The Big Four
by Optimus524
Summary: AU: A young Prince soon finds himself in a massive conflict that spans across the world for a second time. He now must find the courage to fight against Adolf Hitler who now threatens to destroy freedom for all. Prince Hiccup the future heir of the Berkian Isles, now finds himself in the most deadliest conflict in human history and you must ask himself whether he is up to it.
1. This is Berk

**I got the inspiration of making this story after reading Hiccup1989 Wings of War. I like to make a know that since the events of World War II happened over 80 years ago it will be extremely hard to keep everything accurate.**

* * *

' _This is Berk, the capital of the Berkian Isles, a group of islands that were located between Iceland and Greenland. We really get sunshine here, in fact for most of the year we get nine months of rain and it hails for the other three. There are very few advantages of living in the end of nowhere, but the Berkiain Isles have one of the strongest naval in the world, we're only just behind British Empire._

' _My name is Hiccup and I'm not one of the most impressive Berkian's that you would ever see, I can barely hold a rifle and I spend most of my time getting to trouble. Ordinarily that windy so bad, but you see I have one major problem I am the Crown Prince of the Berkian Isles_.

' _As Crown Prince you would expect me to be some tall dashing Debonair, but the truth was I was extremely short for my age and most would prefer to me as a talking fishbone. Plus I kept on getting into trouble and my father being very overprotective did everything in his power to keep me contained in the Palace. However, I would soon find myself facing the greatest challenge the world had ever seen, a challenge that would change my life completely._ '

The year is 1934, 20 years ago was the bloodiest war you could ever conceive, unless you're American. The Great War had changed the position of Europe drastically the great Empire of Germany collapsed at the end of that war along with the Austrian Empire and the Ottoman Empire.

The Treaty of Versailles was implemented on Germany as a means of preventing such a war to happen again. However, the treaty had its own problems and was far too one-sided as a result Germany suffered and massive economic crisis. Then one man took advantage of this and gained power in his name was Adolf Hitler.

* * *

 **August 12th 1934**

Berk was an extremely large island with a mountain right in the middle and this mountain had been hollowed out to form the Palace as well as the council building. Inside his study King Stoick the Vast, a mountain of a man with a large auburn beard and sharp emerald green eyes, sat there looking at a newsreel with many of his closest advisers.

The newsreel showed Adolf Hitler being portrayed down the streets and everyone was raising their arm outwards as a new form of salute. This was the man who brought a new form of this into Germany and to many people that vision spell trouble.

"It would seem as if you are right Valka, that treaty cause a massive amount of problems," said Stoick looking at his wife.

Valka was a tall lean woman with three long auburn coloured ponytails running down her back sighed. "I kept on telling everyone that we should have at least brought the Germans in the negotiations. It was all too one-sided, France demanded unbelievable amount of preparation money that Germany did not have."

"What's done is done, now we have to focus on what to do next," said Prime Minister Oswald.

Prime Minister Oswald aka Oswald the Agreeable, was a muscular and tall man. He was also considered to be the greatest diplomat on the planet, his family originated from the Berserkers a very powerful tribe whose descendants now make the bulk of the army.

"I suggest that we send in a few of our spies to assess the situation in Germany," said Alvin the Treacherous.

Alvin the Treacherous was a muscular man with thick brown hair and he was the spymaster. He earned his name by being very deceptive and formed possibly one of the greatest network of spies in the world. His age and specialised in infiltration and spent most of their time working inside the system in order to bring it down.

"We should also be preparing our Armed Forces," said Gobber the Belch.

Gobber the Belch, was a decorated war hero, he fought in the Great War and is the head of the academy to train new soldiers. He was a very beefy man with a blonde rope like moustache and he had a bald head, but the thing you would notice was the fact that he had a metal tooth, a prosthetic left arm and right leg.

Stoick nodded. "You propose a sound like sound ideas, I'm extremely hoping that we do not enter in another war that we must be prepared."

Stoick being the king was the commander-in-chief and unlike the British monarchy he had more control over the Berkian Council than they do with their own government. However, he couldn't just make proposals or scrap them just like that, he needed a majority with in the council, who were elected officials of all the islands in the archipelago and the council were the ones who selected the Prime Minister among their numbers.

"I think we should be more concerned with Britain," said Oswald. "According to our recent intelligence they are disarming in their military budget is an all-time low. The British Prime Minister is a pacifist and the fact is most of his Cabinet are not interested in rearming."

"America is having the same problem, they're still recovering from the great depression and President Roosevelt had to cut military spending as well by 51%," Valka added.

"You're saying that two the greatest military forces have cut their military spending?" Stoick groaned.

"It's worse than that," said Alvin. "I have information that suggests that Francis military has become stagnated, they aren't even using radios to relay messages and its army is mediocre at best."

"I'm a little more concerned about his policies, the way that he is attacking the Jews," said Valka. "Not to mention that all the deaths that seem to occur seem to be linked to Hitler himself."

"The great depression hit Germany hard and it was already suffering," said Stoick as he sat back. "People became angry and suddenly Hitler appears to be the saviour."

"Knowing thing is we can't exactly declare war on Germany alone," said Gobber. "To attack Germany successfully we have to go through France and they'll never allow it. We could try making an attack on Germany itself by sea, but the British Navy will stop us."

"Then it is important that we make both Britain and France see the danger of Hitler," said Stoick.

"I'm sure Winston Churchill won't stand idly by, I imagine that he's got the same information we collected by now," said Oswald. "I know the two of you are friends, but I'm not confident in Churchill's ability. I mean look at that disaster in Gallipoli."

"The two of verse fought back to back and I saw old real leader in the making in the trenches," said Stoick. "Provide what information we can to Winston, perhaps he can make the government sees sense. In the meantime I want as many recruits as we can get our hands on."

Gobber coughed slightly. "Does that include the Prince?"

Stoick immediately shot up. "No, he wouldn't last a week in training."

"You don't know that," said Gobber.

"Actually I do, he has the intention span of a sparrow not to mention he keeps on sneaking out of the Palace whenever I'm not looking and goes to this secret workshop of his. We can only find him when he's testing his damned inventions and that often leads to an explosion."

Valka looked at her husband. "I think he's just trying to make you proud."

"He can do that by doing what I say," said Stoick slamming his hand onto the desk.

Oswald and Alvin looked at one another and decided to stay out of this. Secretly they had reservations about the Prince as well, but there again Stoick hadn't exactly been training the boy in government which could cause a massive problem after he passed away.

"You can't stop him, Stoick, you can only prepare him," said Gobber looking at him bluntly. "I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's gonna keep on going out there and with war virtually on our doorstep he's going have to take more of an active role."

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was a 14-year-old boy with auburn coloured hair and emerald green eyes. He was a bit lanky and a bit small for his age, not exactly someone he would picture as future King of Berk.

Hiccup was in his room at his desk jotting down ideas, what he lacked in strength he made up for intelligence. He was constantly making designs and plans on new types of war machines as well as other contraptions. Unfortunately, none of these ideas ever left the drawing board and when he attempted to build them himself and always ended up in disaster.

The door then opened and Hiccup saw his mother entering the room.

"Mum?" Hiccup frowned.

"We just finished the meeting," she said smiling at him and made his way over to the desk. "I see that you are still jotting down ideas."

"The only thing I can do," Hiccup grumbled. "I'm not allowed to leave the palace, I have no friends and dad is and what meeting go to the Academy. I mean is a tradition for member of the Royal family to attend the Academy?"

"Your father is only concerned for your safety," Valka said softly placed a hand on his shoulder. "And you must admit that you do get yourself into quite a lot of trouble."

"Only because he won't let me help," said Hiccup.

The door then opened once again and Stoick emerged, he looked at his wife and then turned his eyes to his son.

"I'll leave you to boys alone," said Valka and left the room.

Once the door closed behind him, Stoick looked at Hiccup looking slightly awkward.

"Son, I have something to discuss with you," he said finally.

Hiccup looked at him. "What have I done now?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Stoick quickly. "I've had a talk with Gobber and he seems to think that it would be best if you went to the Academy."

Hiccup looked up. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Stoick took a deep breath. "Indeed I am, as of 1st September you will be taking in rolled into the Academy. I admit that I have some reservations, but Alvin and the Prime Minister agreed with Gobber that you should join."

Hiccup looked at him curiously. "Has the something got to do with the Nazi party?"

Stoick actually looks shocked. "You know about that?"

"I do read the newspapers, you know," Hiccup pointed out.

"I admit that Adolf Hitler was a pressing concern with this decision," Stoick admitted. "Just promise me that you'll take it easy out there, the Academy has a strict policy and you won't find it easy."

"I'm not exactly a pampered Prince," Hiccup pointed out.

"That is not my concern, I'm just concerned with the training itself."

"I'll do my best not to embarrass you all the Royal family," Hiccup promised.

"Very well, just remember that Gobber doesn't play favourites."

* * *

 **September 2nd 1934**

On the Berkian Isles, since there was very little land that meant that the regular army was much smaller compared to other nations. In order to combat this it was agrees that every child would join a military academy so that in case the time of war they could conscript people into the fight.

The Grimbread Academy was considered the best of these military schools and the man in charge of the criteria was Gobber the Belch. This was the same school that Hiccup's father had attended when he was his age, in fact since its creation every member of the Royal family had attended.

The Academy was actually on an island called Dragon's Edge and in some ways the Academy was like a small city. There were apartments for students to live and there was even market places where students could buy certain products.

Hiccup was currently on the ship that were taken to Dragon's Edge and he could hardly wait. He had been pushing his father to allow him to take part in the Academy for long time now. It was strange that he owed his admission to Adolf Hitler, but he was hardly going to send him a thank you card.

"Gorgeous is whether, isn't it?" said a voice.

Hiccup turned and saw a tall lanky boy about his age, he had thick brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The boy had a similar bill to him, though it was clear that he had a few more muscles and soon he joined him overlooking the ship.

"It certainly is," said Hiccup taken aback. This was the first time that he had met someone of his age outside the Palace wasn't quite sure how to act. "Are you going to the Academy?"

"Sure am, the name is Ragnar Keatson," he said smiling at Hiccup.

"It's a pleasure and I'm…"

"No need to tell me who you are, your Highness," Ragnar smiled.

Hiccup looked at him awkwardly. "You can just call me Hiccup, we are very informal."

Ragnar smiled. "Just to warn you that you will be facing some very steep competition. General Spitelout's son is also here and he already acts as if he's running the place."

Hiccup groaned. "I was half hoping that he wouldn't be omitted."

"You know him?" Ragnar questioned.

"He's my cousin," said Hiccup awkwardly. "My father's sister married his father, that means of course that he is a member of the Royal family."

"That's certainly experiences ego," said Ragnar shaking his head.

As if on cue Snotlout emerged onto the deck, he was a muscular boy for his age and he was easily taller than Hiccup. Here a snobbish look about him and he had very greasy black hair, he smirked the moment he saw Hiccup.

"Why if it isn't Useless, I thought your dad would try and save the embarrassment of not allowing you to come," he said folding his arms.

"Hello to you to, Snotlout," said Hiccup calmly.

"You know you could save yourself the embarrassment and jump overboard if you want, I would be happy to push you of your afraid," Snotlout smirked.

Ragnar narrowed his eyes. "I think the people would see that as an act of treason."

Snotlout glared at him. "Don't speak unless you're spoken to, you forget that I'm royalty."

"And you forget that royal titles mean nothing in the Academy," Ragnar reminded. "That means that you and Hiccup are both subjugated to the rules of the Academy."

"Shut up, Ragnar," Snotlout grunted and then turned to Hiccup. "I just hope that they won't put us on the same team, I don't want someone like you dragging me down."

The way that the Academy ran was that everyone was split into different groups which resulted in quite a lot of competition. The idea the more points the team earned the better positions they would get in the army, in fact one time an applicant managed to get the rank of general at the age of 18.

* * *

Eventually the ship docked at the island and they soon all disembarked, Hiccup took note of all the students disembarking. He saw a pair of blond headed twins with crazed looks, a husky boy with very skinny legs and many others.

They soon made their way into the courtyard of the Academy and standing before them was none other than Gobber the Belch.

"Welcome students to Grimbread Academy," Gobber announced. "Here you'll be trained to become soldiers and politicians for the future protection of our kingdom. Lessons will start at 600 hours and will continue until 17:00 hours, you will also have to make your own food, you will be given a daily allowance of 30 Sovereigns. However, today you be issued with your team groups and given a chance to settle in to your new environment and I know by looking at although you will do your best to make this Academy crowd."

With that speech done he then hobbled off and soon teachers began issuing papers to the students. Hiccup counted about 50 students which meant they would be split into seven different groups. Soon he was given a sheet and saw that he was in Group Strike and given directions there is apartment building.

He grabbed his luggage and began making his way to the apartment and to his astonishment he found that Ragnar was there.

"Looks like we're roommates," Ragnar smiled.

Hiccup was quite pleased that Ragnar was going to be with his group. "Nice to be part of the same group as you."

"You've got to be kidding me," said a very familiar snobbish voice.

The two boys turned and they found standing there was a grumpy–looking Snotlout, it became all too clear that he was part of their group as well. "I'm going to complain to the person who wrote this roster."

"Unless you wanna make a fool of yourself I wouldn't do that," Hiccup advised. "Gobber is not the compromising sort, besides part of the challenge is trying to work together as a team."

"Let me be clear, there's no way that I'm going to team up with you," Snotlout snarled.

"How about we see who else is on our team before we start a civil war," Ragnar suggested.

Grudgingly Snotlout greedily made their way into the apartment and that's when they found for others waiting for them. Hiccup recognise the twins he met earlier as well is the husky boy and then his eyes fell upon a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair and steel blue eyes.

Some people would find it unusual for girls to be in a military academy, but the fact is the archipelago women were allowed to join the army right from the get go. It was partially because of the fact that since the islands themselves were smaller than most countries that training their women in combat was a must.

"It's about time you showed up," said the girl narrowing her eyes.

"Hello to you to," said Ragnar. "Are you going to introduce yourself are we going to guess your name?"

"Astrid Hofferson," she said folding her arms.

Snotlout leaned in towards. "Hey, beautiful, the name is Snotlout Jorgenson and in case you didn't know I'm royalty."

"Yeah, your real royal pain," Astrid snorted.

"I'm Fishlegs," said the husky boy timidly. "It's wonderful to see you all."

"I'm Ruffnut Thorston," said one of the twins who was clearly female.

"And I'm her brother Tuffnut," said the boy and then he looked at his sister. "Or am I Ruff?"

"No I'm definitely Ruff," said Ruffnut.

Soon the two of them began fighting with one another and it was clear that those two want exactly the brightest and Hiccup had no doubt that they were certainly would make life interesting.

"I'm Ragnar Keatson," said Ragnar introducing himself. "And this is…"

Fishlegs' eyes beamed. "Prince Hiccup?"

The twins stopped fighting and immediately stared at Hiccup.

"He's a prince?" said Tuffnut.

"Doesn't exactly look royal," said Ruffnut.

"Just call me Hiccup," said Hiccup raising his hands. "As for this moment on my title means nothing."

"Good," said Astrid narrowing her eyes. "Because you're not gonna get any special treatment from me, your Highness."

She then walked off and made her way to her room carrying her luggage.

"I know what you mean babe," said Snotlout as he attempted to follow her. "I mean couldn't they have placed us somewhere with the cool kids."

They then heard the sound of a door slamming on the cries of Snotlout, it was clear to everyone that Astrid had just slammed her door into Snotlout's face.

"Something tells me were going to have a rocky start," said Ragnar.

* * *

Once they were all finished packing they met in the lounge, Astrid was nowhere to be seen and they suspected that she was still locked in her bedroom. Snotlout was missing too according to Fishlegs, he was making complaints will be transferred and the twins were just messing around outside.

This only left Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs, who was being very timid no doubt feeling a bit overwhelmed by the fact that the Crown Prince was sitting right in front of him.

"So did anyone notice that this year there are far more students than last year," said Ragnar looking at the two of them.

Fishlegs nodded. "At least a quarter more." He then looked at Hiccup. "Don't you know anything about this your Highness?"

"It's just Hiccup," said Hiccup holding out his hand. "And to answer your question no, but I do have my suspicions. There was a lot of talk about what was going on in Germany or more precisely with the Nazi party."

"You're saying that the concern with the Nazis," said Ragnar looking intrigued. "I can understand the concern, Hitler's political ideas are unusual to see the least and just a tad bit concerning."

"I'm a little bit more worried about this Hitler Youth that is created," Fishlegs piped. "Sounds a lot like indoctrination to me."

Ragnar nodded. "Feeling the young with his own beliefs can't say that doesn't give me a worrying thought."

"So what do you think the King and the Council going to do about it?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup frowned. "I'm afraid the only thing they can do is build up a military and try to get some spies into Germany, they might also be thinking about Italy as Mussolini seems to have some of the same ideas as Hitler."

"I that your dad was very reluctant to have you enrol in the Academy," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup curiously.

"My dad is extremely overprotective and my mum is a pacifist, though I think the recent climate in Germany has got them bit concerned," Hiccup explained. "I'm interested to know how you know what this."

"You're the only one who comes from a big family, my dad is pretty big in government," Ragnar explained.

"I don't remember a Keatson is a member of the government," Hiccup frowned.

"That's because that's my mother's surname, she my dad divorced when I was very young I still hear from him from time to time," said Ragnar as he leaned back on the sofa. "It would seem you're not the only one with family problems."

Fishlegs looked at them curiously. "So what you think that going to do tomorrow?"

"Probably basic training, shooting practice not to normal school criteria," said Ragnar. "I get the feeling that it's going to be quite rough. Not to mention that each lesson be evaluated."

Hiccup nodded. "I get the feeling that our team is not going to start the semester with flying colours."


	2. First Day at School

**September 3rd 1934**

Hiccup awoke from his bed and saw that it was 7:04 AM and he immediately got himself changed and made his way to the lounge. The moment he entered the lounge he found that Ragnar was awake and he was already cooking breakfast.

"Morning," Ragnar smiled. "Just in time I was just about to make some scrambled eggs."

"Along of you been up?" Hiccup asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"About an hour, I'm a very early bird," said Ragnar. "Though not as early as Astrid apparently."

Hiccup frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She was already up when I got down, that girl is a bit of a loner she didn't even say good morning to me," Ragnar shrugged.

"I say that we should try waking the others at about 8 o'clock, sound good?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar nodded. "Sounds good, our lessons don't start until nine. Out of curiosity what is our first lesson?"

Hiccup pulled out his timetable. "History apparently, then we have assault course training. Then that is followed by shooting practice and lastly English."

"Sounds interesting," said Ragnar looking slightly uneasy.

Hiccup frowned. "Is something the matter?"

Ragnar looked at him awkwardly. "Let's just say I have a bit of problem with reading and writing, in fact it was a miracle that I was accepted into the Academy."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," said Hiccup.

Ragnar however did not look confident.

* * *

Eventually they were taking part in their first lesson and Snotlout was still very annoyed with Hiccup for waking him up.

"I was having such a lovely dream, I was marrying Astrid," he said.

Hiccup looked at him. "I was doing you a favour."

"Some favour," Snotlout muttered.

Eventually their teacher entered the classroom and Hiccup can believe that it was his grandfather, Wrinkly.

"Morning class," he said as he made his way to the desk.

"Morning, sir," said everyone.

Wrinkly looked at Hiccup and gave the wink, he then began doing the register and upon hearing Hiccup's name the entire class looked up.

"That's the Crown Prince?"

"He's not what I expected."

"Summer down," said Wrinkly as he continued going through the register.

Once he finished he began a lesson and he began with the Great War.

"Now the Great War started when a Serbia assassinated the air to the Austrian throne," Wrinkly began. "Austria then immediately declared war on Serbia as well did it ally Germany, under the command of Kaiser Wilhelm. At the time Serbia was also protected by the Russian Empire, who was allied with France. Now can anyone tell me how Britain got into the war?"

Snotlout raised his hand. "Because they were pompous jerks."

Wrinkly narrowed his eyes. "You're fortunate that you don't have any links yet or else he would have lost some with that remark. I must remind you that Britain is our ally and making funny of your allies is not a very good political and military move. Now can anyone else tell me?"

Astrid then raised her hand. "It was because Germany invaded Berlin, which at the time was a neutral country, they wanted to go around France's defences in order to invade the country. Britain was furious that Germany had invaded neutral countries and so they joined the war and since we were allies of Britain we joined in as well."

"Thank you, you've just earned your team five points" said Wrinkly. "Now can anyone tell me why we are allies with Britain?"

Hiccup then raised his hand. "It is because they helped supply us during our Civil War, William IV could see that if we began the slave trade once again, then we could easily have become a threat. Which is why he sent forces to assist my great great uncle, Hiccup horrendous Haddock the Second."

"Very good, another five points," Wrinkly nodded.

The lesson kept on dragging on, every now and then Wrinkly would answer question to the class. It was clear that Astrid was very well versed in military history and Fishlegs was very good with political history. Snotlout however kept on making wisecracks which cost them several serious points and the twins didn't help matters by performing practical jokes.

In the end all the points they had managed to earn were taken away.

"I can't believe after all that we got zero points," said Ragnar as the exit the classroom.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to be with Useless," Snotlout grumbled.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who made the wisecracks and cost us serious points," Fishlegs pointed out.

"Shut up, Fishface," Snotlout grumbled.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day things didn't exactly improve, Fishlegs was a little clumsy with the rifles, Astrid and Snotlout proved to be very capable as they scored about three bull's-eyes each, though Astrid was far more accurate.

Hiccup then stepped up and Snotlout smirked.

"I can't wait to see him mess this up," said Snotlout leaning over towards Astrid, who remained silent.

It was basically simple they were given five bullets and they would aim at a target that was about a hundred yards away. Hiccup laid himself down and held the rifle and took a deep breath has he aimed at the target. Then suddenly he began firing in very quick succession and even more remarkably was the fact that he scored five bull size.

Snotlout mouth fell wide open and Astrid herself was a bit shocked, as was the entire class.

"I had no idea you were a crack shot," said Ragnar as Hiccup pulled himself up.

"Dad likes to take me hunting, father and son bonding and all that," Hiccup explained as he handed in the rifle. "I never missed a pigeon."

Their instructor clapped his hands. "Very impressive young Hiccup you've just scored your team 20 points."

* * *

Next came lunch and Hiccup found himself sitting with Ragnar and Fishlegs, Snotlout was still a bit steamed after his success in shooting and he ate with the twins. Astrid, however, decided to sit with another girl with raven black hair and began talking.

"Looks like she's not much of a loner after all," said Ragnar as he looked to the girl. "Who is she?"

"Heather Oswson, she is the daughter of our current Prime Minister," said Hiccup as he drank some water.

"You know I can understand her, she's barely spoken to words to any of us and we are part of the same team," said Fishlegs.

"I get the feeling that all she cares about is getting ahead," said Ragnar folding his arms. "Of course I'm not saying that she is selfish, I just think that she considers as a liability that could easily harm her stature."

"I can't say that she is not wrong," said Hiccup as he put his glass down. "I mean look at our team, we are a bunch of misfits."

"Surely you don't count yourself your Highness," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup groaned, but he got too tired of correcting Fishlegs. "Of course I am, I mean I don't exactly look like an average Berkian Prince."

* * *

Astrid was currently talking to Heather, the two girls had gotten along famously and just today alone.

"So I hear that you're the same team with the Crown Prince," said Heather.

Astrid snorted. "I see news gets around."

"You don't seem excited."

"He's just a spoiled brat, who has no idea how the common people live," Astrid grunted.

"Don't you think you're being a little too harsh on him I mean you barely know him," Heather pointed out and then leaned in towards her. "I mean he is cute."

"I suppose you would know him better," Astrid muttered.

"We've only spoken to one another briefly, but I know that he has a good heart," said Heather. "Besides he is a member of your team, but you like it or not you're going have to work with them."

Astrid just remain silent.

* * *

After lunch was the assault course that really hampered Hiccup, the only ones that had proven themselves to be capable of completing the assault course in the time limit were Astrid and Snotlout. Though he said a little bit better than many of the others, namely Fishlegs, who can climb over the wall.

Next was English and just as Ragnar warned he suffered quite a bit, but the one who excelled in the classroom was Fishlegs. Though they lost a few points due to the fact that the twins kept on firing spitballs.

They soon made their way back to the lounge and Ragnar began to calculate their position during the first day alone.

"In total we have 20 points, but the other classes are way ahead of us," said Ragnar as he placed the piece of paper down with his calculations.

Astrid groaned. "If we keep this up we'll not be able to achieve the minimum we need to stay in the Academy."

"What minimum?" Tuffnut frowned.

"We need a certain minimum of points during the end of the first semester, if we do not achieve that then we're kicked off," Hiccup explained.

"All because of you," Snotlout grunted.

"Actually according to my calculations you're the one who is costing us the most points," said Ragnar as he looked at the paper. "Let's see you cost us 10 points in history class when you told the teacher that 'this is a complete waste of our natural talent.' Then during the assault course you mocked everyone who finished before you, that cost us another five points. Oh, and let's not forget about that little incident during our English class when you and the twins started a spitballs fight that alone cost us 50 points."

"You're just making that all up," Snotlout grunted.

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Ragnar is right, you're the one who is the liability here not your cousin. In fact if he hadn't intervened on several times we probably would have had zero points."

"Shut up, Astrid," Snotlout muttered.

Hiccup felt touched that Astrid defended him, though she kept on giving him the cold shoulder.

* * *

 **September 10th 1934**

Things hadn't been improved over the past week, they were now trailing behind the other teams with 30 points. In fact things had gotten so bad that Gobber himself made his way to apartment to knock them back to shape.

"Your progress is astonishing, you have scored the least amount of points during the first week than any other team in our history," said Gobber as he paced up and down. "This is unacceptable, you do not improve drastically over the next few weeks I will have no choice but to expel you all."

Astrid looked up. "All of us?"

"I'm sorry, lass, but everyone in the team has to take responsibility even if it is the cause of a certain individual," said Gobber. "To put it blunt all of you are not exactly blameless in your team's decline. Snotlout for some reason you believe that you're the centre of the universe and that you can get away with everything, you can't. The twins have proven themselves to be very destructive have caused several injuries with their pranks. Fishlegs, you jump at the sound of every single gunshot been fired. Ragnar you're the skills in English are mediocre at best. Astrid you seriously have an anger management problem and don't seem to be participating with the rest of the team."

Gobber then looked at Hiccup. "As for you, Hiccup, you don't seem to be able to pull the team together. In fact you seem to be staying quiet and not taking charge, I am beginning to question whether you have what it takes to lead."

He then began making his way to the door. "Just remember what I said today try and pull yourselves together."

Everyone then sat down on the couch, Gobber had dealt them a pretty hard blow.

"He's right, we're not exactly working as a team like the other teams," said Ragnar breaking the silence.

"Especially since we haven't exactly picked a team leader," Hiccup added.

"I could lead," said Snotlout.

"I think that some of us would rather be expelled than have you as a leader," Astrid grunted.

"Perhaps we should have a diplomatic vote," Fishlegs offered. "If we have a team leader then at the very least it proves that we are acting like a team."

"I agree," said Hiccup. "The only problem is who's going to lead us, I mean none of us don't exactly have a positive reputation."

"I guess it comes down to those who think is the most capable," said Astrid.

"In that case we should have a secret ballot," said Ragnar. "All right down the single piece of paper we would think would make a good leader."

* * *

Soon everyone began jotting down names on pieces of paper and then put them in a woolly hat. It was then agreed that Ragnar would call them out one by one.

"The first name is Astrid," said Ragnar as he picked up the first name. "And next is Snotlout."

Snotlout smirked. "We're already tied beautiful."

"That might change soon," Astrid grunted.

Ragnar continue to pick the names. "We have one for Hiccup and another one for Hiccup." He then pulled out another piece and he squinted his eyes as if trying to make heads or tails of it. "And I think this one is for Snotlout."

"You think?" Snotlout frowned.

"It's hard to make heads or tails of it," said Ragnar as he showed them the piece of paper.

Everyone could see his problem, it looked as if two people had written on the same piece of paper at the same time.

"That's ours," said Ruffnut gesturing to herself and brother.

"Wait, you both jotted Snotlout's name on the same piece of paper," Ragnar frowned. "You do realise that the two of you were meant to write down on a single paper _each_."

"We were?" Tuffnut blinked.

Ragnar shook his head. "So unfortunately for Snotlout, he's only got two votes and we are still one vote remaining."

"What?" Snotlout as he rose to his feet. "Can't you just come that vote two?"

"I'm sorry but they shared a single paper, if this was a real election then it would have been considered one vote," said Ragnar.

Snotlout glared at the twins. "You muttonheads."

"Which by my count there's only one vote left," said Ragnar as he reached into the hat.

"I bet my sweet body that vote is mine," Snotlout smirked.

Ragnar looked at the road in a small smile appeared on his face. "Looks like you're about to lose that sweet body of yours, because it's for Hiccup. Which means that with three votes, Hiccup is the winner."

Hiccup looked stunned. "W-what?"

"It looks like you're the man in charge," said Ragnar.

Hiccup was completely stunned, he himself had voted for Astrid. He had a good feeling that Ragnar and Fishlegs were two of the three votes and since the twins had both shared a vote for Snotlout, who would no doubt vote for himself that only left with one option. His eyes turn to Astrid, but she merely walked away without saying a word.


	3. The Test

**December 16th 1934**

Stoick was in his study talking to Gobber over the phone, he was getting one of his reports about the progress that Hiccup was doing.

"Has there been any improvement since last time we talked?" Stoick asked.

"Their progress has increased and they might just be able to meet the minimum requirement to make their way into the second semester," Gobber informed him. "Hiccup has proven himself to be quite the leader and has managed to get Snotlout Jorgenson partially under control."

"Would you mean partially?" Stoick questioned.

"The boy is not the easiest to work with, he's just like his father, arrogant and single-minded," Gobber explained. "He wants to be the centre of attention and more often than not he is, but not in a positive light. Also adding to the complication of the twins, who have the intention span of a peanut and the brains of one."

"How did they ever get into the Academy?" Stoick questioned. "I was under the impression that Grimbeard Academy was only for the best."

"Apparently they do have some unorthodox approaches that do work," said Gobber as he looked over the file. "I'll keep on monitoring and see what I can do to help, but at the same time I have to for the rules of the Academy."

"I know, Gobber," Stoick sighed. "But what about the rest of his team?"

"Astrid Hofferson is proving herself to be the capable strategist, but she doesn't exactly show much teamwork as she doesn't seem to help them out of there in trouble, not to mention there's her short temper," Gobber frowned. "Ragnar Keatson is proven himself to be quite the soldier, he excels in practical and he has very good common sense, but his theory is a bit less than ideal. Then we have Fishlegs, he's the exact opposite of Ragnar, he excels in theory but when it comes to the practical side of things he is a bit disastrous plus he jumps at shadows."

"Sounds as if Hiccup has got his work cut out putting all of them in line," said Stoick.

"Is it just me or do you sound slightly impressed," Gobber questioned.

"If he is able to lead these misfits, you can only imagine how well he would lead proper disciplines soldiers," Stoick with a smile. "However, I didn't just come here to talk about my son. We've got some more disturbing news, we believe that Hitler is starting to construct aircraft."

Gobber's eyes lit up. "But how?"

"Information that Winston has sent me, it appears that they're creating certain materials in different factories and then putting them together in a separate one like it was some giant Meccano set," Stoick explained. "Alvin has been able to confirm these findings as well, by the rate that rearming that in a few short years they're going to have the most powerful air force in the entire world. To make matters worse England is stagnated, they've only got a few hundred working aircraft and even fewer pilots."

Gobber shook his head. "Things are starting to escalate in Europe it seems."

"Which is why we need train soldiers now more than ever," said Stoick. "If that is what I want us to be ready."

"Leave it to me," said Gobber.

* * *

 **December 17th 1934**

Hiccup was currently reading through a newspaper and shook his head at the article.

"Listen to this, 'According to recent intelligence it is believed that Germany is restarting its air force plan. However, there has not yet been any official announcement from the Führer,'" Hiccup read out loud.

"Air force? But they aren't allowed any aircraft," said Astrid.

"Following a bunch of rules on a piece of paper doesn't guarantee that people fold them, especially when a crazed dictator is on the throne," said Ragnar.

"But why don't Britain and France do something?" Fishlegs asked.

"Because they don't start a war," said Hiccup simply. "You see the British government want a stable Germany in order to battle off the threat of communism. Now Hitler has announced his discs taste of communism so that is something which he and the British government have a standing on."

"Ignoring the fact that he is trying to purge an entire race of people," Ragnar muttered under his breath.

"Salad a budget cowards to me," Snotlout grunted.

Hiccup shook his head. "None of us were there during the Great War, but our parents were and I think all them described how terrible the trenches were."

"It's like that could happen now, not with tanks," said Astrid. "Thanks to their creation it has made armies far more mobile, not to mention the advancements in airpower."

"At the same time that means there will be even greater casualties, and not just militarily but civilians as well," Ragnar added.

"Either way the first semester is about to come to an end and we are still 20 points short of making to the second semester," said Hiccup changing the subject. "Now we can't just mess around, not with the big test coming up."

"Do we know anything about it?" Fishlegs asked.

"They keep on changing it every year, but we do know that is against teams," said Astrid. "I get the impression that they create some sort of scenario and we get judged on our performances. That means that we have to follow our team leader to the letter."

Her eyes turned to Snotlout.

"What?" Snotlout asked.

"We can't have some of your gung ho attitude," said Astrid plainly. "In all of our practice exercises you have always broken formation and disobey orders."

"I was acting like a true soldier, are leader here kept on performing a defensive position when we should have attacked the enemy," said Snotlout slamming his fist in his hands.

"The scenario instructed us to defend an outpost," Ragnar reminded. "Instead you took the twins harping our defences and you got caught almost instantly. As a result hiccup could not launch any kind of counter-attack as you guys were now hostages."

"Enough!" Hiccup yelled holding his hand up. "Look we have made masses amount of improvement over the past few months, but I think I speak for all that's when I say that we all want to make it to the second semester."

Everyone looked at one another and nodded.

"Now let's finish breakfast and make our way to the training course," said Hiccup.

* * *

Soon they were in the training course and Gobber was pacing up and down looking at each and every single team.

"The scenario in this battle is quite simple, you will be holding a strategic military location which is under the attack under Nazi German forces," Gobber explained. "One group will be the defenders while the other will be doing the attacking and whichever side is victorious will earn 20 points. You will be viewed by your leadership skills, the strategies you implement and how you treat your forces. Now handed each of you and envelope with details of your position and your function in this exercise, it will also inform you when the exercise starts. As per training you will be using blanks and your teachers will decide whether a member of your team is injured or killed, we will inform the team leader by radio."

Hiccup soon received the envelope for his team and opened it up.

"Looks like will be protecting a radio station that will link to our Armed Forces on Raven's Point," said Hiccup as he looked through the envelope. "Reinforcements will arrive in an hour and we must hold the position for as long as we can. The exercise will be starting at 12:00 hours."

"I don't suppose you know which team will be facing against?" Fishlegs asked.

"It doesn't say, but that doesn't surprise me," Hiccup sighed.

Astrid nodded. "You don't always know who we are fighting against."

"So what are plan of action, team leader?" Snotlout asked folding his arms.

"Before we can make any decisions we should take a look at this base and then formulate a defensive plan," Hiccup concluded.

* * *

They found the base which was a bit of a wreck, there was a radio tower sticking out in the middle and the compound. Though it was overgrown by foliage, no doubt make it hard to be spot and it was based on a hill.

"Not bad terrain," said Astrid looking at Hiccup. "We've got the high ground and our bases well concealed."

Hiccup nodded. "Mostly depends what armaments the other team has."

"It will be hard to get tanks through those trees though," said Ragnar.

"What about bombers?" Fishlegs asked.

"We've got no anti air defences," said Astrid regretfully.

"There will be hard for them to spot the base with all this vegetation, don't forget bombing is not exactly an exact science," said Hiccup. "What we have in the ways of weapons?"

"Just our rifles and a few pistols," said Snotlout.

"Ammunition?"

"Enough or small squadron."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "You think the other team has more armaments."

"They have the advantage of attacking, they have more supplies and they have the advantage of free movement," he said.

"It could be wise to send a patrol?" Astrid suggested.

"We should send Snotlout and Ragnar," said Hiccup.

"Why them?"

"Snotlout would go anyway, but he would no doubt the twins with him," he said looking at her. "This way it shows that I am being more proactive and Ragnar can easily knock some sense into him if he has to."

Astrid nodded. "Anything else?"

"Look around the base and inform you of any weak positions that we should look out for."

Astrid nodded and walked off.

* * *

Hiccup was with Fishlegs as they looked over a map of the surrounding area, Fishlegs was able to calculate their precise location. He was giving Ragnar and Snotlout their assignment and suggesting the best place to go on patrol.

"The exercise only lasts for about an hour, which means our enemy can't be too far away," said Hiccup and then he drew a circle around their base. "Around my calculations are enemy has to be somewhere within this circle."

"That's about 500 yards," said Ragnar.

"You got a radio with you, report anything unusual and remember they might be trying to hide in the grass," Hiccup reminded.

"What do we do we encounter them?" Snotlout questioned.

"Any more than two, you immediately fall back and I'll send some backup," Hiccup instructed.

"You mean we're not going to engage the enemy?" Snotlout roared furiously.

"In real circumstance than not going to be seven of them, plus we need every single defender we need to defend this station," said Hiccup bluntly.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of there things get too hairy," Ragnar assured.

The two of them then left, but Snotlout kept on muttering under his breath.

The moment they left Astrid joined them. "Snotlout seems happy."

"He still thinks that we should try and engage the enemy," Hiccup sighed.

Astrid shook her head. "That would be disastrous."

Hiccup shrugged. "Have you got anything to report?"

"There is no foundation weakness, also I found that the back is far too rocky, no way anyone can sneak up from behind us," said Astrid.

"What about the sides?" she shook her head again. "They're extremely thick, they would need very heavy artillery to break through. Something which they can't do with all this forest and the way."

Hiccup nodded. "In that case will focus efforts on the gate, the only way in or out." Hiccup tapped his fingers on the desk. "I wonder, do you think you can make it look as if there are more people guarding it?"

Astrid frowned. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Ragnar and Snotlout were making their way through the forest as they went on patrol and Snotlout was still complaining.

"He's such a coward, I mean we can have this over and done with by in no time if we just attacked," said Snotlout.

"And where are we supposed to attack?" Ragnar asked raising an eyebrow. "We don't know whether bases, more to the point we would leave our radio station completely unguarded. Our orders were to defend it until reinforcements arrive."

Snotlout grumbled. "I still think that Hiccup makes a poor leader."

"No one is ever satisfied," said Ragnar under his breath.

They then heard the sound of a snapping triggered and immediately stopped. Ragnar gave out the gesture to get down and the quickly lowered themselves to the ground.

"What was that?" Snotlout asked in a whisper.

Ragnar pulled out a set of binoculars and began looking around and that's when he saw a group of three people making their way through the forest. One of them he recognised as Heather meaning that this was Sharp Group.

"I see three hostiles, and I know which team were fighting against," said Ragnar, he then gestured for Snotlout to get the radio. "This is Scout One calling Homebase, Homebase are you receiving me."

"Homebase is receiving you Scout One," said Hiccup's voice.

"We see three hostiles about 60 m ahead of us," Ragnar informed him. "They are also part of Sharp Group."

"Which direction they headed?" Hiccup asked.

"North-east."

Hiccup looks at the map and saw that they were heading straight towards the base.

"Their headed straight for us, do you think you can delay them a bit?" Hiccup asked.

"We might be able to see two of them down before they know what hit them," said Ragnar.

"Do it and then head back to Homebase," Hiccup instructed.

Ragnar then placed the radio down and looked at Snotlout. "We've got permission to take down two of the advancing party."

"Only two?" Snotlout questioned.

"It'll be harder to get the third when they find out that we're here," Ragnar pointed out. "Just get your rifle at the ready."

Snotlout pulled out his rifle and soon the two of them looked down the barrel of the guns. They waited until they had a clear shot and pulled the trigger. The sound of gunfire was heard and their shots were dead on as they heard two off boys with Heather yelling as the rubbed the back of their heads.

"Looks like a job is done," said Ragnar looking at Snotlout. "Let's head back to base they realise what had just happened."

Then began to make their move as quietly as possible.

* * *

Hiccup was in their headquarters waiting for news and then suddenly Gobber calling on the radio.

"Congratulations, you have just killed Olaf Stonefoot and Sven Rockhand," he said with a smile.

"Thank you for keeping us in touch, sir," said Hiccup gratefully as he placed the radio back down and looked at Astrid. "We're now dealing with five instead of seven."

Astrid smiled. "Excellent, that will make defending our base even easier."

Hiccup then looks down at the map. "Ragnar said that it was Sharp Group we're battling with. Do you know their team leader is?"

"That would be Speedfist Boilson," said Astrid.

"What you know about him?"

"Only that he's a very reasonable guy and he often takes the most sensible approach," said Astrid.

Hiccup rubbed his chin. "Then why did he just send three to scout out the area. He knows that he will need every single man he has to take this base."

Astrid nodded. "That is a bit strange."

"Have Fishlegs keep a lookout," Hiccup ordered.

Astrid nodded and left the room, Hiccup then immediately made contact with Ragnar over the radio.

"Ragnar, I have this feeling that something is wrong," he said.

"What do you mean?" Ragnar frowned.

"I mean why would they send nearly half of their team on a reconnaissance mission, it doesn't make any sense."

Ragnar frowned. "They could be trying to attack from two different approaches."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I don't think so. They are the attacks seem which means they would have information on the base and so they know that they can only attack in one direction effectively."

"You think that the patrol we came across was a distraction?"

Hiccup nodded. "I do, Speedfist would make such a rookie mistake, not at all the tactical training we've had. I think he's planning something and I want you and Snotlout to hold position, if you don't hear from me in 20 minutes that means something is wrong and will be up to you two to complete the mission."

"Okay, but I hope you're just being paranoid."

"So do why."

* * *

Hiccup then started to make his way to lookout tower where Fishlegs was standing watch.

"No sign of movement?" said Fishlegs.

"It's been 10 minutes since Ragnar reported that patrol yet we haven't seen any other enemy movement," Hiccup frowned.

"We do outnumber them now, maybe they're re-formulating a plan," Fishlegs offered.

"Possibly, but they can't just sit around idling they know they have to take this outpost," Hiccup frowned. He then looked at Fishlegs. "Tell me do you play Maces and Talons?"

"Sometimes," said Fishlegs.

"You know the key factor of Maces and Talons is to be one step ahead of your enemy," said Hiccup. "Now Speedfist knows that he has to take this base in under an hour, but he also knows that the terrain does not favour him. However, he would also have superior firepower and so he has to think on what I would be doing?"

"Well, he knows that in any good defensive position you have to send out patrols and find out what the enemy is planning," said Fishlegs looking at him.

"Exactly, he knew that I would send a patrol to investigate the surrounding area," said Hiccup. "That means he has to be extremely careful, he can't split up his team into smaller groups whilst they would be picked out one by one nor can he concentrate his forces or we will take them out in an instant."

"I see your point, you're saying that he would try and think on the most efficient way to take such a strong military base while watching out for patrols," Fishlegs deduced.

"Exactly, he would try and find an opening that would allow his forces to storm in and take control of the base and at the same time distract our patrols."

Fishlegs' eyes widened. "You think he's going to try an infiltration mission."

Hiccup nodded. "He knows that manning the base like this with only seven people is tricky and it leaves a lot of openings and patrol routes."

"I don't like the sound of this," Fishlegs grimaced.

"Believe me, I don't like the sound of it either."

Then suddenly they heard the sound of gunfire and some shouting behind them. Hiccup and Fishlegs quickly turned around to see the twins been taken out quickly by Speedfist and four other students. Speedfist was a lean muscular young man, about his age with bright blonde hair.

Hiccup and Fishlegs quickly out their rifles and immediately fired down on them, Hiccup managed to take out one of the attackers. However, he suddenly felt a massive pain in his left shoulder as a blank had struck him forcing him to drop his rifle. Fishlegs attempted to counter attack, but he wasn't exactly a very good shot so eventually he found himself surrounded.

* * *

A few moments later Hiccup, Fishlegs and the twins found themselves tied up and replaced next Astrid, who was also tied up.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"I was checking for any secret passages or tunnels and that's when I found one in the pantry, but before I could do anything Speedfist and his group quickly overpowered me," she explained.

Speedfist smiled at Hiccup. "It would seem as if you have lost this round."

"The game isn't over until you've captured every one of us," Hiccup reminded.

"We can't seem to find the other two," Heather informed Speedfist.

Speedfist looked at Hiccup. "I get it, you knew what I was planning an informed them to stay away from your base, didn't you?"

"I thought it was a bit odd that you sent three people on a patrol route," said Hiccup.

"Should've known that would cause you to be suspicious." He then turned to Heather. "Take Bard and try and find."

Heather grimaced. "But that will just leave you and Sigrid to cover the prisoners."

"We don't have a lot of options, need to capture those two before time runs out," Speedfist instructed.

Heather nodded and left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Ragnar and Snotlout were still waiting for Hiccup's transmission, but he was extremely overdo.

"20 minutes have come and gone," said Ragnar looking at his watch. "That means something must have happened at the base."

"So what do we do?" Snotlout asked.

"We should we head back and assess the situation."

They began making their way back to the base they immediately stopped when they saw Heather and Bard leaving the base.

"Looks like they've captured it," said Ragnar.

"Does that mean they've won?" Snotlout asked.

"Not when there's two more soldiers unaccounted for," said Ragnar looking at him. "We do have an opportunity of retaking the base. With Heather and Bard gone, that means there's at least three people guarding the entire place."

"But how do we get in? The same way they did?"

"That would take too long," said Ragnar shaking his head. Then an idea popped in his head. "Hey, do you have any smoke grenades?"

"A few, but why?"

"Because I think I know how to win this."

* * *

Speedfist was looking at Hiccup and the others. "I must say you've done very well taking down three of my men, but I'm afraid that you're going to lose this test."

"The test is not over yet," Hiccup reminded.

"It might as well be."

Sigrid then suddenly rushed into the room. "Speedfist, there's smoke in the woods."

"What?" said Speedfist jumping to his feet.

He then immediately ran off with Sigrid leaving Hiccup and the others completely alone.

"You think that Ragnar and Snotlout behind this?" Astrid asked.

"I do, which means they have created an extended distraction," said Hiccup. "Now let's see we can't get these ropes off our wrists."

* * *

Speedfist made his way to the watchtower and saw that there was smoke exiting from the forest.

"It must be those two lost soldiers," Speedfist growled.

"Should we inform Heather and Bard and tell them to come back?" Sigrid asked.

Speedfist nodded.

However, before Sigrid could make the call she was immediately struck in the back of her head and Speedfist turned and saw Hiccup and the others making their way through the courtyard. He mentally kicked himself, he had left Hiccup and the others completely unguarded and now there was only him but offending the entire base.

With no other option, he raised his hands. "I surrender."

* * *

The exercise was soon over and Gobber was looking down each team.

"Very impressive indeed," he said and looked at Speedfist. "Speedfist your initial strategy was a smart one, but you completely forgot about your prisoners I do deduct points from that."

"Yes, sir."

Gobber looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you really anticipated your opponents move, your order to stop Ragnar and Snotlout from re-entering the base was a smart one. Your group also shows excellent ingenuity, those smoke grenades performed an excellent distraction for you and your group to retake control over the facility."

"Thank you, sir," said Hiccup.

"Your teachers and I have been going over the results and the final score is this, Team Sharp, your final score was 43. Team Strike, your final score was 80 adding that score to your point values and you have net the criterium to enter the second semester, congratulations."

Hiccup and his team immediately cheered.

"Maybe he's not such a bad leader after all," said Snotlout quietly.

Coming from Snotlout, that was the biggest compliment anyone could give him.


	4. First Flight

**December 25th 1934**

Hiccup was now back home with his family celebrating Christmas, his father had been extremely proud after the report he had heard from Gobber involving his last big test.

"An excellent first step, son, you must do better," Stoick advised.

"Stoick, it's Christmas," Valka reminded.

"I know, I know," said Stoick raising his hands. "I'm just telling him that he needs to improve, his team is still last."

"Only just behind Team Fear," Hiccup pointed out.

"But that could all change, remember the more points you earn throughout your two years in the Academy the better position you will have in military and politics," Stoick remind.

"Speaking of politics, it is true about the fascist views on the islands," Hiccup asked looking up.

Stoick sighed. "I see news travels fast, I'm afraid it is son. We believe that they're being backed by the Nazis, but there's no evidence of that. At the moment all the claiming is that we should ally ourselves with the strong. The strong used to be Britain, but now that their army is a shambles everyone is looking towards Germany."

"That's enough about politics, boys," said Valka sternly. "Remember it supposed to be a day of peace."

"I know, I was there during the Great War at Christmas 20 years ago that day hasn't left my mind," said Stoick as he leaned back.

Valka shook her head and decides to give up.

"The shot stopped firing and for the first time we met our enemy face-to-face," said Stoick with a smile. "Then we had a spot of football, I remember being a striker and some of us actually thought that it would mark the end of the war. Unfortunately the next day there was no truce and we kept on fighting one another in a blood he war."

"Do you really think that Hitler wants war?" Hiccup asked.

"Our information Hitler is very patriotically his country, despite being born in Austria," said Stoick. "Though the part in Austria where he was born used to be part of the German Confederacy in 1815, before it lost land and many people who live there consider themselves to be German. Then the Treaty of Versailles took Germany at colonies as well as some of its land, I believe that he wanted back."

"Can't he use diplomatic channels?" Hiccup asked.

"I have no doubt that he will, but the more land they gain the stronger Germany will become and soon they were spread their influence across the world, we need to stop this fascism before it has time to grow."

The rest of the day was far more enjoyable as they began opening their presents and having a meal. Stoick, who had taken a leaf out of the King of England, George V, decided to make a Christmas broadcast all across the archipelago.

At the present war seemed quite far way, but that was all about to change.

* * *

 **March 9th 1935**

Hiccup was now 15, his birthday had been about a week ago though unfortunately he was unlucky enough to be born 29th February and Snotlout was very quick on making jokes on the fact that in reality he was just under four years old.

He was now back at the Academy on this score had increased they had flew past Team Fear and had managed to caught up with Team Mystery. Snotlout had been listening to his orders more often, though there were a few times when he disobeyed them and got them into trouble.

Hiccup was reading the newspaper and immediately his eyes widened, because a certain article has caught his eye.

"I don't believe it," Hiccup stared.

"What's the matter?" Ragnar asked as prepared breakfast.

"Germany has reoccupied the Rhineland," Hiccup announced.

Astrid immediately slammed her plate onto the ground and rushed over to him and looked at the newspaper. "He's right, according to this article they invaded two days ago."

"But isn't that land supposed to be no man's land?" Fishlegs asked.

"Is one of the articles in the Treaty of Versailles, it was to act like a buffer against Germany and France," said Hiccup gravely.

"So not only do they have a very powerful air force, but now they're practically on France's front door," said Ragnar.

Snotlout scoffed. "Surely you can't be concerned, Hitler announced that his air force matched that with Britain."

Hiccup shook his head. "That's not entirely true, Hitler believes that their air force matches Britain. However, in reality they've only got a few hundred planes and some of them don't even have engines and don't even get me started on trained airmen."

Fishlegs gulped. "B-But won't Britain and France do something about this reoccupation?"

"The general argument will be is that that land already belongs to the Germans," said Hiccup replace the newspaper down. "Technically Germany has invaded another land and neither country doesn't want to restart a war, everyone has long memories of the Great War."

Astrid nodded. "I hate to say it but he's right, they're not going to do anything."

"And during this time Germany will just get stronger and stronger while everyone else gets weaker and weaker," Ragnar concluded.

"There is one silver lining, this will just strengthen the case of Winston Churchill," said Hiccup.

"Who?" Snotlout questioned.

"He's an MP in the British Parliament and he's been outspoken against the Nazi regime for over a year now," Hiccup explained.

"But wasn't he behind the Gallipoli disaster?" Astrid questioned.

"He was also outspoken against India's independence, not to mention the gold standard that plumped England into an economic crisis," Hiccup added.

Snotlout snorted. "Why would anyone listen to him if he's made so many mistakes?"

"Despite all his flaws, Winston is an outspoken speaker he understands the power of words and uses them to great effect, I mean if it wasn't for those words he would be kicked out of parliament a long time ago. Plus he has a great friendship with my father, the two of them fought together during the Great War and became friends fast."

"Whatever the case this just means that our training is going to get a lot harder," said Astrid as she took the newspaper. "They might even push up the timetable and begin training us in aircraft."

Fishlegs whimpered. "I'm afraid of heights."

"Fishlegs, I am feeling that you the Academy will suggest that you take an active role in politics, not the military," Ragnar assured. "Though I think a little flying training wouldn't go amiss."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Any idea how your father's and respond?"

Hiccup shrugged. "You're probably just keep on pressuring England to do something, but apart from that is nothing he can do except for strengthen our military."

"I'm surprised anyone hit by the Great Depression, I mean do we do a lot of deal with America?" Fishlegs questioned.

"We were hit hard, but our military budget is so high that it hardly affected us when we loaded," Hiccup explained. "Plus there's the fact that each island in the archipelago has its own resource which means that depression was more evened out."

"One thing is for certain, Gobber is gonna come down hard on all of us," said Astrid.

* * *

 **March 11th 1935**

Astrid wasn't wrong, on Monday everyone found themselves in a gruelling training session. The courses had become even longer and the obstacles much harder to get through. Then came their first flying lesson and teaching the lesson was a General Atali.

Atali was a young woman with strawberry blonde hair, despite being a young age she was one of the most competent generals in the army. She was also the best current pilot to date and she was always the first choice the train under.

"Cadets, today is your first flying lesson and will go see how much you can measure up," she said looking at them all. "Our air forces are relatively new, but his Majesty's government has wasted no time to modernise it, but can take things slow and start with this."

She was gesturing to an old Great War fighter, unlike aircraft today which were hunks of metal. This fighter was made of wood and paper and only had a single machine gun which was designed to shoot through the gaps in the propeller as it spun around.

"Can't we just rush into the modern aircraft?" Snotlout asked.

"No, because those aircraft are far too fast and so it is best to adjust you slowly to the speeds," Atlai answered. "Now you all have at least 10 minutes of flying, you will sit behind me in the co-pilot seat and will not fly the plane unless I say so."

So began the long ruling session of how to fly a fighter, only about half the students in the Academy got the knack for it. Amongst them were Astrid, Ragnar, Heather and Snotlout, the twins had trouble even understanding the basics of flying and Fishlegs kept his eyes firmly shot the moment they were 10 feet off the ground.

It soon became Hiccup's turn to say that he was just a little nervous would have been an understatement.

"You all right your Highness," Atali asked.

"Just a little nervous," said Hiccup.

"First time flying?"

"First time I've been off the ground."

"You got nothing to worry about, I'll be here in case there's any problems," Atali assured as she began to activate the engine. "Now I'm going to take us up about 100 feet into the air, then I'll give control over to you and you circle around the compound twice."

Hiccup nodded.

Soon they began taking off and Hiccup smiled as he felt the wind rushing through him, he had never experienced feeling like this before. Then once they were about a hundred feet into the air, Atali switch the controls over to him.

"You have control," she said.

"I have control," Hiccup repeated.

He then grabbed hold of the joystick and began circling around the compound, he kept an eye on the aerometer making sure that they were stable. Finally enough he was finding it quite relaxing and his confidence was given a major boost as they began circling around the compound.

"Not bad your Highness, you're the best one yet," said Atali.

Soon they began landing and he was welcomed by cheers from the rest of the students.

"I've never seen such smooth flying before," said Ragnar in disbelief.

"Still say I could have done better," said Snotlout.

* * *

 **March 16th 1935**

Atali was now sitting in front of Gobber's desk giving her report on the first week of the students flying lesson.

"So any promising cadets among our group?" Gobber after he went over the report.

"Quite a few, I've even performed the most capable some aerial manoeuvres, loop the loops and spins," said Atali.

Gobber looked at her. "I hoped that you were quite blunt that performing a victory spin is a childish move that could get you expelled."

"I made that abundantly clear," Atali assured. "I think that even some of them are ready to get behind the joystick of our modern aircraft."

"Let's hold our horses until a good majority of the cadets can handle flying," said Gobber raising his hand. "I see that you gave high praise to Hiccup."

"He's a natural, sir, he performed the aerial movements flawlessly and kept the plane study," Atali informed him. "I have to say that the second best pilot word have to be Astrid Hofferson."

"According to our scores those two would certainly make promising generals," said Gobber with a smile. "And will need every good soldier we can get our hands on."

"I take the situation in Germany is deteriorating," Atali assumed.

"According to our spies, Germany is creating new aircraft every day and Britain is not putting enough money into a defence plan and don't even get me started on the French," Gobber groaned. "During the winter break I had the liberty of going to France myself and I have to say that army is a shambles. Their more focused on stationary defences rather than mobile forces, I met this French general Charles de Gaulle, he was very critical about the Maginot Line and argue that they should be spending more on mobile defences."

"I take it that no one listened to him," Atali assumed.

"It's the same thing everywhere you go, the politics will only listen to their generals when war begins," said Gobber shaking his head. "Sometimes I think that we have the right idea insisting that everyone should have a degree of military training."

"So how long should I keep training the cadets on Great War fighters?" Atali asked.

Gobber looked at the reports. "Give them another two weeks, then select the best pilots among them began instructing them on how to fly actual aircraft."

Atali saluted and left the room.

* * *

 **April 2nd 1935**

Atali had now started teaching the students how to pilot the most modern fighter, the twins and Fishlegs had improved greatly so they were skilled enough to pilot modern fighters. Hiccup was currently in the air piloting a Night Fury fighter.

The Night Fury was the fastest plane developed in Berk and it could be outfitted with either bombs or torpedoes. It was completely painted black which meant that it was very hard to find during the night and it was in especially skilled with divebombing techniques.

Hiccup was having the time of his life as he flew across the air at incredible speed, he just felt so natural behind the joystick of a fighter. On the ground everyone was also impressed with the way that he was flying.

"He certainly skilled pilot," said Atali. "I don't think there's anyone who's managed to get the hang of the Night Fury so fast."

"He looks like he's enjoying himself," Ragnar noted.

Eventually Hiccup brought the plane down and scored a perfect landing, for the plane finally stopped.

"Well done, your Highness," said Atali clapping. "I have never seen such skilled flying in all my life."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks."

Astrid too proved to be quite a skilled pilot, though unfortunately she couldn't get the hang of the Night Fury as well as Hiccup. The plane was so fast that it was hard to control and Astrid was struggling to stay straight.

"How was Hiccup able to get the hang of it so quickly," said Astrid with gritted teeth.

However she was proven to be skilled with Deadly Nadder, which was designed for bomber escort. It wasn't quite as fast as the Night Fury, but in the hands of a skilled pilot they could easily catch up to the Night Fury.

Ragnar too became a fighter as did Heather, who piloted a Razorwhip fighter. Berk had many different types of planes which made it extremely hard for anyone to predict what we would use and as search makes it very hard to defend against attacks. They had several different classes of fighters and a half a dozen different types of bombers making it extremely hard for anyone to mount a counter-attack as each plane was designed differently.

Snotlout on the other hand wasn't exactly an expert in fighters, but he proved to be capable piloting a Monstrous Nightmare bomber. Fishlegs and the twins seem to be part of their crew, Fishlegs been the navigator and the twins manning the machine guns.

* * *

It was late at night and everyone was now sitting down relaxing after a hard day's work of training.

"Now today was exhausting," said Hiccup as he leaned back.

"No kidding," said Ragnar as he stretched. "Trying to handle those planes isn't exactly easy."

"I still think I could have made a good fighter pilot," Snotlout grunted.

"You could hardly control the fighters," Astrid reminded. "Besides being a bomber pilot is just as important."

"At least you get to fly," Fishlegs sighed as he sat down. "I'll be qualified to be a navigator rather than a pilot."

"It's still an important job," Astrid pointed out.

"At least we get to shoot things," Tuffnut beamed at his sister.

"To right, bro," Ruffnut nodded.

"Let us just hope that a war never comes," said Hiccup.

"Why you scare that your hands are gonna get a bit bloodied?" Snotlout smirked.

"No, I just know that more people are going to die in that war then in the Great War and most of them are going to be civilians," said Hiccup bluntly.


	5. The Attack

**July 13** **th** **1935**

It was now the final exam of this second semester and they had improved greatly over those past few months. They were now in second place in terms of points, they just needed another hundred points in order to beat Team Stoker and if they pass the exam they would get those points.

"So what is the exam?" Ragnar asked.

"There's going be theory tests, standard tests you would get in any ordinary school," said Hiccup as he looked at their timetable for the exams. "Then there's going to be the practical exam, I believe that a military exercise and will be teaming up with other groups. It's basically a capture the flag game."

"Doesn't sound too hard," said Astrid. "Though it does depend which teams we'll be with."

"Generally speaking the two teams in the lead in terms of points will be opponents and act as leaders," Hiccup explained.

"Dogsbreath Dunghead, is their leader if I remember correctly," said Fishlegs.

"Not exactly a natural born leader, he's a bully," said Astrid simply. "I believe that he muscled his way in charge and when it comes to combating the first full frontal assault. The annoying thing is he is often successful in capturing targets, though with high body counts."

"Then we need to find a way to counter his sort of tactics in the practical test," said Hiccup.

Ragnar frowned. "I'm not so sure it's as easy, he attacked with incredible speed that his opponents barely have time to launch a counter-attack. He then performs a circular movement performs a pincer attack which guarantees his enemies defeat."

"Then we have the creative way in order to fool him," Hiccup concluded. He then to the newspaper and shook his head. "Hitler's forces are still on the rise Prime Minister Baldwin is still not willing to do anything."

"Isn't it true that King George's health is declining?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup nodded. "He hides it well, but it is starting to affect him."

"I would mean that his eldest son David would become King as he isn't married, isn't he?" Ragnar asked.

"That's right, which means that his second son Albert will take the throne followed by his daughter Elizabeth," Hiccup explained. "The biggest problem is that Albert has a terrible speech impediment, he's getting help to sort out but could be a hundred percent perfect."

"I imagine that he's quite nervous to become King," Ragnar concluded.

"Why wouldn't he want to become King?" Snotlout questioned.

Hiccup looked at him. "The burden of the Crown is a heavy burden, I should know that more than anyone. The English monarchy is completely different from ours they like to distance themselves from the normal everyday people and the only time they are in contact with the public is through the radio when they give out speeches."

Astrid nodded. "Which means he's not exactly looking forward to becoming King with his speech impediment."

"Unfortunately may not have a choice," Hiccup frowned. "My Dad has been informing me of politics recently and he tells me that David Windsor is in a romantic relationship with a married American woman named Wallis Simpson."

"Why is that a problem?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "Don't you know anything about the British monarchy? The King of England is also the head of the Church of England and they don't like people marrying divorcees, especially when there divorced partner is still alive."

"I find it a bit hypocritical considering that the founder of the Church of England was a divorcee twice," Ragnar pointed out.

"It was a different time back then, the king had far more power," Hiccup pointed out. "This also concerned that Wallis Simpson is also seeing the German ambassador von Ribbentrop and a Nazi sympathiser."

"Dear God," said Astrid shaking her head. "Imagine the scandal that got out, it'll damage the Royal family."

Hiccup shrugged. "All this is just speculation and we should be more focused with our exam."

* * *

 **July 16** **th** **1935**

Soon the exams took place first up was the written exam which would go on for three days. In the exam there was history, maths, science and English which meant they had to study hard. Ragnar in particular was finding it quite hard, but Fishlegs agreed to help him with his studies.

Hiccup was pretty confident in the written exam and he was sure that most of his team would be able to pass. His immediate concern with the twins, though surprisingly they managed to score the minimum requirement to pass the exam.

It was now time for the practical test and everyone was standing in a field, the area which had been selected for the test held many kinds of obstacles they would find on a battlefield, rocky terrain, thick forests, open plains and many more.

Gobber was standing on the podium looking at everyone. "This is your final test and I expect every single one of you to put everything you have into it. As per normal for the regulations of this exam, you have to work with other teams as you fight against one another. We have already selected the team leaders for the exercises and they are Dogsbreath Dunghead and Hiccup Haddock."

Everyone looked at one another began talking amongst each other.

"Those two can be more opposite even if they tried."

"One thing is carefully and uses the element of supplies while the other just goes for full frontal assault."

"Now joining Team Stoker are Teams Fear, Tidal and Mystery, Team Strike will be teaming up with Teams Sharp, Boulder and Tracker," Gobber announced. "I am also giving you coordinates to your base of operations and assignments. Good luck."

* * *

Hiccup soon received an envelope containing the quartets of his base as well as his assignment. Once they finally reached the coordinates, Hiccup gathered the team leaders from the other groups along with their second-in-commandes.

Hiccup had made Astrid his second-in-command so she joined them in the meeting. Team Sharp teen you pretty well and saw the confident look of Speedfist and his second-in-command Heather. Team Boulder when the command of Wartihog Brandir and his second-in-command Hal Brickwall and Team Tracker were under the command of Thuggory Meathead and his second-in-command Camicazi Berthadotter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have carried you all here today so that we can discuss our strategy against Dogsbreath," said Hiccup looking at them. "Our assignment is to protect this forward base which is a key position of all the major trading routes to the city. If this place falls under enemy control that means that the city can be taken over."

"So when a defensive position," Speedfist summarised.

"Yes," Hiccup nodded.

Wartihog was quite muscular young man, he was about his age and with long brown hair. "But Dogsbreath is an expert when it comes to attacking, he never fails to capture a strategic location."

"But Hiccup is next but in defence," Thuggory reminded. Thuggory was the oldest in the room and the most muscular and had very thick jet black hair. "He has never been forced to surrender his base of operations."

"And even when it seems to be taken over, he always has a trick up his sleeve to turn the tide," Speedfist added.

Hiccup nodded. "I appreciate the confidence, but we need to discuss strategy." Hiccup then pulled out a map and everyone examined it. "The advantage of having several teams together means that we can cover more ground. Thuggory, I want you and your team to act scouts report any kind of enemy movement and see if you can't lay any kind of traps along the most obvious routes."

"You're thinking of signing him down," Thuggory concluded.

"Dogsbreath likes to take over a military base with speed which rises enemy any time to react, we need that time in order to counter attack," Hiccup explained.

"Sounds good so far," said Camicazi, who was a lean girl also about his age with very thick blonde hair.

"What about the rest of us?" Wartihog questioned.

"I want to spread our forces out as much as possible," said Hiccup and then pointed to different locations on the map. "Speedfist, Wartihog I want you to create small outposts here and here."

"Why do we concentrate our forces in the centre, we know that where Dogsbreath is going to go?" Wartihog questioned.

Hiccup shook his head. "We would have all the eggs in one basket, no this is better. In case something surprising happens it gives us time to react and form our own pincer movement."

"Where you going to be?" Speedfist asked.

"Right here," Hiccup pointed to several yards in front of the base. "We'll act as the main force and make Dogsbreath thing that we have constructed all the forces here."

"How you do that?" Heather asked.

"I did some planning in advance and the twins came up with some helpful ideas," Hiccup smiled.

* * *

The twins as it turned out had created scarecrows to make them look like the defenders so from a distance it would look as if the forward base had more people guarding it then it actually did.

"How do you like our masterpieces?" Ruffnut asked.

"We try to make them as wheels we could," Tuffnut smiled.

"Not bad," said Hiccup folding his arms. "Now all we have to do is just place them in the trench."

Snotlout had been busy deep in a deep trench around the base and he wasn't best pleased.

"Why do I have to do the dirty work?" he groaned as Hiccup approached him.

"Stop complaining, you know how important the plan needs this trench," Astrid reminded.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "I'm just concerned that the enemy will find it a bit unusual that our forces aren't moving. Plus there are seven of us, when the firefight starts it won't look terribly convincing that a couple of squads are based here."

Astrid nodded. "It's not going to fool them for long."

"Fortunately the twins have come up with a plan to sow confusion before they have a chance to figure that out," Hiccup smiled.

The twins then pulled out several balloons which gave them some weird looks.

"Is that someone's party?" Snotlout asked.

"These balloons are filled with a flammable gas," Ruffnut explained.

"We designed these balloons specially to ignite the moment it is hit with a hard force," said Tuffnut.

"Like the bullets from our practice rounds," said Hiccup. "We've tested it and it worked. We just have to lay another these balloons around the battlefield and shoot them to cause a massive amount of confusion. The enemy won't have any chance to figure out how many enemies there fighting."

"What the gas kill them?" Fishlegs asked worriedly.

"It's only enough to knock them off their feet," Hiccup assured.

* * *

Soon everyone began putting everything in place, the twins had set up their set up their explosives across the field and Hiccup and the others had positioned to their scarecrows along the trench.

Hiccup then looked at his watch. "The exam should have started about half an hour ago, which means Thuggory and his group should make first any minute now."

As if on cue they immediately got a message on the radio and Hiccup immediately grabbed the receiver.

"Report," Hiccup ordered.

"There's a massive movement heading out of the woods and there moving at incredible speed," Thuggory warned.

"Doesn't sound like Dogsbreath has changed his tactics," Hiccup noted. "Anything strange about the formation."

"Not really, the commanders are at the back directing the forces," Thuggory informed him. "We're planning to attack them from the rear to take up the leadership. That would lead to general confusion among their ranks, but at their speed I'd say they would probably reach you in under 10 minutes."

"Understood," said Hiccup. Then immediately contacted both Wartihog and Speedfist. "I just received information that the enemy will be upon our position in 10 minutes, five minutes later an initiate attack plan Alpha."

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout asked looking at Ragnar.

"He's telling them to perform this circular movement five minutes after they engaged us," Ragnar explained.

"Why doesn't he just say that?"

"Because having codenames and attack plans makes it hard for the enemy to predict your movements," Ragnar explained. "For instance if Dogsbreath had tapped into our communications and realise that we planned to encircle his entire force, he would divide them and attack Teams Boulder and Sharp which would lead us very vulnerable."

"Who came up with the codename?" Snotlout questioned.

"I did."

* * *

It was a long 10 minutes and in that time everyone got themselves prepared and waited for Dogsbreath's forces to emerge from the clearing.

"Good luck everybody," said Hiccup.

Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever happens, you've proven yourself to be a great leader."

Ragnar nodded. "She's right, despite the fact that you lack confidence at the beginning."

"Hey, do you hear something?" Ruffnut asked.

Everyone remained quiet and listened and they could hear a whistling sound getting closer to them.

"Sounds awfully like a—" Hiccup's eyes widened. "Get down!"

No one questioned his orders and immediately hit the deck and seconds later there was a huge explosion.

"Is everyone all right?" Hiccup yelled.

"What the hell was that?" Snotlout yelled.

"That's sounded like a trench mortar," said Astrid.

"With live ammunition," said Ragnar as he held out one of the destroyed scarecrows. "Something tells me that this is not part of the exam."

There were more explosions erupted throughout the entire field.

Hiccup dived for the radio try to contact for the rest of the others. "This Hiccup, report!"

There was some crackling noises and they heard Speefist's voice. "We're under fire, I've already lost one and whoever's attacking doesn't seem to be letting up."

Ragnar then saw movement in the smoke. "I think someone is heading straight towards us."

He was right, jumping out of the smoke were men wearing black balaclavas and each of them had a pistol in their hand.

"What should we do?" Fishlegs quivered.

"I get the feeling that they're not part of the exam," said Hiccup looking at them. "Open fire!"

"But we've only got blanks," Astrid reminded.

"It'll still give them something to think about."

They immediately began firing at the attackers, who quickly jumped into the trench and punched Ragnar across the face. He was about to fire his pistol, but Snotlout struck him on the back of the head with his rifle. Another attacker was directly on top of Fishlegs, but the twins jumped on top of him and wrestled him to the ground.

Astrid was fighting against the final attacker, but she was being overpowered and eventually was not the floor. Hiccup then came to the rescue and punched the attacker across the face so hard in fact that he toppled over.

"That was incredible," said Ruffnut breathlessly.

"You knew that scrawny soldier had that in him," said Tuffnut looking amazed.

"Tie them up," Hiccup ordered then grabbed one of the attacker's pistols.

"Who are these guys?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid examined one of the pistols it. "This is standard issue."

"Meaning they could just to be about anyone," said Hiccup. He then turned and looked at the field and he could see more explosions. "Fishlegs, see if you can't get Gobber on the radio and tell him what's going on. Astrid, I want you and the others to guard the prisoners and hold this position if things get too hairy I want you to leak the others to safety."

"What are you going to do?" Astrid asked.

"Probably something stupid," said Hiccup.

"Good, but you've already done that," Astrid pointed out.

"Then something crazy."

Snotlout looked up. "Wait, you're not going into that minefield alone are you?"

"I have to help the others," said Hiccup.

Astrid shook her head. "You can't go there by yourself at least take some of us with you."

"The chances are better if only one of us go out there," said Hiccup.

Before Astrid could argue any more Hiccup jumped out of the trench began running into the smoke.

Astrid shook her head. "He's gonna get himself killed."

"He's doing exactly what his father had done," said Ragnar looking up. "During the Great War, Stoick ventured into no man's land to rescue some wounded soldiers, despite the heavy fire. He didn't get out completely unscathed he took a bullet to the arm, Hiccup is just trying to be like him."

* * *

Hiccup was dashing across the field which was extremely difficult with all the smoke and noise, but he had a very good memory and had studied the map closely. He soon found Speedfist's position being overrun by more the strange attackers, the only ones that were fighting were Speedfist and Heather.

Hiccup pulled out the pistol he had acquired from the attackers and immediately shot at the attackers. This caught them completely offguard and taken advantage of the distraction, Speedfist swept his rifle beneath their feet one of the attackers fee knocking him to the ground and Hiccup tackled the final one to the ground.

Speedfist stared at him in bewilderment. "Hiccup, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure that my people get home safely," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet. "What a situation?"

"One dead and the rest of wounded," said Speedfist.

"Hiccup, what is going on?" Heather asked shaking her head.

"I wish I knew, but it's clear that these guys don't play nice," said Hiccup. "Have you made contact with Wartihog and Thuggory's group?"

"Wartihog, seem to be under fire and we haven't heard anything from Thuggory," said Speedfist.

"I get the extinct impression that it's only happening in our general area," said Heather.

Hiccup looked at her. "You think they're after me?"

"She's got a good point," Speedfist nodded. "I mean you are the most important person the Academy and abducting you now would be the best opportunity. The forages don't know where you are and are attacking all three locations."

"We managed to fend off the attackers in our trench," Hiccup informed them. "Get your wounded over to Astrid, I'm heading back out in order to check on Wartihog, I think they've been hit hardest."

Speedfist shook his head. "I should go instead of you, if what Heather says is true then you are their target. It's better for you to be surrounded with people who can protect you."

"It is just as dangerous for me out there as it is being over there," said Hiccup. "In case you forgot they have real ammunition which means they don't care how many people they have to go through to get to me. This way only I'm in danger."

Speedfist and Heather looked as if they wanted to argue a bit more, but before they had a chance Hiccup dashed away.

* * *

Wartihog's position was an utter chaos, it was clear that the attackers were focusing more here than any of the other areas. You can only hope that could get there before anyone else got killed, he had to move fast in order to dodge all the explosions and one or two of them happened a bit too close for comfort.

Despite this he kept on pushing and then came into view of Wartihog's group, who were under siege. Wartihog was badly injured, clutching his arm as the attackers stood in front of him.

"Now tell us where the Princes," said the group leader.

Wartihog saw Hiccup heading towards them and look to the attackers. "He's right behind you."

One the attackers laughed. "Like we'll fall for that old trick."

Hiccup then pulled out his pistol and fired and shot one of the attackers.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Wartihog smiled and then immediately slammed his foot against one of the legs of the attackers.

The group leader was clearly confused and couldn't tell which way to turn until finally he was tackled by Hiccup and was not to the ground. The rest of the attackers had fallen to Wartihog and his group, at least the ones that was still able to fight.

"Hiccup, am I happy to see you," said Wartihog as Hiccup lifted him up.

"I'm just glad you're still alive."

"A could say for the rest of my group, two of them had been killed and the others can barely stand," said Wartihog gesturing to his group.

Hiccup was no doctor, but he could tell that the wounds were serious was a miracle that they were able to fend off against the attackers in their condition.

"How many of you can stand?" Hiccup asked.

"About three of us," said Agatha she winced clutching her leg.

"We need one deeper with Astrid, Speedfist and his group were already making their way there," Hiccup informed them as he lifted one of the young boys in Wartihog's group onto his shoulder.

Wartihog grabbed Agatha. "Then we better move."

* * *

They began making their way back towards Astrid with Hiccup leading the way, with all the smoke it was extremely difficult to tell which way they were going. Hiccup however had a very good sense of direction they soon came into view of Astrid, who looked immensely relieved in seeing them.

"They're back!" she shouted.

Hiccup smiled, they had truly made it, but then it vanished when he heard a whistling sound above him. His eyes looked up and saw a grenade heading straight towards them, without thinking he immediately shoved the boy he was carrying and Astrid's face fell when suddenly there was a huge explosion right in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup kept on falling in and out of consciousness, he could hear voices and felt himself being lifted up.

"He's going into critical," said Ragnar's voice.

"Is he going to be all right?" Astrid asked.

He then felt himself being jostled up and down, he soon realise that he was in some sort of transport vehicle.

"I'm installing the plasma, but he needs a hospital now!" said the voice of an old woman.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes!" Gobber's yelled from the front.

"He's losing consciousness," said your woman as everything went black.


	6. The Conspiracy

**July 17** **th** **1935**

A news reporter was sitting in front of a microphone, he was a reporter from the _Berk Today_ news station, the largest radio broadcast station in the archipelago.

"This is Bard Anchormen, giving you the morning news," he said. "The first item on today's news is the recent terrorist attack on Dragon's Edge at the Grimbread Academy. During the final exam for the first year students, an unknown terrorist group launched a daring attack resulting deaths and many injuries. Among the injuries was Crown Prince Hiccup, who rushed in to the firefight in order to rescue his classmates. He is now currently in Berk General Hospital being treated by the best physicians, there are no details only that he is now out of life-threatening danger. On a related news point, Drago Bludvist, who is the leader of the fascist movement known as Berk Sublime, has commented that this is another weak showing of our King and has strengthened his view for lines with Germany."

"Switch it off," Stoick ordered.

Alvin then switched off the wireless. "My report suggests that Drago and his party were somehow involved in the attack."

"Despite how bad the situation is now it could have gone a lot worse if it wasn't for your son," said Oswald.

"How is he?" Stoick.

Among them was a little old lady, who looked to be over 90 years old. It also became apparent that she was mute and she began making hand signs.

"She says that your son is doing very well, though he is still in a coma," Oswald translated.

Gobber shook his head. "In going over the security of the island, but the guards that were on duty at the time have vanished. This could either mean they were either part of the conspiracy or the attackers killed them and took their uniforms."

"I see that it's probably the latter," Alvin concluded. "We are still going over how the attackers got onto the island, but they were probably sailed their hiding the cargo hold of a ship. Unfortunately there were tons of ships at the time, it's impossible to know which one they came from."

"What about the men we captured the talking?" Stoick asked.

"Upon capture they immediately chill themselves," said Gobber. "Apparently they had suicide teeth embedded in their teeth and preferred to kill themselves rather than to be captured."

"I've written personally to the families of those that died," said Stoick as he shook his head. "But we cannot allow this to happen again. During the next semester I want double security and all ships that come into the port I want to be tripled checked."

"Understood your Majesty," Oswald nodded.

"We're going over the records of the men in the attack and all of them come from different islands, though according to my report they were bit sympathetic to Nazi view," Alvin informed.

"Which strengthens your view that Drago was in on it," Stoick concluded.

"Not enough proof to put him on trial though," said Oswald regretfully. "But believe me you're Majesty if he is involved I will show him no mercy after his attempt on my daughter."

"And my son," Alvin added.

Stoick nodded. "I appreciate your devotion gentleman and I can't stress the point that we need to eliminate this terrorist group before Hitler makes his big move. In the meantime we'll continue what we're doing, strengthening our Armed Forces and recruiting more men and women in our army along with providing any kind of information we can to Winston."

Everyone in the room nodded.

* * *

 **August 8th 1935**

Hiccup opened his eyes and suddenly found himself staring at a white ceiling, his body was pretty sore but he had enough strength to take on his surroundings. Once his eyes adjusted to the bright light he found himself in a hospital ward and found that he was connected to a drip.

He was wearing a white operation gown and was sitting on a hospital bed. It took a few moments to gain his bearings when suddenly he found that he couldn't move the toes on his left foot, he then removed the sheets and found that instead of his left leg was a stump.

The door then opened and the sound of a train hit the ground. Hiccup immediately turned and saw nurse staring at him open eyed.

"You're awake," she gasped.

"Where am I and what happened to my leg?" Hiccup asked.

The nurse looked as if she was in shock, but she quickly regained her composure. "You must have tons of questions, I'll get Doctor Gothi, she can explain everything."

The nurse then immediately ran off leaving Hiccup to be even more confused. Gothi, was the name of their finest position, despite her age she still had a very steady hand. The only slight problem was the fact that she was mute and could only communicate through hand signs.

It didn't take long for the nurse to return with Gothi, who looked just as shocked as the nurse. She then performs hand signs, fortunately Hiccup had studied sign language and understood her perfectly.

" _How you feeling your Highness?_ " she asked.

"I've got a few aches and pains, but I have several questions," he said rubbing his forehead. "Like where am I? What happened to my leg? And why is everyone so shocked to see that I'm awake?"

Gothi took a deep breath. " _Currently you're in Berk General Hospital, now what is the last thing you remember?_ "

Hiccup try to think back. "Everything is such a blur, but I remember the attack at the exam. I helped several students get to safety and then suddenly there was a huge bang and everything went black."

" _A grenade practically exploded in your face, fortunately the explosion happened only a few feet away from you, but your leg was shattered in the process_ ," Gothi explained. " _Luckily your classmates managed to stop the bleeding before you died of blood loss, General Gobber then arrived on the scene with myself and then we quickly stabilised you at the Academy. Once you are fit enough to travel we immediately transported you to Berk for your own safety, that was three weeks ago_."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "I've been asleep for three weeks?"

Gothi nodded. " _To be perfectly honest we were concerned that you would never wake up. General Gobber has been working tirelessly to create a prosthetic for you, it should be ready in a few days. Now it is going to take you some time to get used to the new appendage."_

Hiccup looked up. "Will I still be able to go to the Academy?"

Gothi face darkened. " _That I have no idea, personally I would rather if you stayed and recovered. The general view is that the terrorists were after you sell your present in the Academy could put the students in danger, not to mention yourself. However, it comes down to your father whether he decides to send you there or not._ "

"My dad," said Hiccup dully. "Lucky me."

" _Now I recommend that you get some well-earned rest, you still need time to recover and then we can begin work on your mobility_ ," said Gothi. _"In the meantime you can use a wheelchair to make your way around the hospital, but you are not allowed to leave the grounds_."

Hiccup nodded and then laid back in his bed.

* * *

 **August 10th 1935**

Hiccup was still in the hospital and now Gobber was installing his new prosthetic. Walking around was extremely difficult, but with great determination he soon found it easier and easier.

"You're coming along well," said Gobber the smile.

Hiccup nodded. "Thanks, but I don't think that I'm up for running just yet."

"Give it some time."

Hiccup appreciate that Gobber was helping him, but he still felt uneasy and didn't go unnoticed by Gobber.

"What's the matter?" Gobber asked.

"It's just that I haven't seen my parents or anyone from my class yet," said Hiccup.

Gobber sighed. "The Queen is currently in America, and she's assessing the situation there. We're sending her updates of your condition daily and your father is still busy trying to figure out what happened at the Academy. As for your class I think they're still suffering from shock."

Hiccup nodded. "Just expect to see someone."

Gobber gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm sure that you'll see them again. Anyone have been talking to Gothi and she says that you should be able to leave this afternoon."

Hiccup looked up. "So quick?"

"She's impressed with your rate of recovery," Gobber explained. "Just get used to the new prosthetic hand I'll take you back to the Palace."

Hiccup nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hiccup began to pack, he was now more accustomed to the prosthetic and he couldn't wait to leave the hospital. Strangely though, the only thing he had to wear was his cadet uniform, add it in take much thought into this as he just wanted to get out of the hospital.

"All ready to go?" said a voice behind him.

Hiccup turned and found Gobber standing there. "I didn't have much to pack."

Gobber then gestured for him to follow him. "I think it's time for you to get some fresh air."

They then began making their way outside and then suddenly Hiccup found himself staring a huge crowd of people. He recognise most of them as reporters, but amongst them were several officials including his parents and the Prime Minister. He then recognised his class standing there proudly wearing a cadet uniforms.

Hiccup looked stared open eyed. "I knew it, I'm dead."

Stoick chuckled. "No, but you gave it your best shot."

Gobber tapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry for keeping this a surprise, but I was under orders by his Majesty."

Hiccup looked confused. "What's going on?"

Stoick smiled. "Just a little ceremonially, for your actions during that terror attack." He then turned towards the reporters and stood proudly. "Today, is extremely special day, today I announce that my son is going to leave the hospital after surviving that terror attack weeks ago. To say that I am proud is an understatement, but to show it, it has been decided that his act of courage that he will receive the Cross of Valour, for saving his classmates during a most brutal and cowardly attack."

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes as Stoick placed the medal on his uniform. He was utterly speechless, no one in history has ever earned the Cross of Valour at such a young age and he watched as everyone began clapping.

"I would also like to add that my son will be attending second year of the Academy," Stoick continued. "It is times like these that we need men like my son so that we can maintain our honour even in the darkest of times."

* * *

Hiccup wasn't the only one who received a medal, every member of his team had received the military medal of service for their actions in the attack. It was clear that his dad wanted to hand the medals over to them at the same time he handed him his own medal.

Then after asking about 10,000 questions to reporters, Hiccup found himself in a buffet. It was during this that Hiccup had a chance to talk to Ragnar, who explained everything that had happened while he was in a coma.

"The exam was postponed while they began investigating the attack, but thanks to your valour the faculty members decided to award our team the hundred points," said Ragnar. "After we each gave reports of the situation we were immediately sent home."

"So have they found out anything about the attackers?" Hiccup asked.

"From what I heard they believe that the associated with Drago Bludvist, but naturally he declares responsibility," said Ragnar. "Regretfully we can't ask the prisoners, they apparently had cyanide pills embedded in their teeth."

"Sounded as if they had something to hide," said Hiccup.

"They have managed to identify the attackers, but they are no one of any significance only the fact that they have been very outspoken about fascist ideals."

"Sounds as if war is coming towards us," Hiccup noted.

"Then it's a good thing you're here to lead us," said a voice.

Hiccup turned and saw Astrid approaching him and he suddenly found himself unable to move.

Ragnar smiled. "I'll leave you to alone."

Hiccup wanted to protest, but he found that he couldn't speak and so Ragnar walked off. However, he soon regained his faculties after Astrid punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelled rubbing his arm.

"That was for scaring me," she said crossly.

Hiccup was getting furious, this wasn't the first time that Astrid responded with a punch. The first time several months ago when he lied after curfew in order to grab the twins.

"W-what is it always going to be like this, because I—"

Astrid then immediately grabbed the helm of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, leaving him completely speechless.

Eventually he was able to find his voice again. "I could get used to it."

* * *

Stoick and Valka had witnessed the scene from a distance away.

"Who is that girl?" Valka asked.

"That would be Astrid Hofferson," said Gobber with a small chuckle.

Stoick looked up. "Hofferson, isn't that a big military family?"

"They've been in the military for generations, in fact they were behind many of the rules and regulations," said Gobber. "In fact her uncle was Colonel Finn Hofferson."

Stoick smiled. "I remember Finn from the Great War, now there's a man who knew no fear."

"It would seem they're very close," said Valka.

"It didn't start like that though," said Gobber. "Apparently she believed that he was some sort of spoiled Prince. It took us some time to realise that Hiccup was more than he seemed."

Stoick nodded. "It took a long time for all of us to see that."

* * *

Hiccup was still talking to Astrid and he finally wanted to get rid of something that had been on his chest for quite some time.

"I know that you voted for me to be the team leader," said Hiccup looking at her. "The only question is why?"

"And I would like to know why you voted for me," Astrid added curiously.

"Because I thought that you were the best for the job, I mean you're more athletic, knew more about battle tactics and practically everything else."

Astrid smiled. "It takes more than a leader to be physical fit and no strategy, they have to inspire through their actions as well with their words. I watched as you were bullied for the first few weeks, they had no idea you were and yet you didn't play the Prince card. You just pick yourself up and kept on going, you never gave up, and that is the kind of leader we needed."

Hiccup looked at her stunned. "But how can you be so sure I mean you barely knew me."

"When I first met you I for that you were some sort of spoiled Prince that would get everything he wanted just by mentioning his name, but not once did you use your name to get anything your heart desired," said Astrid looking at him. "I watched you struggle throughout our lessons, especially during our assault course training. No matter how many times you felt you kept moving no matter the obstacle and you were practically friendless, the only ones that were talking to you at the time were Ragnar and Fishlegs, who insisted to call you your Highness."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "The only thing I ever wanted was for my father to be proud of me, it's the only thing I ever wanted in the world."

"Then I guess you achieved your goal, but what is your next goal?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup closed his eyes and looked at her. "To maintain peace. I do not want war, but I will fight for peace and freedom. This recent terror attack just shows how widespread the Nazi party truly is and how big a threat that can be. We must stop Hitler, before he destroys our world."

* * *

 **August 9th 1935**

On an island practically on the edge of the archipelago was a large man, whose left arm was replaced with a prosthetic. He had so many black dreadlocks that he looked like an octopus and his face was covered in scars, his eyes were completely soulless and dark.

He was currently talking to a German on the radio and this German was none other than Adolf Hitler, who wasn't quite pleased.

" _You assured me that you could wipe out the Haddock bloodline_ ,' said Hitler furiously. ' _You assured me that the Crown Prince was weak and spineless, but instead I found that he jumped into the heart of battle and has now been praised by all of Berk._ '

Drago was talking back to him in German. " _Adolf, I admit that I underestimated the boy, but you have nothing to fear. I promise that I will make sure that Berk is no longer a problem for you._ "

" _You'd better, the French forces are weak, America has no interest in jumping for them to a European war and I am making great strides in Britain to prevent any kind of military force_ ," said Hitler. " _The only concern is now all our Russia and Berkian Isles, I want those threats eliminated before I can commence with my master plan_.'

" _I assure you that I will make sure that King Stoick has other concerns to worry about than Germany,_ " Drago assured. " _However my spies informed me that Stoick and Winston are teaming up and yet you don't seem concerned._ "

He then switched off the radio and then looked at his second-in-command, a man by the name of Krogan, who was lean and muscular.

"I don't know what you're taking orders from a man," said Krogan as he folded his arms.

"He's a powerful ally and he has been supplying us," Drago smiled. "Through Hitler we can ally ourselves with Mussolini as well as Japan. We just need to keep the heat off of him and we will have full control over the Atlantic."

"But can we trust him?" Krogan asked.

"We just have to do use him for own benefits as long as we can," said Drago as he sat down.


	7. The Bulldog

**August 11th 1935**

Stoick was sitting in his office with Hiccup as an old friend of his was about to enter. Hiccup had heard his father making mentions of the man for as long as he could remember and today was the day that he was finally going to meet him.

The steward then entered the office. "Presenting, Mr Winston Churchill."

Hiccup watched as a man as beefy as his father entered the room, he had to be around 60 years old. His head was almost completely bald and he had a cane firmly in his hand, but it was clear to see that the man was larger-than-life. Hiccup could sense just how powerful the man was, despite his age and it was going to be something he would remember for a long time.

Stoick rose out of his seat and immediately shook hands with Winston. "It's a pleasure to have you here, my old friend."

"The feeling is quite neutral you're Majesty," Winston smiled.

Stoick shook his head. "You know full well that we are more informal than your monarchy, you can easily just call me Stoick."

"That wouldn't be very proper, but your Majesty's word is law while I am here," Winston chuckled. His eyes then turned to Hiccup and was a small gleam within them. "And I take it that this is your son."

Stoick nodded proudly. "My pride and joy."

Winston nodded as he looked at Hiccup. "My boy, you have shown the world the true valour of the Berkian people, though I find this terror attack quite disturbing."

Stoick nodded as he poured out some British brandy. "My spymaster believes that Drago Bludvist is behind it, but we don't have any proof sadly."

"Tell me about this Drago Bludvist," said Winston as he took the brandy.

"He's a radical and a powerful speaker, in that regard sees no different to Adolf Hitler," Stoick explained. "He also rules with fear, keeping people in line and destroying those that getting his way. He is currently the governor of a small island called Icestoke. He has been fighting for a seat within the Council, but he doesn't provide with any resources that allows his island become a member. Instead he's and lying with all the other small islands saying that they should be recognised as equals."

"You think he would attempt to warn your own homeland?" Winston asked.

"Possibly, he might also be trying to sow confusion among us so that we can provide any aid when Hitler makes his big move," said Stoick.

"What is the latest from Germany?" Hiccup asked.

"Not good, my boy. Not good indeed," Winston grimaced. "Hitler is still on the rise and has become even more popular than before, his air force now outnumbers us 4 to 1. We also believe that he is making alliances with Mussolini, two fascist states joining forces is not present thought."

"I suppose we should consider what Hitler's first move would be once he establishes a powerful enough army," said Stoick.

"I would be interested to listen to your son's thought on the matter," Winston smiled.

Stoick smiled at his son. "So would I?"

Hiccup then immediately pulled out a map of Europe and lead it in front of them.

"I've done as much research as I could on Hitler and I would say that his first move would be to have his homeland join with Germany," said Hiccup as he pointed at Austria.

"Any particular reason why?" Stoick asked.

"Partly because Austria contains land that Germany lost over a hundred years ago, but mostly because the fascist regime has taken root then making an invasion all the more easy," Hiccup explained.

Winston nodded. "My thoughts precisely and then what would his next move be?"

"Same as before, keep on taking land that Germany lost so he would make a move on Czechoslovakia," said Hiccup as he pointed around the edge of Czechoslovakia. "Just beyond the border are ethnic Germans and regaining Germany's lost land would be a massive victory for him. He would then make a move on Poland or more precisely on the Polish Corridor that cuts this small piece of land from Germany."

Winston looked up at Stoick. "Your son has a knack of strategy."

Stoick chuckled. "He was the best in his class, he favoured surprise tactics."

Winston nodded. "I was feeling that will need his assistance in the war come."

"However before he invaded Austria, I think that he wanted general feel of round several surrounding nations to see whether they would stop him from carrying out his plan," said Hiccup.

"You mean Britain and France," said Winston as he leaned back in his chair.

Hiccup nodded. "Unfortunately I don't see France putting up much of a fight, they're still stark in 1918. They spend a massive amount of money on the Maginot Line, a completely stationary defence not to mention the not using radio."

Winston nodded in agreement. "I fear that you're right, France is stuck in the past."

"And then there's Britain, meaning no disrespect Mr Churchill," said Hiccup quickly. "But your defence budget is an all-time low and both your air force and navy is a bit of a shambles with all due respect."

"I actually agree with you, my boy," said Winston regretfully. "I fear that the only countries that might stand a chance against Germany are Berk and Russia."

"And unfortunately for us Joseph Stalin is a paranoid dictator," Stoick added. "He is beginning purges amongst anyone who stands against him, that includes generals and other commanding officers that would leave the army and a complete disarray. Though I'm positive that Russia will make a move if Hitler makes a move on Poland, he'll feel threatened and sent forces to face him."

"That he is my general feeling to, dad," Hiccup nodded. "I would suggest that we tried to hold off Hitler until everyone is ready to face him. The things they are now, I don't think we would stand much of a chance even if we pour all our resources together."

"My boy is right, we may be the only ones who you contrast and can put up a fight, but it will take time in order to produce troops in France and anywhere else," said Stoick regretfully.

"I also believe that we should try and get America into the war as soon as possible," Hiccup added. "Far sooner than they did before."

I've been having a few words with President Roosevelt, I'm hoping to get as much support as we can from him," said Winston. "However, there is a big pacifist movement going on and Joseph Kennedy, the American ambassador in London, is in agreement with the current cabinet."

Stoick shook his head. "It's almost been 20 years since the Great War and it was supposed to be the war that ended all war, I guess that was wishful thinking on our part."

Winston closed his eyes. "My people think that I'm a warmonger, but I do not want war as much as the next person. However, if we do not stand up against tyranny we are as good as defeated without firing a single shot."

Stoick looked at Hiccup. "Son, I can't stress how important it is for you to complete your second year and passed with flying colours. We are going to need as many good men and women in our army as possible and you need to get ready for war yourself, in case the worst does happen."

"I just hope it doesn't happen," said Hiccup.

* * *

 **September 2nd 1935**

Hiccup soon found himself in his second and final year at the Academy, they were in the same team like they were before and Hiccup didn't waste any time with informing them with his meeting with Winston Churchill.

"You met Winston Churchill?" said Astrid looking up.

"Even asked me about my opinions," said Hiccup.

"What was he like?" Ragnar asked curiously.

"Larger-than-life," said Hiccup.

"He was that big?" said Ruffnut.

"The guy must be even fatter than our King," said Tuffnut.

"Hiccup was saying that the Winston Churchill's reputation wasn't exaggerated," said Fishlegs shaking his head.

"Tell me again why his Majesty is putting so much faith into Winston Churchill?" Snotlout asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't he cause the military disaster Gallipoli?"

"Not exactly," Hiccup sighed. "The strategy was sound and it was a good idea, but he kind of jumped the gun. In fact most of the blame actually was with the leaders of the invasion force, miscommunication along with poor decisions and tactics."

Astrid nodded. "Winston Churchill merely misjudged the time of the attack, but to say that he was fully responsible would be unfair to say the least."

"But he still got kicked out of office," said Snotlout.

Hiccup sighed. "That's the thing with politics, someone has to take the blame and Winston was the one who suggested the idea."

"Then I hate politics," said Snotlout.

Astrid looked at Hiccup curiously. "You said that he asked you of your opinions?"

"He asked me what I believe to be Hitler strategy," Hiccup explained. "I said that he would no doubt go after Austria followed by Czechoslovakia and then Poland. I also believe that he wants to see the reaction about Britain and France and see if he can't get any more territory."

Astrid nodded. "I agree, he won't declare war, not if he can't help it. Though I imagine if he invades Poland, Russia won't stand idly by."

"According to my father Joseph Stalin has created a purge, he's getting rid of anyone that could be a threat to him and that includes many of his generals and commanding officers in his army," Hiccup explained.

Snotlout looked up. "Wait a minute, he's going to leave his entire army leaderless?"

"Not completely, but enough to leave it in disarray if Hitler does invade Russia," Hiccup explained.

"Hitler might even gain some extra troops if he takes back Yugoslavia," Fishlegs added.

"He won't," said Hiccup plainly. "It would go against his radical beliefs."

"You're saying that he won't put extra troops in his army from conquered countries," Snotlout frowned.

"Hitler believes in a sort of structural society, he believes that the Aryan race is superior and everyone else falls down in groups, we Western powers would be considered second-class citizens and communists, gypsies and Jews are at the bottom. But it blundered having Yugoslavia join their ranks would be hypocritical and a great insult to Hitler."

"Even if it would make his life easier?" Fishlegs asked.

"Especially if it made his life easier," said Hiccup.

"I've heard that he is already making concentration camps for Jews, gypsies and any undesirables," said Ragnar.

"Undesirables?" Snotlout frowned.

"Anyone with a learning, mental or physical disability, even those who have different skin tones or gay," Ragnar explained. "He says that he is doing this to create a stronger Germany."

Fishlegs looked appalled. "But that's ridiculous, it's the way the evolution works. If we get rid of anyone who has a simple difference then we will be stagnated, we won't gain the antibodies needed to fight certain diseases."

"We know, Fishlegs," Hiccup sighed. "Unfortunately he doesn't see it like that."

"Surely not everyone likes this new regime," said Snotlout.

"It's not exactly is easy to start a coup," Hiccup pointed out.

"But the French Revolution and the American War of Independence, didn't those began because the people hated the society they lived in?" Snotlout questioned.

"Those were different circumstances," Hiccup sighed. "The American War of Independence happened because of the rise of taxes and the colonials felt as if they were treated like second-class citizens. The French Revolution began because the King and it the entirety of his court did not took care of the common people, in fact they just ignored them and kept on eating and partying while there people starved."

Astrid nodded in agreement. "The situation in Germany is completely different, Hitler was able to get Germany back on its feet and many of them did not agree with the Treaty of Versailles. He is also an extremely powerful speaker and hungry people lead to angry people and he just points them to people who are to blame for their misfortune. A few Germans might disagree with his policies, but they are in the minority and those who stood against him have already been killed."

"I doubt that the coup will ever happen in Germany," Hiccup sighed. "Hitler has had enough time to put his ideology into the minds of many people, he's even doing it to the young with the Hitler Youth. The only way for the Nazis to be destroyed is through outside channels either through diplomacy or warfare."

"But none of the other countries want to do anything to stop him," said Fishlegs.

"Exactly," said Hiccup shaking his head. "They want to use Hitler as a blunt instrument against communism, he's already announced how he hates communism. As the old saying goes the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"But that will only work if Marshall Stalin decides to attack the Western world," Astrid added.

"He's more than isolationist unfortunately," said Hiccup shaking his head. "Stalin knows what happened to Tsars during the Great War, I mean he was right there in the front lines when they opposed them. He doesn't want the same thing to happen to him so he'll just stay behind his border and continue with his own policy."

"Which will leave Hitler to go about his business with no one to stop him," said Ragnar simply. "Our military force might be equal to that of Germany, but the problem is we can't use it fully. We can't land ground forces, because France and neither can we do in naval battle because of Britain. All we can do is lie in wait into the balloon goes up, by which time it might very well be too late."

"Which is why my father is giving as much aid as he can to Winston Churchill, he is our only hope to get everyone to see the true threat," said Hiccup regretfully.

* * *

 **January 20th 1936**

Things had been going well during the previous semester, thanks to their hard work they were now in the lead by a massive majority in point value. The second year was even harder than the first, they were given extreme training exercises and now had to content with live fire from professional troops.

They also had to coordinate with both the air force as well as the naval force, it had been a very gruelling semester, but compared to last year they had improved immensely. His team were now listen to him much more thoroughly, the twins sometimes acted on their own, but it wasn't as bad as before and Snotlout was actually listening. Fishlegs didn't jump at his own shadow anymore and Ragnar was finding it easier with reading and writing.

Of course that overshadowed with he and Astrid, who had gotten quite close since the incident. She might kissed him on the day he received his medal, but they hadn't started a relationship though many people believe that they had started one. Annoyingly that included his parents, it took every bit of his willpower to point out that the two of them were friends.

Heather was comely in their apartment and she could not resist the urge to point out the attraction that Astrid felt for Hiccup.

"I'm telling you, life is too short," said Heather as she looked at Astrid shaking her head. "You should jump at the chance, I mean you do like him, right?"

"Look we're just _friends_ ," said Astrid put in a lot of definitions of the word friends.

The phone then immediately rang and Hiccup answered it and found that it was his father on the other end.

"Dad, why you calling so late at night?" Hiccup asked. He listened to what his father had to say and his eyes widened. "What? Are you sure?"

Everyone then immediately fell silent as they looked at Hiccup wondering what Stoick had just told his son.

Hiccup immediately placed the phone down and rushed towards the wireless. He turned the dial and soon everyone was hearing a transmission from the BBC.

"Not covering stories, it is my regret to inform you that his Majesty King George V has passed away," said the broadcaster. Everyone in the room immediately fell silent. "We are thankful to hear that at the time of death he was with his beloved wife and two eldest sons and we are thankful that he stood strong at the time where the world was in utter chaos. It now falls to his oldest son, who has taken the name Edward VIII like his grandfather and we feel confident that he will lead us through these difficult times—"

Hiccup switched off the wireless and looked at everyone. "It looks like England's got itself a new king."

"I'm not sure entirely confident with the new king," said Ragnar folding his arms. "I've heard from my father that the rumours about him and Wallis Simpson are correct."

"Dad told me that his own father said that he would ruin his family and his country in 12 months," said Hiccup.

"Sounds harsh," said Fishlegs.

"But accurate," said Astrid. "Especially since he has certain feelings to Nazi Germany."

"Before radio, all King had to do was look respectable and not all of his horse, but now we've become actors," Hiccup sighed. "We can't afford making one single mistake or else the media will pick it up like a bunch of vultures and twist our words."

"You really think that would happen in England?" Fishlegs asked.

"Not now, but it will have in the future," said Hiccup as he looked into the wireless. "Thanks to the wireless, we can now be heard in everyone's homes and that is great power with in this, but it can be a double-edged sword."

"I hate to say it, but he's right," Ragnar agreed. "No one is untouchable, not even kings and queens."

"Do you really think the new King of England is going to be a problem?" Heather asked.

"If he keeps on doing what he wants, yes," said Hiccup as he walked towards the window. "As King he serves the people, they don't serve him. Doing whatever he wants without considering the consequences is a good way of destroying the monarchy in England for good."

"So they just kick off and put his brother on the throne," said Snotlout shrugging. "I don't see the big issue."

"Because his brother doesn't want the throne," Hiccup sighed. "I told you this before, he has a speech impediment and thanks to the radio people expect him to do some public speaking, like the Christmas speech. Plus father didn't exactly give him any encouragement, he kept on telling him to bark it out and in case he was having difficulties."

"Whether he wants to be King or not, the fact the matter is if his brother does not produce an heir, he is next in line," Astrid pointed out. "Besides I've heard that he is getting special help with public speaking, I mean it's better than it used to be."

Hiccup looked at her. "I agree, but where our current crisis, I myself am reluctant to take the mantle of King."


	8. Becoming an Ambassador

**July 17th 1936**

It was now the last day of the Academy and everyone scores had been evaluated by soldiers and diplomats along with other representatives. After your final exam, certain officials overlook your results and determine your commission and present you with a rank or station in the political life.

Hiccup and the rest of his team were with other students in their year in the cadet uniforms. Amongst the delegates were his father and mother, it was traditional for the king and queen to be present in the sort of affairs. With them as well was the Prime Minister and many generals in the army.

Gobber was reading out everyone's recommendations from a clipboard. "Heather Oswson, recommended for the military and has been presented with the rank of lieutenant. Speedfist Boilson, recommended for the military and presented the rank of captain. Snotlout Jorgenson, recommended for military and presented the rank of lieutenant. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, recommended for military and given the rank of sergeant. Fishlegs Ingerman, recommended for politics and has given the job as secretary to any official he has been presented with. Ragnar Keatson, recommended for infiltration and has given the rank of lieutenant. Astrid Hofferson, recommended for military and given the rank of captain. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, recommended for military and politics, he has been given the rank of major and can start work as an ambassador."

There were aged she is coming from the crowd, it was completely unheard of for someone to have two recommendations, not only that but given high ranks. The highest rank in the military given to a single student has always been the rank of captain and he had been made an ambassador almost instantly.

"Congratulations," Astrid smiled.

Hiccup was utterly speechless.

* * *

Soon the ceremony came to an end and everyone were showing their parents there knew ranks. Hiccup himself was sporting a Sharp and a Stoker crest, which was the rank of major in the Berkain Armed Forces.

"You really showed everyone out there," said Ragnar, who was now sporting a single mystery class crest on his shoulders. "Dogsbreath, is fuming, he was only given the rank of sergeant."

"I just never expect me becoming a major in such a short time," said Hiccup stunned.

"Why not, you deserve it," said Astrid as she smiled, she was now wearing a Sharp crest on her shoulders. "You've proven yourself to be great leader, both in militarily as well is in politics."

"You should listen to your friends, Son," said Stoick as he suddenly approached them. "You're being far too modest. I myself was only given the rank of captain during my time in the Academy, I suspect that those studying your dossier were quite impressed with your actions during the terrorist incident."

"If they were and then they need their heads examined," Ragnar chuckled.

"I just don't know what to do now," Hiccup sighed.

"Then it's a good thing I know what to do for you son," said Stoick. "With things the way they're going, I need someone I trust to act as my ambassador to England."

Hiccup looked up. "You want me to go to England as the ambassador? Aren't I a little too young?"

"You were also the Crown Prince, your position in England will prove to Germany that we will not stand idly by while they gather strength," said Stoick plainly. "In case you haven't heard Hitler has been demanding that the Olympics should be taking place in Berlin."

"No doubt approve through the master races," Ragnar muttered.

"Exactly, I need someone to make England see sense before it is far too late," said Stoick.

"I still can't believe that Baldwin didn't give Winston Churchill a position in the Cabinet after the general election," said Astrid shaking her head. "I mean he was the main reason they managed to get a landslide."

"Sadly they believe that Winston's views on the Nazis are just warmongering," said Stoick regretfully. "Hitler is all too aware of Winston's outspoken views against him last thing he wants is Winston in the Cabinet."

"Are you sure that me being there is going to make much of a difference?" Hiccup asked.

"To be honest, I don't know, but sending the Crown Prince as the ambassador will certainly make a statement," said Stoick.

"When do I leave?" Hiccup asked.

"Tomorrow, the sooner you're in England the better," said Stoick. "Valka has made several trips to America to get them on board, but while I have every confidence in President Roosevelt it's the American people I have my doubts upon. I get the feeling unless they're given a reason they won't assist if war does break out."

"Then I'll get packed first thing tonight," Hiccup sighed.

Astrid then immediately looked at Stoick. "You're Majesty, I would like permission to join Hiccup on his mission."

Stoick looked at Astrid. "An interesting choice for your first assignment Captain."

"With all due respect Sir, I get the feeling that this mission is more important than any assignment I could possibly get," said Astrid respectfully.

Stoick smiled. "But I was hoping you would say that Captain, because you and your team will be joining Hiccup on this mission."

Ragnar looked at him. "May I ask why, sir?"

"I find that having people you can work with and trust will make omission go smoothly," Stoick smiled.

"That depends at the others are willing to go," said Ragnar.

"If not I'll just make it in order," Stoick smiled. "No way they can refuse the commander-in-chief."

* * *

 **July 18th 1936**

Hiccup and the others were now on board a plane was heading to Heathrow airport, it wasn't exactly a pleasant journey. The journey to England was bitterly cold and everyone on board was doing everything they could to stay warm.

"I'm not liking this assignment," said Snotlout shivering. "Could be chosen a different mode of transportation?"

"It's much faster than going by ship and we'll would land close to London," Ragnar pointed out.

"This is far colder than the winter on Berk," said Astrid.

"You know, we could always huddle up close to ever to keep ourselves warm," Fishlegs suggested.

Hiccup and Astrid were currently sitting next to one another and then immediately backed away from one another, with their faces bright pink.

"Who would do that," said Hiccup.

"That's crazy," said Astrid.

Snotlout smiled at Astrid. "Hey, Astrid if you're still cold you could always come and cuddle up to me."

"If you even move 1 inch towards me, I'll kick you off the plane," Astrid warned.

"Fortunately won't have far to fall, it looks like the landing," said Hiccup as he looked out of the window.

"Finally," said Tuffnut shivering. "I can't feel my toes."

"I can't feel my fingers," said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut looked at her and then moved his hands towards his crotch. "Well, I can't feel my—"

"We're landing," said Fishlegs quickly.

The plane jumped up and down a bit as they landed, but it soon came to a stop and that's when they found a large group of people outside.

"Looks like we've got a gathering," Ragnar noted.

"Shouldn't be surprised, the Crown Prince is landing in England for the first time," Astrid pointed out.

Hiccup rose to his feet and looked at everyone. "Okay gang, remember why we're here. Our mission is to make England open its eyes to the Nazi threat, to do so we need to help Winston Churchill in any capacity, but at the same time we have to show everyone that we are not warmongers or just simply paranoid."

Everyone nodded and soon the door opened and they found a series of steps have been placed next to the plane.

Hiccup stood up straight and began walking down the stairs towards the crowd. He was wearing his new military uniform and he made sure that his medal was showing. The others to we're wearing their uniforms, apart from Fishlegs, who was wearing a freshly pressed suit.

As Hiccup made his way down the stairs he noticed that a bunch of reporters were snapping photos and had notebooks at the ready. He also saw that Prime Minister Baldwin was also present along with the Foreign Secretary Anthony Eden and the Chancellor of the Exchequer Neville Chamberlain.

Prime Minister Baldwin was a very stern looking man and he was the first person to approach Hiccup and shook his hand.

"You're Highness, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Prime Minister, I'm honoured to act as an ambassador for our two countries," said Hiccup respectfully. "I am hoping that we can strengthen our relationship in these dark times."

"I couldn't agree with you more, you're Highness," Baldwin nodded.

A reporter then immediately edged his way to the front. "A Prince Hiccup, now I have a moment of your time."

"As long it's only a moment," said Hiccup earning him a few laughs.

"Your Highness, our readers is a little concerned that you are rather young to act as an ambassador, you're not even 18 yet. What would you say to them?" the reporter asked.

"You could say that on the Berkain Isles I'm already considered an adult, you see for us ending our Boot Camp education marks asked as an adult," Hiccup explained. "And it wasn't my father that made me an ambassador, I was given this rank along with the rank of major in the military. I understand that some of our concepts are unusual for many countries like England and France, but it is very important for us to train ourselves at an early age because even if you put the islands together it would still be smaller than Scotland."

"And has been any other word on the terrorist attack last year, have the leaders of this terrorist gang been apprehended?"

"Unfortunately no, but we have strengthened security around schools in order for better protection for the students there," said Hiccup. "I have every confidence in the spymaster and his agents were finding out the identity of those who committed such a cowardly attack."

Eventually Hiccup was led to Baldwin's car with Anthony, he had requested Fishlegs to accompany him in the vehicle as his secretary.

"I must say your Highness, I'm surprise that your father appointed you the ambassador," said Baldwin honestly.

"My father is a little bit concerned with the situation in Europe and he needs someone he could trust," Hiccup explained.

"I see, I know that he was outspoken against the Nazis just as much as Winston," Baldwin sighed.

"Your Highness, surely you can understand that, and I mean no disrespect to your father, that he is just making mountains out of mole hills," said Chamberlain respectfully.

Hiccup looked at them. "I'm not so sure, I'm not entirely happy with everything going on in Germany either."

"We want to be equal partners with Germany, I mean they are all that stands against Communist Russia," Chamberlain pointed out.

"But surely it would be wiser to sort out your military," said Hiccup raising an eyebrow. "It at an all-time low, surely whether it against the Nazis or the communists need a strong military."

"I do intend to agree with his Highness," said Anthony. "Surely it can't hurt to have a small increase in military."

Baldwin shook his head. "Surely you're not coming to Winston's views Anthony."

"You can't argue that he has a good point, sir," Anthony pointed out.

"My father is just concerned that neither Britain or France are taking the situation in Europe seriously," said Hiccup shaking his head.

"There will be no need for war so long as we prove to Germany that we are friends," said Chamberlain bluntly.

Baldwin raised his hand. "I suggest that we all calm down, we are all friends here so let's not get off the wrong foot before we even get to know each other."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow then pointed at his prosthetic. "I would suggest that you choose your words more carefully Prime Minister."

Baldwin closed his eyes realising his mistake. "I apologise your Highness, it slipped my mind. I promise it won't happen again."

* * *

Soon they reached the embassy and Hiccup and the others wasted no time getting settled in so that they could discuss their plan of action.

"Baldwin doesn't seem to want to move and Chamberlain is even worse," Hiccup informed them as he looked out the window.

"I get the impression that Foreign Secretary was on our side," Fishlegs piped up.

"I agree, but he's only one man," said Hiccup. "How be visiting his Majesty in just a few hours, in the meantime I want you to discuss a meeting with Winston. It's time that we pull all of our sources together and make everyone see the light."

Astrid nodded. "I'm sure they'll see sense, I just hope it's not too late."

"I hope so too," said Hiccup gravely.

* * *

Hiccup soon found himself in the car being driven towards Buckingham Palace, it was certainly quite grand and it was the kind of place you would expect royalty to live.

The car then immediately came to a stop once it reached the front of the Palace and meeting him was the King's secretary, Alan Lascelles almost commonly known by his nickname Tommy.

"Your Highness, his Majesty is waiting in the study and he seems to be quite excited with your visit," he said.

Hiccup stepped out. "Can't say that I share his enthusiasm."

"I take it that you don't like him," said Tommy as they made their way up the steps.

"It's hard to like someone when they don't take their duties seriously enough," said Hiccup.

"So the rumours have reached all the way to Berk," said Tommy gravely.

"His Majesty is not exactly keeping them secret," Hiccup pointed out. "Is it true that he plans to marry Wallis Simpson?"

Tommy looked at him. "He appears to be going down that path, yes."

"He does realise that England won't accept a divorcee as their Queen," Hiccup questioned.

"I don't think he cares."

Tommy soon led him into the study where Hiccup came face-to-face with Edward VIII. He certainly looked like a debonair, but at the same time he was looking around casually.

"Presenting the Crown Prince and ambassador of the Berkain Isles," Tommy announced.

"It is a pleasure to see you your Highness," said his Majesty as he immediately approached Hiccup and shook his hand. "I hear that you yourself are quite the rebel."

Hiccup for a little uncomfortable. "I would say that my reputation has greatly been exaggerated."

"No need to be humble my friend, I think that you and I are somewhat alike," he said broadly. "I would offer you a drink, but you are still technically underaged."

"That's quite all right," said Hiccup calmly.

His Majesty then looked at Tommy. "You may leave us, Tommy."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "As you wish your Majesty."

Tommy then looked at Hiccup one last time before closing the doors behind him leaving the two of them alone.

"So how do you find England so far?" Edward asked.

"It certainly warmer than in the Isles and the weather is much nicer," Hiccup admitted.

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same opposite," he joked. "Tell me is it true that you're dating a blonde?"

Hiccup looked extremely uncomfortable now. "No it's not, we haven't started a relationship."

"Take my advice, snatch her before someone else takes," his Majesty suggested.

"I'll take that under advisement," said Hiccup feeling way more uncomfortable than before. "Though it is very hard for me to take love advice from someone who is currently engaged with someone that is not considered suitable by his government."

"The government can hang for all I care so long as I marry the woman I love," he said dismissively.

"You're Majesty—"

"Please call me David," he insisted.

"David, with all due respect, you just can't do whatever you want," said Hiccup tiredly. "As a king of your nation, you serve the people they don't serve you. If you want to keep the Crown I'm afraid that you can't marry her, it would be better if you just keep your relationship private."

"You mean have her as a mistress?" David grunted.

"It's the only way," said Hiccup regretfully. "You're making many powerful enemies, your mother, your brother, not to mention your government. Also Berk is concerned with your relationship with the woman as was her connections to Germany."

"You think she's a Nazi," said David looking insulted.

"No, I'm not saying that, but her connections with Ambassador von Ribbentrop is deeply concerning to us."

"They are just rumours, I assure you."

Hiccup sat down and rubbed his forehead. "Look I didn't come here to make an enemy, I'm just stating that the facts."

"You certainly have an orthodox approach of making friends," David admitted.

"It's just that you can't just think about yourself, think about your brother," said Hiccup. "You have no heirs and that makes the Duke of York next in line for the throne and you know how reluctant he is to take the reins."

David just stood there and looked out of the window. "I know, but I also know that my father liked him more than me. Do you have any idea what it is like to live with my parents, the both of them show their contempt to me throughout my entire life."

Hiccup looked at him. "If I remember correctly your father went to great lengths to make sure the monarchy was still strong in England, he even change your family's name. Not to mention the Royals walkabouts and the Christmas speech, something which my father took up. No matter how much you hate him, you can't deny that he was a great king that understood about sacrifice just so that your family could survive."

David just remained quiet and drank his drink.

* * *

 **July 20th 1936**

Hiccup and his party were making their way to Chartwell house, which was the home of Winston Churchill. Naturally, of course they had to make this meeting secret, as much as Hiccup would like to announce his public support for Winston he was just far too risky in the current climate.

It wasn't just he and his party meeting Winston, he had also gathered many allies some of them were from Parliament, some from different offices and some were even from the military.

"Ah, Hiccup, by dear young man, welcome to our little party," said Winston shaking Hiccup by the hand. "So nice of you to visit my home."

"Well, you visit mine it was only seemed like that I would visit yours," Hiccup smiled.

"Allow me to introduce to you a few friends of mine," said Winston see guided him to his inner circle. "This is Major Morton." He was gesturing to a man with a very neatly shaved moustache. "He is a government official that works for the military and it is thanks to him that we have been given such accurate information on the German production line."

Morton shook hands with Hiccup. "I've heard a lot about you young man and I must say that I am quite impressed."

"Then my reputation precedes me," Hiccup smiled.

Winston then moved towards a young man with ginger hair. "And this is Brendan Bracken, one of my supporters in parliament."

"A pleasure, your Highness," he said graciously.

Winston then finally move towards a young man with black hair. "And this is Ralph Wigram, he works in the Foreign Office and it is thanks to him that we've been able to obtain so much information."

"It's a pleasure," said Hiccup.

"Let me introduce to you my allies," said Hiccup moving towards Astrid. "This is Captain Astrid Hofferson, my chief of security, Lieutenant Ragnar Keatson, he stays in contact with our spymaster and my secretary Fishlegs Ingerman."

"I thought there were more with you," Winston found.

"You must mean Snotlout and the twins, I left them outside the not exactly… hmm, diplomatic," said Hiccup.

"You've certainly got some old friends," Bracken noted.

Hiccup shrugged. "Comes with the territory. Now gentlemen I think we should get down to business."

Winston nodded. "Indeed, we have gathered together to discuss the Nazi threat."

"The information I've acquired is quite troubling," said Ralph. "Hitler's army is getting larger by the day, not to mention his air force and now his strength in his Navy."

"I'm also concerned about the Spanish Civil War that's brewing," said Hiccup looking deeply troubled.

"Why is that?" Bracken asked.

"Our information suggests that the Nazis are supporting the Nationalists," said Ragnar.

"This is terrible, they could make an ally out of Spain then they will have more influence over Europe," said Morton.

"We still don't know the Nationalists will sign a treaty with Nazi Germany, but if they do when chances are they won't side with Britain or France if war does happen," said Hiccup gravely.

"Spain didn't exactly help us in the last war so it's nothing new," said Winston. "Though I am more concerned with his alliance with Italy, it's clear that something is going on between Hitler and Mussolini."

"Mussolini was the one who created fascism and Hitler did take leave out his own book," Ragnar pointed out. "Italy is still furious that they did not get the land they were promised during the signing of the Treaty of Versailles."

"And you can bet that Japan is also a bit miffed, they were singled out completely," Fishlegs added.

"So Hitler might have two very powerful allies on his side." said Winston frowning.

"It's clear that Japan once more influence in Asia, though I doubt that the Americans would stand idly by as they grow in influence in the Pacific," said Astrid. "America pretty much controls the Pacific Ocean, not to mention Japan's oil supply."

"I am positive that Roosevelt will do something to stop Japan if the need arises," said Winston confidently. "However, our main concern should be the theatre in Europe. The way things are now Britain and France will stand no chance against Germany if they do decide to attack, it all hinges on what Russia will do if war does break out."

"Last thing Hitler would want is a war on two fronts, it would be smarter for him to concentrate on the west and then attack the east afterwards," said Astrid. "For that reason we must strengthen France's defences and strengthen Royal Air Force, not to mention its navy."

"Well, gentlemen, and lady, I think it is quite clear that we have to make everyone see the threat at hand and make them see that rearming should be Britain's top priority," said Winston. "Do we all agree upon that?"

Everyone nodded.


	9. The Abdication

**August 16th 1936**

Hiccup was currently on the phone to his father to give him his weekly report on the situation in Britain.

"Winston is gaining ground, I think many people in the parliament are coming to his way of thinking," said Hiccup.

Stoick smiled. "That's excellent news, son. Do you plan on making our public support to Winston any time soon?"

"I say that we should wait until Parliament actually publicly agrees of rearmament," Hiccup advised. "If Britain follows that France will surely would follow suit, especially with our support. With any lager great show of force might cause Hitler to rethink his plans."

"You don't sound entirely confident," Stoick noted.

"Ragnar has informed me that Hitler is not the most rational man in the world," said Hiccup gravely. "He may end up going to war either way, I suppose the only question is whether we'll be ready for it."

"I don't like the prospect any more than you do, son, but with Hitler on the rise everyone must become aware," said Stoick strongly. "Changing the subject, how are things with his Majesty."

"Still fighting his government, he's made it abundantly clear that he wishes to marry Wallis Simpson," said Hiccup gravely. "Naturally the government is saying that he can't, but he's just ignoring them. Something is going to break, I've it's going to parliament or the Crown. A situation like this hasn't appeared since Charles I we all know how that ended up."

"Surely you're not suggesting another's civil wars erupt in England," said Stoick looking startled.

"I doubt it, unlike King Charles, the king does not have as much influence most of the bow comes from Parliament now," said Hiccup. "The problem is that he is extremely popular and the people might not take it well. Plus if he does relinquish the throne it will automatically go to his brother, the Duke of York."

"Who's very reluctant to do so," Stoick sighed.

"I've arranged a meeting with him a few days, I'm hoping to point out that he's probably the best thing for this country," said Hiccup. "I might be able to get through to him, I mean we do share one thing. The two of us are very reluctant to take the throne."

"True, but you have no choice as well," Stoick reminded.

Hiccup sighed. "I know. Speaking of Berk has there been any more information on the attack?"

"We are now extremely positive that Drago was behind it and he has no doubt got support from the Nazis, it is enough for us to go to war, but—"

"We can't unless we have the support of either Britain or France," Hiccup finished. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Were tracking down as many of the terrorists we can, but without concrete proof we can't target Drago. I have got the Navy surrounding the outskirts of his island and I blurting any traffic, but we suspect that he has sympathisers on other islands."

"So the Nazis can transport material goods to them right under your nose," Hiccup concluded. "Drago could also be taking the same leaf out of Hitler book and assembling different components of equipment in different factories and then putting them all together on his island."

"How much support as they have?" Hiccup asked.

"We believe that he might have enough support to gain a seat in the Council, he's made many alliances including with the Grimborn family."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "The Grimborns? Are you sure?"

"Yes, unfortunately," said Stoick gravely. "I'll be waiting for your next report next week, good luck son."

Hiccup sighed and placed the phone down and rubbed his forehead. "And I thought things were bad over here."

"What was that about the Grimborn?" Fishlegs asked. Fishlegs was sitting on the other side of his desk taking notes and he looked deeply troubled from that conversation he had with his father. "It sounded bad."

"Drago seems to have the Grimborns on his side now," said Hiccup.

"No," Fishlegs gasped in horror. "They're one of the richest families in the archipelago almost as much as your family."

"Yeah, it's bad and I think I need some air," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet. "Alone if you don't mind."

"Sure," Fishlegs nodded.

* * *

Hiccup made his way to the embassy's gardens in order to get some fresh air, being in England was certainly different than being in the Isles. For one thing the weather was much warmer, though the weather was a bit more chaotic. Sometimes it was nice and sunny other times it was pouring down with rain and sometimes they had powerful winds."

Hiccup was strolling through the garden when he suddenly came face-to-face with Astrid.

"Astrid? W-What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"I like coming out here, it clears my head," she said.

"Mine too."

She recognised that tone and raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I just got some bad news back home, the Grimborns are now supporting Drago."

"That is bad," Astrid groaned. "Does anyone else know?"

"I imagine Ragnar does, but the only person I've mentioned this too is Fishlegs," said Hiccup as he sat down on a bench.

Astrid sat down next to him. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about," Hiccup sighed. "We know what we have to do, we just need to focus on that."

"The way that things are going Parliament, it does seem that people are becoming aware of the Nazi threat," said Astrid positively. "When I was travelling on the London Underground I heard a few people discussing it and I think some of them served in the Great War."

"The war that would end all wars," Hiccup scoffed. "We know nothing but war, it's the only way we can make lasting changes across the world."

"That is a bit unfair, Hiccup," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked at her. "You know it's true. The American War of Independence. The Napoleonic Wars. The American Civil War and last but not least the Great War. I could name a few others that have lasting repercussions across the world, I mean we ourselves had been at war with the Unification War."

Astrid looked at him and placed a hand on top of his. "Hiccup, I know that it might seem hopeless, but I'm sure one day all these walls will become a thing of the past. I'm not saying there won't be some form of conflicts in between, but you have to have hope in humanity."

Hiccup looked at Astrid's eyes and smiled. "Thanks Astrid."

* * *

 **August 19th 1936**

Hiccup was now in the Duke of York's estate and the Duke's wife, Elizabeth, was going over a few things with him.

"You must be patient with my husband, he feels very insensitive about his stutter," she explained.

"I understand that he's improved greatly thanks to his therapist," Hiccup asked. "What was his name? Lionel Logue?"

"Mr Logue has improved his condition immeasurably, but whenever he's nervous he still stutters," Elizabeth explained. "So I would ask you to be very patient with him."

"Of course," Hiccup nodded.

Hiccup then entered the study and found the Duke was already in there waiting and it was clear that he was nervous judging from his awkward expression. Hiccup had to admit that he was very different from his older brother, he didn't have the same swagger and certainly lacked his confidence.

"Your Grace," Hiccup bowed respectfully.

"A-A-Ambassador, would you p-please take a seat," the Duke started.

Hiccup nodded and soon the two of them sat down and there was a bit of awkward silence between the two of them.

"S-s-so, h-h-how do you find England s-so far?" the Duke asked.

"It certainly much warmer than Berk, on a cold night we have to wear about three layers just to keep warm," Hiccup smiled.

"S-seems d-d-rea… Inconvenient," he stuttered.

"It can be, but it's home and I wouldn't trade it for anything," Hiccup smiled. "I'm sure you feel the same way."

"A-am-m… most definitely."

Hiccup was feeling even more awkward than the Duke. "I'm sure that you've been informed about your brother and his intentions."

"T-that he wants to marry th-that awful woman," he stuttered. "I-I-I've tried to p-p-persuade him not to, I-I mean you can't have a country without a king."

Hiccup looked at him. "With all due respect your Grace, this country does have a future King."

"I-I-I'm not suitable to be King."

Hiccup smiled. "Saying that you're not is perfect evidence that you are. Besides are you saying that your brother is more suitable?"

"N-No of course not."

Hiccup sighed and looked at him. "If your brother does go through with this, there is a large chance that he will be forced to abdicate and you must take the reins. If you don't then unfortunately it will go down to your daughter, Elizabeth. Do you really want 10 year old daughter to sit on the throne?"

"Y-you, don't mince words your Highness," said the Duke is now looking more uneasy than ever.

Hiccup smiled. "I get it for my father, let's say he was a bit hard on me when I grew up."

"M-Mine too."

"I know that he was a very hard father, but even though he didn't show it he clearly loved you," said Hiccup looking at the Duke. "He just had a funny way of showing it."

"A v-v-very funny way," the Duke smiled.

"Your Grace I should also inform you that my country is also concerned with his Majesty," said Hiccup honestly. "It's not about the marriage itself, rather than the person that he wants to marry. We're concerned where he would stand when war starts with Germany."

The Duke looked up. "S-s-surely you're not c-c-convinced with Winston Churchill's v-v-views on the matter?"

"Your cabinet might disagree, but we of Berk see the big picture and it is not a very favourable outlook," said Hiccup gravely. "The Nazis are supporting the Spanish Naturalists in their Civil War and we believe that they had something to do with the terror attack at the Academy back home. Surely you have heard the rumours about Wallis Simpson and if their true then we have a major problem on our hands."

The Duke looked very troubled by this, but he said nothing.

* * *

 **December 10th 1936**

Things had certainly turned for the worse, Edward VIII had been given a final ultimatum by Prime Minister Baldwin. Either he gave up marriage or the entire government would be forced to resign, he was only left with one other option and that was to abdicate and that is what he chose.

Hiccup and the others in the embassy listening to the wireless as they heard Edward VIII broadcasting from Buckingham Palace.

"At long last, I am able to say a few words of my own," said the voice of his Majesty on the wireless. "I have never wanted to withhold anything, but until now it has not been constitutionally possible for me to speak. A few hours ago, I discharged my last duty as King and Emperor, and now that I have succeeded for my brother, the Duke of York, my first words must be to declare my allegiance to him. This I do with all my heart.

You all know the reasons which have impelled me to renounce the throne, but you must believe me when I tell you that I find it impossible to carry the heavy burden of responsibilities and to discharge my duties as King, as I would wish to do without the help and support of the woman I love. And I want you to know, this decision has been made less difficult to me by the sure knowledge that my brother, with his long training in the public affairs of this country, and with his fine qualities, will be able to take my place forthwith without interruption or injury to the life and progress of the Empire."

Astrid shook her head. "Can't believe this is happened."

"We all knew that it would happen," Ragnar pointed out.

"Yeah, but we had no way to know that Winston would support him for his marriage," said Fishlegs in disbelief. "With that one announcement he has ruined everything that he has achieved over the past few years, we're now back to square one."

It was true, just a few days ago Winston had declared his support for his Majesty, even though everyone in the Commons agreed that the application must take place. He merely said that his Majesty had every right to marry the woman he loved, despite his own reservations.

"So what are we going to do?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup was currently on the phone to his father, informing him of the situation in England.

"This is very troubling," said his father. "There is a good idea of yours to put as much distance as you could between us and Winston."

"I have great respect for the man, but his support has just damaged our entire campaign," said Hiccup. "He has ruined his reputation and most of his supporters now believe that he's just stirring up trouble. I suppose the only upside that the new king won't support Hitler in any form, he's the kind of man that Hitler hates. Unfortunately, the people prefer his brother I don't know how they would feel with their new king."

"Do you think it would help if you openly supported the King?" Stoick asked.

"That is what I'm intending to do, have already arranged an interview with the BBC on this," Hiccup informed him. "As regarding to rearmament, I think there's going to be a massive delay. I can only hope that we have enough time to make people realise the threat."

Stoick nodded. "Then I wish you the best of luck, son. It sounds as if you're going to need it."

Hiccup then placed the phone down and sat back in his chair.

"This had to happen," he groaned.

"I'm already writing a speech for you for the interview tomorrow," said Fishlegs as he typed away on a typewriter. "I just hope that you have enough time to read through it."

"Do you think it's wise book in an interview so early without time to read your speech?" Astrid questioned.

"We need to get on top of this and quickly, if not it will just give people the chance to rebel," said Hiccup.

"But what about rearming Britain?" Snotlout asked folding his arms. "Isn't that our main objective not to support some stutterly King?"

"That stutterly King is the King of England," Hiccup reminded. "If we support him it proves that we are on England side and gives us a much better opportunity to convince the government to rearm."

"It is a good diplomatic move, but the current government isn't going to listen," Astrid sighed. "Germany is still rearming and Britain is looking to make friends with them. Not to mention France's military is an utter shambles."

"If we can get written to rearm and then France will follow and we can even assist them," said Hiccup. "We just have to do all this without putting too much pressure on Germany or else they might just invade anyway."

"That's not going to be easy," said Ragnar. "Latest reports suggest that the construction of concentration camps are almost complete. The Germans are basically saying that there moving the Jews to safe locations, I think we all know what is really going on in Germany."

"What is going on?" Ruffnut asked.

"Don't know, but sounds important," said Tuffnut.

"It's not just Jews either," Ragnar continued ignoring the two of them. "Gypsies, communists and any other undesirable. I think that Hitler took it pretty hard that an African-American managed to win four gold medals in the Olympics."

Snotlout smiled. "Jesse Owens really gave them a good kick up the backside. I only wish that I could have done better in the Olympics, but I'm satisfied that Hitler was utterly humiliated. I mean, he wanted to prove to everyone that his people with the master race and instead it showed how weak they are."

"Actually according to Alberts Speer, he says, and I quote, 'People whose antecedents came from the jungle were primitive, Hitler said with a shrug; their physiques were stronger than those of civilized whites and hence should be excluded from future games,'" said Ragnar.

"Who is Alberts Speer?" Hiccup asked looking up.

"A Nazi as you might expect and is a skilled architect, not to mention a member of Hitler's inner circle," Ragnar explained.


	10. The Rising Threat

**July 8th 1937**

It had almost been an entire year since Hiccup accepted the wall as ambassador, unfortunately things had not gone very well. Winston was still trying to convince everyone of the Nazi threat, but his reputation had been shot when he supported King Edward and he was slowly gaining momentum. The top things off Ralph Wigram had committed suicide on New Year's Eve, no one knew why, but Hiccup suspected it had something to do with Winston losing power.

Hiccup groaned as he looked at Astrid. "We're not gaining the momentum, England is still woefully unprepared."

"So close as well," said Astrid biting her lip. "He would think after seven months that people would forget Winston support of King Edward."

"People don't forget anything that big," said Hiccup. "On a positive note are open support on King George seems to have eased the tension. Though I think the man is still reluctant to go to war, not to mention the current Prime Minister."

Prime Minister Baldwin had effectively retired and he was replaced by Neville Chamberlain, who had been doing an appeasement process with Germany. He was even harder to get through then the previous prime minister.

"Of all the people they had to replace Baldwin they chose Chamberlain," said Astrid shaking her head.

"The man is nothing if not focused," said Hiccup. "He won't even consider rearming, I even offered him the loading of our aircraft until his air force is back to full strength, but he turned it down. I just don't know how things can get any worse."

It was that moment that the phone rang.

"Me and my big mouth," Hiccup groaned.

Astrid answered the telephone. "This is the ambassador's office, may I help you?" She looked up and then turn to Hiccup. "It's your father."

"This gets better and better," said Hiccup as he took the phone. "Hi, Dad."

"Hiccup, I wish I was bringing you better news," said Stoick.

"Dad, it can't be any worse than what we have over here," Hiccup assured him.

"Japan has just invaded China," said Stoick.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "When?"

"Yesterday, I've only just received this information," said Stoick.

Hiccup looked about Astrid and placed a hand over the receiver. "Japan has just invaded China."

Astrid's eyes widened in horror.

Hiccup then return to the phone. "There's nothing we can do, they're too far way."

"I know," said Stoick grimly. "The only ones who can do anything about Japan is America and with this pacifistic movement going on I don't see them doing anything."

"I knew that Japan was a bit miffed that they were singled out in the Treaty of Versailles, I never expected this," said Hiccup stunned.

"Not to mention in that it is believed that they have an alliance with Germany," said Stoick gravely. "It would seem as if war is much closer than we believed."

"I'm gonna see the Prime Minister was soon as I can," Hiccup informed him and put the receiver down. He then turn to Astrid. "Astrid, inform Winston of this development somehow I don't think that he's in the loop."

Astrid nodded. "But what do you hope to accomplish with the Prime Minister?"

"Hopefully to make him see sense," said Hiccup.

* * *

Fishlegs skilfully managed to arrange a meeting with the Prime Minister and soon he was making his way to number 10 Downing Street. He soon made his way into the Cabinet office where he came face-to-face with the Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain.

Chamberlain was quite old and certainly looks sincere enough, but the memory of the Great War had a massive impact upon him. He cared more about the civilians rather than the military and saw no reason to antagonise foreign forces, he believed that disarmament was the key to prevent a war.

"Your Highness, I'm must say that I was surprised to receive word of your arrival," said Chamberlain gesturing Hiccup to the chair opposite. "If you're hoping that I will to reconsider your offer, I'm sorry but we just can't afford any aircraft, not without damaging other sectors in our economy."

"This isn't about our last meeting," said Hiccup as he sat down. "My father just informed me that Japan has invaded China."

Chamberlain didn't look entirely surprised.

"The silent indicates to me that you already knew about it," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "Mass what you intend to do?"

"This is an entire affair with China, I don't see why Britain should get involved with the warm the other side of the world," said Chamberlain dismissively.

"So you're not understand any kind of aid to China," said Hiccup raising an eyebrow.

"I just don't see what we have to gain."

"How would securing certain parts of your empire with in Asia?" Hiccup questioned. "You and I both know that Japan has been longing a grander stage within Asia. Plus I'm pretty sure that you know about their radical beliefs."

"What they choose to believe in is not our concern, surely you must agree your Highness."

"It is my concern with Japan is having talks with Germany," said Hiccup folding his arms.

Chamberlain shook his head. "I'm sure that Germany is only discussing with Japan in order to get back their colonies within the Pacific."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Prime Minister, can I ask you a question?"

"But of course."

"What will it take you to realise that war is going to be upon us?"

Chamberlain looked at him. "You're in league with Winston aren't you?"

Hiccup took a deep breath. "She and my father fought in the same side during the Great War and they both have concerns about Germany."

"Your Highness, I appreciate you being concerned with Europe, but it is rather a long way home from you," said Chamberlain softly. "America does not seem concerned with developments."

"The American people are not concerned, President Roosevelt on the other hand is," said Hiccup bluntly.

"Your Highness you're too young to remember of the Great War and cannot possibly fathom on what people endured in those dark days," said Chamberlain as if he was talking to a small child. "You have a long life ahead of you, you shouldn't throw it away so soon."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Do not refer to me as a child and a don't tell me that I don't know what people endured with shells filing on top of their heads." Hiccup then immediately removed his foot and placed it right on the desk hard. "You're the only one here, who has no idea about war."

Chamberlain said nothing.

* * *

 **July 15th 1937**

A few days later and nothing had changed, Chamberlain still refused to do anything and remained complacent. Hiccup was back at Blenheim Palace and once again their biggest conversation was about Hitler.

"Hitler hasn't shown any signs of slow him down with his rearmament," said Major Morton.

"Japan is still moving as well through China and Chamberlain still refuses to provide any kind of aid," Hiccup added.

"I tell you things are escalating, we need to act," said Astrid.

"Not a lot we can do sadly with Chamberlain in charge," said Brendan.

"There's got to be something we can do," said Fishelgs.

"The only thing we can do is still tried to convince everyone of the threat," said Winston.

"It that might take some time, your reputation is still damaged thanks the abdication and now Chamberlain knows that me and my government supports you," Hiccup reminded.

"Any news about Drago Bludvist?" Winston asked.

"Only that he started to gain momentum, with the election coming up soon if there is a strong chance that he might get a seat within the Council," said Hiccup gravely. "Once there he will continue to push for an alliance with Germany, his argument is that both Britain and France all week and that we should ally with the strong."

"He's blunt, but he's not wrong," said Brendan. "According to our information our air force is no match for Germany's."

"The Air Force has been pushing for more funding, but Chamberlain won't do anything that could damage the economy," said Major Morton.

"I even offered him a few of our aircraft as a loan," said Hiccup shaking his head. "First he says that that would only antagonise Germany when we should try to make friends with them. I tell you he's harder to deal with than Baldwin."

Winston then looked at Hiccup. "Your Highness, would you accompany for moment?"

Hiccup nodded.

* * *

Soon the two of them began making their way through the corridors until finally they reached the library.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm just wondering what would happen if a civil war does happen in your country," said Winston as he looked out the window.

"Then we would have to be focused on that rather than Germany," said Hiccup understanding the meaning of the question. "But my father would do anything in his power to give you aid, even if it would endanger our progress."

Winston nodded. "I just want to be sure that we have your support if the worst does happen."

"Believe me when I say that Berk won't stand idly by with the present Nazi threat," Hiccup assured. "My people have never shied away from a battle, especially one which contradicts our beliefs. Women's rights, slavery, freedom of religion and speech… basically everything the Nazis stand against."

Winston took a deep breath. "Let us hope it doesn't come to that."

Hiccup looked at Winston. "So how's the situation at your home? I hear that you've been having problems with your son."

Winston sighed. "Randolph, feels as if he's living under my shadow is trying to separate himself from me."

Hiccup looked at him. "I know the feeling and my father's a mountain of a man."

Winston chuckled. "True. Though if you were your father, I would be extremely proud of you."

Hiccup looked at him. "My father sent me in order to get Britain to realise the threat of the Nazis and so far I accomplish that, in fact I've had the exact opposite effect."

"You're not the one at fault, we are led by people who foolishly believe that Germany wants peace," said Winston softly. "In time they'll realise that men such as you and I was right were right all along and they will come to us for aid. The question is are we going to let petty personal feelings get in the way of the safety of our countries?"

Hiccup looked Winston. "If war does begin, I question whether we were able to stand against the Nazis. Even with our aid, Britain might not stand much of a chance. I have no doubt that France will follow suit, but their military is not impressive the still living in the 1918 and the military has moved on."

Winston nodded. "I agree, we need more allies. We need open communications with Russia and get America on our side."

"America is going to be a hard country to convince, President Roosevelt might sympathise with our cause, but a lot of profile people are against involving themselves in another European war," said Hiccup looking at Winston. "I've had a few words with the American ambassador, he had pretty strong words about you."

"Really? What did he say?" Winston asked curiously.

"He said that you were drunk and a warmonger."

Winston huffed. "What did you think of him?"

"I thought he was rude and disrespectful," said Hiccup. "He also thinks that I'm too young to be an ambassador, plus there's the fact I'm royalty."

"Never judge by appearances my boy," said Winston. "I'm sure that Roosevelt will be able to get America to see sense, it's only a matter of time. Our pressing concern would be trying to get Russia to join us."

Hiccup looked at him. "You've always been against communism and I have to say that I don't agree with it myself. I mean it is a good idea in theory, but equal paid to everyone just doesn't work."

"Like I said we have to put our petty differences aside," said Winston as he looked out the window. "Fact is we need as many allies as we can get our hands on, powerful allies. Russia may be a shambles now, but it's a vast land and not so easily conquered. Even Napoleon was not able to conquer it."

"But you think we can convince them?"

"If they feel threatened enough, I am positive," Winston nodded. "We just have to show them that we won't back down."

"Unfortunately with this present government, they would rather fight against communism rather than fascism," said Hiccup regretfully.

"To be honest I don't see much of a difference between Hitler and Stalin, but Stalin's contempt to stay behind his borders Hitler is not," said Winston simply. "I'm sure that if we can work together, we can snap up the Nazi threat and begin a new age of peace."

* * *

 **August 2nd 1937**

To get away from the world of politics, Hiccup finally had worked at the courage to ask Astrid out on a date, which he gladly accepted. To say that he was nervous would have been an understatement of the year, it was strange he found running into a war zone relatively easy, but dating a girl you had a crush on since you were 14 was 10 times difficult.

Hiccup decided to go to the Ritz and he was riding in a limousine with Astrid, who was wearing a beautiful blue dress. He himself was wearing a tuxedo and he felt extremely awkward in it, but he did his best to maintain his composure.

"So this is the Ritz," said Astrid as she looked up at the hotel. "It's bigger than I expected."

Hiccup smiled and got the limo and extended his hand Astrid. "May I have the honour milady?"

Astrid smiled and took his hand and soon the two of them began making their way into the hotel's restaurant.

"I have a reservation for Haddock," said Hiccup the man at the front desk.

"Yes, this way sir," said the man.

He soon took him to a table next to the window and then provided a list of drinks.

"Is there anything that young Sir and Madam would like?" he enquired.

"As a tool verse are underaged by your country's law, but I think that we are perfectly happy to have two glasses of Coca-Cola," said Hiccup.

"I agree," Astrid nodded.

"As you wish," said the man taking down the order.

Soon the two of them were both drinking and eating, Hiccup had decided on the smoked salmon and Astrid was perfectly happy with the smoked steak.

"This is certainly a wonderful evening," said Astrid smiling at Hiccup. "The food here is quite expensive."

"Advantage of being royalty and being an ambassador," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid looked at him. "So what took you so long to ask me out?"

"I was a bit nervous," Hiccup admitted.

Astrid giggled. "So you find it easy to storm into a war zone, but asking a girl loudly fall to pieces."

Hiccup laughed. "I know, ridiculous isn't it?"

"Just a bit," Astrid smiled. "You know when I first met you I for that you were some spoiled Prince that would pushes anyone away just to get on top. However, as the months went by I found that I was wrong and discover that you were quite the opposite."

Hiccup smiled. "You know, some part of me is hoping that Winston is wrong. That Hitler doesn't want to go to war, because I don't want to lose you or anyone else."

Astrid looked at him. "That sweet, but you and I both know that war is coming. So, I say that we should try and enjoy life best we can."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I know."

They then continue to enjoy the evening and push any thoughts of war behind them. Hiccup wanted so much to express his feelings to Astrid, that he didn't want to be too presumptuous and decided to hold back.


	11. The Beginning

**October 11th 1937**

Hiccup has invited Winston to the embassy along with Major Morton and Brendan, he managed to get his hands on in Germany newsreel that was quite troubling. It showed the Duke of Windsor and his new wife given a tour of a concentration camp in Nazi Germany.

Since the newsreel was all in German and Hiccup was the only person in the room who could speak German he translated it for everyone.

"The German people gave welcome to his Royal Highness, the Duke and Duchess of Windsor, here to study reich conditions and the Work Minister of Robert Lay," said Hiccup.

"Work Minister?" Astrid snorted. "More like Slave Labour Minister."

"He was a drunkard that grew up in a Cologne brothel, now he spends his time persecuting Jews and anyone else who disagrees with him," said Ragnar.

"The party welcomes Royal Britain's to new prosperous Germany," said Hiccup as each continue to translate.

"I was under the impression that it was the King who made state visits," said Snotlout scratching his head.

Winston snorted. "I guess this proves that the rumours were indeed true."

"And yet you supported him," Ragnar reminded.

"Only when it concerned with the abdication," said Winston looking at him. "Everything else I agreed with regarding his Highness."

The scenes soon changed and they saw the Duke and Duchess exiting out of the car and everyone immediately gave him the crude Nazi salute. To make matters worse the Duke perform the salute as well which made everyone sick to their stomach.

"That's a vile gesture if ever I saw one," said Hiccup.

"I'm impressed that you were able to get this newsreel your Highness," said Winston as he looked at Hiccup. "It's my understanding that not even the Royal family have been shown this."

"We have a few people on the inside that managed to get a copy, can you imagine the scandal of this got out of the public," said Hiccup. "The King's own brother performing a Nazi salute and meeting with Adolf Hitler, without the approval of the government."

"And anything he said in his last speech that he was going to support him," said Fishlegs.

"Those were just words written on a piece of paper, it's not liking meant every single word," said Astrid.

"The King and Queen should see this," said Winston looking at Hiccup. "Do you mind if I take this newsreel?"

"Not at all," said Hiccup. "I didn't just gather you all here just to see this news will either, we got some more information about Hitler's inner circle."

"Then let's hear it," said Major Morton.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar and gestured for him to step forward.

Ragnar then immediately pulled out several photographs and placed them on a table.

"Firstly I think this is a man we all know, Joachim von Ribbentrop," said Ragnar pointing at the German ambassador's photo. "As we all know he is the German Ambassador, he has spent tirelessly lying to the British government that Germany does not want war, and yet they seem to be constantly building their forces not to mention occupying the dematerialised zone."

He then pointed to the next picture of a young man. "This is Albert Speer, he is an architect and has already created massive redesigns of Germany. He might not sound as bad, but he's not afraid to use forced labour in order to create these masterpieces."

He then moved to a nasty-looking character. "This is Joseph Goebbels, he's in charge of pure propaganda and spreading the ideology of the Nazi party. The man is a very powerful speaker, which will bring many more people to their cause."

He then moved to a large pompous looking man. "Now this pompous looking man is Hermann Göring, he's basically the boss of the Luftwaffe and behind Germany's air force. He fought in the last war and was actually the fighter wing of the Red Baron himself."

He then finally move to a man in glasses. "And finally we have Heinrich Himmler, Chief the German Police more commonly known as the Gestapo. He too fought in the last war and now his job is rounding up anyone that disagrees with his boss and kills them."

"Sound like a charming lot," said Brendan.

"Not exactly people you want in a position of power," Major Morton agreed.

"We believe there are others, but either they haven't taken positions of power or we just haven't identified them," said Ragnar.

"Either way I think these are generally the main players," said Hiccup as he looked at the photos. "At the moment von Ribbentrop is going to be the problem. He is going to continue to announce that Germany does not want war and who use the communists as a means to protract that."

"Can't we just ask his Majesty to declare war something?" Snotlout asked.

"His Majesty doesn't have that much power," said Hiccup looking at him. "Besides declaring war now would be disastrous, both Britain and France haven't strengthened their military like Germany."

"I agree," Winston nodded. "We first must increase our military and form closer alliance with other countries."

"Unfortunately trying to convince Chamberlain of this is going to be almost impossible," said Ragnar. "As much as I hate to admit it, the ball is in Germany's court now."

Astrid nodded. "I agree, Hitler is playing everyone for fools. Not to mention a good portion of people don't want a repeat of the Great War, it was just so costly."

"That's because inventions like the Gatling gun were invented before tanks which meant that standard warfare was nothing more than a pure slaughter," said Hiccup regretfully. "Plus with the Great Depression, it's forced everyone to strengthen their economy by cutting into the military budget."

* * *

 **February 20th 1938**

Things had gotten even more disastrous, by orders of Neville Chamberlain, the Leader of the House of Lords, Edward Halifax, went to Germany and went as far as discussing disarmament with Hitler. This caused an uproar, Anthony was extremely annoyed, he after all was the Foreign Secretary and dealing with foreign affairs was his job.

Hiccup was sitting on the desk other side of the Prime Minister and both he and Anthony were having a heated discussion with both him and Halifax. Also siding with Hiccup and Anthony was the Secretary of State for Air, Lord Swinton, who had been trying to convince the Prime Minister to increase the defence budget on their air force.

"You actually discussed despite with Hitler!" Anthony roared.

"Preliminary discussions, that's all, entirely of his suggestion," said Halifax.

"You can't be serious," said Hiccup.

"He was most sympathetic," said Halifax.

"Prime Minister this is intolerable, I will not have other members of the Cabinet discussing disarmament as if it was agreed foreign policy," said Anthony bluntly. "It isn't, not while I have any say the matter it won't be!"

"Come now Anthony, nobody says that it is our policy," said Chamberlain softly.

"Of course not," said Halifax. "I was merely explaining how cooperative the Nazis were."

"You've done well Edward," said Chamberlain smiling at Halifax. "Cooperation not confrontation that's what we're aiming for."

"Prime Minister I must bake to differ, Lord Halifax has not _done well_ ," said Anthony furiously. "He has clearly made it clear to Hitler that we are poor disarmament."

Chamberlain then looked at Anthony. "Then he things as much as I do Anthony."

"You can't be serious Prime Minister," said Hiccup. "Not only do you go behind your own government, but you keep on ignoring the fact that Germany army is trained for attack not defence."

"I agree, they're ready to invade Austria at any moment," Anthony nodded. "His Highness has given evidence that shows—"

"There's no evidence," said Chamberlain bluntly as he looked at Hiccup. "His Highness is far too young to understand the cost of war and personally I've always seen Berk as something of a military bully."

Hiccup looked furious. "And how you're being disrespectful to my country!"

"Edward's impressions of Hitler merely confirm my own," said Chamberlain ignoring him. "I shall therefore recommend a highly reduction in the defence budget."

Swinton looked up. "But Prime Minister to already been cut to the bone."

"Aren't you ignoring the fact that Hitler has given his word," Halifax pointed out.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you listen to a deranged murderous xenophobe, but you don't listen to the Crown Prince of the well-respected country."

"I'm inclined to agree," Anthony nodded. "The man's ambitions is not only focus on world domination, but the elimination of an entire race."

"I think Hitler's domestic policy is his own business and not ours," said Chamberlain who was starting to lose patience.

"But what about Austria? Is that his business too?" Hiccup asked forcefully.

"We can't encourage every small country to believe that were going to charge into their rescue every problem," said Chamberlain bluntly. "We can't afford it."

"And what about our pledge to maintain equality into the air with Germany?" Anthony asked.

"No pledge lasts for ever, besides it's no longer necessary we shall be working with Hitler not against him. We shall sit down at a table with the Germans and run through their claims with a pencil, that is how we are going to settle our differences. Of course the Germans feel hostile to us, we treated them badly after the war, but we can make amends we can return their colonies to them."

"But some of those carnets are owned by other countries," Hiccup pointed out. "Look, Prime Minister, I agree that the Treaty of Versailles was too one-sided. My own mother was that negotiations and she was adamant that the reparations Germany was forced to pay should not damage its economy."

"Which is why we're going to make Germany the most dominant economic force in Europe, it's her natural wall and we shall keep the Empire," said Chamberlain. "We can share Africa between us, we're going to create a new exciting world."

"One that I shall have no part of!" Anthony roared banging his fist on the table. He then rose to his feet and glared at Chamberlain. "I find your whole party on appeasement, as is now constituted, completely unacceptable! How can we deal with on with men like Hitler and Mussolini? Men who have shown and shown again that they are entirely untrustworthy? Concerned about only the ruthlessness of exterminating competition, they don't care about us or anyone else and the only thing that is going to achieve out of this undignified compromises and concessions is to bring this country to her knees. We shall yield to the slightest pressure from these tinpot tyrants!"

"Come now Anthony, why don't you go home and take an aspirin," said Chamberlain calmly.

Anthony narrowed his eyes. "Consider this my resignation."

He then marched out and slammed the door behind him.

Chamberlain shook his head. "Such a shame that Anthony cannot see the benefits of such a policy."

"He's not the only one," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet. "As far as my country is concerned, we shall deem any kind of alliance which you're suggesting as a hostile act. A storm is coming Prime Minister and like it or not your countries is in the epicentre and the way things are going I very much doubt that it will survive what is to come."

* * *

Hiccup then walked out of the office and outside waiting for him were Fishlegs and Astrid.

"We just saw the Foreign Secretary leaving, he seemed to be stressed," said Fishlegs.

"Probably cos he's not the Foreign Secretary anymore," said Hiccup. "He's resigned."

Astrid's eyes lit up. "But he was the only one in the Cabinet against Chamberlain's appeasement policy?"

"Not likely had much choice," said Hiccup. "Chamberlain went behind his back and sent Halifax to negotiate disarmament with Hitler."

Astrid's eyes widened. "He did not."

"He pretty much admitted it he is planning to give Germany back some of its colonies, in Africa," said Hiccup shaking his head. "Colonies that are currently under the control of other countries and to make matters worse he doesn't believe that Hitler is going to make a move on Austria, he's even recommending to cut military spending."

"But the military is already at its rock bottom," said Astrid looking appalled. "What does he hope to accomplish with such a weak military?"

"Just show Hitler that we can be friends," said Hiccup bitterly. "I've got no choice I'm going have to recommend my father to cut all trade with Britain if he does follow through with his policy and we might even have to consider your invasion if war does happen."

Fishlegs mouth fell wide open. "Not seriously suggesting that we should invade one of our oldest allies?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Britain is in a key strategic location, it is easily defendable and it's easy to get supplies anywhere across the world. Of course I'm hoping that none of this is going to happen, but we've got to start thinking about war preparations."

Astrid nodded. "I hate to admit it but he's right."

"So who do you think take over as Foreign Secretary?" Fishlegs asked.

"My money is on Halifax," Hiccup sighed.

"Great, another appeaser and one that can travel to other countries by order of the Cabinet," Astrid grumbled.

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm not one for war, but this appeasement policy it's just taking the word of a man who wants world domination. I don't care what the Prime Minister says, Hitler will make a move on Austria that much is certain."

* * *

 **11th March 1938**

There was a big party at the Ritz as Ambassador von Ribbentrop was about to make his way back to Germany by order of Hitler and Chamberlain wanted to give them a proper sendoff. Hiccup had not been invited, no doubt due to his animosity between the two men, but he came as Winston's guest and he brought along Astrid.

"Thank you for having us Winston," Hiccup smiled as he raised a glass of champagne. "And now that I'm over 18 I can give you a proper toast."

Winston chuckled. "It's the least I can do my boy, you're one of the few people that still wish to stand against Chamberlain's appeasement policy."

Astrid looked at Winston. "Has there been any more word on Hitler's movements against Austria?"

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time," said Winston regretfully.

Hiccup then saw Ambassador von Ribbentrop talking with Chamberlain in the new Foreign Secretary Halifax.

"So that's him, huh," said Hiccup.

"I'm surprised the two of you hadn't met beforehand," said Winston curiously.

"I didn't really see the point, plus every single time he gave me an invitation I turned him down," said Hiccup. "Talking with him would be a complete waste of time, he would only lie and tried to deceive me. I was going to give him that opportunity to make a fool of me."

"Shame the same can't be said for our current Prime Minister," said Winston regretfully.

Chamberlain then looked at Winston and Hiccup. "Ah, von Ribbentrop I don't think that you met the Berk Ambassador yet allow me to introduce to you Crown Prince Hiccup."

"Looks like you're not getting out of that meeting now," Astrid noted.

"It is an extreme pleasure to finally meet you your Highness, I must say I'm surprised that we had met beforehand," said Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled politely. "I did had other things on my plate, the like trying to get Britain's military back up to scratch."

"Now why would you want that?" Ribbentrop questioned.

"Well, it's just that if Russia does make a big move think it would be wise for Britain to prepare herself along with any other kinds of threats," Hiccup added.

Ribbentrop narrowed his eyes. "I see." His eyes then turned Astrid with a smile. "And who is this lovely woman with you."

"Is this is Captain Astrid she is in charge of my security arrangements at the embassy and tonight as well," said Hiccup.

Ribbentrop looked taken aback. "I'm still surprised that you're people would allow women to join the army? I mean, in no disrespect, but it is a dangerous world out there for such a young woman."

Astrid looked at him. "Which is exactly why we need to be trained."

Winston then looked at Ribbentrop. "I trust that you have enjoyed your stay here Ambassador."

"Delightful Mr Churchill, I have so many good friends here," Ribbentrop smiled gesturing to Chamberlain.

"So I see," said Winston looking at Chamberlain slightly annoyed.

"We are all working together against the common enemy," said Chamberlain reassuringly.

"Yes, we are all united against the communists, are we not Mr Churchill?" Ribbentrop questioned.

"Oh, I have no more love for communism as you have von Ribbentrop," Winston omitted and then he narrowed his eyes. "Indeed I have no love for any system which seeks to oppress and subjugate those less powerful than itself."

"What exactly did you have in mind Mr Churchill?" Ribbentrop asked.

Hiccup then coughed. "Perhaps we should stop right there, the last thing any of us want is a war."

"I quite agree," Chamberlain nodded.

Hiccup then looked at Ribbentrop. "Though I am curious about what you say about Drago?"

Ribbentrop looked at him. "I'd say that he's quite a character. In fact a lot of people agree as he now has the seat in your Council now."

"A lot of people say that he was responsible for the terrorist act at Grimbeard Academy three our years ago," said Hiccup looking at him curiously.

"I don't believe there's any substantial evidence that suggests that he had an involvement. I can understand why you of all people word feel to have this matter investigated, it literally cost you a leg."

"I'm just thankful that in cost me an arm as well," said Hiccup.

With that Hiccup and Winston walked away from the gathering and that's when Hiccup saw a baldheaded man approaching Chamberlain.

"Who is he?" Hiccup asked. "I don't recognise him, is he with the Cabinet?"

Winston looked at the man he was referring to and shook his head. "No, that would be Horace Wilson. He is the Prime Minister's permanent secretary, I believe that he is a firm believer in Chamberlain's appeasement policy."

Hiccup shook his head. "Chamberlain is allied himself with all the wrong people, the man is going to hang himself."

Winston nodded. "I agree, but the only thing we can do is KBO."

"What's that?" Astrid asked.

"Keep bugging on," Winston chuckled making the two of them laugh.

Then suddenly a man with a piece of paper immediately started to make his way to the Prime Minister, but he was immediately stopped by Wilson. He handed the telegram over to Winston and he looked at it, he was clearly important if it was going to be given to the Prime Minister in the middle of the party. However, instead of handing it to him he placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Something interesting Horace in that telegram?" Winston announced and everyone turned to him.

"A telegram?" said Chamberlain looking up.

"I don't the trouble you Prime Minister," said Wilson.

Chamberlain looked at Ribbentrop. "Please, you have important business."

Chamberlain then made his way over to Wilson and he showed in the telegram, he immediately looked at troubled upon reading it.

"It would seem that there are heavy German troop movements near the Austrian border," said Chamberlain looking at Ribbentrop.

Ribbentrop gave a confident look as all eyes fell upon him. "Nothing serious, I assure you. Probably spring training."

Chamberlain looked satisfied with that answer. "You know I never trusted the telegrams, they can be so misleading."

Hiccup shook his head. "The man is living in denial."

* * *

 **12th March 1938**

The next day, Hiccup and Astrid were having an adorable picnic in one of London's parks. They were having a wonderful time, especially with the beautiful British sun.

"This is quite lovely, Hiccup," said Astrid as she grabbed a sandwich. "Not to mention romantic."

Hiccup turned bright pink. "If it makes you uncomfortable we could…"

Astrid then placed a finger on his lips. "It's wonderful, I'm only teasing you."

Hiccup smiled at her awkwardly. "You know when we first met, I instantly had a crush on you."

Astrid giggled. "You didn't exactly hide it well."

Hiccup of the back of his head. "I was just not sure how to approach you, I mean Snotlout approach wasn't exactly elegant and your response made me a bit nervous."

"Don't tell me I scare you."

Hiccup looked at her. "In a good way and I decided that if I wanted to pursue this relationship that it should be perfect."

Astrid smiled. "This seems pretty perfect to me."

"I guess it is."

The two of them then leaned in towards one another, but then before their lips could touch one another Ragnar appeared.

"Hiccup!" he yelled and immediately the two of them pulled away from one another looking slightly embarrassed.

"What?" said Hiccup looking annoyed.

Ragnar looked at the two of them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, we aren't doing anything," Hiccup sighed.

Ragnar nodded. "Normally I wouldn't interfere with your personal life, but I just received this telegram. Germany has just invaded Austria."

Hiccup eyes widened as he immediately rose to his feet. "When?"

"About an hour ago," said Ragnar handing in the telegram.

Astrid looked shocked. "So much for spring training."

Hiccup shook his head. "This is only the beginning, he's going to make his way into Czechoslovakia next if we don't do something."

"You mean if Britain doesn't do something," Ragnar corrected. "All we can do is file prior tests with the League of Nations and they'll only impose sanctions. Germany, Italy and Japan have already exited from the League and more countries will follow, the League is falling apart."

Hiccup shook his head. "This is only beginning, Hitler won't stop until Europe is entirely under his control. We need to act before it's too late."


	12. The Agreement

**19th March 1938**

It had been a week since Hitler's invasion of Austria and Chamberlain still refused to do anything. His main oppressions were the fact that Austria welcomed the invasion and haven't asked for any aid and as such wasn't worth going to war over.

Hiccup was back in the embassy talking to his father over the phone, informing him of the situation in Britain.

"You're saying that Chamberlain still refuses to do nothing," said Stoick utterly frustrated.

Hiccup shrugged. "He's not even considering to increase military spending, despite the fact that public opinion is turning to a more warlike attitude. The only plus side is that Winston is gaining momentum and getting more supporters."

"Situation has an improved here either," Stoick sighed. "Drago has been making comments that Britain is only a shadow of its former self and that we should ally ourselves with the strongest force in Europe. Unfortunately he does have fair point, are threat projections show that Britain won't stand a chance against Germany in its present state."

"But we can't let that happen, we can't ally ourselves with someone who is proving to be untrustworthy," said Hiccup.

"I completely agree, son," Stoick nodded. "A man that kills without reason, cannot be reasoned with. However, if the mood in the Council doesn't change soon I will have no choice but to ally with Germany."

Hiccup sighed. "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

"So what's the feel around the British government?" Stoick asked.

"Their immediate concern is Czechoslovakia, it's obvious that it's going to be the next target," said Hiccup. "The problem is Czechoslovakia's only been no country for 20 years and is an unstable region. Many of the Cabinet believe that it wouldn't be beneficial for us to assist in case of invasion so Chamberlain is going to seek another appeasement policy."

"But he's just been lied to," Stoick growled. "Didn't you say yourself that the German Ambassador claimed not to have any knowledge of these movements and it was on the same day he was returning to Germany?"

"I know, I'm going to keep on harassing him in any way I know how, but I'm not entirely confident," Hiccup admitted.

"Do what you can, son."

"Don't worry, we'll KBO," Hiccup promised.

Stoick frowned. "'KBO?'"

Hiccup joked. "Something that Winston keeps saying, it stands for 'keep bugging on'."

Stoick laughed. "I like it. Just keep at it, son."

"Don't worry."

* * *

 **20th March 1938**

The next day Hiccup made his way to Buckingham Palace for an audience with the King, this was the first time that he met with the king ever since his coronation.

"My father is concerned that he might not be able to hold the council together if something in England is not done soon," said Hiccup. "Drago is making a big push to ally ourselves with Germany, arguing that we should ally with the strong."

"I see," said his Majesty looking concerned. "I-Is there no other way of pr-pr-preventing such a tr-tr-tragedy?"

"Only one thing and that is to show that England is still strong," said Hiccup. "The biggest problem is Chamberlain refuses to do anything when Germany is invade other countries. In fact this is the reason why here, I'm hoping that you could convince Chamberlain to do something."

His Majesty looked at him. "You're Highness, y-you know as well as I do that my role as k-king is to act as an adviser to the Prime Minister. I cannot govern, I have no true power over my own government."

Hiccup looked at him. "I know, but you're still able to advise to warn. Please, your Majesty, I fear that the only way to prevent a war is to show Hitler that we are no pushovers."

"I will take y-your assessment under a-a-advisement," said his Majesty.

Hiccup sighed. "Sire, if things don't turn around soon I fear that Chamberlain may be forced to resign."

His Majesty looked at him. "Surely things cannot be that terrible."

"The Opposition would demand it, the ironic thing is that the only thing that's stopping them is Winston Churchill," said Hiccup.

His Majesty narrowed his eyes. "C-Churchill?"

Hiccup raised his hand. "I know that you have mixed feelings about the man, but while he may be outspoken against Chamberlain's policy he's still holding the party together. He knows the leadership election would waste time, time we may not have."

His Majesty looked at him. "You will l-like Winston, don't you?"

Hiccup smiled. "He's certainly easy to work with and you have to admit that he's a very skilled speaker. I do admit that sometimes he makes poor decisions, but what makes me admire him most of all is his spirit and his strength of will. If war does happen it will be that that will save England from the Nazis."

"I wish I could be assured you."

* * *

 **21th September 1938**

As time went by people grew more and more concerned about the Nazis, it was clear that Hitler had intent to take over Czechoslovakia like you did with Austria. Chamberlain wanted to prevent war at any cost and so he was devising a plan to offer the Sudetenland to Hitler as it contained ethnic Germans.

The only problem with that plan was that this policy would be taken under the word of Hitler that he promised not to take over any more countries. Adding to the confrontation was at the Sudetenland held vital military installations and Czechoslovakia's President wasn't even allowed to take part in negotiations.

Hiccup was currently facing the Prime Minister looking outraged. "You can't be serious? Now you're just offering land to the Germans?"

"To maintain peace," said Chamberlain shaking his head. "Don't you see the benefits of having a stable Germany in Europe?"

"Prime Minister, I'm not one to take an opportunity for peace by, but this entire agreement falls under the word of Adolf Hitler," Hiccup pointed out. "This is the same man who practically tear that the Treaty of Versailles, who wishes the entire extermination of an entire race. Not to mention he gained power by butchering every single opponent."

Chamberlain shook his head. "I really did hope that you would see the benefits of such a pact. Don't you see that Winston is the warmonger not Hitler, I've even met the man. He does not want war as much as I do."

Hiccup shook his head. "Did it ever occur to you that he might be lying? Oh, I'm sure he doesn't want war because he's just not ready for it. He's already taken Austria and now is able to take part of Czechoslovakia without a single fight, he is making a fool of you Prime Minister."

Chamberlain shook his head. "Your Highness, I assure you that appeasement is the right course of action to prevent war. We just need to keep Hitler happy and create good ties with Germany so that we can battle against communism."

Hiccup shook his head. "I just hope that he lives up to your expectations."

* * *

Hiccup soon returned to the embassy hand Winston was there with, immediately informed him of the Prime Minister's plans.

"He's just going to hand Hitler land belonging to another country?" said Winston looking outraged.

"And the land that he is giving holds many fortresses which means it will be easy pickings for Hitler to invade," said Hiccup.

"Our spies have informed us that that is Hitler's intention," Ragnar agreed.

Astrid shook her head. "What could the Prime Minister be thinking. Surely a good strong army would prevent outright war. Just giving Hiller everything he wants just shows how weak England is making it nothing more than a pushover."

Winston shook his head and smoked a cigar. "He was given the choice between war and dishonour. He chose dishonour, and he will have war."

"I will be making my way to Munich, I have course won't be signing any kind of document, but it'll give us a good feel about our opposition," said Hiccup.

Winston nodded. "If Czechoslovakia falls Hitler's next target will Poland and possibly Romania. If he is able to annex those two countries he'll practically have full control of central you."

"But if he moves into Poland that would antagonise the Russians," Fishlegs pointed out.

"True, but Stalin's army is a complete mess," Hiccup pointed out. "Thanks to his purges the army is practically leaderless. Though I agree that we need to start thinking plans to ally ourselves with Russia."

Winston grimaced. "I don't like the idea of joining forces with the Russian bear, but in these times of crisis we must put our petty differences aside and unite under a common threat."

Ragnar shook his head. "The ironic thing is that if Russia chose to expand communism we'd probably would ally ourselves with Hitler."

* * *

 **29th September 1938**

A week later, Hiccup found himself in Munich and was forced to watch as the negotiations took place. Hiccup got a good site of Hitler and with that moustache appears he looked an awful lot like Charlie Chaplin, amongst the derogation was also Mussolini and he was quite the pompous Italian as he expected. Also negotiations was the French Prime Minister, Édouard Daladier and he seemed to agree with Chamberlain about the agreement.

Hiccup was with the rest of his team and they all want particularly pleased about the agreement.

"I urge to punch that pompous Italian across the face," said Snotlout.

"Let's try not start a war," Hiccup advised.

"Isn't that what we were supposed to do?" Ruffnut asked.

"No, we were supposed to trying get Britain to register the threat of the Nazis," said Hiccup and his eyes turned back to the negotiation table. "Unfortunately, no one would listen."

Ragnar narrowed his eyes at Hitler. "Man is just as ugly in real life as he is in his pictures. Plus how can anyone take him seriously with a moustache like that."

* * *

Hitler himself had drawn attention to Hiccup and his party and he looked at one of his advisers.

" _So that's the Crown Prince_ ," he said.

" _Indeed, my Führer_ ," his adviser nodded. " _I hear that he was very much against to this agreement. We believe that he only showed up to get the feel of the opposition and if what Chamberlain says is true he seems to have made an ally with Winston Churchill._ "

Hitler growled with annoyance. " _Drago assured me that he was weak and had no respect from his people. It's clear that he was wrong and now he's allied to the one man who could derail are objective._ "

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still talking when Astrid gave him a sharp elbow in the arm.

"What was that for?" he said.

"We've got company," she said dryly.

Hiccup turned and saw that Hitler and his adviser were approaching them and he had a feeling it wasn't inviting for a drink.

"The Führer as heard so much about you Prince Hiccup and he would wish to express a few words for his admiration," said the adviser.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. " _Then maybe he should say that to my face._ "

Hitler looked surprised that hiccup could speak German. " _You can speak German._ "

Hiccup looked at him. " _I am fluent in a dozen languages. Now you wish to exchange a few words with me._ "

" _I know your views against me and I want to assure you that whatever you heard from Churchill is entirely untrue_ ," he said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. " _Forgive me if I don't believe a single word you say, I mean you have proven that you are untrustworthy_."

" _I have just assured the Prime Minister that I will not take over any more countries_ ," Hitler reminded.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. " _We both know that you're not satisfied with just the Sudetenland. You wish to unite all German people and their practically spread out across the entire world. You might have Chamberlain fooled, but don't think that I'm as gullible as him._ "

Hitler narrowed his eyes. " _I see that this is just a pure waste of time, sorry for disturbing you your Highness_."

He then walked away with his adviser and he looked immensely annoyed.

"I don't know what you said, but I think you've just struck a nerve with Charlie Chaplin's lookalike," said Snotlout.

"Do you think it was wise to antagonise him?" Astrid asked.

"We have to show that Berk is no pushover," said Hiccup as he drank his glass of champagne.

"Nice to see someone putting that man in his place," said a voice.

They quickly turned and saw French general approaching them.

"And you are?" Hiccup asked

"Charles de Gaulle, a pleasure to meet you your Highness," he said respectfully.

Hiccup looked up. "Wait, Gobber mentioned you."

General de Gaulle looked pleasantly surprised. "You know Gobber?"

"He was our instructor in the Academy," Astrid explained.

"Good man that one," General de Gaulle nodded. "I came here for security reasons for the Prime Minister, but I think this agreement is disastrous."

"Nice to see someone here agrees," Hiccup nodded.

General de Gaulle looked on to see Hitler and Mussolini talking with one another. "Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy together, not to mention their allies with the Empire of Japan. A very dangerous trio they are."

Hiccup spend the rest of the evening scouting out the Germans and the Italians. He exchanged a few words with Mussolini and he wasn't exactly any different from his partner Hitler. He could tell that both men wanted to extend their border across Europe and most likely Africa.

* * *

 **5th October 1938**

Chamberlain had returned to England triumphantly holding out his piece of paper declaring Peace in Our Time, but others felt differently. Hiccup was actually in the House of Commons looking over the stands as Winston challenged the Prime Minister for what he had done in Munich.

"I will begin my saying the most unpopular and unwelcome thing, that we have suffered a total and unmitigated defeat," said Winston and a few people the backbenches agreed, no doubt his supporters. "The utmost my right hon. Friend the Prime Minister has been able to secure by all his immense exertions, by Munich and elsewhere."

A few conservatives made a few comments backing the Prime Minister's policy.

"The utmost he has been able to gain for Czechoslovakia and in that the German dictator, instead of snatching his victuals from the table, has been content to have them served to him course by course. For your find in a matter of months that Czechoslovakia will be engulfed, the Nazi regime.

"Many of her fortresses are in German hands, something which France and Britain will bitterly regret. When Herr Hitler chooses to look westward, silent, mournful, abandoned and broken. Czechoslovakia will receive into the darkness that is the most grievous result we have left undone for the last five years. Five years of looking for an alliance of least resistance, five years of uninterrupted retreat, five years of neglect of our air defences. They can be very simply epitomised, if the House will permit me to vary the metaphor. £1 was demanded at the pistol's point. When it was given, £2 were demanded at the pistol's point. Finally, the dictator consented to take £1.17 and the rest in promises of good will for the future."

* * *

Unfortunately no one would listen, because they felt quite content that Hitler would stand by the Munich Agreement. Hiccup met up with Winston just as he exited the House and then began walking through Westminster.

"Chamberlain has gained a lot of support thanks to this agreement of his," said Hiccup.

"We both know that Hitler won't stay contempt with the little piece of land he was given, he'll deeper into Czechoslovakia," said Winston.

"My father isn't too pleased with this agreement and Drago has gained more momentum," said Hiccup. "I'm not even sure whether you'll be able to stem the tide, but if Drago does go into power he will remove many of my father's allies, the Prime Minister, the spymaster and many more."

"The only thing we can do is wait your Highness, the ball is back in Hitler's court now," said Winston.

Watching them from above were Chamberlain and Wilson.

"Look at the two of them talking," Chamberlain shaking his head. "They won't rest until they get exactly what they want, a war that benefits no one."

"I just ignore them Prime Minister, they are completely powerless," said Wilson encouragingly. "Your method of approaching Hitler has become very popular within the House."

Chamberlain nodded. "Indeed, it's just a shame that no one else could see the benefit. I truly believe that we are making a step in the right direction."


	13. War in Our Time

**15th March 1939**

It was the middle of the night and Chamberlain was sleeping in his bed when the telephone rang. He woke up and answered the telephone after he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hello," he said.

On the other side of the receiver was a military official. "I'm sorry to wake you so late at night, but German troops have just invaded Czechoslovakia. They have already taken Prague."

"What?" said Chamberlain in disbelief.

"Germany has just invaded Czechoslovakia and they've already taken the capital."

"Oh, God, when?"

"Just a few hours ago."

Chamberlain closed his eyes.

Moments later he called Halifax and is Home Secretary Samuel Hoare had just informed them that the Nazis had just taken Czechoslovakia.

"I gather the Germans were already advancing on Prague while Hitler was still negotiating with the Czechoslovakia President," said Hoare.

"I believe so yes," Chamberlain nodded.

"Hardly the action of a well-intentioned protector."

Halifax looked at Chamberlain. "You say that he's already seized their aeroplanes and gold supplies?"

Chamberlain nodded.

"We have been deceiving ourselves, for far too long, and I don't excuse myself from that," said Hoare. "But we cannot deceive ourselves now. The press will say that he has made us a laughing stock of Europe by invading Czechoslovakia and God knows what Berk's reaction is going to be. Oh, his tactics are perfectly straightforward he simply says one thing and does another."

"It certainly doesn't seem to be an accord with the Munich Agreement," Chamberlain admitted still in disbelief.

"I do think that we should give some guarantee for Poland and Romania right away," Halifax advised.

"Thank you, both of you," Chamberlain nodded. "I shall consider the matter very carefully."

"And would you consider bringing Winston back into the Cabinet?" Halifax asked.

Chamberlain turned on him. "No! I shall not bring Winston back in any capacity, none whatsoever!"

* * *

 **16th March 1939**

Winston and Hiccup were very quick to act upon hearing the news in Czechoslovakia, it was extremely easy to gather more allies. They both knew that Poland would be next and Hitler's ally Mussolini was starting to nab countries of his own.

"The tide has certainly turned," said Hiccup as he looked through the newspaper and then looked Winston. "It would seem as if people are pressing for you to be part of the Cabinet."

"Yet our Prime Minister seems to be reluctant," Winston noted.

"Of course he is," said Ragnar. "He still has high hopes to prevent a war and asking you to join the Cabinet is just as good as admitting that he was wrong. Though with the current crisis Chamberlain will have no choice but to increase mass production of war material if he wants to keep people happy."

"Is the man's pride more important than the safety of this country?" Winston huffed.

"I just hope that he does something proactive, I don't know how long my father can hold back Drago and his followers," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs then entered the office. "Hiccup, we've got a bunch of reporters outside. I think they want to hear your view on the Munich Agreement."

"Tell them I'll be outside in five minutes," said Hiccup.

Five minutes later, Hiccup was outside as members of the press stood waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting gentleman," said Hiccup.

"Your Highness, our readers want to know what your views on the Munich Agreement?" a reporter asked.

Hiccup looked at them. "I was at Munich during the negotiations, but I did not take part and I refuse to sign the treaty. The main reason being was because I knew that Hitler would not be satisfied with the land which was promised."

"And what is your opinion about the situation in Central Europe?"

"I believe that Central Europe is an open wound and the blood from that wound is engulfing the continent. It is my belief that my country as well as Britain has a duty in order to seal up the wound before we all drown in blood."

"So are you saying that we should go to war with Germany?"

"I will be blunt, I do not want war as much as the next person, but I do believe that a show of strength is what's needed. After all the best way to take down a bully is to stand up and show you are not afraid to meet his insults head on."

"So you're saying that Hitler is basically a school bully in a playground, which means Central Europe."

Hiccup nodded. "Precisely, he thinks that we our bunch of wimps that are too afraid to fight. If however, we bolster our courage we can make him think twice."

* * *

 **7th April 1939**

Chamberlain still refused to do nothing and while he did agree to an increase in the military, it wasn't near enough the rearmament that Winston had been were looking for. Though on the plus side he had given guarantee to Poland that they would jump into action if they themselves had been invaded. Hiccup had been invited to Winston's retreat and he was with Winston's family for lunch.

Then Winston's son Randolph burst into the room. "Papa!"

"What is it Randolph?" Winston asked.

"It's Desmond Morton, Mussolini has just invaded Albania!" he announced.

Winston sat up and looked at Hiccup. "It would seem your Highness that the ball was in fact and the Italians caught." He then immediately looked at his son. "Mrs. P Randolph, tell her to get me the Admiralty!"

"Can't we finish our lunch, papa?" he daughter Mary asked.

Winston looked at her. "Do you suppose that Mr Mussolini would wait for lunch? He's probably halfway to Corfu by now."

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "Get Fishlegs and a pencil, I'll get the maps."

"Meet me in my office," said Winston as the rose out of their seats.

In no time at all, all of them were in Winston's office as he finally managed to get hold of the Admiralty.

"What about destroyers? Why aren't they with their flotillas?" he asked.

Hiccup quickly pulled out the map of the Mediterranean and placed it on the floor. Winston then lifted himself out of his seat and dragged the phone along.

"What are they doing in Africa?" said Winston still talking to the Admiralty official the other end. "Why in heavens name of making the Adriatic where they're needed? Surely anyone can see that he's going to make his way to Corfu next if we don't stop them. Now then would you be good enough to tell me where our capital ships are?"

Winston then pulled out a pencil and began pointing to spots on the map as the official new informed him of the positions of the ships. "Two at Malta. One at Gibraltar." His eyes lit up. "What Naples? Extraordinary, thank you for your cooperation." He then placed the phone down and looked at the others. "Five great ships lorry gagging in the Mediterranean and none of them in the right place, how could it have been allowed to happen?"

"Clearly the Lord of the First Admiralty is a bit carefree," Hiccup noted as he looked at the map. "Amenities positioned all of the ships in different locations, and one of them seems to have found its way into Naples."

Winston nodded. "We have to send a message to the Prime Minister immediately."

"I'll be glad to take it, I'll making my way back to London tomorrow," said Hiccup and then turned to Fishlegs. "Arrange a meeting with the Prime Minister and tell him I will be taking no for an answer."

Hiccup soon made his way to number 10 Downing Street for another meeting with Chamberlain.

"First Germany and now Italy, it would seem as if your appeasement process has completely collapsed," said Hiccup.

Chamberlain remained calmed. "I still have hope that we can maintain the peace."

Hiccup shook his head. "Hitler and Mussolini have proven that they do not care about peace. You need to act and fast." He then pulled out a letter. "Winston asked me to give you this and I think you should read it."

Hiccup then left the office and Chamberlain look at the letter and he was immediately furious.

"I can't put up with this sort of thing any longer," he said outraged looking at both Halifax. "This year arrogance of the man and Prince Hiccup is not much better, he outright demanded that I do something. On top of that there's the newspapers, everyone is urging me to do this and that. Get Winston into the Cabinet and surmounting a good relationship with Prince Hiccup. Don't they realise that would be an open message of open warfare to Berlin?"

"You may not like them Prime Minister, but they do have some valid points," said Halifax. "We can't ignore these repeated acts of aggression any longer, we must do something to show that we are forced to be reckoned with. Perhaps Winston should get his Ministry of Supply."

* * *

 **May 27th 1939**

On the other side of the world, President Franklin D Roosevelt was getting bit concerned about the situation in Europe as well. Franklin, was currently in his office reading the newspaper and was shaking his head.

"Chamberlain seems reluctant to do anything," he noted.

"Of course he is," said Valka as she sat down. "The man is an appeaser the still trying to find a diplomatic way of preventing a war."

Franklin looked at her. "Your son is in England isn't he acting as the ambassador?"

Valka nodded. "It's how were getting such detailed reports. In his last report, he said that Chamberlain has created a Ministry of Supply, but instead of having Winston Churchill he chose the Minister of Transport."

Franklin shook his head. "You know I met Winston Churchill about 20 years ago and I have to say it like a real stinker, the kind of person I hate. That being said it was 20 years ago and that can change a man."

Valka smiled. "My husband is good friends with Winston Churchill, they fought back to back during the Great War. He said that Winston was a real leader in making, a bit gun ho, but stubborn. The truth of the matter is Winston was the one who help designed the new equipment during the Great War that turned the tide."

Franklin smiled. "It's a shame that my current ambassador in England doesn't have the same views. Jo has made it very plain that he dislikes the man, that being said he is an appeaser. Problem is I'm gonna need him on my side if I want to survive the next election."

Valka looked at him curiously. "But on aren't you only allowed to remain in office for two terms?"

"That is the standard viewpoint, but war is going to erupt in Europe and America will no doubt be drawn into it eventually," said Franklin regretfully. "Also there's Japan to think about, they've already taken most of China and I fear they might head straight to the Philippines."

"But you still think that Hitler is still going to be the major threat?" Valka asked. "That I do and I need to start giving England some guarantees. I've already decided to invite the King and Queen, that should cause quite the statement."

"Considering the King George would be the first English King to step foot in America would certainly be a statement," Valka agreed.

* * *

 **July 13th 1939**

Things had been going quite how before Chamberlain, because everyone was now demanding that Winston should be brought back into the Cabinet, even if you have his own ministers. Then of course there was the constant attack in the press and then continue strong pressure with Prince Hiccup.

"I'm telling you it's a plot," he said outraged gesturing to all the newspapers in front of him. "The Mail, The Express, all them, every single one of them says that Winston should be back in the Cabinet."

Hoare was currently shackling as a cartoon of Winston camping out in front of Number 10. "Do put that wretched newspaper down."

Hoare looked at him. "The fact is of course it would create new confidence in the country of we do ask Winston now."

Chamberlain looked at him. "Ask him what?"

"I'm afraid Neville people are beginning to wonder if that perhaps private feelings are beginning to outweigh the national interest," said Hoare.

"I can't really be bothered what people are beginning to wonder Sam."

"It might also help to show Hitler that we do mean business and strengthen relations with Berk," Hoare added. "After all anything we can do that prevents Hitler from entering Poland."

Chamberlain shook his head. "I'm sorry Sam, I remain convinced that Hitler is nowhere near such an unmitigated villain that certain people make him out to be. I still have great hopes of reaching a compromise with him."

"Then why does he persistently lied to you?"

Chamberlain remained calm. "I won't be goaded, he does not want war any more than we do. I know the man, I know it to be true. That is all that is to it."

Hoare rolled his eyes, but he also knew there was no way he could persuade Chamberlain.

* * *

 **July 14th 1939**

Hiccup was in his office in his embassy talking to his father, he now had braids in his hair and he had been promoted to Lieutenant-Colonel. Everyone else had also gained an increasing rank and Fishlegs had been given more responsibilities.

"Well, the people want Winston in the Cabinet, but Chamberlain does not," said Hiccup has he leaned back in his chair. "He still believes that Hitler doesn't want war."

Stoick could barely comprehend what he was hearing. "How can the man be so blind? He's invaded Austria and now Czechoslovakia and he still believes Hitler wants peace."

"Chamberlain is starting to feel the strain though," said Hiccup. "He has done a small increase in military spending, enough to keep everyone happy, and has created a Ministry of Supply. He's also given guarantees to Poland that he would jump to the rescue if they are ever invaded."

"But that's not enough," said Stoick slamming his hand into the table.

"Don't kill the messenger," said Hiccup.

Stoick took a deep breath. "Sorry, son. I'm beginning to feel political pressure from Drago. I'm telling you if England doesn't step up to the plate I will have no choice but to sign an alliance with Germany."

"We're trying to get an alliance with Russia, but they're not entirely confident in the English," said Hiccup regretfully. "Marshal Stalin knows that Hitler has sights on Russia and he'll do everything he can to secure the borders."

Stoick sat up. "You're not suggesting that he might have a temporary alliance with Germany."

"Exactly," Hiccup nodded. "Hitler knows he can't win a war on two fronts which makes invading Poland all that more tricky. So, he has to make sure that Russia doesn't join in if he ever declares war."

"You've thought this through haven't you," said Stoick with a small smile.

"To standard military tactic," Hiccup shrugged. "That's the advantage of having your diplomats with military experience. Speaking of military strategy, I've heard that Poland is beginning to understand the workings of Germany's new computer called the Enigma machine. I would also recommend that we should start thinking of shipping any undesirables out of Poland, preferably the women and children before the inevitable."

Stoick nodded with agreement. "I completely agree. I'll send several cruise ships and send word to the President and make him agree. We both know what will await those people if we don't get them out of there in time."

"Let's just hope that we have enough time," said Hiccup.

"Just keep the pressure on Chamberlain, sooner or later he has to give in," Stoick ordered.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything," said Hiccup as you place the phone down.

The moment he placed the phone on the receiver he pinched the bridge of his nose looking utterly exhausted.

"You really need to relax," said Astrid as she entered the office.

"Hard to relax with everything going on," Hiccup sighed.

Astrid smiled and made her way behind him, then to his surprise he found that she began to massage his shoulders.

"Then how about I helped take attention away," she offered.

Hiccup filled a little awkward. "Thanks. I just hope that if a war does happen, that'll be able to survive it."

Astrid then immediately turned his chair around and forced him to look up at her. Now don't give me that all. You know as well as I do that so long as there are people like Winston in the world, we can endure anything."

Hiccup looked at her and smiled. "You certainly know how to give someone a confidence boost."

The two of them smiled one another and then suddenly they found themselves leaning towards one another. Then there lips touched and soon the two of them melted away in a very deep passionate kiss.

* * *

 **August 4th 1939**

Hiccup had received startling news from Winston, apparently Chamberlain had adjourned Parliament until October 3rd.

"Please tell me you're joking," Hiccup pleaded.

Winston shook his head. "I'm afraid not you're Highness, Chamberlain has sent the entire house on holiday for two months."

Hiccup shook his head. "But with Hitler across the channel rearming like a madman, surely the sensible idea used to postpone holiday until the threat is over."

"I agree, right now is the time to attack," said Winston.

Hiccup shook his head. "Tell me did 25 years ago, did your governments spend that summer going on holiday while Germany invaded Belgium?"

"We certainly did not and Neville should know this," said Winston furiously. "The man is only digging his own grave, not to mention he is very reluctant to sign any kind of alliance with the Soviets in doing means that Germany can focus all of its efforts into the West."

"Europe on the brink of war and the Prime Minister is going fishing in Scotland?" said Hiccup in disbelief.

"I'll be going into France in order to examine the enemy while there is still a chance," Winston informed him.

"That storm I predicted is coming awfully close and it's called Adolf," Hiccup grunted.


	14. The Beginning of the End

**August 22th 1939**

Hiccup and Winston were still discussing the best way to make Chamberlain see sense about the threat from Germany.

"I honestly don't know how we can achieve it," Winston sighed. "Chamberlain seems to be convinced that Hitler doesn't want a war."

"Actually, I think he doesn't," said Hiccup looking at Winston. "He knows that a war could easily undermine everything he's worked for, which is why he has occupied countries one piece of time rather than old ones."

Winston nodded. "He's testing the waters. After the Munich Agreement, it became clear to him that Britain and France are not what they once were that their pacifists."

"He sees both countries weak and his advisers assure him that they will not honour their agreement to Poland," said Hiccup. "That of course means sooner or later he is going to invade Poland and Chamberlain's response will certainly have great impact both in Europe and overseas."

Winston nodded. "Still, I don't see how we can prove to Chamberlain that Hitler is untrustworthy."

Ragnar then immediately entered the office looking a little frantic. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I just received recent intelligence."

Hiccup looked at him. "What is it Rag?"

"Von Ribbentrop has flown to Moscow," said Ragnar.

Hiccup and Winston immediately looked up at him.

"Ribbentrop? Wasn't he recently promoted to Reich Minister of Foreign Affairs?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar nodded. "Last year actually. We believe that he's gone to Russia to form an alliance. Though to be more accurate it's a non-aggression treaty."

Winston looked crestfallen. "That means Hitler won't have to worry about Russia jumping into action if he's invading Poland."

"What are the terms of this treaty?" Hiccup asked.

"I believe it's to share Poland between the two countries," said Ragnar gravely.

"Has the Prime Minister been notified?" Winston asked.

"I believe the Foreign Office is contacting him in Scotland," said Ragnar. "If he had any sense he would recall Parliament at once."

"If Hitler invaded Poland there's no way Chamberlain can prevent war," said Winston.

* * *

 **1st September 1939**

Chamberlain soon found himself in front of Hiccup, what he had feared most of all had happened. Germany had invaded Poland at the same time so did Russia, it was clear the two of them were going to share the spoils between them.

Chamberlain had just announced that Italy was willing to act as mediators during this conflict and that did not go down well with the house. Even members of his own Cabinet were against the policy and wanted an ultimatum.

"We told you this would happen," said Hiccup.

"You don't have to be smug about it," said Chamberlain.

"You've got no choice Neville, you have honour your treaty with the Poles or else you will be destroyed in the house," said Hiccup. "I should also warn you that Drago Bludvist has become even more vocal and if you do not declare an ultimatum then you might find yourself short one ally."

Chamberlain closed his eyes. "Everything I've worked for, it's all been for nothing."

Hiccup look to Chamberlain solemnly. "Your appeasement policy probably would have worked, but Hitler wanted everything. Now is the time to act, this is exactly what Hitler expects no action. If you don't do something it will make England look weak and your point out that they will not honour any kind of treaty of protection, forcing more countries to join up with Hitler. He's already got Italy on his side and his working with an alliance with Japan, not to mention his nonaggression pact with Russia."

Chamberlain looked at Hiccup. "I first thought that you were an unexperienced diplomat, who had no concept of war. However, can see that I was wrong, you certainly have a lot of insight to a country's politics."

"I have no illusions that this was going to be bloodied, probably even more bloodied than the last one, but we have no choice we have to go to war or else would lose everything," said Hiccup.

After his meeting with Hiccup Chamberlain made his way to Buckingham Palace one emergency meeting with the King.

King George suddenly looked bewildered by the common defence. "I c-can't believe we r-reach this point."

"I'm afraid we have your Majesty," said Chamberlain regrettably. "The House is demanding need to send an ultimatum to Hitler as is Berk. I was mistaken, I find it impossible to believe that there is any man in the world so lacking in moral feeling as Hitler. That the world might be hurled for a second time, into the base of destructive war. Churchill was right all along, this was always Hitler's intention."

* * *

Back in the embassy Hiccup was with Winston and the rest of the members of his staff as they were listening to a broadcast coming from number 10 Downing Street.

"This morning, the British ambassador in Berlin, handed the German government, the final note, stating that unless we heard from them, by 11 o'clock, that they were prepared at once, to withdraw their troops from Poland, a state of war would exist between us. I have to tell you now, that no such undertaking has been received, and that consequently, this country is now at war with Germany."

"It's begun," said Hiccup as he looked at the others.

Winston shook his head. "To think that all could have been avoided, if we had shown Hitler that we are not going to be bullied."

"I already sent a message to Berk, informing the king of the situation," said Ragnar as he looked at his watch. "I believe he was going to wait for Chamberlain speech before he would make his own announcement."

"Put it on the moment it comes on the wireless," Hiccup instructed.

The phone then rang and Fishlegs immediately answered it. "This is the Berk Embassy." He waited for the person on the other end to speak. "Yes, he's here. Do you wish me to pass one?" Fishlegs then nodded and passed the phone over to Winston. "Sir, it's the Prime Minister."

Winston looked surprised and immediately took the phone. "Yes, Prime Minister?" He waited for the Prime Minister to finish speaking to him. "I know, it's regrettable." He sat there in silence for a few moments and then his eyes lit up. "I'll be happy to serve in any capacity, let us just hope that it's not too late."

He then placed the phone down and looked at everyone. "I have just been made First Lord of the Admiralty."

The entire room then burst into cheers for Winston and Hiccup immediately shook his hand.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you," said Hiccup.

"Thank you, your Highness," Winston smiled. "I've also become a member of Chamberlain's War Cabinet, it's time that we show Hitler that we are not the pushovers he believed us to be."

* * *

Later that day, Stoick was in the Palace sitting at his office and listening to Hiccup.

"That's wonderful news, son, I just hope that it's not too late," said Stoick.

"We're expecting the French to join us very soon," Hiccup added.

Stoick nodded. "I have now managed to regain control over the Council and we are committed to join the Allied forces. I'm actually about to address the public on the wireless."

"I'll be listening in," said Hiccup.

"Let's hope that God is on our side," he said placing the phone down.

Oswald then stepped forward with a piece of paper. "This is your speech for the broadcast, _Berk Today_ is ready whenever you are."

"No time like the present," said Stoick.

He then began making his way to another office where the reporters had set up the equipment for the broadcast.

"We're ready whenever you are, your Majesty," said the man from _Berk Today_. "When the light turns green that means that you're on line."

Stoick nodded and sat at the desk and waited for the light to turn green. A minute passed and the light turned green and Stoick looked at the microphone.

"I am sending this message today, to inform you that in response to Hitler's invasion of Poland, the Berkain Isles are now at war with Germany. We shall be joining forces with both Britain and France in order to combat this threat that is hovering over Europe. Many people have tried to negotiate with Hitler, but in the end those who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with and so we find ourselves in this current crisis.

Hitler is the kind of man there would use women and children as a form of intimidation in order to force a surrender. This move is that of cowardice and I am confident that courage will prevail even in the darkest of days. I must ask every single man woman and child to muster the courage as we combat this threat and I have every confidence that we can win."

* * *

Drago was in his office listening to Stoick's broadcast and he was utterly furious and he was already communicating with Hitler by the radio.

" _You assured me that Britain and France would not keep their agreement with Poland_ ," Drago growled in frustration.

" _That is what my advisers told me, I assure you I was just as furious when I got the news,_ " said Hitler.

" _I hope that you have some kind of plan, because my position in the Council is now weaker_ ," said Drago.

" _I assure you that we have everything in hand, we just have to change our plans slightly,"_ said Hitler starting to sound annoyed.

Drago narrowed his eyes. " _I hope that you're correct_."

He then switched off the radio and then slammed his hand on the desk. "Firstly he has a go at me for not eliminating the Crown Prince and now he does take responsibility for his failures."

"Why are we even listening to this man?" Krogan demanded.

Then a man with a black goatee and scars around his neck stepped forward. "It might seem bad now, but I'm sure the tide will turn."

"I hope you're quite right, Viggo, because the last thing I want is to back the losing horse," said Drago.

Then a sleazy businessman with a beard step forward. "I'm sure we can put our heads together we can accomplish our primary mission."

Viggo rolled his eyes. "You're only primary mission Johann is to get rich."

Johann narrowed his eyes. "And your primary mission is so much better?"

Drago then slammed his fist on the desk. "Enough arguing, we just have to gather our strength and attack at the precise time. Johann, use your connections to get us the supplies we need, Krogan examine our troops and Viggo I want an update on our naval power."

"So you do intend to take the throne by force?" Viggo noted.

"I'm afraid it's the only way ever going to not that old fool Stoick of his gigantic throne," said Drago.

* * *

 **3rd September 1939**

Unaware of any of Drago's plans, Hiccup found himself back in Buckingham Palace. Today was the day that King George was going to give his first wartime speech and say the man was nervous would be an understatement.

Lionel Logue, an Australian, was working tirelessly with the King to get the speech just about perfect. He had removed words that were too complicated and gave some pointers on how to pronounce the words.

"Do to think you'll be able to do it?" Astrid asked.

"He's gotten a lot better," said Hiccup.

"His Majesty will stand strong for his people, that I am certain," said Winston as he approached the two of them. "So, what is the situation in Berk?"

"My father is sending almost half of our forces to France and under the command of General Spitelout," said Hiccup.

"Only half?" Winston noted.

"I advised it, with Drago still on the poise of starting the Civil War we have to keep some of our men and women back increases started something. Our naval forces have also joined with yours and their trying to cement a trade route from America."

Winston nodded. "Very good."

"We've also managed to rescue many Polish families, but it's far too dangerous far cruise ships to even get close to the ports," said Hiccup regretfully. "Though amongst these families we also managed to rescue a few Polish soldiers, who were badly wounded some mathematicians working on the Enigma machine, I've already sent the plans to British intelligence."

Winston nodded. "How long do you think the Poles can last?"

"Their putting up a good fight, but they're facing against two powerful armies on two different fronts," said Hiccup. "Our threat analysis to give them until October."

The door then suddenly opened and they found standing there was King George, with his wife and Mr Logue. Everyone immediately went silent and the Prime Minister, Winston, Hiccup and the Archbishop of Canterbury stepped forward.

"Archbishop," King George as he approached the Archbishop.

The Archbishop took his hand and bowed solemnly. "Your Majesty. A great moment, sir."

George nodded and then turned to Chamberlain. "Prime Minister."

"Your Majesty," he said shaking his hand. "Nice to see you… again so soon. Good of you to be here. I'm sure you have a… a rather busy day."

"I hope we have no more interruption from those damn sirens, sir," said Chamberlain.

He then turned to Winston and shook his hand. "Congrats-Congratulations. First Lord of the Admiralty."

"Your Majesty," he said humbly.

He then finally turn to Hiccup. "Your Highness, I'm pleased that you could show up."

"Thank you for the invitation," said Hiccup smiling.

"The long… walk," said King George nervously.

Hiccup walked next to the King. "I wish you the best of luck, your Majesty."

"I'll need it."

Hiccup then looked at Mr Logue. "Do you think you'll be up to it?"

"I'll be with him the entire time and we can practising non-stop," he said.

Hiccup then watched as King George, his wife and Logue started to make their way to the broadcast room. It had been especially designed by Mr Logue to make the king more comfortable when he was giving his speech.

Hiccup soon sat down with everyone else has they waited for the speech to be broadcasted and it was a long five minutes. Eventually the Queen returned and sat with her two children, Elizabeth and Margaret and they seemed more nervous than anyone else.

Eventually was time for him to give his speech, but for a few moments and everyone immediately feared the worst, but then their fears of apparatus as they heard his words.

"In this grave hour… perhaps the most fateful in our history… I send… to every household of my… a-peoples… both at home… and overseas… this message… spoken with the same depth of feeling… for each one of you… as if I were able to cross your threshold and speak to you… myself.

For the second time in the lives of most of us… we are at… war. Over and over again… we have tried to find… a peaceful way out of the differences… between ourselves… and those who are now our… enemies. But it has been… in vain. We have been forced into a conflict. For we are called, too meet the challenge of a principle which, if it were to prevail, would be fatal to any civilised order in the world. For the sake of all that we ourselves hold dear, and of the world's order and peace, it is unthinkable that we should refuse to meet… the challenge.

It is to this high purpose that I now call my people at home and my peoples across the seas, who will make our cause their own. I ask them to stand calm and firm, and united in this time of trial. The task will be hard. There may be dark days ahead, and war can no longer be confined to the battlefield. But we can only do the right as we see the right, and reverently commit our cause to God.

If one and all we keep resolutely faithful to it, ready for whatever service or sacrifice it may demand, then, with God's help, we shall… prevail."

That was the end of the speech and it was almost as if a huge weight had been lifted and practically everyone. His Majesty had just perfectly performed his first wartime speech and it was going to be the sign of things to come.

They could hear clapping from behind the door indicating that the King was now making his way to the desk for a photo. Then a few seconds later he and Mr Logan merged and they were greeted by applause is from everyone present.

"Congratulations, your Majesty, your first wartime speech was truly inspirational," said Hiccup.

"I could have said it better myself," said Winston with a small chuckle.

"Your Majesty, I am speechless," said the Archbishop.

"Congratulations, sir," said Chamberlain.

King George then made his way over to his daughters who immediately gave him a big hug and then he and his wife made their way to the balcony where they were greeted by a huge crowd of people.

Hiccup approached Mr Logue. "Speech therapy is quite impressive, you should get a knighthood for it alone."

Logue chuckled. "I'm going to keep on working with him, God knows how many more speeches he'll have to make."

Hiccup said nothing, because he could only imagine what he would have to go through when he became King. He could only hope that he would only take the throne after the war, because he didn't want to find himself in that kind of position.


	15. The Phoney War

**October 12th 1939**

Spitelout was with the other Berkain forces and to say that he was annoyed would have been an understatement. Spitelout almost exactly like his son, Snotlout and was just as arrogant, but right now he was frustrated.

He was currently on the radio to Gobber. "We've been stuck out here for over a month and we haven't even advanced a single meter into German occupied land."

"I understand, Spitelout and I do share your sympathies," said Gobber.

"What other British and French doing? The Poles have completely been overrun by both Nazis and Soviets and were just sitting behind the enemy lines doing absolutely nothing!"

"We're doing everything we can to push things along, but the fact of the matter is both Britain and France aren't in the best military shape," Gobber pointed out.

"Tell me about it," Spitelout grunted. "The French are even worse than the British, I mean they barely have any tanks not to mention the aunt using radio to relay messages. As for the British they've only sent about 200,000 troops."

"That's their entire army, Spitelout," Gobber reminded. "And don't forget that we've only sent the same exact number."

"Because we have political issues back home," Spitelout grunted. "I have half a mind to go over the border right now."

"Do that and you we'll be slaughtered, the only way we can beat them if we all attack at once," said Gobber. "Look Hiccup is in Britain trying to get Chamberlain to do something more productive."

"It took him three years to get the British government to do something," Spitelout reminded.

"Because Chamberlain was a stubborn old fool, who wanted to prevent war at all costs," Gobber reminded.

"Yet here we are," Spitelout grunted.

Back in England things weren't as cheery, Hiccup was currently in a war meeting with the rest of Chamberlain's government.

"What are the Germans doing now?" Chamberlain asked.

"At the moment they're drinking champagne over the recent victory in Poland," Hiccup muttered.

"Is there anything you would like to say you're Highness?" Chamberlain asked.

"Only I think you're wasting that you're wasting everyone's time," said Hiccup. "I mean the only thing you've done so far is drop propaganda leaflets all over Germany, who I'm betting are using them for toilet paper."

"What would you have us do bond Germany?" Halifax asked looking a bit miffed.

"No, but I still think we should have gave some kind of relief to the Poles," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"I do intend to agree with his Highness," Winston nodded.

Chamberlain raised his hands before an argument emerged. "Your Highness, surely you understand that we are not ready."

"I do, but what I don't agree with his your belief that Hitler can still come around to peace talks," said Hiccup. "According to my recent intelligence, Hitler is regathering his forces and is no doubt going to fix the kinks he had with his Blitzkrieg tactics."

"Blitzkrieg?" Hoare questioned.

"Translated it means lightning war," said Hiccup. "Basically it's putting everything you have in a single frontal assault, infantry, tanks, planes the lot in order to overwhelm the enemy quickly and efficiently."

"Explains how he was able to get a strong footing in Poland right away," said Winston.

"Another problem we also have is that Sweden is providing iron ore to Germany through Norway," said Hiccup.

"We're going through every single magic channel we have to stop the iron ore, but it's going to take time," said Halifax.

"Time we don't have," said Hiccup. "We need to do something proactive and fast or else we give Germany the advantage."

* * *

Late at night when Hiccup returned to the embassy and Astrid was waiting for him, the first thing she noticed was that he looked worn out.

"I take at the meeting and go well," Astrid assumed.

"Chamberlain still wants to do nothing," Hiccup grunted as he sat down. "I can understand the position he's in, but it is damn on fault. The British military is undermanned, not a measured air force lacking planes and pilots. He is still hoping to negotiate with Hitler."

"After everything he's done?" Astrid stared.

"Exactly my relaxing," Hiccup groaned. "Where's everyone else?"

"Ragnar is with British intelligence, giving them what information we have to them, Fishlegs is out scouting the morale the people and Snotlout and the twins are just messing around," she said and began to massage the shoulders.

Hiccup shook his head. "The only one in the war cabinet that seems to be doing anything is Winston, no one else is requesting Chamberlain's strategy. Halifax refuses to bomb Germany, even tactical targets so that they don't antagonise the Germans, in a war."

"They live with in a dream world," said Astrid shaking her head. "I suppose this a bad time to tell you that Gobber had recently got a message from General Spitelout, he seems to be a bit annoyed that he and his men aren't doing anything."

"Just what I need," Hiccup groaned. "Well, there's no way that Germany will cross the border over France thanks to the Maginot Line, but that doesn't stop them from crossing the border from Belgium."

"You think that going to do the exact same thing they did during the last war?" Astrid asked.

"It's the only way that the Germans will be able to enter France," Hiccup explained. "The only problem is Belgium once to remain neutral and is refusing any of our soldiers from crossing its borders so the only thing we can do is patrol its borders."

"Germany didn't exactly care about crossing the borders of a neutral country last time," said Astrid.

"I know that, you know that, but the Belgiums don't. Of course my immediate concern is when Italy is going to be joining the Germans in the war, Hitler and Mussolini have already made a strong alliance with one another and then you've got add Japan into the mix."

"Is there any other allies we can call upon?" Astrid asked.

"Only the Commonwealth nations and other part of the British Empire," Hiccup sighed. "There's a big isolation and pacification movement in America and the American ambassador is not making things easier."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Astrid asked.

"He's an appeaser and I've already had enough of that from Chamberlain," said Hiccup. "What people don't realise is that the last thing that Hitler wants is America to join in the war, I mean is the main reason why the Germans lost the last one."

Astrid looked at him. "Do you really think that the Americans will join the war?"

"It depends how well the war goes with us, Britain and France," said Hiccup. "Though there is a problem, America is only supplying us with supply so long as we pay for them in cash. Plus we have to go and collect the supplies ourselves, the longer this war goes on the more our countries are going to end up bankrupt."

"I there any way we can prevent that from happening?" Astrid asked.

"We are giving some pressure off Britain and France, we ourselves are working tirelessly to create materials needed and we are shipping them out both countries. Of course right now all I want to do is just sleep."

Astrid smiled and leaned towards his ear. "I can think of a perfect way to make you relax."

Hiccup looked at her. "What is it?"

Astrid smiled. "Just go to your bedroom and wait and all will become clear."

* * *

Hiccup decided not to question Astrid and soon made his way into his bedroom and that's when he waited. He began to wonder what Astrid had in mind, but then the door opened and he found that she was standing in her nightgown.

Hiccup was utterly speechless. "A-Astrid? W-What are you doing?"

Astrid gave him a crude smile. "Helping you to relax."

"I don't feel very relaxed," Hiccup murmured.

Astrid giggled and then dropped her nightgown and she stood there utterly naked and Hiccup found he was unable to move his legs. Astrid then walked over towards him and casually and then kissed him on the lips.

"Just sit back and let me do my work," she said.

Hiccup couldn't do anything else and watches Astrid began to undress him, then the moment she pulled down his trousers she quickly pushed him onto the bed. Then with one good yank she removed his underwear now he himself was naked.

She then climbed into bed and placed herself on top of him and traced her hands across his chest. The most embarrassing thing was the fact that he wasn't exactly muscular, though he had enough that it didn't make him look too thin.

Hiccup just couldn't help but stare up and down Astrid's naked body which was utterly beautiful, her long blonde hair was cascading down her shoulders and her back. Her breasts looked nice and firm and unconsciously one of his hands grasped one of them causing her to moan.

Astrid then lifted herself up slightly and grasped his dick causing him to moan and then she guided it towards her pussy. She looked at him with a smile before she placed it inside of and the two of them moaned deeply, Astrid then began moving her hips slowly as she was adjusting to his length.

Hiccup himself found himself grasping the sheets as the rocked up and down and slowly as she began to gain speed. The room was filled with deep breaths and moans as the two of them were fixated on nothing else but each other.

Eventually Hiccup found the strength to take control and immediately flipped Astrid over so that he was now on top of her. She had been taken completely by surprise and the next thing she realised was Hiccup was pushing into her causing her back to arch now was her turn to grasp the sheets. Hiccup's hand then traced itself around her thigh and began to rub it at the same speed he was pushing.

He kept on going not thinking on anything else other than the beautiful woman in his bed, the entire room was filled with them moans. Eventually Hiccup couldn't hold it in for much longer and cum inside of Astrid and she gave one last big gasp.

Exhausted, Hiccup laid down next to her and the two of them laid there looking at each other's eyes.

"T-That was… not very relaxing," Hiccup joked.

Astrid giggled. "I suppose it wasn't, but it was fun."

Hiccup looked at her deeply. "You're so beautiful."

"And you're so handsome," she added.

"I know that this is the strange time to ask, considering everything, but will you marry me?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid stared at him and pulled him in a deep passionate kiss, which caught him completely by surprise.

"I'll take that the yes," he said.

* * *

 **December 9th 1939**

Hiccup's engagement Astrid was soon wide world news, unfortunately that was the only joyous thing that people could talk about. The Soviet Union had now attacked Finland, because they believe that the Nazis would invade them by Finland as they had a deep hatred for Russia.

"Things are starting to get out of hand," said Hiccup as he looked over the reports.

"Chamberlain is still sitting around doing nothing," said Winston regretfully.

"Our spies indicate that the Germans is busy creating a massive weapon of destruction," Ragnar added. "Everything is a bit technical, but we believe that it is centred around Albert Einstein's theory of relativity."

"I'm afraid that's way over my head," said Winston.

"The theory of relativity is basically explaining that time is relative," said Hiccup as he tried to explain. "Basically what he is suggesting is that the stars we see in the night sky are already dead, it just takes longer for the light to earth."

"I had no idea you were an expert in physics," said Winston looking surprised.

"I studied Albert Einstein's theory, but the fact remains that Germany is able to build this weapon it would be able to destroy a city the size of London," Hiccup explained.

"Dear God," Winston breathed.

"Fortunately some of the smartest minds in Germany have already fled," Ragnar informed them. "It's going to take some time for them to figure out the process, especially without Albert Einstein."

"Like he would help, the man is a pacifist, but he had enough sense to see the threat of the Nazis as he got out before Hitler rose to power," said Hiccup.

"The man in charge of this project is Philipp Lenard and Hitler has named him the Chief of Aryan Physics," Ragnar explained as he went with the report. "He joined the Nazi party before Hitler took power and he has been very critical of any papers formed by Jews, including Albert Einstein."

Hiccup just sat back in his chair. "Sounds to me as if the man was given the position he's gotten, because of his socialist views not his mind."

"That would be appear to be the case," Ragnar agreed.

"Whatever the case, are in action only gives Hitler more time to prepare himself to launch a successful attack on France," said Winston.

"Trouble is trying to convince Chamberlain of that, he is a terrible wartime leader and personally I'm not even sure if he is a good peacetime leader either," said Hiccup.

"Attlee has been pushing for more wartime stance and Labour is behind him all the way," said Churchill as he smoked a cigar. "It is my view that we need to form a coalition government to show that the nation is united, but many Conservatives don't share my way of thinking."

"Let us hope that next year things will be different," said Hiccup.

* * *

 **February 20th 1940**

Things happen necessary improved of the first few months in 1940, the Winter War, which was against Finland and Russia were still going on. It was clear that Stalin's purges had hampered his army which allowed the Finns to hold firm.

British government was starting to be a bit more proactive and they had sunk a German tanker called the Altmark. This proved that the government was not afraid to sink civilian German vessels, though admittedly it took a lot of convincing in the government.

They were also trying to support Finland in their fight against Russia, the plan was basically to enter and take Sweden's iron supplies. Unfortunately, Sweden was making that quite tricky which meant it was almost impossible to assist Finland in any meaningful manner.

Churchill had also been pressing for more active role in the European theatre, unfortunately France in particular did not want to restart of trench warfare. Of course that was ludicrous considering that tanks and other armoured vehicles made army far more transport which meant there was no need for trenches.

Hiccup was currently on the telephone to his father informing him of the situation in Europe. "Both me and show trap and pressing for more active role in Europe, but Chamberlain's government still believes is a chance for peace."

Stoick could barely believe his ears. "I can't believe after everything Chamberlain still believe that Hitler would want peace. It has become abundantly clear that he wants nothing more than central command of Europe."

"Churchill is trying to create a plan in order to mine the ports in Norway," Hiccup informed him. "If it's successful Germany will lose all of its iron supply. My only concern is that Chamberlain and his government don't want to antagonise a neutral country."

"And what is the situation of Finland?" Stoick asked. "According to latest reports the Finns are starting to lose ground against the Russians. Though they are putting up a good fight and it has cost the Russians considerable manpower."

Stoick grimaced. "I don't like the sound of that. It indicates that Russia military is a shambles which will make it extremely easy for Hitler to invade and he will invade soon."

"I agree," Hiccup nodded. "What's the situation in America?"

"Your mother is still there trying to get America into the war, but it's not easy," he said regretfully. "President Roosevelt might have been able to get a cash in hand deal when comes to supplies, but that's about all he can do thanks the isolationist views that are spreading around, not to mention oppose joining in all European war."

"I don't know what they're complaining about, America hardly took any losses in the last war," Hiccup grumbled.

"I know, son. But I have a feeling there will come a time when America has to decide where it stands against the fascist views of Hitler."

"Has Drago made a move yet?"

"No, but he is gathering his forces," said Stoick. "Thankfully we have a spy in his ranks and it is as we feared, is getting support by the Nazis. Unfortunately with no proof, there's nothing I can do."

"How is he getting his supplies? Aren't we checking all shipments?" Hiccup asked.

"That is strange, I'm going to arrange a meeting with Johann, knows every single ship that going in and out of the archipelago. I'll call if I hear anything, but in the meantime keep on putting pressure on Chamberlain."

* * *

 **April 14th 1940**

The period which was known as the Phoney War soon came to an abrupt end, Winston had finally got permission to mine Norway. Unfortunately the mining came way too late and Hitler immediately invaded Denmark and overpowered them considerably, he was now making his way to Norway.

Stoick was listening Hiccup as he gave this grim report. "Denmark has fallen and the Nazis are now surrounding Norway. This indicates that Hitler doesn't care about country neutrality if they're in the way of his primary goal."

"This is terrible news, this means that you will be able to get on the supply of iron ore," said Stoick gravely.

"From the way the operation took place at clear that he planned to invade Norway months ago before the mining," said Hiccup regretfully. "This is only just the beginning, we can expect him to make a move into the Netherlands. Though there is one silver lining, if Norway falls that will result in a vote of no-confidence in Chamberlain and he will be forced to resign."

"Oh, but who will take his place Halifax?" Stoick asked gravely.

"Not my favourite option," Hiccup admitted. "I see what I can to do get Winston in charge, he's possibly the only man who can get England out of this crisis."

"I've got a bit of a crisis my own, Drago has called an emergency council meeting," Stoick informed him. "I have every reason to believe that this is no coincidence with Hitler's move on Norway."

"You think is going to push to join forces with the Nazis?" Hiccup asked.

"A safe bet, I'll tell you how the meeting goes," said Stoick and placed the receiver down.

* * *

A few moments later, Stoick was making his way to the Council room in the very heart of the Palace. He was soon sitting down on the phone that overlooked every single council member which were sitting around in a large circle.

The proceedings were virtually simple, any councilmember who wished to make a statement made their way into the centre and expressed his views. If he had a proposal to make, it had to be discussed with in-depth and then put to a vote. No one was allowed to speak up while he was speaking and the speaker was forced to listen to any comments coming from other council members.

As Prime Minister Oswald, overlooks the proceedings and make sure that everyone was abiding by the rules. He himself could produce any kind of motion onto the board and was often the first one to speak after councilmember spoke.

Drago was now in the very centre of the Council room and was beginning his decoration. "It has become clear that our faithful allies Britain and France, have proven themselves completely incompetent."

There was a lot of muttering going on many people looked outraged, but they maintained their anger and kept it to themselves.

"The invasion of Norway is proof of that, I meanwhile our allies do nothing Germany on the other hand seems to be planning things. I think it has proven that Germany is the strongest power in Europe and other line ourselves with her is the smartest move we could make."

Immediately there was a lot of shouting and then Oswald rose to his feet.

"We will have order!" Oswald announced and then turned his gaze upon Drago. "Drago, what you are suggesting is that we ally ourselves with a man who has constantly proven himself to be untrustworthy."

"Because he knows that strength is the most important thing and Britain and France have proven themselves incredibly weak."

"I will not stand to ally with the likes of Hitler and Mussolini!" a woman with short blond hair cried out.

Her name was Mala and she was the elected council member of Defender Island, she was incredibly protective of her island and was the one behind the Animal Protections Act two years ago.

"So you're saying that we should ally ourselves with someone like Chamberlain, who has proven his incompetence time and time again?" said Drago.

"Chances are Chamberlain will be kicked out of office after what happened in Norway, we should wait and see who the next Prime Minister is," said the councilmember the Shivering Shores.

"Do you really think we can wait that long?" Drago questioned. "Our Navy is fighting constantly in the Atlantic and we are getting hammered by the German U-boats."

"That is an exaggeration," said Moradon the Meathead, Council member of Meathead Island. "Our navy is holding strong with the British Navy. Besides in terms of manpower, Britain has allies practically all over the world thanks to its Commonwealth and Empire."

Drago scoffed. "Britain is not the country was 50 years ago, it is now weak and ineffective as this war has proven. I strongly recommend that we cut our losses and ally ourselves with the strong."

Stoick then immediately rose to his feet. "I will not hear such talk, we will not ally ourselves with someone who thinks that gets what he wants from intimidation. Courage and bravery have always been our strong points why should we ally ourselves with someone who injured his own people. A leader protects his own and allying ourselves with someone who does the opposite is completely out of the question."

Many of the councilmembers cheered and slammed their hands onto their chairs.

Drago narrowed his eyes. "I feared this might be the case which is why I'll have to take things into my own hands."

Suddenly there were sounds of explosions and gunfire as men completely covered in black emerge from who knows where within the chamber. Many the council members had already been gunned down, Oswald quickly pushed Stoick to the ground before he was shot himself.

Stoick looked up and saw Drago exiting the chamber with a cruel smile on his face. "I'll be sure to let everyone know that you died on and that I put the blame on Britain and France."

Stoick grimaced, if that happened then everyone would demand blood on both Britain and France. With a key strategic location in the Atlantic it would be a colossal disaster, he had to stop Drago no matter what even if it killed him.

He quickly rushed towards the door pulling out a pistol and shot several of the men. He never came into a meeting unarmed, in case of assassinations which happened to his great-grandfather. He had almost reached the door when suddenly there was a gunshot and he felt a massive pain straight through his gut, he had been shot. He immediately clutched his chest trying to hold back the blood and persevered right through the door.

When he got there he found more of Drago's troops outside and with one hand round his stomach and the other one holding his pistol he immediately engaged them.

Drago meanwhile was right outside of the Palace, he made it look as if he had just got out of the skirmish. He was covered in ash and had a few burn marks and he was immediately addressing the people outside who would hurt the explosion.

"My brothers and sisters, I regret to inform you that the King, the Prime Minister and the council have just been assassinated," he informed them.

There were a lot of gasps says everyone looked at one another.

"Upon closer examination of the soldiers that had launched this cowardly attack, we know them to be British," he announced. "This also guarantees the fact that they have most likely taken the Crown Prince as a prisoner and with the entire council, apart from me being wiped out, it falls upon to me to lead this nation into war against Britain and its allies."

Gobber then immediately step forward. "And how did you manage to escape this assassination attempt?"

"By the skin of my teeth," said Drago. "I would naturally order an investigation of the charges, but things are so chaotic in the council chamber but it is going to take time for us to sift through the rubble. This time will no doubt fall to the advantages of our enemy and as such we must strike back with everything we master."

"He lies!" said a voice behind him yelled.

Drago's eyes widened as he immediately turned around and found standing there was none other than Stoick. He was covered in blood and still had a hand over his wound and it looked as if he had just come out of firefight.

"Drago was the one that organised the bombing and his troops have slaughtered most of the council," he winced as he fell down on one knee. "Arrest him!"

People immediately began making their way over to Drago, but then there was an explosion and a huge cloud of smoke appeared. By the smoke dispelled Drago was gone without a trace a lot of people were confused about what had just happened.

"Find them!" Gobber ordered and immediately people ran off in different directions and search for the traitor. Gobber then quickly made his way over to Stoick and laid him down on the ground. "Get a medic!"

Stoick and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "It's too late for me Gobber. Tell my son, that it is up to him to maintain the peace."

Stoick's eyes then closed for the last time.


	16. Blood, Toil, Tears, and Sweat

**April 15th 1940**

It was early in the morning and Hiccup was completely unaware of what had transpired in Berk. While Hiccup was in a war meeting with the British government Ragnar was holding down the fort in the embassy.

Then suddenly the phone rang. "Berk Embassy," he said answering the phone.

"Ragnar it's Gobber," said Gobber on the other side. "Where is Hiccup?"

"He's with War Cabinet, can I pass a message on to him."

"No, you have to give it to him right away," said Gobber regretfully. "I'm afraid I have some very bad news."

Ragnar listened to what Gobber had to say and he immediately dropped his pen upon hearing that the King was dead.

* * *

Hiccup was still arguing in the war cabinet beneath London as the Germans had just entered the Norwegian border.

"We need a secure Norway," said Hiccup

"We're trying, but the Germans air power is too much," said Air-Marshal Dowding. "There's no way I can commit any more fighters into the defence, we're already short on planes and pilots."

Chamberlain looked immensely uneasy, truth of the matter was it was his fault that their air power was not as great as Germany's.

"What about beach landings?" Hiccup asked.

"We don't have the craft to attempt such a feat," said Winston regretfully. "Even if we did, I am not certain that we would be able to hold onto any land we take."

* * *

Astrid was currently outside guarding the door, because annoyingly there was no women allowed the war room. That's when she saw Ragnar making his way down the corridor with a bleak look on his face.

"Ragnar what are you doing here?" she asked.

Ragnar just looked at her gravely. "Where is he?"

* * *

"The invasion of Norway clearly shows that Hitler will invade even neutral territorially as long as they have political or militarily gain," said Hiccup as he looked over the reports. "It's clear that he was planning to invade Norway in months in advance."

"You think that he's going to make his way to Belgium?" Halifax questioned.

"Why not they did during the last war?" Hiccup reminded.

"Belgium is still reluctant to allow our troops passage borders," said Chamberlain.

"But we have to—" Hiccup stopped when the door opened and Ragnar entered. "Ragnar?"

"I'm sorry for the interruption gentleman, but I've just had grave news from Berk," said Ragnar. Everyone then immediately went quiet and Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "Yesterday, late afternoon Drago attempted a coup resulting in the bombing of the council chamber."

Hiccup eyes widened. "My God."

"There were many deaths, including the Prime Minister and many council members," Ragnar continued.

"What about my father?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar looked reluctant to speak, but he swallowed his courage. "I regret to inform you, that the King is dead and you are now King."

Silence fell.

"W-What?" Hiccup stared blankly.

"A shot through the gut," said Ragnar. "Apparently he was able to fight his way through the Palace and managed to stop Drago from declaring war on Britain and France. Unfortunately, Drago managed to escape and has joint his allies, I'm afraid that we find ourselves in a civil war."

Hiccup couldn't believe his ears. "What is the situation with the council?"

"A good majority of the council have been killed, but a few lucky ones like Mala and Mogadon managed to survive, though they are in intensive care," Ragnar informed him. "Unfortunately that means that the country is without a government body. Because of this Gobber has declared an old directive to issue emergency power to the King, which is now you."

"What is this emergency power mean?" Chamberlain asked.

Ragnar looked at him. "It only happens in the most extreme of circumstances. It brings full rights of government to the monarchy, if there is a living heir. They will continue holding this power until a new council was established with a Prime Minister, but with the circumstances that might be a while."

Hiccup closed his eyes and looked at Ragnar. "Send a message to General Spitelout, to pull back its forces and head straight back to home."

Ragnar nodded. "Right away, you're Majesty."

Chamberlain immediately rose to his feet. "Don't tell me that you're abandoning the war now?"

Hiccup looked at him. "If the Isles fall that means the Germans have a strong presence in the Atlantic and they could cut all trade routes to Europe. It is imperative that don't let that happen and since you have mobilised all your forces into France I have no choice but to withdraw my troops. Besides, when Hitler does make a move I wanted to be on our terms, not his."

Hiccup then immediately got to his feet and left the War Cabinet without saying a word.

* * *

 **April 16th 1940**

The next day Hiccup was boarding a plane back to Berk and at the same time Gobber was giving a speech for the wireless.

"It is my regret to inform you that our King Stoick the Vast has been assassinated along with Prime Minister Oswald and many council members," he said through the microphone. "With war upon us and the council destroyed, I have no choice but to declare emergency power to his Majesty King Hiccup, who is now heading back home to take part in his royal duties. King Hiccup, maybe young, the youngest king in our history, but I do not know anyone else who has greater love for his people then he and so I must ask you to pledge your loyalty to him as you did with his father. Like many of our past kings he has been bestowed a title that separates him from his ancestors, I now hereby announce that everyone pledged their allegiance to his Majesty King Hiccup the Useful."

Soon the aeroplane landed on the dragstrip on Berk and he was greeted by many generals, the press and citizens. All of them had solemn looks on their faces, because they had just lost a leader they had cherished so deeply and now for the first time in 300 years they were at war with one another.

Hiccup was wearing his uniform and was immediately taken by car to the place where the funeral was going to take place. The Berkains bleeding cremation in the old Viking tradition, though it had changed considerably since the old days. Her coat was now aboard a powerful dreadnought called the Skullcrusher and Hiccup was looking over the bow well small wooden ship was sent adrift from the harbour.

Honoured was his father wearing his Great War uniform and Hiccup just stood there utterly quiet. With him were Astrid and the others and they too were quiet and they couldn't say a single word. Valka had returned from the United States to take part in the funeral and she had tears in her eyes.

Many citizens had crowded around the edge of the harbour all of them wearing black. Hiccup was then handed a crossbow with a flaming arrow. Men then handed more them to Astrid, Gobber, Valka and the others and they all watched as Hiccup aimed at the wooden ship and pulled the trigger.

The bolt flew through the air and struck the ship and immediately set it alight and the others immediately did the same. Everyone then watched as they saw the ship burst into flames as it continued sailing into the open water.

Hiccup just watched with tears in his eyes. "What I do now?"

"You lead," said Gobber as he stood next to Hiccup. "You're King now and as such you have a duty to your country."

"Which is currently tearing itself apart, I'm not sure if I can do this Gobber," said Hiccup as he leaned over the railings. "I mean I'm not my father, I've never let troops into battle and a small skirmish with terrorists doesn't really count for the Great War does it. I mean even with his gut bleeding he kept on going, he never gave in. I can't do this. I never wanted this. How could I ever be the King he was?"

Gobber looked at him. "Your father's actions were indeed heroic. His people always came first for him, a king protects his own and would fight for them no matter what. Your father would never want fear to prevail, even if he marched an army to the gates of hell."

Hiccup closed his eyes and Valka then placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will born early into this world. You were such a wee thing, so frail, so fragile, I feared that you wouldn't make it. But your father, he never doubted, he always said that you would become the strongest of us all and he was right. No matter what you never gave in, you kept on picking yourself up and marching forwards like a true leader. That is who you are, son."

Hiccup looked at the burning ship in the distance. "Is _Berk Today_ setting things up for the broadcast?"

"They are, sire," the ship's captain nodded. "Are you ready to make an announcement?"

"I am," Hiccup nodded.

"We have a speech ready for you."

"I won't need it," he said to the surprise of everyone. "I already know what I'm going to say."

* * *

Hiccup was soon guided one of the ships cabins where _Berk Today_ had set up equipment in order to broadcast Hiccup's first ever speech. Message has been sent across the entire world of his message and everyone was listening, Drago, Chamberlain and his cabinet, even Hitler was listening in with a translator at the ready.

"And now we are broadcasting from the ship, _Skullcrusher_ , for his Majesty is about to make his first announcement as King to his people and the world," said an anchorman.

Hiccup cleaned his throat and began to speak into the microphone. "I am speaking to you all today, as your new King, to inform you that we have just given my father who sent off. For those of you who don't know, I have always been afraid of becoming my father, mostly because I for that I never could be. How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless? The thing that I have come to learn is that you can only try and I assure you that I will try to become the best skiing I can possibly be to you my people.

"In regarding to the treachery of Drago Bludvist, I have been forced to pull forces out of France so that we can all join together in order to fight against this treachery. I am also sad to announce that until further notice, we are now a neutral country and will be unable to help Britain and France in the ongoing war in Europe. However, we will remain our allies and we will provide as much as a neutral country can aid to both Britain and France.

I now say this to my people, who now feel uncertain about the current crisis. I know that we will prevail so long as we stand with one another and if the worst comes to the worst I show even place myself on the front lines to stem the tide. After all a king protects his own."

Once he was finished everyone looked at him and immediately clapped.

"That was an excellent speech," said Astrid.

"It gets you right here," said Ragnar patting his hand over his heart.

"It was all right," Snotlout shrugged.

* * *

Hiccup didn't waste any time getting to the Palace in order to organise the war movement against Drago. In the room was Astrid, Fishlegs, Valka, Gobber, Alvin and an unknown handsome young man of 25 years old.

"What's the situation?" Hiccup asked.

"To explain that allow me to introduce to our inside man," said Alvin gesturing to the handsome young man.

"Eret Eretson, your Majesty," Eret bowed.

"Pleasure, now tell me the situation," said Hiccup.

Eret then immediately moved towards a map of the archipelago. "Drago wasted no time trying to snatch up as much land as he could, he's been able to conquer all the islands in the north-east and more pressingly he's managed to capture the Straits here."

Hiccup looked up. "But the straits are under the control of separate businessmen and way out of his territorial."

"That's true, but unfortunately he's allied himself with Johann Tradeson," said Eret regretfully.

"Johann?" Hiccup stared. "You mean to say that the man we been providing information for is a traitor?"

Eret nodded regretfully. "I'm afraid so. With the Straits now captured, we can get very little shipping to some of the central islands including Berk herself."

"We're working our way around the problem with airdrops," said Gobber as he pointed to another island. "We have well needed supplies at Storehouse Island, it was under General Spitelout suggestion that we make a depo for food in case of emergencies."

Hiccup nodded. "I've got no doubt that we will be able to take back the islands that Drago took. My immediate concern is if the Nazis intervene, Berk is in a key strategic location in the Atlantic."

"Our threat analysis concur with your conclusions, sir," Alvin nodded.

"Then we're going to need the protection of the United States," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs frowned. "But America won't get herself involved in the war."

"Correction, they won't get involved in a European war," said Hiccup. "That's one of the main reasons why declared that we would be a neutral country into war this blows over. Plus we're not part of Europe and if there's ever an invasion of Canada it is clear that they would try and take Berk over."

Valka nodded. "I am positive that President Roosevelt will offer protection if only to stem the Germans away."

"It also means that you get Congress's approval to transport supplies to us and with the supplies we don't need we can easily transfer them to Britain or France," Hiccup smiled.

Gobber smiled. "I understand, America can better arm Europe without making it look like they're taking sides. At the same time Britain and France won't have to pay an enormous amount of money just to keep the supplies going, because eventually they would run out. And while on the subject of Britain, Fishlegs I want you to be the ambassador."

Fishlegs looked up. "Me?"

Hiccup smiled at him. "Prime Minister Chamberlain has proven himself an ineffective leader, I need someone down there I can trust to give me a detailed review of the situation in Europe."

"With Norway practically collapsing, chances are he'll be forced to resign," said Astrid.

"And there's only two people in the entire Conservative party that can gather enough support to be selected as the next Prime Minister and that is Winston and Halifax," said Hiccup. "Person I am hoping that it will be Winston, he is the only one in the Conservative party that has the support of the Opposition and the public like him. Halifax on the other hand, he was inside Chamberlain's inner circle during the appeasement policy and it's clear that they're not going to give up that policy any time soon."

"Peace minded leaders are the worst during wartime," Gobber nodded.

"I'll be putting Spitelout in charge of taken control of the islands in the north-east, but our first major order of business is to be gain control over the Straits," said Hiccup as he looked at everyone.

"We're already putting a plan together, sir," said Alvin.

Hiccup nodded then turned Astrid. "Astrid as my fiancé, you will act as my deputy and when I'm away of the Isles."

Astrid looked up. "You mean I'm going to be stuck here?"

Hiccup looked at her. "Astrid, like it or not you're going to be the future Queen and I need someone strong with the military mind here when I'm unavailable."

Astrid looked at him and nodded.

"Then let's get to work," said Hiccup.

* * *

 **April 21th 1940**

Hiccup had now been officially correlated as King of the Berkain Isles and one of his first royal duties was making his way to the United States. He had been invited to the White House by President Roosevelt the two of them were discussing about the situation in Europe.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, he was a good man," said Roosevelt as his aide pushed his wheelchair down the corridors of the White House.

"Thank you, Franklin," Hiccup nodded. "Though Berk is on the only country that is suffering, Norway is practically collapsed which means Germany will be able to coax Sweden into providing more iron ore."

Franklin looked at him. "You know as well as I do there's nothing I can do, Congress will not allow me to enter in a European war. I can't even get into approver the lend lease policy."

Hiccup looked him as they sat down. "There may be a way around that. The way I see it the Americans do not want to get involved with European war. However, the civil war that is now brewing in my country is very different."

Franklin nodded. "If the information you provided is true that Drago is getting funding from the Germans and I would agree."

"The last thing anyone wants is for Berk to fall to the Nazis or become a puppet state," said Hiccup. "My country is a key strategic location with in the Atlantic, they were cut off supply routes from Europe and it would be the perfect place of an invasion of Canada, even the United States."

"Congress might be persuaded to provide to Berk under that analysis and sign a treaty of protection to prevent the Germans from even stepping in on one of the islands," Franklin agreed. "But how would this help Britain and France?"

"This is the clever part, you can transport supplies to Berk and anything we don't need will simply transfer to Britain and France," said Hiccup explained.

"But you just declared yourself a neutral country," Franklin pointed out. "Do you honestly think that the Germans will allow that to happen?"

"The last thing the Germans want is for America to join in the war and if you can offer protection there's no way they can invade without getting America into the war," Hiccup explained. "Either way Britain and France will be able to get their supplies, but the worse situation they could ever have is having America into the war."

Franklin shook his head. "Remind me not to go to war with you young man, you are indeed a master strategist in both politics and military."

Hiccup chuckled. "I do what I can."

* * *

 **April 22th 1940**

The next day both Hiccup and Franklin had signed a document that ensure the protection of Berk and the movement of supplies. There was some scepticism of the real reason for the document, but considering how close Berk was compared to the rest of you about everyone agree that it was a right move.

Ribbentrop had just informed Hitler of the agreement and unsurprisingly he went into a rage.

" _This is unacceptable_!" he roared.

" _There's nothing we can do, Mein Führer_ ," said Ribbentrop. " _If we land troops to support Drago, the America will immediately jump in to protect them and worst of all Berk can deliver supplies to Britain and France free of charge. King Hiccup has outplayed us._ "

" _In that case we have to make sure that we need a finish with Norway then make our move on France,_ " said Hitler. " _Once France falls Britain will submit to peace and then we can deal with Berk and Russia_."

Ribbentrop nodded. " _It shall be done,_ _Meine Führer_." He then saluted and exited the large doors and as they close Hitler began slamming his hand in annoyance.

* * *

 **May 8th 1940**

Norway was now in the control the Nazis, though there was still bit of fighting going on but it now proved hopeless to retake the country. As a result Chamberlain was being rerecorded by Clement Attlee in the Commons and he wasn't afraid to show his contempt.

"Let there be no doubt about my feelings regarding Mr Chamberlain's future as Prime Minister!" Attlee announced when many people in the house agreed with him, the only ones against with a small majority of Chamberlain's party. "Owing to his years of inactivity and incompetence, we find him personally responsible… personally responsible for leaving this nation ruinously unprepared to face the present Nazi peril. We are at war, Mr Speaker… at war. And leaving aside whether he is fit to be a leader in peace time, he has proven himself incapable of leading us in wartime!"

Many yells were being traded by all sides of the Commons and the Speaker of the House of Commons was trying to calm rundown.

"Order! Order!"

Attlee continued. "Therefore, in the national interest, we, the Opposition are willing to enter into a grand coalition with the ruling Conservative Party… so-called… but not… and I stress never… under the leadership of Mr Chamberlain, who has lost the confidence of this House." His eyes then turned to Chamberlain who remained silent for the entire proceedings. "In the country's interest man, resign, step down, and let us find a new leader."

* * *

 **May 10th 1940**

With no other choice Chamberlain was forced to resign as Prime Minister, many of the Conservatives in Chamberlain's inner circle wanted Halifax to take on the reins. However, Halifax wasn't entirely confident on taking on the position which manned the position was forced on upon Winston.

Winston was now on his way to Buckingham Palace to meet with his Majesty in order to be appointed as Prime Minister. To make matters even more difficult was the fact that Hitler had started to invade the Netherlands, no doubt he got word of the change of leadership."

Fishlegs was currently in Buckingham Palace trying to reassure the King. "You're Majesty, I'm positive that Winston is the right man for the job as does my King."

"You know my reservations of Winston, he lacks judgement," King George pointed out.

"He was right about Hitler," Fishlegs reminded.

"Even a stopped clock is right two times a day."

Tommy then emerge into the room. "The First Lord of the Admiralty is here, sir."

Fishlegs then got out of his seat. "Then I'll take this is my perfect opportunity to leave, but your Majesty I must stress the point that you must give him a chance."

King George watched as Fishlegs left the room and about five minutes later Winston entered and the two of them shook hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr Chamberlain has lost the confidence of the house," he said.

"These are difficult times, sir," said Winston humbly. "Of the Nazi invasion Netherlands which commenced 3 AM this morning on the broad front with the same aggressiveness as that of Czechoslovakia and Poland."

"Indeed, I read the papers," King George nodded. There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a while. "I don't suppose you know why I call for you?"

Winston remained blissfully ignorant. "Sir, I simply couldn't imagine why."

"I want you to form a government," said King George reluctantly.

"I will most certainly do so, if you ask me, sir."

"Preferably without Lord Beaverbrook, nothing to do with his support for Wallis and as your sovereign I am well aware that my only function is to advise, to counsel and to warn."

"Indeed, sir."

* * *

 **May 13th 1940**

Unfortunately Winston did not had time to enjoy his victory, because spectacularly Hitler had managed to invade France. He had launched attacks on Belgium in order to draw out the Allied troops which created a vast opening within the Ardennes.

No one had bothered to protect the Ardennes as it was considered to be a natural barrier, but with their Blitzkrieg strategy the Germans were able to push right through and were now beginning to surround the British troops.

This also meant that they could go around the Maginot Line and with France's military aid in shambles it was clear that they would not be able to stop him, not without a from others. Sadly with Britain and a small amount of the French army of over 30,000 men now surrounded, plus with the fact that Berk had withdrawn its forces meant but there was no way that France could fight back.

All eyes were upon Winston as he stepped up to the plate and began to address the House with his first speech ever since he became Prime Minister.

"On Friday evening last I received from His Majesty's commission to form a new administration. It was the evident wish and will of Parliament and the nation that this should be conceived on the broadest possible basis and that it should include all parties.

A war cabinet has been formed of five members, with the Opposition parties, the unity of the nation. It was necessary that this should be done in one single day on account of the extreme urgency and rigor of events. Other key positions were filled yesterday. I am submitting a further list to the king tonight. I hope to complete the appointment of principal ministers during tomorrow.

With this in place I now invite the House by a resolution to record its approval of the steps taken and declare its confidence in the new government.

To form an administration of this scale and complexity is a serious undertaking in itself. But we are in the preliminary phase of one of the greatest battles in history. We are in action at many other points-in Norway and in Holland-and we have to be prepared in the Mediterranean. The air battle is continuing, and many preparations have to be made here at home.

It must be remembered that we are in the preliminary stage of one of the biggest battles in history. And that many preparations have to be made here at home.

I will take up this task with buoyancy and hope and say to the House as I have said to those that have joined the government, I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears, and sweat. We have before us an ordeal of the most grievous kind. We have before us many, many long months of struggle and suffering.

You ask, 'what is our policy?' I say it is to wage war by land, sea, and air. War with all our might and with all the strength God has given us, and to wage war against a monstrous tyranny never surpassed in the dark and lamentable catalogue of human crime. That is our policy.

You ask, 'what is our aim?' I can answer in one word. It is victory. Victory at all costs—Victory in spite of all terrors—Victory, however long and hard the road may be, for without victory there is no survival."

After the end of these speech there were a good number of people who cheered for him, mostly from the opposition and some backbenchers from the Conservatives. However, many Conservatives including Chamberlain and Halifax remained quiet.

Fishlegs notice this from the stands and it confirmed his fears. Hiccup was right, Chamberlain and Halifax were thinking to sue for peace.


	17. Never Surrender

**May 20th 1940**

Winston shrinking the War Cabinet from 9 to 5 members was a drastic change, this was done to make decisions more effectively and then made himself Minister of Defence allowing him to talk to the chief of staff directly cutting through any redtape. The only time in history when someone in Britain contains this much power was Oliver Cromwell and it was a frightening thought.

Things on the front lines hadn't been very successful, Belgium and Holland were completely surrounded and France was going to fall any day now. To make matters even worse, the British Army and some of the best French troops had been completely surrounded by the Germans at Dunkirk. Britain was about to lose its entire army and there were many fears on the unstoppable German forces.

The French President wasn't much help either, he had all but given up hope and failed to reorganise what remained of the French army. Realising how hopeless their situation was many in the French army had deserted and the remnant could barely hold out.

Fishlegs had been invited to the War Cabinet, despite the fact that Berk was supposed to be neutral. His main mission was to find out what Britain intend to do next and listen first hand of the situation.

"Latest reports indicate that the Germans have completely surrounded Dunkirk, but strangely they have hold positions," said General Ironside.

Fishlegs frowned. "Wait, they've stopped advancing."

"It is strange, but this does give us a chance to evacuate our men. However, I think there will only be lucky about 10%."

No one present like those odds, but will instead remain strong.

"I may have an idea on how to evacuate our boys," said Winston as he leaned back. "But I will explain that into more depth later. Right now we should be thinking about what will happen when France falls. Everyone here knows that crossing the English Channel is very tricky so the Germans will have a tough time invading our island. For successful invasion he first needs to weaken our defences and the most obvious way of accomplishing that is with air attacks."

Many people nod in agreement.

"And restricted air attacks, a breaking public morale," General Ironside added.

"They would also try and starve us by attacking shipping in ports," said Admiral Pound, the head of the Royal Navy.

"They could also try and attack our airbases, wipe out the air force so they can have true as superiority," Dowding added.

"We will try and provide as much aid as we can, provide you with arms and food," Fishlegs piped. "His Majesty truly wants Britain to survive the German attacks, he would send his army into assist but we have our own problems. We've successfully managed to take back the Straits and reopen trade routes to the capital, but it will still be a long fight until we take out Drago and his extremists."

"Any aid you can provide will of course be welcome," said Winston.

"I would advise that we started evacuating the women and children to the countryside where they will have the least chance of getting bombed," Clement Attlee advised.

Winston nodded. "Have it done."

"There is another option rather than pointless war," said Halifax. "I've had a word with the Italian ambassador, he made it clear that if we were to approach his government, with the view of discussing a general European settlement, we would not be rebuffed."

"And what does he mean by that?" Attlee asked raising an eyebrow.

"That Mussolini is prepared to act as an intermediary between us the French and Hitler."

"You're not suggesting that your government should sue for peace with Hitler," said Fishlegs.

"The ambassador was most conciliatory… not a tall extreme, very well-mannered," said Halifax. "Of course, they would expect something in exchange."

"And what would that be?" Attlee asked.

"Possibly a few of their former colonies in Africa," Halifax shrugged.

Everyone was quiet.

"Perhaps it is time for us to discuss peace with our entire army on the verge of capture," said Chamberlain.

"If I thought we could get out of our present difficulties by giving up a few African colonies, I would jump at it," said Winston and his eyes turned to Halifax and Chamberlain. "There's no way we can reason with a tiger when your head is in its mouth. To be quite blunt your appeasement policy is the reason were in this mess."

"We were trying to preserve peace," said Chamberlain bluntly.

"Didn't work though did it," Fishlegs piped up. "Gentlemen, I understand that I have no right to interfere with your government policies, but would you mind hearing from an outsider's perspective?"

Winston nodded. "Please ambassador in light and us."

"It is my opinion that the appeasement policy could have worked with anyone other than Hitler, a man whose only is to unite the German people and create an empire that would last 1000 years. Hitler listening to your government and could see that you are weak, that you would avoid war at any costs so he's strong you along. He probably didn't anticipate that you would declare war when you invaded Poland, I mean you did nothing for Austria and Czechoslovakia."

Both Halifax and Chamberlain remained quiet and it was that point that they decided to end the war meeting.

Winston then took Fishlegs aside and the two of them began discussions they made their way down the corridor.

"I appreciate you for sticking up for me back there ambassador," said Winston.

"I very much doubt that my words had much effect on Chamberlain and Halifax," said Fishlegs sadly. "Hiccup once to provide as much aid as he can to England and he wants to rejoin the war as soon as possible. He just believes that he could do more as a neutral country by providing you with arms in order for the fight."

Winston nodded. "And he's right, so long as America continues with this cash in hand approach we could easily end up bankrupt. At least his way gives us a stopgap, which will give Roosevelt time to sort out the politics in his country. Though the survival of our country mostly depends on our airpower, we you tell him that?"

* * *

Fishlegs return to the embassy and immediately reported the situation with the war cabinet to pick up.

"So, hits as we feared, Chamberlain and his appeasement government want to sue for peace," Hiccup sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"They've gone as far as discussing terms with Italy without Winston's approval," said Fishlegs.

"If England does sue for peace, then we might have no choice but to invade them," said Hiccup sadly. "England is in a strategic location, the perfect place to mount an invasion of France as well as performing air attacks on Germany. Hitler knows that he will need a massive invasion force if he wants to take England, that's probably why he's going to sue for peace."

"But then Winston became Prime Minister," Fishlegs nodded.

"Which explains why he suddenly attacked France, he doesn't want to give Winston any time to form some form of counter-attack," Hiccup concluded. "Speaking of which, did Winston inform you how he's going to rescue his army. I doubt that he can spare many destroyers and the Luftwaffe have controlled the skies."

"He's proposed something quite unorthodox," said Fishlegs. "He's asked for any civilian craft to be assembled at Dover. I think he plans to launch a massive civilian fleet in order to rescue all the men."

"Ambitious and it might just work," Hiccup smiled. "Though my immediate concern is that there will be forced to leave all their weapons behind."

"They can easily be replaced, but the men holding them can't be."

Hiccup nodded. "Quite right and if it succeeds it will give a massive amount of morale to the English people. However, if once and once continued the fight he's going to have to be Chamberlain's government."

"I'm sure he'll come up with some way of stemming the tide," said Fishlegs.

"Just tell them any way you can," Hiccup ordered and then he looked at the newspaper laughed. "I see Winston is performing a little gesture to Herr Hitler."

In the newspapers showed Winston raising two fingers in the shape of a V which no doubt was supposed to stand for Victory. The only problem was the way that he was doing it might offend a lot of people in the world. "Does he realise what that just means?"

Fishlegs chuckled. "I did pointed out and we ended up bursting out laughing. He's going to turn his hand the other way so that people won't take it the wrong way."

Hiccup shook his head. "Well, on the other hand it does show what he thinks of the Nazis. Keep me updated." He then placed the phone down and shook his head. "Still wish there were more people like Winston in the Cabinet."

"I take it things aren't going well in Europe," said Astrid as she put a bunch of reports on the desk.

"There were few people in the government who wish to sue for peace," said Hiccup looking at her.

Astrid shook her head. "But the war was only just started, isn't it a bit premature."

"I agree, Hitler hasn't even landed on English soil and even if he did I very much doubt that he could conquer all of it," said Hiccup as he looked reports. "According to our threat analysis, they could only conquer the southern part of England. Though that would include London, but the Navy fleet in the Atlantic will no doubt intervene and cut off the Germans from sending any more men."

"So you're saying is that the invasion will fail," Astrid concluded.

"Maybe, but these analysis are being made by those with military minds," said Hiccup as he looked over the reports that Astrid had brought him. "You're forgetting that while Hitler was in the great War he was only a corporal, he would have only commanded a handful of men. Do you really think him capable of leading the biggest army the world has ever seen?"

"You think he's going to make mistakes."

"At the moment he's only conquered countries with just pure power and speed," said Hiccup looking up at her. "In real war, it comes down to those with a working strategy, outflanking manoeuvres, holding back reserves, retreat when the need arises. I don't think that Hitler has any of those strategies in mind."

Astrid nodded. "He does seem simpleminded and if those he put in power are anything like him, then England could be safe."

* * *

 **May 28th 1940**

Fishlegs was back in the war cabinet as Winston was informing everyone of his final decision. Winston had already launched the greatest of alien fleet the world had ever seen, codename Operation Dynamo, to Dunkirk. In a few days they would see whether they were successful in bringing back the English army, but Halifax still wanted to sue for peace.

"We need to sue for peace or else we will be destroyed, the Germans outnumber us and when France falls they will have access to their Navy," said Halifax pointing out the facts. "We will be outnumbered and outgunned, but if we sue for peace now we can save many lives."

Fishlegs shook his head. "And what if he demands that we hand over our Jews and any other undesirables in his idealism? Our reports from Germany shows that the Jews are now living on the streets and are treated worse than vermin, are you really going to have your own citizens live through that?"

"I agree with the ambassador," said Attlee. "As much as I hate war, it is the only way we can secure our freedom."

"And what about freedom cost?" Halifax questioned. "London could be obliterated, innocent women and children killed and we have the means to prevent all that."

"Hitler is never satisfied, whatever deal he makes your put more pressure on it," said Fishlegs. "He could for instance demand disarmament, he might even ask the removal of certain naval bases."

Winston looked up. "Signor Mussolini, if he came in as a mediator, would take his whack out of us. It was impossible to imagine that Herr Hitler would be so foolish as to let us continue our re-armament. In effect, his terms would put us completely at his mercy. We should get no worse terms if we went on fighting, even if we were beaten, than were open to us now. If, however, we continued the war and Germany attacked us, no doubt we should suffer some damage, but they also would suffer severe losses. Their oil supplies might be reduced. A time might come when we felt that we had to put an end to the struggle, but the terms would then be no more mortal than those offered to us now."

"And what of the personal cost?" Halifax roared. "There's no way that we can fight this out without an extreme loss of life, possibly even worse than that of the last war."

Winston shook his head. "Edward, we are going to lose people no matter what, but I say that we will stand a much stronger position if we actually keep on fighting."

"The public haven't given up hope, if we sue for peace they might storm the house and tell us to pieces," said Attlee.

The argument kept on going, and eventually it came down to a vote. Halifax and Chamberlain voted for peace, but Clement Attlee and the other Labour member in the war cabinet, Arthur Greenwood, agreed with Winston to keep on the fight.

It was then decided that the House should vote on the matter and Winston knew that he had to do something to turn the tide. He decided to go around the main leaders of the Conservative party and head straight towards the outer cabinet and Fishlegs agreed to join with him.

"You sure the outer cabinet will be with you?" Fishlegs asked.

"If they don't, we'll become a puppet state and I can't imagine a worse fate," said Winston.

Soon the two of them had gathered everyone in the outer cabinet along with other officials that wanted to hear the Prime Minister.

"I have carried you all here to discuss a matter which will be brought into the House in a few hours," said Winston looking at the more. "As many of you might suspect, it is about our current position on the war whether we should sue for peace or keep up the fight.

Many of the ministers looked at one another began talking amongst themselves, send them clearly were troubled by this.

"I have thought carefully in these last days whether it was part of my duty to consider entering into negotiations with… that man," Winston continued looking at everyone present. "But it was idle to think that, if we tried to make peace now, we should get better terms than if we fought it out. The Germans would demand our—that would be called disarmament—our naval bases, and much else. We should become a slave state, though a British Government which would be Hitler's puppet would be set up—under Mosley or some such person."many of the ministers immediately shook their heads at the prospect. "And where should we be at the end of all that? On the other side we have immense reserves and advantages. And I am convinced that every one of you would rise up and tear me down from my place if I were for one moment to contemplate parley or surrender. If this long island story of ours is to end at last, let it end only when each one of us lies choking in his own blood upon the ground."

Upon the end of his statement many of the ministers clapped enthusiastically and began shaking hands with Winston.

Fishlegs approached him. "I say that you got them on your side."

Winston chuckled. "I say that we have just won our first major victory."

* * *

 **June 4 1940**

Winston had won the vote much to the displeasure of Halifax and Chamberlain, who as it turned out was suffering from cancer and he only had a few months left in him. It was clear that the plan was to have Halifax takeovers the leader the Conservative Party and to vote Winston out of office in a nonconfidence vote.

However, Winston outmanoeuvred them and to make matters worse for them King George gave his support to the Prime Minister. It was clear that he understood that Winston was the only man who could bring a twinge of fear to Hitler and that made in the perfect man to lead the nation against a tyrannical bully.

Strengthening Winston's position as Prime Minister was the fact that the evacuation had been successful. Almost all of 300,000 troops had been safely evacuated along with some French forces, though tragically they did lose a few men behind as well as their equipment.

However, this man that Hitler had no longer any leveraged which to sue for peace with entire army now safely back in England. Winston was now giving his testimony to the House and it was being broadcasted on all channels by the BBC, everyone in the world was listening in. Among the listeners was Hiccup, Franklin Roosevelt and Adolf Hitler all of them listen intently, though Hitler needed a translator to understand what was saying.

"A week ago today, Mr. Speaker, I feared it would be my hard lot, to announce the greatest military disaster in our long history," he said addressing the House. "The whole root, core and brain of the British Army seemed about to perish upon the field or to be led into an ignominious and starving captivity. Suddenly the scene has changed the scene has cleared.

The crash and funder has for the moment, but only for moment, died away. The miracle of deliverance, achieved by valour, by perseverance, is manifest to us all. And the Royal Navy, with the help of countless merchant seamen and using nearly 1000 ships of all kinds, have carried over 335,000 men out of the jaws of death and shame to their native land. We must be very careful not to assign this deliverance the attributes of a victory. Wars are not won by evacuations. Our thankfulness at the escape of army and so many men, whose loved ones have passed through an agonising week must not blind us to the fact that what has happened in France and Belgium is a colossal military disaster.

We are told that Herr Hitler has a plan for invading the British Isles. This has often been thought of before. I have, myself, full confidence that if all do their duty, if nothing is neglected, and the best arrangements are made, as they are being made, we shall prove ourselves once more able to defend our island home, to outlive the menace of tyranny, if necessary for years, if necessary alone.

Even though large tracts of Europe and many an old and famous states have fallen or may flow into the grip of the Gestapo and all the odious apparatus of Nazi rule, we shall not flag or fail. We shall go on to the end. We shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender, and if, which I do not for a moment believe, this island or a large part of it were subjugated and starving, then our Empire beyond the seas, armed and guarded by the British Fleet, would carry on the struggle, until, in God's good time, the New World, with all its power and might, steps forth to the rescue and the liberation of the old."

Immediately there was an outburst of cheers from the entire House which left Halifax and Chamberlain completely bewildered. In one fail swoop Winston had rallied the nation into an act of war and defiance against Hitler.

Hiccup smiled. "Well done Winston."

In the United States, Franklin Roosevelt couldn't help who impressed with the speech. "England of my not be doomed after all."

* * *

Hitler on the other hand was not as pleased with the speech as many others. " _I gave him a chance to see his nation, but his chosen destruction over common sense. So be it, we will conquer Britain like we did like other countries._ "

Grand Admiral Erich Raeder was not as convinced. " _But Mein Führer, our Navy is completely outmatched by the British Navy. I'm afraid that I will be able to hold the channel long enough for the invasion to cross the English Channel_."

Then Hermann Goering stepped forward, he was a pompous looking man and was dressed extravagantly. " _Then just leave it to my Luftwaffe, I can guarantee that I can crush the RAF and give our superiority in less than a week_."

Admiral Raeder wasn't as convinced. " _Whatever the case if we want to launch a successful invasion we have to do it before September. After the English Channel will be impossible to cross and I have no doubt in that time Britain will be able to resupply itself_."

Hitler looked at Goring. " _Goering, my friend, do whatever it takes to demolish the RAF._ "

" _I shall not fail you_ ," Goring assured.

Unbeknownst to them, the man typing in the office jotting down everything that was going on was in fact a Berkain spy. Before the war began Alvin had managed to a few Germans to spy on Hitler in exchange of protecting their families, which he had done. He hadn't just recruited secretaries but also military officials and offices and they were providing information back to Berk which they were sharing with Britain.


	18. The Battle of Britain

**As a citizen of the United Kingdom, I feel that it is important to honour the lives of those airmen that saved the free world. We should not honour just the British pilots, but those are joined the RAF from other countries, Poland, Czechoslovakia, all the Commonwealth nations and even America.**

* * *

 **June 18th 1940**

The Battle of France was now officially over and France itself was now an occupied country, leaving Britain the only country left to define the Nazi threat. However, not everyone agreed with the terms of surrender and among them was Charles de Gaulle, who had flown back to England to start a resistance movement.

Finally another was Charles de Gaulle that had the most victories against the Germans, slowing them down with his Tank Battalion. However, despite his victories he was unable to hold back the Germans and they soon captured Paris.

Winston welcomed the man, but he wasn't the easiest person to work with. Charles de Gaulle saw the new alliance with Britain as a stopgap, he had very little trust the British and even less for the Americans. He especially hated that the Berkains left the fight in France despite knowing that securing trade routes was more important.

He was currently at the BBC broadcasting to as many French people as possible. He refused that every single Frenchman agreed with the new Vichy regime. Germany had control over northern France, which included the coastline and most of its airfields and ports while the south of France was a free zone for the French.

" _This war is not over as a result of the Battle of France_ ," he said over the radio. " _This war is a world war. All the mistakes, all the delays, all the suffering, do not alter the fact that there are, in the world, all the means necessary to crush our enemies one day. Vanquished today by mechanical force, in the future we will be able to overcome by a superior mechanical force. The fate of the world depends on it._

 _I, General de Gaulle, currently in London, invite the officers and the French soldiers who are located in British territory or who might end up here, with their weapons or without their weapons, I invite the engineers and the specialised workers of the armament industries who are located in British territory or who might end up here, to put themselves in contact with me._

 _Whatever happens, the flame of the French resistance must not be extinguished and will not be extinguished._ "

Fishlegs was currently with Winston now they heard the broadcast, they could understand him perfectly as both of them spoke French.

"Do you think you can cooperate with us?" Fishlegs asked Winston.

"It is in his best interest," said Winston as he smoked a cigar. "Though the man is not a politician, is making more enemies than friends. Though one cannot discount his loyalty to his country and he has every reason to be angry with your country and the Americans."

Fishlegs nodded. "He was also a bit annoyed that you didn't send any more aircraft to help with the Battle of France."

"He saw that and we had no choice, we after all have to maintain their superiority over England if we want to crush any hopes Hitler has of an invasion," Winston pointed out.

"I suppose we have to save anyone would listen to the man," said Fishlegs.

"I'm a bit more concerned with the Germans getting their hands on the French Navy," said Winston in all honesty. "I have been assured that they will make their way to America and scuttle their ships, but it's just too big of a leap. We need to show that Britain is still strong especially to the Americans. It might harm our relations with de Gaulle, but making sure those ships don't join the Battle of the Atlantic is our top priority."

* * *

Later that day Winston addressed the House and was focusing on the battle that was soon to come.

"However matters may go in France or with the French Government or with another French Government, we in this island and in the British Empire will never lose our sense of comradeship with the French people," he said that the House. "If we are now called upon to endure what they have suffered we shall emulate their courage, and if final victory rewards our toils they shall share the gains, aye. And freedom shall be restored to all. We abate nothing of our just demands—Czechs, Poles, Norwegians, Dutch, Belgians, all who have joined their causes to our own shall be restored.

What General Weygand has called the Battle of France is over ... the Battle of Britain is about to begin. Upon this battle depends the survival of Christian civilisation. Upon it depends our own British life, and the long continuity of our institutions and our Empire. The whole fury and might of the enemy must very soon be turned on us. Hitler knows that he will have to break us in this island or lose the war. If we can stand up to him, all Europe may be freed and the life of the world may move forward into broad, sunlit uplands.

But if we fail, then the whole world, including the United States, including all that we have known and cared for, will sink into the abyss of a new dark age made more sinister, and perhaps more protracted, by the lights of perverted science. Let us therefore brace ourselves to our duties, and so bear ourselves, that if the British Empire and its Commonwealth last for a thousand years, men will still say, 'This was their finest hour.'"

Massive cheers erupted around the House as Winston had just rallied the House once more into battle.

* * *

 **June 26th 1940**

Hiccup was currently in his Night Fury and was physically taking part in the battles in the sky. He had proven himself to be quite the pilot and has already taken down many of Drago's rebels. He soon returned back to Berk and landed on the dragstrip.

"How many did you shoot down this time?" Ragnar asked as he waited for him to exit his aircraft.

"Five rebels," Hiccup smiled as he grabbed a cloth to wipe away his sweat. "I have to say that the air force are heavily motivated."

"Well, with their king flying alongside and they can't afford to make any mistakes," Ragnar reminded.

Hiccup chuckled. "So what brings you here, I very much doubt it is to congratulate me."

Ragnar sighed. "When you're right you're right." He then pulled out a report from his briefcase. "We've just accepted another message, Hitler has given Goering the green light just as you predicted."

Hiccup frowned. "What do are threat assessments say?"

"Well, the Germans used the most obvious tactics taking out shipping, wiping out their radar and attacking airfields then I say that the British only have about a month before the RAF is completely wiped out," said Ragnar gravely.

Hiccup frowned. "So a German invasion is inevitable."

"I didn't say that," said Ragnar. "Like I said it's the most obvious tactic, but Hitler has proven himself to be unpredictable same with most of his inner circle. Hitler made a blunder ordering his men to hold back instead of surrounding the Brits at Dunkirk."

"Either way it sounds as if they need as much help as we can get them," said Hiccup as you look through the reports. "Tell Captain Atali but she and her Squadron are moving out England and I want you to give as much information to British intelligence as possible."

"I'll deliver the information in person to make sure that it's not intercepted," Ragnar assured.

* * *

 **July 4th 1940**

Anticipating an attack coming from over France, Hiccup had sent some of his own pilots and aircraft in the assistance of Britain. He had sent them in one of the ships transporting the supplies they needed and amongst the pilots was none other than Captain Atali, his old instructor.

On the ship also was Ragnar, who had just been given the rank of major and was going to hand deliver information they had just decrypted from Germany. The information was far too sensitive to send over by radio, it was much safer delivering it in person.

They had a few problems reaching Britain they had nearly been sunk by U-boat once, but they persevered and soon reached the island. Waiting for him at the dock was Fishlegsand he immediately shook hands Ragnar.

"It's been a while Ragnar," said Fishlegs.

"Wish it was under better circumstances," said Ragnar as the two of them made their way to the train station. "We just decrypted more information that might assist Britain in its fight, Hitler has given Goering the okay to use his Luftwaffe to eradicate the RAF."

"Then he must the amassing forces in France to launch a successful raid," Fishlegs concluded.

"More like raids," said Ragnar. "Anyway heard what happened at the French fleet, nasty business."

"We have no idea whether they were going to scuttle their ships as they agreed," said Fishlegs sadly.

"I take it that Charles de Gaulle was not too pleased with the attack," Ragnar assumed.

"That's an understatement, he's practically on the verge of cutting ties with England," Fishlegs sighed.

Soon they were in London and Ragnar was showing all the evidence he had gathered to Winston and many RAF officers, including Dowling.

"We don't know the precise time and date that Goering is going to launch his Luftwaffe," said Ragnar as he went through the report. "Though we believe that his first attack will be shipping, no doubt to weaken your air force."

Winston looked troubled. "We've got to protect those ships, if we don't we'll lose the supplies we need to keep up the fight."

"Person I would rather receive our planes far own defence," said Dowding. "But that if we are to do this I recommend that we spare our aircraft whenever possible, make it look as if we have less than we seem." He then made his way to the map and began pointing in four different locations. "I have set up four different fighter squadrons here, here, here and here and with the outfit of radar we should be able to get our boys into the air in time to engage the Germans."

"You do have several major advantages," said Ragnar as he went over several reports. "Like you said radar will give you warning of an attack, plus any German pilots you shoot down with permanently lost to Germany while you on the other hand have a chance to rescue your pilots."

"That's another point," said Dowding as he turned the Prime Minister. "I am more than confident of the rates that were producing our aircraft, but we are dangerously short on trained pilots. I am forced to cut their training down to 10 hours in order to get them into the air as quickly as possible."

"His Majesty has send some of his best pilots here," said Fishlegs. "Officially they are volunteers, unofficially he has ordered them here to help defend this island."

"I am also recruiting from volunteers from around the Commonwealth and Nazi occupied countries, though some of them might have to wait so they can get to grips with our aircraft and language," Dowding informed them.

"I imagine that the Poles and Czehs are eager for revenge," said Fishlegs.

"We also have a psyche profile of Goering," said Ragnar as he pulled out another piece of paper. "To say the man is vain and arrogant would be an understatement. According to our information he is more than a typical aristocratic German, going out hunting and dressing flamboyantly. He so arrogant that he can crush the RAF that he even bought a cane for himself in his eminent victory."

"A bit premature to discuss victory," Dowding admitted. "I think he'll find the RAF is far stronger than he believes. We have managed to create new aircraft the Hurricane and the Spitfire, the best aircraft we have designed yet. They should be much more manoeuvrable and faster and hopefully will give us the edge we need."

* * *

 **August 3rd 1940**

The Battle of Britain was still continuing over England and things were not going well for the RAF. Though on the plus side Goering was completely ignoring the radar stations, he deemed it as a low priority military target though in actual fact it was a very important military target and therefore made his first blunder.

Goering was now concentrating most of his attacks on the RAF bases, but he was starting to get frustrated with the resistance he was getting from the RAF as was Hitler. Though there were some like Joseph Kennedy who kept on announcing that England was doomed.

It had gotten so bad that Fishlegs himself stormed into his office and demanded an explanation.

"You can't seriously trying to undermine our efforts," said Fishlegs angrily.

"I'm just stating facts," said Kennedy without even looking at him. "England is doomed it is only a matter of time, especially with Winston in charge."

Fishlegs now his eyes. "If it wasn't for Winston England would be on its knees."

Kennedy finally looked up at him. "They're going to lose this battle and that the Germans are going to invade."

Fishlegs shook his head. "Our threat projections give a more favourable light to England's survival. Hitler only has a month until the channel is uncross able and even if he does land is very little chance that the Germans can hold England for very long."

"You live with your delusions and I will stick to facts," Kennedy dismissively.

* * *

Back at Berk, Hiccup was in the war room with many of his generals and other officials discussing the outcome of their conflict with the rebels.

"So we've taking control of the Straits completely now," said Hiccup.

Oswald eldest son, Dagur smiled broadly. "You better believe it, I not every single one of those traitors out of the Straits and I put trusted men in charge."

"A tenth of our Navy is surrounding the Straits to prevent any rebels from taking control over them," said Eret, who had been promoted to Admiral. "We also engaging rebel ships in rebel occupied territory and you yourself I'm command of the skies, sir."

Hiccup nodded. "Taking out their aircraft and ships is all well and good, but to win this we need to capture these occupied territories." He looked the rebel occupied territories in the archipelago. "Hunter Island would be the most desirable place one attack, though I imagine that heavily fortified with Viggo in charge."

Gobber nodded. "Indeed, if we are to succeed we are going to need more advanced landing craft than what we've already got."

"Have it done," Hiccup ordered. "I want to see we can spare some ships as well to assist England in case of an invasion."

"You sure that's wise?" Mala asked, who had recovered from the bombing.

"If England falls then all of your is under Hitler's control, I cannot stress how dangerous that would be for us and the world," said Hiccup. "I also want to send as much supplies as we can to rearm the British forces."

"We'll try, but according to Atali's last report things on trading well for the RAF," said Eret.

"They don't need to win they just need a holdout of long enough for the autumn," said Hiccup.

* * *

 **September 1st 1940**

The situation had changed drastically now in England, during late August a bomber had lost its way at night and accidentally dropped bombs on London. In retaliation Winston ordered a bombing on Berlin, the bombing itself caused minor damage, but it had one unintended side-effect.

Hitler had become furious with this attack and therefore rescinded his orders of not attacking cities. Goering, who believed that attacking the populace was a great way of showing victory and crushing morale immediately acted upon these orders and orders attacks over London and many other cities.

Ragnar was currently with Fishlegs on the roof on the embassy as they watched the bombers dropping bombs on top of London in one night. It was a terrible sight, many people had already lost their lives and homes, but despite the tragedy there was one silver lining.

"It would look as your information on the German hierarchy was right on the money," said Fishlegs looking at Ragnar.

Ragnar nodded. "This bombing is a tragedy, but while the RAF can't do anything during the night by day is another matter."

"The RAF was basically on its knees according to Atali, this respite will give them chance to rebuild their airfields," Fishlegs agreed.

"It's more than that," said Ragnar smiling slightly. "The Luftwaffe now has to go further inland, meaning that going to and from will cost them fuel as well as giving the air force a chance to intercept. That's not the only plus side, the visor will only have about 10 minutes over London before the forced to fall back mean that the bombers will lose their main piece of protection. And if that's not all, they'll all be in the range of 12 Group and we might what Leigh-Malloy's Big Wings are made of. Attacking London could very well be Germany's biggest mistake."

Fishlegs nodded. "They're probably hoping that morale will be broken with all these attacks."

Ragnar laughed. "I finally sort of tactics rarely ineffective, King Stoick was very critical about them as well as you know. Most of the British government refusing to exited London, including his Majesty and the Queen."

Fishlegs nodded. "I've seen Winston walking around the rubble giving his victory mark, you should have heard the war the crowd."

"The biggest aspect is that King George a refuses to go to Canada, he is willing to stay in Buckingham Palace, despite the fact the place has been bombed," said Ragnar. "I think all that Goering and his Luftwaffe doing strengthening the people's morale and strengthening the RAF."

"They might even be able to do more than postpone the invasion," Fishlegs added. "They might even be able to prevent the invasion from happening altogether and effectively launch a counter move against Germany."

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "It might even get American opinion on the British side, if Britain comes out of this as the winner that it will prove that Germany is not as invincible as everyone believes."

* * *

 **September 15th 1940**

It was board daylight and radar stations off the coast had detected a large force and men seen over the channel. The Luftwaffe was about to launch its biggest attack yet and watching from fighter command was none other than Winston Churchill and his wife.

Fishlegs and Ragnar were also with them to observe the situation, it looked as if this was going to be the final battle that decided the Battle of Britain. With them as well was the commander of 11th group, a New Zealander by the name of Keith Park.

"They just crossed over the channel, sir," said Park. "This is the biggest attack that the Germans have launched against us so far."

"What reserves do we have?" Winston asked.

"None, we're launching everything."

Ragnar shook his head. "So, you're saying that your pilots are outnumbered 4 to 1."

"Indeed, sir," Parker nodded gravely.

Winston shook his head. "Never in the field of human conflict has so much been owned by so many to so few." He then looked at his secretary. "Write that down, I might use it later."

The enemy fighters were fine as close as they could towards the bombers, as a result they lost quite a bit of manoeuvrability. The British planes did not have that problem as they did everything they could to separate the fighters from the bombers.

Something which was a great shock to the Germans was the Big Wings, Douglas Bader, an ace in the RAF despite having no legs, and the commander of 12 Group, Trafford Leigh-Malloy had devised a new battle tactic. The tactic involved assembling as many fighter squadrons as they could in order to overwhelm the enemy from up in the air. Originally this manoeuvre was ineffective as the tinned arrive in time to shoot down the fighters and bombers before they could decimate the airfields. However, their attack over London changed things and they quickly control the battle.

Atali was leading her squadron effectively in the air, she and her Squadron which were all female had been given some sideways look with the men. However, under her command she was able to wipe out and protect the airfields they were guarding and possibly took out more bombers than any other squad.

In the end no one knew who won the battle as so many planes had been shot down, but there had been some significant damage to London. Buckingham Palace had been bombed yet again and everyone was forced to evacuate into the underground for safety.

"Did we win?" Fishlegs asked as everyone was packing away.

"I don't know," Ragnar shrugged. "But I get the feeling that will find out tomorrow."

* * *

 **September 18th 1940**

As it turned out the Luftwaffe had taken so many casualties that they did not appear the next day. In fact Hitler was forced to postpone the invasion of England due to all these losses, for the first time in the war Germany had suffered its first major defeat.

In the Palace, Hiccup was reading aloud to the newspaper in his hand to Astrid and his mother which contained an article from Winston.

"The gratitude of every home in our Island, in our Empire, and indeed throughout the world, except in the abodes of the guilty, goes out to the British airmen who, undaunted by odds, unwearied in their constant challenge and mortal danger, are turning the tide of the World War by their prowess and by their devotion. Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few," Hiccup read from the newspaper. He then folded the newspaper up and looked at them. "I say that Winston just scored a major victory."

Valka smiled. "About time someone wiped that smirk off his face."

"What do you think you do now?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "If were me I would consolidate my power and try again in the spring. However, he might decide but devoting all his troops to Africa might be the smarter thing. If he gets control of the Mediterranean, he would be able to supply his ally Japan. However, he's not me and he's proven himself to be unpredictable."

In Berlin, Hitler was having a go at Goering and to say that he was displays would have been an understatement of the year.

" _You assured me that you could take down the RAF in a matter of days,_ " Hitler growled furiously. " _Instead it's taken you two months and the RAF is still around, now stronger than ever. You and your Luftwaffe have proven yourselves useless._ "

Goering just stood there in silence as there is no way he could justify his failure.

Hitler continue to narrow his eyes. " _With air superiority firmly in the British hands, I'm going to have to postpone the invasion until a later date. However, I'm still in need with your Luftwaffe, because we are going to make a move that will guarantee us victory._ "

Goering nodded. " _Whatever you have planned you have my full support and whatever aid I can give you_ _Mein Führer_."


	19. Operation Strike

**January 12th 1941**

It was now 1941 in the war had not improved much, Japan was still cutting across China and now the Germans had started bombing campaign over London which was now called the Blitz. The situation in Africa was also a bit of a concern, thankfully a few of the French colonies had pledged their alliance to the Free French Forces, but under the command of Rommel, nicknamed the Desert Fox, the Germans and Italians were holding their own against the British.

Though it became apparently clear that the Italians' army was not as strong as predicted. They had scored very few victories and were forced to call upon Nazi reinforcements in the North African Campaign. On the other hand after the Battle of Britain, Germany, Italy and Japan signed a treaty and formed the Axis Powers which was effectively a military alliance. A few months later Hungry join the alliance along with Romania, who wanted protection from the Soviet Union after losing a bit of land from them.

Back at Berk, Hiccup was still fighting against the rebels under the command of Drago and he and his forces were about to operate a massive offensive on Hunter Island. The operation for the attack had started since September 1940, but knowing how crafty Viggo was Hiccup wanted to be sure that they would have a chance of victory.

"Your Majesty we can't hold back Operation Strike much longer," said Eret.

"Viggo is one of the greatest military tacticians that I know of, I even studied some of his own tactics when I was in the Academy," said Hiccup as he ran through the reports. "Especially skilled at catching his opponent off guard, making them do exactly what he wants them to do."

"We've observing the defences on Hunter Island for months now," said Gobber looking slightly anxious. "And the men are starting to get anxious for a bit of action."

"We have yet to maintain a superiority," said Atali, who had returned from England and now bore the rank of Colonel. "Krogan and his Singetails have been putting up quite a bit of a fight and Ryker's Shellfire has proven to be quite tricky to handle."

"I'm confident there we'll be able to sink it soon," said Eret. "The rebels have very few aircraft carriers, we on the other hand have a total of three and we still have two under construction."

Hiccup raised his hand. "We can discuss about Ryker's Shellfire after we take over Hunter Island."

"Does that mean you approve the operation?" Eret asked.

Hiccup nodded. "While I do have my reservations we need to score a victory. We need to deal with the rebels as soon as we can so that we can assist Britain in the North African Campaign."

"There are also rumblings of the mighty starting another invasion of England," Alvin added. "There appears to be some massive troop movements."

"But he has yet to maintain air superiority over England," Gobber frowned. "And during the past few months England has been able to strengthen its RAF with additional pilots and aircraft, not only that but there upgrading their radar stations."

Hiccup rubbed his chin. "Either way massive troop movements in Germany is of great concern and the sooner we deal with the rebels the sooner we can help Britain. We needed to take Hunter Island, began Operation Strike and pray to God that it's not going to be another Gallipoli."

* * *

 **January 14th 1941**

Operation Strike was a secret covert mission was being launched in the dead of night. To start things off they would use small landing craft to reach the beaches and to keep the soldiers distracted an air raid was going to commence over the island.

The Navy ships they had used were in fact captured rebel vessels that had been repaired and then they would open fire on the gun batteries. This would leave the rebels in confusion and provide an excellent movement for the ground troops to capture key positions for the actual invasion force.

Eret was on his flagship waiting for the signal and praying then nothing was going to go wrong.

An Ensign looked at him. "You are right Sir?"

Eret looked at him. "Just like this waiting Ensign."

The communications officer then immediately got a coded message. "Admiral, the ground forces have transmitted their signal. They've got control of the beachhead."

Eret nodded. "Commence the operation."

The tactic had caught the defenders on the island completely by surprise and they captured a good number of rebels. Now that they had control over the beach the next plan was to move further inland, but the rebel forces there were still strong and they had to prevent the escape of Viggo.

Also no doubt a message had been spread towards the Rebel fleet which meant they didn't have long to secure the island in order using defences against the rebels. Eret soon saw the first rebel ships coming into view and he looked at his second-in-command.

"What's the situation on the island?" he asked.

"We have yet to capture key locations, the rebels are fighting hard and smart using tunnels to attack us from all sides," he explained. "It seems that Viggo was aware that we would attack the island."

Eret leaned back in his chair. "Then his Majesty was right to hold off the invasion until we gathered strength."

"General Dagur is in charge of the ground forces and he is known for his unorthodox methods."

Eret smiled. "Which is exactly why his Majesty placed him in charge. He knew that the only way to beat Viggo was discerned someone who was completely unpredictable. They don't call him Dagur the Deranged for nothing."

"I still have reservations of having him in charge, sir," the commander admitted.

"The man might be a bit crazy but he's not stupid and he has more reason than most to hate the rebels after what happened to his father," Eret reminded.

"Sir, I'm getting verbal reports of rebel ships," said the navigator.

"We need to give our ground forces time," said Eret as he looked to the ships. "Have the Grimbeard launch its fighters with torpedoes, I want that dreadnought destroy. Have our forces concentrate fire on the support ships, without support the other ships will follow."

The battle waged on until morning and both naval forces had lost quite a few ships. Eret's flagship, the Skullcrusher had taken a heavy beating also the only aircraft carrier had been sunk plus they had lost a few frigates. The rebels had suffered casualties as well they had lost a dreadnought, some cruisers and many of its frigates.

The commander made his way over to Eret. "Looks like the battle was pretty even."

Eret was carrying a seaman to the nearest medically could find. "Our mission is to protect Hunter Island and that is what we going to do. Have that that any more reports?"

"Dagur managed to turn the tide," said the commander. "Once he located the tunnels he dropped explosives down them causing cave-ins, must have tracked a good number of rebels inside of them."

"And Viggo's headquarters?" Eret asked as he placed the wounded semen down.

"We sent a few ships to the back of the island as where your orders, but without our aircraft carrier we have no air support for our troops. All the remaining fighters have flown the nearest island with an airfield, they were already running low on food I don't like their chances."

"Send our progress to command and inform them of the situation," Eret ordered. "Tell them that we need more ships and more importantly air cover."

The commander nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

 **January 16th 1941**

It took another two days until finally they managed to catch a Hunter Island, Dagur managed to persevere with what remained of his men and surrounded Viggo's headquarters. Viggo knowing that he was beaten immediately surrendered and now he was locked up in Outcast Prison, a maximum security prison that had been modified to hold prisoners of war.

Hiccup was overlooking the capital from the balcony from his palace as he was about to give an announcement. Everyone in the city had gathered around the palace to listen to him as he was about to give a very important speech.

"I am pleased to announce that earlier today, that a successful landing has been achieved upon Hunter Island," Hiccup announce proudly. "General Dagur's your willpower allowed him to capture Viggo Grimborn, who will be trialled as a war criminal when this war is finally over. Of course he cannot do this alone as Admiral Eret secured the seas with many losses, but doubt an equal amount of losses to the enemy.

This is proof that true pure determination and willpower we can succeed in bringing down these terrorists. However, this victory did not come without costs as 2,000 men had lost their lives both on land and at sea, but we must honour their sacrifices and treat them with the greatest respect as if they were kings.

Let this be a warning to Drago, that we need to bring him to justice for the crimes he has caused against the kingdom. We will not stop until justice is served, we will keep up the fight and we will succeed as our cause is the righteous one. Let Drago hear your voices from across the archipelago in defiance and announcing that we win!"

Cheers erupted from across the city as Hiccup and just achieved yet another inspirational speech.

* * *

 **February 19th 1941**

Hiccup found himself back in America and was once again inside the White House with President Roosevelt. The two of them had much to discuss, especially on the situation in Europe. Roosevelt had already dispatched his aid Harry Hopkins to assess the situation in England.

Joseph Kennedy had been returned back to Washington as his defeatist view on England have been proven contradictory, not only that but against orders he tried to negotiate with Hitler. The American people also had very little respect for the man as he lived in the countryside away from London as the Blitz continued despite the fact that Winston, most of his Cabinet and King George remained behind in defiance.

Roosevelt had also achieved the unthinkable, he was the first president in history to run for a third term. Traditionally the President of the United States could only run for two terms, but fearing the situation in Europe Roosevelt decided to submit his candidacy. Unfortunately to do so he had to assure that he would not bring America into the war in Europe.

However, the isolationist movement was shifting slightly especially after they witnessed the bravery of the RAF during the Battle of Britain. This allowed Roosevelt to make a deal with Winston, in exchange of the ownership of 50 World War I destroyers that were owned by America, the United States had 99 year rights to treat bases in the Caribbean islands.

"I hear that you've scored a few more successes in your campaign," said Roosevelt as he prepared the two of them with a cocktail.

"We've gained a bit more territorial," Hiccup smiled.

Roosevelt's eyes then turned to his wife, who was currently entertaining Hiccup's mother and fiancé.

"I have to say your fiancé has got quite a bit of spirit in her and she's good looking," Roosevelt smiled.

"Even a rose has thrones," Hiccup smartly drank the cocktail.

"Then remind me not to plaque her," Roosevelt joked.

Hiccup chuckled, but then he became serious. "Mr President, perhaps we should be more focused on the situation in Europe."

Roosevelt sighed. "I knew that was coming, but it is the main reason why I invited you here. Fire always."

Hiccup looked at him. "You and I both know that the Axis powers are gaining strength, Hungary and Romania have already joined them, effectively cutting off Soviet Union. Our little ploy to keep England from going bankrupt is working, but there are other concerns."

"China," Roosevelt nodded. "Your concerns that Japan might look beyond the parts of China is already conquered."

Hiccup nodded. "They could have eyes on India and I can't stress what a disaster that would be. Also, Japan might turn sites towards the Philippines and you do own some of those Islands. It would also give them a staging ground to invade Australia and after that New Zealand."

"You do make a very good argument," Roosevelt agreed.

"Plus we both know that America will be brought into the war sooner or later and we don't want a situation like what happened with the last war," said Hiccup. "Took an entire year for America to actually send troops to Europe, things are already and any delay of extra troops would be a disaster."

"Your Majesty certainly has a way of stressing the point," Roosevelt nodded. "And I can't say that I disagree with you, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 **March 11th 1941**

Roosevelt was good as his word, he had managed to convince Congress to pass his Lend-Lease bill. This would allow America to support the countries they were currently at war the Axis Powers and payment for said supplies would be enforced later, preferably when their economies were back to full strength.

This also allowed Hiccup to concentrate efforts back on Europe now that he no longer had to be concerned with the bankrupt Britain.

Hiccup was in his office delivering yet another speech to his people. "I have just been informed that America has agreed to provide Britain the tools it needs to keep on the fight against the Nazi menace and now it is time for our people to ease the suffering of this war. Over a year ago, I was forced to withdraw troops from Europe, because of the dangers of the rebels and then will claim that we would be neutral in the conflict until they were sorted.

However, the Nazis have grown in strength and I'm now officially aligned with the Empire of Japan spreading the influence towards the Pacific and Asia. Joining the forces also are hungry and Romania and quite recently Bulgaria, no doubt in response to the Allied success which they had in the Battle of Greece. I therefore announce that we will be rejoining the front against the Nazi menace and its allies.

Some might say that it is a lost cause, that Germany and its allies are going to win this war, but it is the last causes that are worth fighting for. To anyone I hear this message, no matter what language they speak, to resist against the Nazis and their allies for freedom which is something that they stand against and help the brave soldiers fighting in this war in whatever capacity they can, whether they are soldiers or civilians to take up arms."

"And we're off," the man from _Berk Today_. "A wonderful speech, sir."

"Let us hope that people listen and fight," said Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup was soon back in the war room and found a large map in the very middle. The map was made completely of stone and it had to be a good 10 feet in diameter. Hiccup notice that over certain countries were different colours of paper, blue, red and yellow.

"Quite the centrepiece," said Hiccup looking as his generals.

"This map is a very accurate description of what's happening the war your Majesty," said Mala with the arm behind her back. We have colour-coded the Allies with blue, the Axis with red and neutral countries in yellow."

Hiccup nodded and looked at the map. "And it's being updated in real time."

Gobber nodded. "Aye, we're being informed of changes by the hour."

"What a situation so far?" Hiccup asked as he sat down on his throne.

"Currently in our situation, we are making excellent progress in rooting out rebels on the islands," said Eret as he walked around the map. "We have cut off Drago one of his greatest military generals and it has caused morale on our troops."

"What about in the Atlantic?" Hiccup asked.

"Things could be better," Eret admitted. "The British Navy is putting up a strong fight, but the U-boats are causing massive casualties. Hunting them down is proving to be very exhausting and we don't have enough ships to support the Navy. Of course adding to the complications are the Bismarck and the Tirpitz, with the most powerful dreadnoughts in history."

Hiccup frowned. "Is nothing we can do to assist the Navy?"

"Most of our ships are being used to deal with the island hopping issue with the rebels," said Eret regretfully.

"What about one on land?" Hiccup asked.

"The British are holding their own in Greece, but the situation could be better in North Africa," said Dagur. "General Rommel is certainly proving himself to be a capable commander it is pushing the British back."

"Have the British have any success yet on the ground?" Hiccup asked.

"They have formed a new fighting force called the commandos," said Gobber with a smile. "Winston himself has ordered the creation of a new mobile attacking unit. They deal with dangerous missions and are made from possibly the best soldiers within the army, some of its members are even from different countries. I believe the initial aim is for them to get in, causes much havoc as they can and dealing critical blows to the enemy."

"Don't we have similar form of military unit?" Hiccup frowned.

"He might have gotten the idea from us," Gobber smiled. "They've actually performed their first mission and with great success. I believe that target was a raid on the Lofoten Islands in Norway and they destroy several factories."

"What good is destroying a few factories?" Spitelout questioned.

"The factories convert fish oil into glycerine," said Gobber. "Spectacular they even came out of it unharmed, they also destroyed about 18,000 tons of shipping were sunk and, more significantly, captured of a set of rotor wheels for an Enigma cypher machine and its code books."

Alvin chuckled. "A certain also can resist the chance to send a postcard to Hitler. I believe that it read, 'Referencing your last speech I thought you said that where ever the British troops land on the continent of Europe German soldiers will face them. Well where were they?'"

"I bet he love that," Hiccup laughed shaking his head.

"He certainly didn't," Gobber chuckled. "He now believes that an invasion of Norway is imminent and as posted a good number of men there."

"Additionally they captured about 200 Germans, 60 Norwegian collaborators and over a hundred volunteers who have now joined the Free Norwegian forces," Alvin added. "On top of that it has given a great boost of morale to the English and has sent a message that the not done yet."

Hiccup nodded. "So far the only thing I can say is that we should tie and divert as many troops as we can and place them in Africa. I can't stress the importance of the Nazis get control over the Suez Canal, it will give them an opening to Asia and assess their ally Japan."

"I'll round up as much men as I can, we are getting some polish volunteers what should we do with them?" Spitelout asked.

"Recruit them," said Hiccup. "If these Poles are anything like the ones in England will be hard fighters."

Hiccup continue to look at the map wondering what all these massive troop movements were, according to propaganda from the Germans was for an invasion of England. However, it made no sense there had not been any more massive air battles over England which many invasion will be blown out of the water before they even reached Dover. It had to be something else, but he couldn't think of what.

* * *

 **May 26th 1941**

Hiccup was making his first state visit to England since he became King and he received quite the warm welcome. Reporters immediately took photos of him shaking hands with the Prime Minister and the King George, before he was guided to number 10 Downing Street.

The main reason of this visit was to strengthen ties between England and Berk, but it was also to devise plans to change the course of the war. Fact the matter was they were losing as Yugoslavia had just been occupied by German forces and British forces were losing the battle in Greece.

On a more positive note the Luftwaffe had now stopped bombing London just a few weeks ago, clearly their loss started to pile up and considering they hadn't achieved anything over the past eight months alone it had been proven to be a futile effort.

"I can't tell you how relieved I was when I heard that you rejoined the war," Winston smiled as he sat down.

"I was going to wait into all rebels were dealt with, but with Germany, Italy and Japan signing the Tripartite Pact force my hand. Plus with the Lend Lease now in place I no longer have to pretend to be a neutral country to transport you supplies."

"I imagine it's done a number on your economy," Winston assumed.

"Not as much as it would have cost you," Hiccup admitted. "Thanks to the treaty that I signed with Roosevelt, it made it impossible for the German to sink any of our cruisers carrying the supplies. Also they did had further to come, though I won't deny that it has caused a bit of a dent in our Treasury."

Winston nodded. "The sooner this war is over the better. Now I know don't you wish to discuss our hunt for the Bismarck."

Hiccup nodded. "I've got several ships joining the search, but locating it is proving to be quite tricky."

"We're having similar difficulties, but were now going down the search thanks to the efforts of at Bletchley Park we're hoping to narrow down the search."

"I've also sent a few troops under the command of General Spitelout to reinforce your troops in Africa," Hiccup added.

"Very good, Rommel is beating a silly," Winston nodded.

Hiccup looked at Winston gravely. "Is it true that the Germans are planning a massive offensive on the Soviet Union?"

Winston nodded gravely. "It is, I suppose we shouldn't be surprised."

Hiccup nodded. "I suppose main reason why launch an attack on Russia immediately was because he didn't want war on two fronts."

"He seems to be changing his opinion now," said Winston.

"All we know is that these he's putting practically all his resources into Operation Barbarossa," said Hiccup. "Of course he does decide to make this move, it's gonna be another one of his biggest mistakes."

"You think that he might hit the same problem as Napoleon," Winston assumed.

"He things himself better than Napoleon," Hiccup pointed out. "And his Blitzkrieg tactics my neighbours who allow him to penetrate further into Russia than anyone else has done previously. Though with the Luftwaffe now in shambles thanks partly to your RAF, it might not be as effective as it used to be and as we know the Russian winter it is quite a dangerous enemy, it really all depends how he organises his forces."

"We have tried warning Stalin of this, but he thinks there were only trying to pull him into a war," said Winston regretfully. "As much as I hate the man, if the Germans do invade Russia we need to supply them with as much supplies as we can so they can hold out."

"I agree," Hiccup nodded. "Though I get the impression that after this war Stalin is going to be a massive problem."


	20. Pearl Habour

**June 24th 1941**

It has finally happened, Hitler had invaded the Soviet Union and despite beingwarned of this Stalin had been taken completely by surprise. The Germans Blitzkrieg tactics was proving to be quite effective as the Luftwaffe had already destroyed all the Soviet airbases on its western border.

Over the past few month, the only success the Allies had had were more commando raids and the sinking of the Bismarck. Greece had now fallen to the Axis Powers, China was losing ground in the North African campaign was in a dead heat.

Hiccup was reading the newspaper which had a complete article on the invasion of the Soviet Union and he shook his head. "This is what happens when you purge your higher-ups."

"I can't believe that Stalin just buried his head in all this," said Astrid as she took the newspaper from him. "Also what made him think that killing every high-ranking and efficient leading this Red Army was a brilliant idea."

"The man was afraid that they would take power from him, even kill the ones that were most loyal to him," said Hiccup leaned back in his chair. "The man is extremely paranoid. Forces could have been prevented if he actually allied himself with us instead of the Germans."

Astrid nodded. "True, there again he would still demand occupying Poland, both he and Hitler agreed that Poland isn't a country. So what do you plan to do?"

"As much as I despise the man, it's in our best interest to make sure the Red Army survives," said Hiccup. "Can you imagine what the Germans would do if they manage to get their hands on their oil."

Astrid nodded. "Though what I don't understand is why Hitler is invading now? I mean the Soviets were already giving him plenty of supplies and he has yet to neutralise England. From a tactical standpoint, it would have been smarter to secure the Atlantic and land a successful invasion of England."

"I agree, but invading England as we know is hard, I mean the island has not been invaded by a foreign power since 1066," Hiccup reminded. "The RAF is now far stronger than it had been before the Battle of Britain and terror bombing has proven to be ineffective. Russia on the other hand they convey by land, which is something they've been able to achieve with the other campaigns."

"That's why the allied himself with Hungary and Romania, to give him enough troops to actually invade the country," Astrid nodded.

"Russia is an extremely large country and most of it is just barren wasteland, if they successfully conquer it then they will have full control over both your and Asia that's like one third of the planet," Hiccup sighed.

Astrid nodded gravely. "Then we better make sure they stay in the game."

* * *

 **July 12th 1941**

Harry Hopkins was once again making a visit to England and then he would make his way to Moscow in order to find out what both countries need in order to survive. Before meeting both Winston and Stalin, he first made a stop at Berk.

Hiccup was guiding him down the halls of the Palace and was making him feel at home.

"I'm glad that you decided to pay a visit," said Hiccup.

"First time I've been to Berk or the Palace for that matter, I must say is quite an extraordinary that you are able to hollow out an entire mountain," he said in amazement as he looked around.

"It took over a hundred years to construct the place," Hiccup smiled. "The Palace is also where the Council meets or it did until the bombing and it has a built-in war room."

"I should say that President Roosevelt was wondering when you drop your emergency power," Harry asked curiously. "The President does trust you, don't get me wrong. It's just a bit on it easy that one man has so much power it is disposal."

Hiccup nodded. "The problem is I can't hold these elections until the bubbles are sorted out, they still hold a good number of islands and until we united we can't agree on something. Besides, all the party members are still trying to organise leadership elections and as you might imagine it's a bit chaotic especially with the war."

Harry nodded gravely. "I was afraid you going to say that." His eyes then turned to the statues that were down the corridor. "Are all these former kings?"

"Every last one," Hiccup nodded as he stopped at the statue of his father. "This is not how I imagined that I would take the throne."

Harry looked at him with sympathy. "Your pass with the youngest war leader in history, I mean you've jumped from Colonel to King, who holds the rank of Great General in the military."

"And most of that time I was just a pure ambassador," Hiccup sighed the continued to walk towards his office. "Now let's get down to business."

The two of them sat down in his office and Harry pulled out a notepad and pencil.

"I'm just here to find out what exactly you need to do with these rebels," said Harry.

Hiccup her poured out a requisitions report. "According to this we need millions of tonnes of steel, and certain mineral supplies. I have the list right here."

Harry frowned at the list. "Sandstone?"

Hiccup smiled. "We're trying to make a new form of metal that is lighter and stronger, the only problem is to make another that were going to need a massive amount of those materials. We also need a very exact piece of lava, fortunately that can be found here are in the archipelago. Unfortunately it is under enemy control."

Harry looked at him curiously. "What is this metal?"

"It's called Gronckle Iron," said Hiccup. "It's a very sturdy piece of material that is lighter and stronger than steel. We've used our entire supply making our new aircraft carrier."

"Are you saying that it's unsinkable?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I would be foolish enough to say that, especially what happened after the Titanic. Our new aircraft carrier is possibly the largest ever made and the most modern, but if we can get more these materials we can create new aircraft, even armour far frontline troops."

"Armour? Isn't that a bit mediaeval?" Harry asked.

"We have a small army compared to the other nations, that means every soldier counts."

Harry nodded and took the list of materials. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 **August 9th 1941**

The war was still going on and it wasn't looking good, the Red Army was being pushed back closing closer to Moscow. America, Britain and Berk were providing as much supplies as they could muster and Britain was now starting a bombing campaign over Germany as to pull back some of the Luftwaffe from the Eastern front.

America hadn't idling around either, they had now introduced a construction policy to the men in the United States giving the military training at random individuals. Also they had been watching the growth of Japan and after Japan occupied the remainder of the French Indochina, Franklin immediately cut off all oil supplies to Japan by 95% bringing the massive war machine to a halt. Also fearing that they might make a move on the Philippines, Franklin had sent one of his best general Douglas MacArthur to command the US forces in the Philippines.

Today was also the first meeting that Hiccup, Winston and Franklin will be the first time that all three of them met face-to-face with one another. Franklin knew that the two leaders what you know when he would be brought into the war.

"I don't know if I have the confidence of Congress of declaring war on Germany," said Franklin gravely.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Stalin is right even with the combined forces of our three armies there's little chance we can stop the Germans from advancing without American intervention," said Hiccup.

"I agree," Winston nodded. "We are all grateful with the supplies you're sending us, but the thing we most want at the moment is manpower."

"So you think adding extra numbers might change things?" Franklin asked.

Winston shrugged. "This is not a war of attrition any more, like it was the last war. This war is more mechanised, land, air and sea, it's all question of firepower."

"There is the added concern that Germany might be able to develop the atom bomb," Hiccup added. "If Einstein is correct, then Hitler can easily wipe out London and Moscow in a manner of seconds."

"The Germans might find that the drug problem, considering most of their best scientists have left the country," Franklin pointed out.

"He might not even need the bomb if he manages to conquer Russia," Winston pointed out.

"Look gentlemen all I can do is offer that I will look for an opportunity to jump into the war," said Franklin plainly. "I will even send several destroyers to escort your Navy ships out of American waters. This will give Hitler bit of a dilemma, if he attacks them he risks provoking a war with the US and if he doesn't then the supplies can easily make their way to Berk and then the England from where they can make their to the Soviet Union."

Hiccup and Winston looked one another and the two of them new that they weren't going to get a better deal than the one that he was offering.

* * *

 **December 7th 1941**

Hiccup had invited Winston over to the Palace from there they could observe the progress the German army and Russia. The war map was extremely detailed and it showed that the Germans were just 10 miles away from Moscow.

"The reports that we've been receiving is that it's going to be a hard fight," said Hiccup.

"The invasion force is far smaller than imagined," Winston frowned.

"That's because Hitler decided to divide his forces," said Gobber.

Winston looked up. "He what?"

"Some of his army split off and then made a beeline for Leningrad," said Gobber pointing to the city. "The city has been under siege for quite some time."

Hiccup shook his head. "That makes no sense, Leningrad has no strategic value."

"I guess Hitler's is looking for a symbolic victory rather than an actual victory," Gobber shrugged. "If he hadn't diverted his forces he might have had a better chance in Moscow, with the winter now settling in his advance has halted and Stalin is bringing more forces from Siberia, who are better suited to combating the cold. Hitler's forces on the other hand aren't so lucky, with the German line so widespread supplies are moving in slowly and most of his forces don't have the winter clothing to survive the cold."

"It's like with Napoleon all over again," said Hiccup.

"He'll be forced to wait for spring and by which time Stalin would have moved all his factories further east and start a massive counter-attack," Winston nodded.

Hiccup shook his head. "He's still pressuring us to make a move on France. I think he's forgetting the fact that I have my own battles to fight on my own land you been fighting the Nazis for over a year now."

"Though he does have a point, we have to start making a move against Germany soon," Winston nodded.

"I'm still concerned about Japan," said Hiccup.

"From what I heard Japan is negotiating with America," said Alvin. "President Roosevelt has ordered the Emperor to withdraw his troops from Asia if he wants the oil band to be lifted."

"They could make a move on the Philippines, places rich with oil," said Gobber.

Alvin shook his head. "And rest the full might of the Pacific Fleet. Japan might have a modern navy, but America has a powerful fleet as well. Everyone dare make a move in the Philippines with a friend like that out on the open waters."

Then suddenly Ragnar burst into the room with a frantic look on his face.

"Rag, what's the matter?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar was breathing very deeply, it looks as if he had been running the entire way. "News has just come on the wireless. Japan has just launched an attack on the US in Hawaii."

"What?" Winston stared.

Immediately they made their way to Hiccup's office to get confirmation from the president and Ragnar was informing them of everything he had heard.

"Apparently Japan launched a sneak attack on Pearl Harbour, destroying a good amount of the anchored ships and aircraft there," Ragnar informed them.

"Casualties?" Hiccup asked.

"Unknown, but we believe it's over 3,000," Ragnar informed them.

"I thought they were sending diplomats to Washington," said Winston.

"Thousand it was all just a ploy and the completely destroyed the Pacific fleet," Ragnar informed them. "However there is a silver lining, America's aircraft carriers were nowhere near the base so they weren't sunk. Unfortunately a good number of men found themselves trapped inside those sinking ships."

Hiccup shook his head. "What a terrible way to go."

"But with the defences down winding Japan invaded the island?" Winston asked.

"No idea, but they appear to be more focused on destroying the ships than any other key targets," Ragnar added. "The naval repair yards, fuel storage tanks and submarine bases were untouched. America might just be able to crawl its way out of this mess, but that is a big maybe."

"Whatever the case they need help and despite our commitments in the Atlantic, we have to provide as much aid as we can," said Hiccup.

"I agree," Winston nodded.

* * *

Once they reached a Hiccup immediately phoned the president.

"Mr President, is what we're hearing about Japan true?" Hiccup asked.

"Unfortunately," Franklin nodded.

"Winston is with me right now and we both agreed to declare war on Japan, our resources might be a bit strange but we will provide as much aid as we can," Hiccup informed him.

Franklin nodded. "Looks like when the same boat now."

Hiccup then placed the phone down and looked Winston. "It's true."

"I can now sleep peacefully in my bed, though I wish American help did not come with such bloodshed," said Winston solemnly.

Hiccup nodded. "Me too."

* * *

 **December 8th 1941**

The next morning Hiccup and Winston were listening on the wireless as Franklin was making a speech on the recent events in Pearl Harbour.

"Yesterday, December 7th, 1941 a date which will live in infamy the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan," said Franklin. "It is obvious that planning the attack began many weeks ago. During the intervening time the Japanese Government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace. The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian Islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. I regret to tell you that over 3000 American lives have been lost. No matter how long it might take us, to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory. Because of this unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan, I asked that the Congress declare a state of war."

"It's done," said Winston as he looked at Hiccup.

"I've been getting reports that Japan are now attacking British territorial Asia," said Hiccup. "It's now officially a new world war."

"America's intervention well shift the tide of this war, just like the last war," said Winston. "Now it's time we show the Axis, the true power of the Allies."


	21. Counter-Attack

**December 22nd 1941**

No sooner had the US declared war on Japan, both Hiccup and Winston declared war on Japan themselves. However, while America had declared war on Japan that was not the same thing as declaring war on Germany or Italy, burst four days after Franklin declared war on Japan both Hitler and Mussolini declared war on America bringing them into the European theatre.

Hiccup had no idea why Hitler decided to declare war on America, considering he had done everything he could to prevent America from joining in the European front. He concluded it was because Hitler considered himself invincible after receiving victory after victory.

Japan then immediately began attacking other key locations in the Pacific, moving deeper into China and now attacking British territories. There were also making a beeline towards the Philippines and already MacArthur was engaging with the Japanese forces.

To strengthen their alliance with America, both Hiccup and Winston both made their way to Washington to discuss plans on how to turn the tide of the war. The discussions were virtually simple, they would set out a plan we go over each year.

"At the moment we concentrate on taking Germany down," said Franklin as he looks a map of Europe. "After Germany surrenders Italy and Japan will follow."

"I agree, but we have to do something so far Stalin in his red Army have killed more Nazis then almost put together," said Hiccup as he examined the map.

"Japan is also a bit of a concern, they've already taken Hong Kong and are pushing into Burma," said Winston.

"We're rebuilding the Pacific fleet as fast as we can, but we only have four aircraft carriers left, if we lose them and there's no way we can stop Japan," said Franklin.

"I've already transferred our newest aircraft carrier to the Pacific, the _Stoick_ ," Hiccup informed them.

"You named it after your father," said Winston looking at up.

"I figured that it was the best way to honour him," said Hiccup.

"I appreciate the support your Hiccup," Franklin nodded. "Our goal the 1942 should be to take control over the Mediterranean."

"If we do that we can cut off all supplies to occupied Europe," Winston nodded.

"And it'll don't prevent Germany from uniting with Japan," Hiccup nodded.

"Then in 1943, we can focus back onto the mainland," Franklin nodded.

Hiccup then looked at Winston. "I'm a bit concerned about Singapore, you say it's built like a fortress."

Winston nodded. "Heavily fortified."

"That's what they said about the Maginot Line," Hiccup reminded.

"I appreciate your concern, but I assure you that it will hold."

"I wouldn't underestimate the Japanese, I mean they just did perform the most successful and most effective attack on the US," said Hiccup.

"Gentlemen I think we strain the point," said Franklin calmly. "The first of the matter is sooner or later we need to land in France and I say that should be our goal for 1943."

Winston shook his head. "I still think that an attack on Italy would be most effective."

Hiccup looked at the two of them. "Italy has proven itself to be the weak link in the Axis Powers. Though I agree that we have to do something to ease the pressure of Stalin, I mean he does have every reason to push for a second front in Europe."

"We still lack the ships to perform any such endeavour, the African coastline will not be as well defended as France and it is the best way we can hit back at the Germans," said Winston firmly.

After the agreed for the plan for 1942, Hiccup was left alone with Franklin.

"He seems to be a bit reluctant with any kind of landed in France," Franklin noted.

"He just has a very long memory the last thing he wants is another Gallipoli," Hiccup explained.

Franklin nodded. "I suppose that would haunt a man, but if we have any chance of beating the Germans it is the land in France."

"I agree, but I think Winston is also right that the fences around the French coast is far too strong and strategically Africa is the more strategic target," said Hiccup.

* * *

 **April 1st 1942**

It was 1942 and things began on a rocky start, Japan turned massive effectiveness of the weakened American fleet to take over large scores of the Pacific and Asia. General MacArthur had been ordered to abandon his post into the Philippines as the Japanese were closing in on him.

He was extremely reluctant, but the order came from as commander-in-chief and so we had no point. Franklin knew that the Philippines were lost in the last thing he wanted was to lose one of his best generals. McArthur was now in Australia waiting for a chance for a counter-attack saying to Washington, "We shall return."

Britain had also received a major military defeat, because as Hiccup's concerns were realised. The Japanese had managed to take Singapore, apparently was a fortress against sea attacks, not troops marching by land. Strangely enough the Japanese forces used bicycles to get in close to Singapore before they launched a major attack.

The British troops inside, confident that Singapore was impenetrable were caught completely offguard. In a matter of days Singapore was under Japanese control and a total of 80,000 British, Indian and Australian troops were taken as prisoners of war. Winston called this the greatest defeat in British military history.

Almost immediately after Pearl Harbour, Franklin wanted a raid upon the Japanese mainland. Many of his generals and admirals said that this was impossible, but through perseverance they were finally able to find a way to achieve his wishes.

Colonel Doolittle had been placed in charge of this raid and he assembled some of the best pilots he could muster. They then began lightening their bombers, the flying fortresses as they were known, to make it possible to launch them of aircraft carrier.

Achieving such a feed would be impossible, but thankfully King Hiccup and allow them to use one of his own aircraft carriers which was possibly the largest in the world. The sheer size of the runway needed possible for bombers to launch off of it and Franklin was not going to say no for such a gesture.

Doolittle was looking at his men as they gathered round the dock. "Gentlemen, I can now tell you what our target is going to be. We're going to bomb Tokyo."

There were some massive cheers coming from the man.

"This comes from a special request from President Roosevelt," Doolittle continued. "Now this rate is only going to annoy them, but it was show them how vulnerable they are and that we are not going to lie down when they perform such a cowardly attack upon us."

A Captain then raised his hand. "Sir, how are we going to bomb Tokyo?"

"We're going to get as close as we can to the Japanese mainland on board an aircraft carrier," Doolittle explain.

"But can B-25s launch from a neck carrier?"

"Normal no, but as you know you've been trained and these bombers have been lightened," Doolittle continued. "However, the aircraft carrier that is taking us all the way to Japan is unlike any other that anyone has seen. King Hiccup has allowed the use of one of his own aircraft carriers to be used in this raid and this aircraft carrier so important to him that it's named after his father. Gentlemen, say hello to the _Stoick_."

All of them stared at the size of the ship they would carry them into Japanese water.

"That's a big ship," said a lieutenant.

"And taking us there is Admiral Sven or as he is more commonly known by his men as Silent Sven," Doolittle added.

Sven then marched up in his uniform which bore five Scauldron crests on his shoulders. He will large man with a long blond beard and moustache and he just stood there in absolute silence.

"They don't call him Silent Sven for nothing," said a lieutenant.

* * *

 **April 19th 1942**

Ragnar had just informed Hiccup of the success of the Doolittle Raid, but he had some concerns.

"There were some problems, mainly that the Japanese patrol ships caught the aircraft carrier before it reached its location for the launch," said Ragnar. "That manned that most of the bombers were out of fuel when they landed in China and some of them landed in Japanese occupied territory, one somehow made managed to make it to Russia."

"But they were successful in bombing Tokyo," said Hiccup as he looked through the report.

"Yes, but it was very like damage as was expected. However, I'm more concerned with the reaction from Japan. They have just been proven vulnerable, it's the same situation that the British found themselves in when they bombed Berlin."

"You expect some retaliation," Hiccup assumed.

"I doubt they would do bombing raids, but certainly a naval operation. For instance they could try another attack on Pearl Harbour or they might even dared to attack the Western coast of America."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll express my concerns to Roosevelt, from what I've heard the Americans have done a good job cracking the Japanese naval codes. If something big does happen I think Japan might find itself unpleasantly surprised. Though I think they can use as much help as they can get, Ragnar I want you dead straight to Pearl Harbour and hand over all the information on Japan to Admiral Nimitz."

Ragnar nodded. "I'll leave away."

Hiccup then looked over another report. "I say that the Nazis are restarting the Eastern front."

Ragnar nodded. "Yes, but this time Hitler is taking personal command of everything. Also he seems to mean avoiding Moscow completely and is making his way down to the Caucuses."

"Sounds to me like he once their oil," Hiccup nodded.

"That's what we think is well, but I would have just kept on pushing forwards deeper into enemy territory," said Ragnar scratching his chin. "I mean Stalin has taken the time the winter to push its batteries back, only a matter of time before he deals a massive counter-attack."

"Maybe maybe," Hiccup nodded. He then looked at another report and grimaced. "I'm not liking these rumours."

Ragnar nodded gravely. "A whole lot of people vanished taken by the Nazis from their homes and put into concentration camps. If even a shred of what we're hearing is accurate, I don't even want to imagine what's going down in there."

"It also seems that our friend Hitler has been snatching art from all over Europe," Hiccup noted.

"Hitler was always a fan of the arts, I hear rumours that he is making his own museum in the centre of Berlin all the walls will be covered of stolen art is taken from museums and people's homes. It seems as if after the war he is planning a massive renovation, blueprints and models have been created by his architect Speer, who I now believe has become Minister of Armaments and War Production."

"Nice to have friends in high places," said Hiccup as he placed the report down. "Ragnar I can't stress enough how important it is fast shock up some wins in 1942. I don't care it is against the Nazis or Japan, we need to show everyone that we are not vulnerable especially what happened at Singapore."

"I'll get right on it."

* * *

 **May 10th 1942**

Ragnar was in Pearl Harbour and he and Nimitz were going over the information they had just received. A few days ago, the Japanese attempted an attack on the Coral Sea which would allow them access to Australia.

Ragnar shook his head. "Looks like you've lost another aircraft carrier, that only leaves three left and one of them is badly damaged."

"The _Yorktown_ should be making its way over here so long as it's not sunk by the Japanese," said Nimitz.

"It seems of some of the British ships have also been some including the _Prince of Wales_ ," Ragnar noted. "We really need to chalk up some wins against Japan."

"Our boys think they might have cracked the Japanese naval codes and they tell me they're planning something even bigger than the _Coral Sea_."

"The Japanese and know their vulnerable and they want to find a way to show that they're still superior," said Ragnar.

"We are getting some back chatter Admiral Yamamoto something about Objective AF," said Nimitz. We've been trying to figure out what the meaning means, then one of our boys information posts remembered an enemy instead they decoded last March. A Japanese reconnaissance pilot radioed his base he was passing closely AF. Our boys have been trying to follow his flight and they believe that he was referencing to Midway."

Ragnar nodded. "Midway would be a fine target it's in the exact centre, last they would be able to launch attack on Pearl Harbour."

"Exactly, we also believe that the attack has another purpose," Nimitz added.

"To destroy your aircraft carriers," Ragnar assumed.

"Without those aircraft carriers gone there's no way we can protect the western coast of America."

"But you think that this might be a diversion," Ragnar assumed.

Nimitz nodded. "I can't make a move against the Japs, until I'm certain Midway is the target."

"There is an easy way to find out," said Ragnar.

"And what would that be?"

"Now I'm assuming that the Japanese have no idea that you've managed to crack the naval codes."

"To our knowledge, yes."

"We just need to trick them into admitting the identity of AF and the best way to do that is to pretend that there some sort of malfunction on Midway. No doubt the Japanese are listening in to our communications and if they report the mal function on AF then we know what it stands for."

"Certainly a cunning deception tactic, I like it," Nimitz smiled. "I'll have our boys on Midway to send the message."

* * *

 **June 9th 1942**

Ragnar was smiling broadly in Pearl Harbour, he was currently on the phone to Hiccup informing him of the situation in the Pacific. A few days ago, there had been a massive naval battle close to Midway.

Midway had in fact been the target and Roosevelt gave the go-ahead to conduct the operation, despite the risks. There have been some damage on Midway by Japanese bombers, but it was in contrast a massive defeat to the Japanese Navy. Their four aircraft carriers had been sunk, while in contrast they had only managed to sink the Yorktown, which was already badly damaged to begin with.

Not only have they lost their aircraft carriers, the Japanese had lost practically all of its best pilots. The Japanese still have a massive fleet of destroyers and frigates, but without the aircraft carrier supporting them any campaign would be doomed to disaster.

"So it's an overwhelming victory for the Americans," Hiccup smiled.

"They've certainly turned the tide in the Pacific theatre," said Ragnar as he looked over the reports. "Not only have they lost their aircraft carriers, but practically all their best pilots. Apparently the Japanese decided to put all their eggs in one basket, us on the other hand we would rather have some of our best pilots train other pilots not put them all out on the front lines."

"So not only has the Navy diminished, but there airport as well," Hiccup concluded.

"Exactly, I think the original plan was to capture Midway and then wait for the American aircraft carriers to come from Pearl Harbour and then they will destroy them," Ragnar explained. "However, they were unaware that the Americans had cracked their naval codes so we devised an ambush of our own. So far the Japanese Empire is mostly in water and without the backing of the aircraft carriers the Americans now have a chance of closing the gap."

"But won't the Japanese just rebuild the aircraft carriers they lost?" Hiccup asked.

"They don't have many harbours in order to build these aircraft carriers, according to my information only one is under construction and the Americans are busy rebuilding their own fleet," Ragnar explained. "I think it's safe to say that the Japanese won't be able to expand further out into sea."

Hiccup smiled. "Let's hope that this is the start of many victories for the Allies. Also, we're starting to launch a large campaign of ours as well."

"Really?" Ragnar asked curiously.

"Krogan's air forces hampering our efforts to push further into rebel territory, we're launching a major campaign to decimate his airfields and factories," Hiccup explained. "I would like to tell you more, but not on unsecured channels."

"Do you need me to come back home?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "Not at the moment, but I would like to keep on monitoring the situation in the Pacific."

"All right," Ragnar nodded. "Good luck with your plans."

* * *

 **June 23th 1942**

Hiccup was on Hunter Island's airfield, ever since they managed to conquer the island they had used as a military base in order to push deeper into Rebel territorial. Hiccup was moving up and down an entire squadron of the air force.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to make one of our biggest moves in this entire war," said Hiccup. "We are going to put a massive dent in the rebel air force and will be accomplishing that by attacking their airfields and factories."

A lieutenant then immediately raised his hand. "Your Majesty, didn't Goering come up with the same plan?"

"I never said it was original," said Hiccup looking at them. "However, the closer we move into the islands controlled by the rebels the easier it will be for them to sink our ships. If we want to wipe out the rebels once and for all we needed take out their air force. I should warn you will be penetrating deep into enemy territorial and no doubt all these facilities will be well guarded. So, if anyone wishes to back out now you may do so if not take one step forward."

Immediately everyone took a step forward.

Hiccup nodded. "That's what I like to see. Now I'll be leading the fighter escort and we must protect those bombers at any cost. Therefore there will be no breaking off of formation to take out rogue fighters, you will stay together unless you have my say so. Bombers, you will be taking on new Boneknapper aircraft, they are well protected and armed, no matter what your stay on your mission and form out your specific targets."

* * *

Soon everyone was getting into their aircraft and once they were readily immediately launched into the air. The plan was simple, all of them would take off one of the time in order to explore out enemy aircraft. This way there will be less protection over the airstrips and factories and it wouldn't give them much time to react.

Hiccup was leading the first wave in his Night Fury fighter, which had been extensively upgraded by him. It was now possibly the fastest and most manoeuvrable out of all the aircraft in the archipelago. He had already earned a name for himself with his fine ability, most of them call him the Black Baron as they consider him to be the best pilots since the Red Baron.

Drago was in his base of operations when he heard reports of enemy aircraft approaching their territorial.

"It would seem as if Hiccup is leading yet another raid," he said with a smile.

Johann, who had managed to escape captivity after losing the Straits were with him in the room.

"It is a rather small raid," said Johann suspiciously as he looked over the report of the aircraft approaching. "He's only got a few fighter squadrons and about half a dozen bombers in the air."

"This is our chance to cut off the head of the snake," Drago smiled boldly "Inform Krogan to launches air force immediately and not come back until he comes with the head of King Hiccup."

Johann still had his doubts. "You want to launch everything we have against this small squadron? This could simply just be a decoy."

Drago glared at him. "You might have been able to fund the rebels, but that does not mean you can question my decisions."

Johann just remain quiet and started to consider that he possibly had joined the wrong side.

* * *

Hiccup was in the air approaching about 10 miles away from their destination when he immediately got a message over the radio.

"Your Majesty, were detecting a huge wave of fighters heading your way," said the controller.

"Acknowledged, inform Atali to launch the second and third wave," Hiccup ordered.

"At once."

Hiccup knew that Drago couldn't resist the urge to launch a full-scale attack on him, which is why he chose to leave the first wave. Drago had practically pulled all of his forces into attacking his group, this meant that they would be unprepared for flanking manoeuvre from either side.

Waves two and three, had positioned themselves on islands they managed to reclaim and upon hearing his orders they immediately launched into the air. Drago had just received word the additional air groups and these ones were far larger than the first wave.

* * *

"What?" Drago roared.

A rebel lieutenant him fearfully. "We're getting reports of two larger groups heading straight towards Krogan."

Johann looked at Drago. "You've been outflanked, Krogan is heading straight into a trap."

"Inform Krogan immediately!" Drago ordered.

"But General Krogan is already engaging King Hiccup's forces and we estimate that their reinforcements will be upon them in about a minute," said the lieutenant.

"Warning him would do very little good, he can't disengage he's busy the middle of a dogfight," said Johann.

* * *

Johann was right Krogan and his Singetails were already battling against Hiccup's forces. They might outnumber them, but it was clear that they were the better pilots. Hiccup had already taken down five of his planes alone.

"Concentrate on the bombers," Krogan ordered. "They're the target, leave his Majesty to me."

Krogan then immediately began chasing after Hiccup trying to gun him down, but Hiccup's plane was far more manoeuvrable and was able to avoid his shots. Then at that moment Atali and her reinforcements had arrived and were now engaging his Singetails.

"We've then outflanked!"

"I'm losing altitude!"

"I'm going down!"

All these messages were flooding the radio and Krogan could only watch as most of his best pilots were being taken down one by one. He knew that there is was a defeat unlike anything the rebels had received, but if there was any way to crawl back a victory here was to kill his Majesty.

"There is no way you're getting away from me shrimp," Krogan growled as he continued the chase.

Hiccup, however, had a few tricks up his sleeve and to Krogan amazement Hiccup cut power. This meant that Hiccup's plane was now falling back and soon it flew beneath him. A split second later hiccup reactivated the engines and now he was behind Krogan and he didn't waste any time gunning him down.

Krogan's plane was now on fire and all he could do was yell as he began plummeting towards the sea.

Hiccup watched as the aircraft crashed into the water. "All aircraft, proceed with the next phase of the attack."

* * *

Drago had just received word that many of their airstrips and factories had been annihilated, plus there was a report that Krogan now been killed. This man is that he could no longer keep aircraft production up and he lost his best air commander, those that manage to survive were few in number and most of them were just new recruits.

"This is a major defeat," said Drago.

Johann just remain silent. "We're quickly losing morale, I hear that some of our soldiers are defecting to the enemy. We're losing ground Drago or should I say sea and there's no way that Hitler is going to support us after this debacle, we're on our own."

Drago just sat there and then slammed his hand on the desk. "Well I'm not going to give up, I'm going to fight to the end anyone that disagrees with you will be shocked as traitors. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," said Johann unmoving.


	22. Operation Torch

**August 24th 1942**

Heather, who were taken Ragnar's place as on briefing Hiccup in the war effort had just handed him report.

"It would seem as if the Nazis are launching a full-scale attack on the city of Stalingrad," she informed him.

Hiccup looked over the report. "But why? As far as I can tell Stalingrad holds no strategic value, Hitler can just basically go around the city and then concentrate forces on the oilfields."

Heather nodded. "We believe that he is looking for another symbolic attack like it is in Leningrad."

"If memory serves that in exactly in well for him, the city was able to hold out for months."

Heather nodded. "Since the city bears Stalin's name, it's clear that he wants to hurt Stalin. Both Hitler and Stalin are putting every bit of resource they have into this battle, I get the feeling is currently the most bloodiest battle in the entire war."

Hiccup nodded. "I hear that the situation in Africa is not bearing well."

Heather nodded. "No, but there advance would have been staggering if it wasn't for Tobruk. Despite being surrounded, the British forces, mostly Australian, managed to hold the port city which load their advance to a standstill. At the moment things are a bit out of control, the British forces keep on pushing the Germans back but they keep on retaliating. Hopefully Operation Torch, will end the fighting there."

"We can hope," said Hiccup the look of the report.

"Is something the problem?" Heather asked.

Hiccup sighed. "It's Stalin, being a bit annoyed that we aren't opening a second front in Europe. I understand his situation, millions of German troops marching across his land and the only thing that could relieve the situation is another front."

"The Americans seem to be eager for launch in France," said Heather.

"Yes, but Winston is having nightmares of another Gallipoli. I can't say that I'm comfortable with the situation either, but I think we have to do something to assist Stalin. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, according to our information the Tirpitz, is currently stationed near Norway. After the destruction of the dry dock gate in St Nazaire Hitler ordered it to be anchored off."

Hiccup had a small smile on his face. "I have to say their attack quite a surprise, I mean they managed to get an old World War I destroyer down the estuary, bullets flying in all different directions and somehow they managed to slam it right into the gate. I have to say the plan was bold, I bet the Germans were surprised when it exploded."

"Not as surprised as the Germans souvenir hunters on the ship at the time of the explosion, I believe they found pieces of them scattered across the entire harbour."

Hiccup shook his head. "Never underestimate the commandos, they have to watch their backs now. After all of these successes, Hitler declared that all them will be shot as spies."

Heather nodded. "To think the commando project nearly didn't get off the ground."

"Not with Winston in charge," said Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup then made his way to his bedroom and sat on the edge, looking absolutely shattered. Then a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he turned to find Astrid behind him in her nightdress.

"You look tired?" he said as she began to feel around his chest.

"Probably because I am, this war has been going on for nearly 3 years and so far everything we've done is just to stall the Nazis," he sighed. "You know Winston is very interested revenue type of bomb that a scientist has designed."

"What is special about it?" Astrid asked.

"It bounces."

"You're joking?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No I'm not, I've seen the tests on tape. I believe the bomb has the same principles as when you are skipping the stone over a lake. I believe the implementing the idea to be used upon a series of dams that are well protected. Makes sense if you think about it, you can't simply bomb it high up into the air since bombing is a bit inaccurate."

"Certainly ambitious," Astrid agreed and then pulled him down onto the bed. "But right now all I care about is you and me. Forget about the war just for tonight."

Hiccup smiled. "When you put it like that, how could I refuse?"

Astrid then placed her lips right on top of his and soon the two of them when a deep passionate kiss.

Soon the two of them had remove their clothing and Astrid was now riding on top of him, panting like a wild animal. Hiccup's hands were tracing across her hips as he moved in time with her. He then lifted himself up until he was face-to-face with her, still keeping up the rhythm and kissed her passionately.

Her hands began to trace over his bare chest, while his ran through her long blonde hair. All knowledge of the war soon exited out of his mind and the only thing he could concentrate was with the beautiful woman before him. Soon the two of them reached their climax and both of them yelled with pleasure and then they collapsed onto the bed and looked one another.

"That was wonderful," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two of them then kissed one another as they laid there beside one another.

* * *

 **September 7th 1942**

Hiccup was doing his best to stay warm in the cargo plane as he, Snotlout, who had been promoted to major was now head of his security, the twins, who are now both lieutenants and Fishlegs were making their way to Moscow.

This will be the first meeting Hiccup had with Stalin there were some concerns. Firstly, Hiccup was a king with absolute power and Stalin did take part in a revelation that got rid of the Royal family in Russia. Secondary, Stalin reviewed Hiccup is nothing more than a childish king and he viewed Stalin as a tyrannical tyrant, but despite these problems it was important to continue diplomatic relationships during and after the war.

Stalin was a big man with a very thick moustache and he was wearing a military uniform and on his shoulders he bore the marking of Marshal.

"I don't like him," Snotlout whispered to Hiccup.

"Neither do I, but we don't have to like him to be on the same side," Hiccup whispered back. "Besides, we're only allies, because we have a common enemy. When that common enemy is gone, we need to find a way to avoid going with war with one another."

Fishlegs nodded. "Stalin is prone to paranoia, I wouldn't be surprised if he is put spies in both Britain and America."

Hiccup nodded. "Which is why I'd hold Alvin to check on backgrounds on any high officials and their families or anyone come in contact with. I don't like the idea of having a secret police, but Stalin is the last person you want to know your secrets."

"You don't think that he knows about the Manhattan Project?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "No idea, I'm just hoping that we can win this war before it comes to using that bomb."

Stalin took Hiccup and his party to his office in the Kremlin and made sure that no one was listening. Sadly Stalin couldn't speak English, but thankfully Hiccup was able to speak Russian which meant they did have to rely on interpreter.

" _I must say that your rushing is quite impressive, King Hiccup_ ," Stalin admitted as he smoked his pipe.

" _I'm fluent in several languages, but please just call me Hiccup there's no need for formalities between friends_ ," said Hiccup respectfully.

" _Really? Then how come Churchill keeps on referencing you to your title?_ " Stalin are suspiciously.

" _That's his decision, he was the same with my father despite the fact that the two of them fought side-by-side in the trenches. Winston is nothing new not a royalist and he likes to show his appreciation for the Crown, even if it's a foreign one_."

" _I must say that I'm surprised that you came here Hiccup, I hear that you had some apprehensions of stepping foot in my country,_ " said Stalin as he leaned back in his chair.

" _Just a tad, let's remember that I am a monarch with absolute power and the world hasn't forgotten what you did during the last war_. _Not that I'm saying that the Tsar had it coming._ "

" _I assure you that you will not receive such a reception here, though I am pleased to see that you recognise that it needed to be done_."

" _Let's be clear I understand the need that you had to overthrow the tyrant, but for where I'm sitting the situation hasn't improved much. To be quite frank you are just as bad as Hitler and don't deny that you have your own version of the concentration camps that we've been hearing so much about. However, there is a major difference between you and Hitler, you have only sentence political enemies, but Hitler on the other hand is placed Jews, gypsies, homosexuals and anyone showing any kind of physical or mental disability._ "

Stalin smiled. " _I believe that you have just made my one redeeming quality and I do appreciate your honesty. You have certainly proven yourself far more honest than the British and Americans, who still refuse to open a second front which we desperately need_."

Hiccup raised his hands. " _The Americans want a second front, it's the British that are an easy and with good reason. Winston knows far more than anyone the consequences of a failed beach landing and we don't have the necessary ships to launch such an invasion in 1942. However, we are confident that we might be able to launch another front in 1943._ "

" _By which time Ward my countrymen will be slaughtered, you have no doubt heard of the slaughter that is going on in Stalingrad_."

Hiccup looked uneasy. " _Yes, but from what I hear is not going to be a quick and easy victory as Hitler imagines._ "

" _My people will fight till the last man or else be shot for cowardice, the Germans are experiencing first-hand the repercussions of a street fight something which they have never encountered before._ "

Hiccup nodded. " _True, but my main reason of visiting here is to maintain the peace after the war when we win. There's no secret that we are only allies, because we have a common enemy. The question is what will happen when that enemy is no more and the last thing we want is another war on a scale such as this._ "

Stalin nodded. " _True, the new mobilisation of an army has allowed Hitler to penetrate Russia than anyone else in history. They were practically on the doorsteps of Moscow, before the winter came._ "

" _And I'm sure that you don't want another war after this one_ ," said Hiccup.

Stalin looked at him. " _This war alone has already cost mean millions of troops and millions more will die. I truly do not want any more of my people to die in the senseless wars._ "

Hiccup got the feeling that Stalin was telling the truth, that he did not want war after they defeated Hitler. Of course, Hiccup was sure that Stalin would do everything he could to expand the influence of communism which would no doubt result in small wars in other countries. However, you would have to cross that bridge when he got to it as right now it was important to keep Stalin is a friend.

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "How did it go?"

Hiccup shrugged. "He says that he doesn't want war and after millions of his troops have been killed I have to say that I believe."

"I don't trust him," said Snotlout.

"At the moment bringing him in closer is possibly the best way to avoid war altogether with the Soviet Union," said Hiccup. "According to our fair projections the British Empire we will be far weaker, it won't collapse right away thanks to us, but there is the imperialistic view."

"You mean that since were fighting against what could be conceived as an imperialist Germany that the British Empire might be considered just as bad?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup nodded. "Unfair or not, let's not forget that the British Empire exactly in all rainbows and roses. They did put down rebellions very hard, especially during the Boer War. Plus some of the Empire's old territories have now become independent, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and those talks about India. It might not happen for several decades, but it will vanish."

"That would make Stalin and Roosevelt happy," said Fishlegs. "One of the few things they agree is the dysfunction of the British Empire."

"I'm just hoping that we can maintain the peace," said Hiccup shaking his head. "Before the British Empire is small price to pay for it, then so be it."

* * *

 **November 12th 1942**

The Second Battle of El Alamein proved to be a decisive victory within the North Africa Campaign thanks in no small part of General Bernard Montgomery, who outflanked with the British Eighth Army. Rommel actually been flown back to Germany due to the fact that he had a liver infection, which meant without his tactical brilliance the entire campaign fell to pieces.

Operation Torch was now in full effect as British, Berkain and American troops were now landing in different locations tightening the noose around the Axis forces. Operation Torch did had some effect of relief to the Soviet Union as it had brought some of its troops from the Eastern front to help fight back against the Allies in Africa, but not as much as Stalin had hoped.

There was still a lot of hard fighting as the Battle of Stalingrad had reached its peak, but Stalin was prepared for a counter move in order to surround the Nazis. In truth this was the first victory that the Allies had since beginning the war as it secured the oil supplies in the Middle East and prevented Germany from sending reinforcements into the Pacific to aid Japan.

After the Battle of El Alamein Winston gave out another one of his speeches which summed up the situation perfectly.

"'Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning,'" said Hiccup as he read from the newspaper. "Can't say he's wrong, pushing out the Nazis out of Africa was only the first step, now we need to concentrate on mainland Europe."

Astrid smiled. "But it does show a message, we're turning the tide of this war."

"Plus the Italians are starting to lose faith in Mussolini," said Ragnar as he went over the reports. "I mean mostly needed promised them a new Roman Empire, yet so far he hasn't been able to fulfil that promise."

"Plus the Germans consider the Italians as second-class citizens," Ragnar added. "There are reports that Hitler is getting annoyed with them. He respects Mussolini, after all he was the man who made the first step in fascism, but their army is not as great as was promised. The Nazis had to keep on bailing the Italians out in the North African Campaign. Also the Italian people are starting to question whether supporting Museveni now is the wisest choice."

"If that's the case Winston might favour an attack on Italy," said Hiccup.

"I thought it was agreed to go after Germany first," said Astrid.

"It is, far from where I'm sitting there's only two possible attacks that we can achieve in 1943, and that is to either attack the French coastline or make a move against Italy, who has been proven to be the weak link in the Axis Powers."

"The biggest problem is Stalin, is already annoyed that we haven't launched a campaign against France, I don't think that you appreciate us making a move against Italy when attacking France will alleviate pressure."

"Another problem we have is the leadership of the Free French," said Hiccup as he looked over the reports.

"I thought that was de Gaulle?" Astrid frowned.

"It is, but Franklin doesn't like the man and favours supporting General Henri Giraud," Hiccup explained.

"That names cropped up in my report," said Ragnar. "If I remember correctly isn't here rival of de Gaulle. I believe that he dismissed de Gaulle idea of armoured troops in the Battle of France. Then he joined the Vichy France regime and tried to put pressure on resisting against German occupation."

Hiccup nodded. "That's right, in fact as a conference going to appear early next year. Stalin was given an invitation, but given the situation in Russia he can't leave. The entire conferences to discuss our next move in Europe and to establish who should be the face of the Free French."

"Any idea what this meeting is supposed to take place?" Astrid asked.

"Unsure, don't forget were still trying to kick the Germans out of Africa, until then the location and date of the meeting is unknown."

Astrid then rose to her feet. "Well, if you don't live I'll call it a night."

"Good night," Hiccup smiled.

Ragnar waited until Astrid closed the door behind her before he turned on Hiccup. "Quite the girl you've got."

Hiccup nodded. "That she is. And speaking of girls, I hear that getting yourself quite familiar with Heather."

Ragnar immediately blushed. "Where did you hear that?"

Hiccup smiled broadly. "Just now."

Ragnar groaned. "Is it going to be a problem?"

"It's fine, just don't let it get in the way of your work, we're so close of taking Drago down and I'm going to need all the help I can get," said Hiccup.

"Speaking of which what your plans for after we deal with Drago?" Ragnar asked. "People are starting to demand that we should start electing officials into the council."

Hiccup nodded. "Believe me I would want nothing more than to start the elections, but not while the rebels still occupy our territorial. I will give up my emergency power, but only when the Prime Minister is established. It's still going to take time for each of the parties to a leader and then were going have the general election, that could take about two years altogether."

Ragnar nodded. "Plus we still have award win, a change in leadership right now may not be the best idea."

Hiccup nodded. "I just hope the people are patient enough, because the last thing we need is a reason for others to join the rebels cause."

* * *

 **January 15th 1943**

Operation Torch was a success, the Allies had managed to kick the Axis Powers out of Africa. Soon, Winston, Franklin and Hiccup were in the Anfa Hotel at Casablanca, with the was also Charles de Gaulle and Henri Giraud.

The talks have been going on for days now and there was still a bit of heated argument between de Gaulle and Giraud.

"If you had listened to my tactics during the Battle of France then maybe it wouldn't have fallen!" de Gaulle roared.

"It was your book that inspired the Nazis of its Blitzkrieg tactic," Giraud reminded.

"Gentlemen," Hiccup yelled. "We're already fighting against the Axis Powers, let's not fight against each other. Discussing who should lead the Free French is only one of the reasons why we will board here."

Franklin nodded. "Indeed, we still need to discuss about the best tactic invade Europe, Stalin has been pushing for a second front in the last thing we want is to make an enemy out of him."

"I still say that Italy is our best option," said Winston.

"But France would be the best way to draw troops from the Eastern front," said Franklin.

"It's far too risky, but by invading Italy we might be able to force them to surrender and it will give us easy access to Germany."

"It is true that there are tensions between Germany and Italy, we could use that to our advantage," Hiccup admitted. He then noticed the tension between de Gaulle and Giraud. "But we can discuss the invasion of Europe at another time. I think it would be best if we focus on the Free French."

Franklin and Winston could see what he was getting at and they both nodded in agreement.

"Personally, I'm not sure who would be the best man to lead," said Hiccup honestly. "Giraud, you are more easily to cooperate than de Gaulle, but there is your association with Vichy France and your tactics."

Winston smoked his cigar. "I would personally rather to support General de Gaulle, despite our differences I do have some respect for the man."

"I don't agree with you, I say that General Giraud is the better man and he's much easier to work with," said Franklin.

The negotiations continued for over a week and it was agreed that de Gaulle would be the leader of the Free French forces. Also in exchange for help with dealing with Japan, Franklin agreed that Italy should be the planned invasion.

The three leaders then agreed the main directive for this war, a directive which would be supportive for both Stalin and the Chinese leader, Chiang Kai-shek.

"Then it's agreed," said Franklin as he looked the other two.

"It is the goal we shall aim for," Winston nodded.

"The unconditional surrender of Germany, we will settle for no less," Hiccup nodded.


	23. Operation Endgame

**February 2nd 1943**

1943 marked the beginning of the change in the war, Stalin had scored a major victory in the Battle of Stalingrad, despite heavy losses. The entire 14th and 2nd Panzer Divisions had been annihilated and Hitler had ignored the advice from his generals to fall back and he had just received word that the 6th Army had just been destroyed and then he discovered that they had surrendered.

This fatal error resulted in most of his army being surrounded by the Red Army, he had lost a good portion of his army and now the Russians were beginning to push him back. Adding to his annoyance was the Allied victory in the North African Campaign where he lost more soldiers and now the Italians were in shambles.

Drago was also failing to achieve his promises as the Berkains were beginning to push deep into his territory, they had already successfully destroyed Ryker's flagship the _Shellfire_. Also Japan movement into Asia had come to a standstill, the Chinese were now holding the line and the British was devising a counter-attack in Burma.

Hitler was utterly frustrated. " _How could they have surrendered_?" Hitler roared as he slammed his fist against the table.

" _Our forces were completely surrounded, there was no way we could send them supplies_ ," said one of his generals.

" _First I was betrayed in Africa and now I am betrayed in Russia_ ," Hitler growled clenching his fist. " _And now our enemies have the gall of forcing us in an unconditional surrender. When will they learn that we will never surrender._ "

His general looked at him uneasy. " _Mein Führer, falling back is not the same as surrendering. We followed your instructions to the letter, it's just that holding the ground was impossible_."

Hitler turned on him. " _Nothing is impossible, I shall not let Germany to disgrace herself again. I would rather die than admit surrender._ "

Then the phone rang and his secretary immediately picked it up. Her eyes widened and she immediately looked at Hitler. " _Mein Führer, it's King Hiccup_."

Hitler turned on her. " _How is he able to phone us?_ "

She looked at him faithfully. " _I don't know, but it is on a secure channel._ "

His general looked at him. " _Best to see what he wants._ "

Hitler then immediately took the phone and placed it against his ear. " _You're Majesty, so wonderful to hear your voice again._ "

" _Same to you_ ," said Hiccup.

" _How did you manage to phone me_?" Hitler asked.

" _We did just take an island that was formerly Drago's communication centre and we found that it was still linked to Germany. I decided to take the opportunity to phone you myself_."

" _Do you wish to surrender?_ "

" _Now why would we do a silly thing like that, especially since were winning the war._ "

" _You haven't won nothing._ "

" _I beg to differ, with not your forces out of Africa and now Stalin is pushing your forces back from Russia. It only a matter of months before we take down Drago and Japan's success in the Pacific has crumbled. If you wish to save the lives of your soldiers and your people now, I would suggest that you surrender._ "

" _Neither you or Churchill wanted to discuss peace why would you think that I would?_ "

" _Because by surrendering now you can save a lot of rebuilding, plus you and I both know what will happen if the Russians get to you first. We will still demand an unconditional surrender, but this time were going to make sure that the terms of surrender are far fairer to Germany. That is what me, Churchill and Roosevelt agree upon, but we do demand that you will use your occupation on all the countries you've annexed and you will lose land, but we may be able to avoid any reparations and make sure that your army is still strong._ "

Hitler narrowed his eyes. " _I believe that you wouldn't be offering such reassurances if you weren't confident that you could beat us. To me this sounds away to avoid getting your hands blooding in a war that you can't possibly win._ "

" _Adolf you still believe that it his 1941, back when you and your allies had other hand, but a lot has changed since then. The Americans have joined in the war, Drago and his rebels are about to be defeated, the Italy's army is a shambles, the Japanese Navy has been crushed and you've just recently lost a good portion of your army. I'm nearly extending this off as a courtesy and I do advise that you take the offer now because you won't get another chance."_

" _This is my answer_ ," Hitler growled and immediately slammed the phone on the receiver. He then immediately turned to his general. " _Find a way to turn this war around._ "

The general nodded and immediately left the office leaving a furious hit the behind.

* * *

 **March 12th 1943**

Hiccup was now with his generals as they were planning the final offensive on Drago's base of operations. Hiccup knew that he had to deal with Drago now so that he could support Britain and the Americans as they want the Russians to dominate over Europe.

Britain and America had also been devising plans on bombing raids over Germany, but Hiccup refused to take part in the search forms of conduct. It would go against everything that the Berkain people stood for, though he did agree that bombing strategic targets such as factories and military bases was necessary, unfortunately most of them are located in civilian populations and bombing wasn't exactly accurate.

"This is the year final offensive," said Gobber as he pointed to different aspects on the map. "Drago has chosen his base pretty well, there is only one opening for ships to go in and out and his bases located within the ice."

Drago had chosen his base pretty well, it was located in what was known as the Ice Cave Island, it was very far north and the entire island was covered in ice and snow. Drago had somehow managed to hollow out most of the ice and formed the base their making it extremely difficult for land-based forces to invade and the ice made a perfect shield for bombardment as well.

Hiccup looked at the map. "Is there anywhere we can land our troops?"

Eret nodded. "At the back of the island, but no doubt that is well fortified. I'm afraid you were going to have any hope, we're going to send a small squad into the base and disarm the gun emplacements."

"The only problem with that plan is that, it's so well fortified that any kind of ship would be seen for miles," said Gobber regretfully. "I'm afraid that the only thing we could do with surround the island and force him to surrender."

Hiccup shook his head. "That'll just give them an excellent chance to escape in a submarine or something. Besides, we can't just keep on blockading the entire island not with our other commitments around the world."

Eret nodded. "We would need a huge blockade that would mean pulling ships out of the Atlantic, that would leave a large gapping hole for trade routes."

"I just don't see any other means of capturing the bastard," Gobber growled in frustration.

Hiccup smiled. "I might just have an idea."

* * *

 **April 3rd 1943**

It only took little over a month to put Hiccup's plan into action and to say that it was bold award be an understatement. A small team in the state-of-the-art diving deep gear would approach the base under the cover of night, underwater in a submarine called the _Thornado_.

Hiccup himself had designed the submarine, which unlike many submarines have actually had an airlock. The airlock could hold two divers at the time, it would release water into a small airtight compartment and then they just simply swim out. Their small group contained a total of 12 people which meant they had to do the process six times and with only 10 minutes of air the divers had to make their way to the surface as quickly as they could, but at the same time had to control their pace so not to get the bends.

Knowing how important this operation was, Hiccup placed the one person he trusted most of all to lead the infiltration squad. Astrid soon reached the surface and removed her air tube from her mouth.

"Finally my first, mission," Astrid smiled.

Floating next to her was Heather. "And possibly your last."

"That's the downside of being engaged to the King," Astrid sighed.

Heather looked her. "Hiccup knows that you want to be in the action with everyone else, but he also has to think about the safety of the Crown."

Astrid nodded. "I know, it's just so frustrating being in those meetings but not been on the frontline."

They waited for the rest of the team to assemble and then they swam to the nearest port inside Drago's base. They had to do this quickly as the water was freezing cold, but thankfully all them had been trained to endure it. Once they were on the port they immediately got out of sight from any rebel soldier and Astrid began to inform them of the plan.

"Okay, for this plan to work we need to destroy the main batteries around the base," Astrid explained as he pulled out a map which was covered in water proof plastic. "We'll split up in teams of four and plantar explosives on the batteries and once they've been taken out the invasion fleet will be able to penetrate the base."

"Sounds straightforward, but what if something goes wrong like we engage a patrol or something," said Speedfist.

"Then you'll just have to improvise," said Astrid. "Just think like a British commando and take every opportunity you can to hamper the enemy."

They all nodded and split up into their three groups which would be led by Astrid, Heather and Speedfist. So far everything was going according to plan, clearly Drago hand anticipated that they would invade his base and the rebels weren't exactly all a bunch.

The rebel soldiers that were supposed to stand guard were just lying around fast asleep or weren't where they were supposed to be. This made their job slightly easier, but at the same time it made it harder when they came across a patrol that was supposed to be in the location.

"These rebels are shambles," said the captain behind Astrid.

Astrid nodded. "I guess they feel safe and secure here and don't see the point of the patrols."

"That's a stupid thing to think about?"

"But it's not uncommon, the same thing happened at the French and British during the Battle of France and the Battle of Singapore. This is why you always have to be ready, especially when you know the enemy is coming."

"But I would have thought that Drago would drill more discipline into his men."

"He does, but he also lies to them. He spreading propaganda around, ensuring that they can win their fight despite the fact that they're going to lose. Now, we need to continue our mission before a patrol finds us."

They kept on moving until finally they found the gun battery and as they assumed there were rebels inside of it. Astrid looked at her group and performs hand gestures, telling them that they are about to storm in and shoot down all the rebels inside.

She raised three fingers and began to count down and the moment she reached zero they immediately jumped into the gun battery and fired at the rebels. Rebels do know what hit them and before they had time to react they were all dead.

"Plant the explosives," Astrid ordered.

The immediately placed plastic explosives around the vulnerable point the gun battery and the moment the lit the fuse they immediately exited. 30 seconds later there was a huge explosion and the gun battery was completely destroyed.

* * *

Outside was Admiral Eret and his invasion fleet, there were currently hiding behind icebergs and were drifting alongside them as not to gain attention. They had just seen an explosion appear on the side of the cliffs of Ice Cave Island and that was followed by another set of explosions.

"It would the same as if I infiltration squad has done their job, now it's time to do ours," said Eret and immediately turned the Communications Officer. "Inform the fleet to begin the next phase of _Operation Endgame_."

* * *

Drago was in his office when he heard the explosions and immediately a rebel soldier dashed in.

"Sir, our main gun batteries have exploded," he said frantically.

"What? How is that possible?" he demanded.

"I don't know, sir, but invasion forces heading straight towards us."

Drago slammed his hand on the table. "We fight the last man, there will be no surrender."

The rebel nodded and immediately rushed out.

"We're trapped, you do realise that," said Johann with his hands behind his back.

"We we'll still win so long as our will in duels it," Drago growled.

Johann narrowed his eyes. "How unrealistic of you, your Navy and Air Force I completely shattered and now the enemy has managed to cripple your base of operations. It would seem as if King Hiccup, is not the childish King you believed him to be."

Drago roared in frustration. "I mind your tongue, Johann. You failed to hold the Straits, allowing supplies to continue to flow into the capital."

"If memory serves the original plan was to get aid from Germany, to reinforce our going expansion throughout the archipelago. However, Hiccup cunningly made an alliance with America and at the time Germany did not want to go to war with America. Of course and how are allies are now being pushed back and though they do not admit it, it is clear they are going to lose this war."

Drago then immediately pulled out a pistol and ended at Johann. "One more word out of you and it will be your last."

Johann looked at him unshaken. "Then shoot me, it will hardly make a difference when the Berkain forces capture us." Then suddenly Johann pulled out his own pistol from out of nowhere and aimed it at Drago. "Though if I kill you I will become the leader of the rebels and I can start negotiations with his Majesty."

"You really think that you will let you live after your betrayal?" Drago growled.

Johann shrugged. "To be perfectly honest I don't know, but it least I can live a little longer negotiating with him then I and fighting for you."

Drago narrowed his eyes and began to squeeze the trigger.

Astrid and her team when our rushing towards Drago's office in order to capture him. It was important that they do so in order to prevent him from incite a little rebellion and to bring him to justice.

They were almost there when they heard the sound of gunfire and immediately rushed in. What they saw was strange beyond belief, Drago was dead on the ground with blood pouring out of from the middle of his head and standing there was Johann, who was clutching his shoulder.

Johann looked at them. "Ah, General Astrid, I was wondering who led the infiltration unit. I must say that your timing is impeccable and now that I'm the leader of the rebellion I think it is time for us to negotiate terms of surrender."

* * *

 **April 11th 1943**

The landings had been a complete success and they had taken over good portion of the base before Johann announced their surrender. A few rebels across the archipelago did not believe it and kept on fighting, but they were smaller number and were quickly stomped out.

Hiccup accepted their unconditional surrender and Johann was taken to Outcast Island, which was the largest prisoner of war camp in the entire world. The entire island was a prison, there were no landing pad which meant the only access was by ship and it was extremely well guarded it was agreed by the Allies that any dangerous individuals they capture would be brought to the prison.

In truth the prison was like Colditz, but it had one major difference. The fact that the entire prison was an island meant that the prisoners, even if they manage to escape the prison itself, would still be stranded on the island itself. A few did try stowaway on ships, but they were always search top to bottom before leaving the port.

Johann had demanded the survival of his company in exchange for the surrender. Hiccup, knowing that trade would be a big issue after the war, agreed to these terms. However the company would now be run by trusted people.

Hiccup was informing Winston of everything that had happened on the archipelago. "We are still dealing with a small group of rebels refused to surrender, but otherwise the entire rebel threat has been utilised. I have already announced but the parties can now start leadership elections, the first step in order to create a new government."

"I'm pleased to hear it, but what would this mean for the rest of the war?" Winston asked.

"Most the islands are still chaotic, and we still got a bit of damage control, but the elections themselves should be established sometime next year," Hiccup explained. "We will then have a general election for the Prime Minister, but that itself could take time especially with a number of voters taking part in this war. Plus the party leaders have to strengthen their parties and create a foundation of cooperation, so we may not have a Prime Minister until 1945."

Winston nodded. "By which time the war might be over."

"Let's not jump the gun just yet, Hitler is proven himself to be unpredictable and Japan is still the strongest of the Axis Powers and possibly the last one to surrender as they consider surrender the ultimate dishonour one could bring upon one's family."

Winston nodded. "True and providing aid for America and China is not easy for us since were half a world away."

"Whatever the case I can now bring my full forces into a with you in America," Hiccup continued. "Plus my Navy can now help secure the Atlantic which will result in the decrease of U-boats sinking merchant vessels."

Winston nodded. "My country owes you a great debt, if you hadn't intervened we would possibly be bankrupt by now."

"Don't mention it, but I'm not sure whether it would be enough to save the Empire. More and more countries may want independence after this war in both America and the Soviet Union would benefit if the Empire was no more."

"Not as long as I'm alive," Winston assured him.

Hiccup shook his head, because he knew that it was inevitable for the collapse of the British Empire. He just had to make sure that it didn't harm England as a superpower, of course that could be easier said than done depending on the new Prime Minister after the war.

* * *

 **April 20th 1943**

Ragnar was currently at the headquarters of MI5 as the spies were about to put Operation Mincemeat into action.

"Let me get this straight, your plan is to disguise the corpse of an old tramp in an offices uniform and then tossed the body into the Mediterranean where by some small chance that will be found by the enemy. They will then find plans for an invasion Greece and Sardinia and explaining detail that the invasion of Sicily is nothing more than a faint," said Ragnar.

"That's the plan in a nutshell, yes," said one of the agents.

Ragnar shook his head. "You know the plan so unorthodox it might actually work."

"We calculated the tide and we do believe that the body will be sent adrift close to occupied France," the agent assured gesturing to the map. "The plan will also force Adolf to draw forces away from the Eastern Front for this invasion. We all know if we succeed from your spies in Germany, I must say I'm still impressed that you were able to get such Intel on the enemy."

"It wasn't easy trying to convert spies to our cause, but my father is very persuasive," Ragnar assured. "We are to give them some guarantees like the safety of their family and make special arrangements for the method discovered."

"Have any of your spies been discovered?"

"A few, the Gestapo is nothing if not very thorough, though their methods leave something more to be desired. I know a bit of harsh treatment is needed to break, but what they do is completely in human."

"I've been getting the reports myself, though it makes it easier in order to give them false information. Which is why some of our missions on a need-to-know basis, secrecy will be everything in this war."

"Like the Enigma machine," Ragnar assumed.

"Exactly, the German still don't know that we have access to the codes thanks no small part of a few commando missions. Of course the Prime Minister doesn't want us to reveal this information until we can come up with a cover story, but it is what has been keeping us in the game."

* * *

 **May 18th 1943**

 _Operation Mincemeat_ had been a success, the Germans were now convinced that an invasion of Greece and Sardinia was imminent and deployed large number of troops in both countries. Hiccup was currently with Winston and Franklin as they were taking part in yet another conference, this time to discuss the invasion of Sicily, the date of the Normandy invasion and more details on the Pacific War.

"According to our spies Hitler is now fully believed the false information about our invasion plans," Hiccup informed the two of them.

"Good, that means we have the green light in order to launch our invasion of Sicily," said Winston.

"I still believe that the invasion of France would be better suited," said Franklin.

"We cannot support two invasions at the same time, even with the additional aid of the Berkains Navy," said Winston. "If an invasion of France is going to happen it will have to happen in 1944."

Hiccup nodded. "I have to agree, and there are some advantages of taking Italy out of the equation. It will certainly distract the German troops in the Eastern Front giving Russia a bit of breathing room."

"And it would help our relationships with Turkey in establishing a new military base," Winston added.

"I very much doubt they would break the neutrality, even after all the victories we've achieved in this war," said Franklin.

"How about we discover Turkey is another date, let us focus on Japan," Hiccup advised. They nodded in agreement and turn to Asia. "It's my belief that we need to in Japan out of Chinese territorial."

"Not easy they got a firm foothold, but we have having some moderate success in Burma and with additional aid I'm positive we can kick them out," Winston assured.

"US Navy is almost back to full strength and were starting to implement new aircraft carriers in order to push deeper into Japanese waters," Franklin added.

"Going to be a bloodied campaign, we all know how devoted the Japanese are to honour in battle, I need we've only been able to capture few prisoners of war," Hiccup reminded and then he turned to Franklin. "And I have some reservations of you keeping Americans with Japanese descent locked up."

"I don't like it myself, but they are a security threat and we have put them to work in order to crack the Japanese codes, it is in fact is no small part to them we were able to win the Battle of Midway."

"We should also discuss when we should launch the invasion of Normandy," Winston added.

"We need to build up troops and we have to make sure that we have the advantage in both the sea and air," said Hiccup thinking out loud. "There's also the fact of the English Channel, I mean the weather is a bit unpredictable there. I don't think will be able to launch an invasion any earlier than May, but it has to be launched before September or else were going to have the same problem as the Germans."

"I agree, if the Normandy invasion does go forward then we must launch before the weather in the channel get to dangerous," Franklin agreed.

"Now the only problem now is to convince the Soviets this is the right move," said Hiccup.

"Stalin will be happy that we are opening a second front in Europe, he has been demanding it for two years," said Winston.

"Yes, but I think that he had France in mind as it would have forced Hitler to divert more troops to the West," said Hiccup. "He was a bit furious that we weren't launching the invasion in 1942, when his country was in great need of breathing space."

"He can hardly argue that we aren't doing our bit, I mean the destruction of the Möhne and Edersee Dams destroying major factories, the Germans are still rebuilding as we speak," said Winston.

"It also killed about 1,000 Soviet forced labourers," Hiccup reminded.

"I doubt that Stalin really cares, you didn't lift a finger to help his son when he was captured by the Nazis," Winston pointed out. "Said that the boy was a great disgrace for surrendering to the enemy."

Hiccup shook his head. "How could a father do that to his son."

The negotiations kept on going until they finally agreed the course of action of the invasion of Sicily and the agreed on the date of the Normandy landing which would be May 1944. They had also agreed to give China as much aid as they could and step up their efforts in the Pacific War.


	24. Dancing and Dreaming

**July 13th 1943**

The beach landings on Sicily were an immense success, they had caught the enemy completely offguard and in no time at all they managed to establish a foothold. General Eisenhower, the commander in chief of Allied forces in Europe was overseen the advancements of the Allied troops commanded by Generals Spitelout, Patton and Montgomery.

This left Mussolini in a very difficult position, was starting to become unpopular amongst members of his own party and he wasn't getting much help from Hitler either. Hitler was furious, he had to divert troops in order to support Mussolini throughout the entire war and ended up kept on losing men, men which could have used in the Eastern Front.

Hiccup was currently looking at the map in his war room, which had changed considerably over the past year alone.

"What is the situation in the Eastern Front?" Hiccup asked looking at Alvin.

"It was a stalemate and it seemed as if the Germans were on the verge of pushing the Russians back, but the successful invasion of Sicily has brought Hitler to divert troops to Italy," said Alvin as he just to the map. "According to our estimates we believe that we should be able to claim a huge portion of Italy before these reinforcements arrive, but once they do we don't expect to advanced any further."

Hiccup sighed. "How close to Germany?"

"We don't think there will be able to conquer Rome in the time alone," said Alvin regretfully.

Hiccup nodded. "Then it sounds like were going to have to go with the Normandy landing in 1944. We need to transport supplies to England as soon as we can, and let's say there's anything else we can do to help Russia."

"We've also got the damage reports from many of the German cities bombed by both British and American forces," said Atali handing over the report. "As you predicted they are concentrating on bombing on factories in civilian populations."

Hiccup sighed. "I was afraid of this, but there's nothing we can do. I refuse to assist in these kind of attacks, it goes against everything that my father taught me."

Atali nodded. "We understand your Majesty and both the President and Prime Minister do as well."

Hiccup leaned back in his chair. "You no I can't wait for my wedding, it will give me something else to think about."

"You still plan on having it in September?" Gobber asked. "Well with the Rebel threat now gone and the situation in Europe easing slightly, I can't think of a reason to postpone it."

* * *

 **September 1st 1943**

Hiccup was now getting himself prepared for his big day, wearing his military uniform and had a sword strapped to his waste. With him was his best man, Ragnar, who too was wearing his military uniform.

Hiccup had purposely chosen this date since it was the day that the Second World War viciously began. He wanted to celebrate something a bit more cheerful then what could possibly be the bloodiest conflict in human history.

The situation in Europe had changed drastically, Mussolini had been toppled from power from his own party and they announced their surrender to the Allies. Sadly, Hitler had moved in before the Allies could take advantage of this and we fortified the defences.

Now with winter coming the Allied advancement slow down to a crawl and that was not bad enough General Patton had been relieved of command. Apparently the General had slapped shellshocked soldiers across the face which immediately hit the newspapers. Despite being one of the most decorated generals in the American army, Franklin had no choice but to pull him out of the Italy campaign because of this incident.

Despite the ongoing war in Europe, Winston and Franklin decided to attend the wedding with their wives. Hiccup, however reluctantly, also sent an invitation to Stalin and he wasn't entirely surprised to hear that you refuse to attend. The truth was he, Winston and Franklin were getting a bit frustrated with Stalin as he refused to see any of them and demanded that they come and see him.

"You've got quite the crowd surrounding the cathedral," Ragnar smiled.

Hiccup smiled at him. "I just hope that I haven't made the mistake of holding this wedding in the middle of a war."

"I think was a good idea, it'll raise the morale of our soldiers and get people to think about other things rather than all the death and bloodshed."

"I just can't help but feel a little nervous, I'm afraid I'm going to get cold feet."

"Foot," Ragnar corrected.

"Ha-ha," Hiccup muttered.

Ragnar looked at him. "Hiccup, if you're feeling nervous imagine how Astrid feels? She's about to become the Queen."

* * *

Ragnar was right, Astrid was very nervous as several maids were assisting her with her wedding dress. She had selected Heather as her bridesmaid, who was wearing a beautiful red dress which matched her black hair perfectly.

"Do I really need all this?" Astrid asked gesturing to the make up that was being placed all over her face.

"You wanna look your best in the newspapers, don't you ma'am?" said the maid.

"I don't want to be in the newspapers fullstop," Astrid grunted.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have fallen for the Crown Prince in our Academy days," Heather advised.

"Any other helpful advice?" Astrid asked bitterly.

Heather shook her head. "Astrid it's going to be fine, I mean you do want to marry him don't you."

"Of course I do, I just wish people weren't making a big fuss out of it."

"It's one of the few things that people have any reason to be joyous about can enjoy that has nothing to do with the war."

"That's another thing, once I'm married I can't exactly join the front lines, but my future husband can?"

"He's not going to be directly on the front lines, just behind them slightly as a commander. He has to set an example for his troops, I mean his father did the same thing during the last war."

"And I was scared that he would never come back," said another voice. The two girls turned and saw Valka approaching them in a sea green dress. "You to look beautiful."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Astrid.

Valka looked at her. "Astrid, you're about to become my daughter, you can drop the formalities."

"How does it look out there?" Heather asked.

"Everyone is eager to meet then future Queen, your limousine is waiting for you outside."

"I'm glad it's not a carriage, that would be the most humiliating thing in the world," Astrid groaned.

"Queen Elizabeth doesn't seem to think so," Heather smiled.

Astrid looked at her. "That's because the English like to make a show on special occasions, not to mention their sticklers for tradition."

"It's that form of tradition that's made England strong, the monarchy there in spires every one of its people and it has expanded across the world," said Valka she then grasped Astrid's hand. "Just relax and focus on Hiccup."

* * *

Soon the ceremony commenced, Hiccup and Ragnar at the Cathedral on Berk and the priest was Gothi, possibly the oldest human to date. She was a short stout woman as well as mute as a result a translator had to be next to her in order to translate her hand gestures.

Amongst the guests were many of the surviving applicants from their days at the Academy including Thuggory and Camicazi. Along with the Berkains were also foreigners, including Franklin, Winston, King George and his wife, General de Gaulle and many others, who weren't needed on the front lines.

There were also people from the media recording the entire ceremony.

Queen Elizabeth had noticed the cameras. "I can't believe that they're going to film this ceremonial."

"I believe it is in order to inspire their people," King George whispered. "Besides, from what I can tell the monarchy here likes to bring itself as close to its subjects as it can."

"Surely they must try and put some distance?"

King George shook his head. "I hear that King Hiccup even went as far as to assist in one of their factories."

"You mean he actually got his hands dirty?"

George shrugged. "We can't expect all monarchies to be the same as ours, if it was Germany and Russia would still have out there monarchy."

Winston's wife Clementina looked at her husband. "He seems a little nervous."

Winston chuckled. "His future wife is quite the Spitfire, I would be nervous if I were marrying her."

"At least she's able to dance with him," said Eleanor looked at her husband. "Not that it's your fault, dear."

"It's a shame, I was always quite fond with the Berkains dancers, they had a bit of vigour in them," said Franklin with a small chuckle.

Then they heard the sound of the organ and everyone immediately turned around and they watched as Astrid was making her way down the aisle with her father escorting her. Behind her was Heather smiling broadly at Ragnar, who immediately felt hot under the collar.

"Now you know how I feel," Hiccup smirked.

"Oh, isn't she beautiful," said Queen Elizabeth.

"I think she looks a bit awkward," said De Gaulle.

was repeating from Gothi, he was far too focused on Astrid and she was the most beautiful thing in the entire cathedral. Though he must admit she did look a bit out of place with all the make-up and clearly she thought so too.

"Do you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock take Astrid Ingrid Hofferson as you're awfully wedded wife?" said the translator snapping him back to reality.

"I do," said Hiccup.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife," said the translator and then he looked at Hiccup. "You may kiss the bride."

Hiccup lifted up the veil covering Astrid's face and soon the two of them found themselves in a deep passionate kiss and cheers erupted across the entire cathedral and they heard the sounds of hands clapping.

* * *

The reception took place in Palace and already people found themselves in the swing of it. Berkain music was not as elegant as one might expect for a royal wedding, in fact it had a bit of a bounce to it. People were clapping in time beat has people in the centre of the room downstairs around.

"This is not what I expected," said Queen Elizabeth looking at her husband. "I'm surprised they have the energy to keep this up all night."

"You're forgetting that all of them have military training," King George reminded. "I get the feeling that they didn't slack off after they graduated."

Hiccup had parted his way with Astrid so that he can talk to Winston and Franklin and the two of them were very quick to congratulate him.

"Congratulations my, boy," said Franklin as he shook his hand. "You're officially a man now, but let me give you this word of advice. Never question your wife, especially one as hotheaded as yours."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hiccup chuckled.

"Your father would be proud of you," said Winston. "It's just a shame that he wasn't here to see this happy occasion."

Hiccup nodded. "I still miss him and sometimes I ask myself what he would do if he was still here."

"Exactly what you would have done, but with a little less flare," said Winston. His eyes then turned over to Astrid, who was looking for her husband. "Now I suggest that you don't toddle around with a couple of old men, especially when you're young and beautiful wife is available."

Franklin laughed. "Get going your Majesty, this is your day."

Hiccup nodded. "You two just make sure you enjoy yourselves and forget about the war just for today."

"Wise words you're Majesty," Winston smiled.

The two of them then watched as Hiccup approached Astrid and pulled her towards the dancefloor.

"Those two are made for each other," said Franklin as he looked Winston.

Winston nodded. "I couldn't agree more. Now if you excuse me, I could attend to my wife. I imagine she wants to dance."

Franklin nodded. "At least I got a good excuse with mine."

Ragnar had taken Heather's hand and soon the two of them were dancing on the dancefloor with Hiccup and Astrid. Over the past few months the two of them had been seeing a lot of each other and they were on the verge of starting a relationship of their own.

"You certainly danced beautifully my dear," said Ragnar.

"I wish I could say the same for you, you've got two left feet," said Heather as she watched her feet.

"I've been a bit preoccupied and hadn't worked on my dancing," said Ragnar awkwardly.

Heather looked at him. "I don't care how many times you step on my toes, you are not getting rid of me that easily."

"I hear that your brother has gotten a bit smitten with Councillor Mala," said Ragnar wanting to change the subject.

"He's already engaged and I have to admit been around the two of them as they called each other names is a bit awkward," Heather admitted. "To be perfectly honest I didn't think my brother would find a girl, he's a bit more into weapons."

"So is Mala, Hiccup did put her in charge of armament after she recovered from the bombing," Ragnar reminded.

"I suppose the two of them do have a lot in common," Heather admitted.

Gobber then made his way onto the stage and reach for the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for special song. This song is even more special with Lady Valka singing it."

Everyone immediately went quiet as Valka made her way onto the stage and looked at everyone. "I dedicate this song to my late husband and hope that he is watching us now. This is our song…"

Soft music began to play and everyone listened as Valka began to sing in a beautiful voice.

' _I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

 _With never a fear of drowning._

 _And gladly ride the waves of life,_

 _If you would marry me.'_

Gobber had managed to make his way to many of the esteemed guests. "This is their song."

Queen Elizabeth and immediately looked at Valka. "You can certainly feel that I have."

King George looked at his wife. "Shall we my dear?"

Queen Elizabeth looked at him and smiled, she then took his hand and he guided her towards the dancefloor. Others began to follow their example including Ragnar and Heather, Winston and his wife, Dagur and Mala and many others.

' _No scorching sun nor freezing cold,_

 _Will stop me on my journey._

 _If you will promise me your heart_

 _And love me for eternity.'_

Hiccup looked at Astrid as the song filled the room and the two of them down so elegantly, you would never have guessed that neither of them had danced up to this point. Hiccup spine Astrid around and then pulled her in close.

' _My dearest one, my darling dear,_

 _Your mighty words astound me._

 _But I've no need for mighty deeds,_

 _When I feel your arms around me.'_

Soon everyone was grabbing a dancing partner and were surrounding the entire dancefloor, everyone else meanwhile was clapping towards the beat. Franklin particular seemed to be enjoying himself as he looked at Eleonora.

"You're free to dance with someone if you want," he offered.

"You sure?" she asked.

"No need to bore yourself on my account."

Gobber then approach the First Lady. "In that case may I have the honour."

Eleonora took his hand and he soon guided her to the dancefloor and Franklin laughed as he hobbled away on his peg leg.

"The man is missing most of his body parts and yet he dances better than I do when I still had use of legs," he said shaking his head.

' _But I would bring you rings of gold,_

 _I'd even sing you poetry._

 _And I would keep you from all harm,_

 _If you would stay beside me.'_

Photographers were quickly taking pictures of the dance as well as filming it. This is exactly what they wanted to see, everyone forgetting about the hardships of the war and experiencing the joys of love.

' _I have no use for rings of gold,_

 _I care not for your poetry._

 _I only want your hand to hold,'_

Hiccup looked at Astrid and soon he began to mimic the words his mother was singing.

' _I only want you near me.'_

Astrid smiled at him and she began to do the same.

' _To love and kiss to sweetly hold,_

 _For the dancing and the dreaming._

 _Through all life's toils,_

 _And delights._

 _I'll keep your laugh inside me,_

 _I'll swim and sail a savage seas._

 _With never a fear of drowning,_

 _I'd gladly ride the waves of life,_

 _And you will marry me!'_

Upon the last verse everyone immediately burst into applause as Hiccup and Astrid kissed one another.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup was carrying Astrid bridal style to the bedchamber.

"Don't even think about dropping me," she warned looking at him.

"Never crossed my mind milady," Hiccup smile as he gently placed her down on the bed. "I'm just sorry that we can't have a proper honeymoon, with everything going on."

Astrid looked at him. "We can have a delayed honeymoon after the war, all I care about is you at the moment."

Hiccup smiled and soon the two of them kissed and that case soon led to them removing their clothes.

Hiccup smiled down at Astrid's naked body. "You're beautiful."

She smiled up at him. "And you're handsome."

Hiccup then placed a hand against her thigh and placed his dick inside of her causing her to moan deeply. Of course they had done this before, but this was the first time they did is when they were married and they wanted your treasure every single moment of it.

Hiccup's was moving in and out as gently and fiercely as possible, causing Astrid to moan deeply. She then guided one of her hands across his bare chest, which had a few traces of muscle, but was still quite firm. When she first met him, Astrid did want anything to do with him and if anyone had told her that she would be marrying him 10 years later, she would punch them in the face.

Now she realised how wrong she was about him, he was kind, courageous and a true leader that would do anything for his people. She admitted that she did not enjoy your sitting around on a throne while others could go out and fight, but it was worth it to marry him.

Hiccup had had a crush on Astrid the moment they met, but he did know how to express himself especially after seeing her punch Snotlout every time he attended to woo her. He also knew that Astrid had very little opinion of him, but that changed later on into the year and especially after the terror attack.

To be honest he had no idea how he managed to work up the courage to ask out or even fuck her for that matter. In fact it all just came naturally to him, but he knew that he couldn't take of the grounded as she was a warrior in heart and she enjoyed being on the battlefield. He wanted to make this a relationship work, because he could not afford to lose her.

Hiccup then suddenly rolled over, meaning that Astrid was now riding on top of him. She was a bit surprised, but smiled down at him and began to move hips even faster. Then with one final deeper moan the two of them came and Astrid found herself flat on Hiccup's chest.

"I love you," she said looking into Hiccup's eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

 **November 30th 1943**

Hiccup was in Iran in its capital city of Tehran, more precisely he was in the Soviet embassy with the other big leaders also known as the Big Four. Stalin had been reluctant to leave Russia, he was the only one of the four leaders that didn't travel to other countries.

Franklin, whose health had deteriorated after Hiccup's wedding wanted the meetings to be held in Cairo, but Stalin refused. Hiccup and Winston, who had travelled more than any of the other leaders had no problems, though secretly they both wish that Stalin would take the time to actually visit them.

The point of these meetings walls in order to discuss the situation of the war and since the four them with a big contribute is in the conflict it was time they all met face-to-face. All four leaders wanted something desperately, Stalin had successfully pushed the Germans back out of Russia and as search had the biggest hand the play. Franklin wanted Russia's help to deal with Japan and he would even compromise his friendship with Winston and Hiccup to get it. Winston wanted to avoid beach landings in France and wanted to maintain the power of the Empire, whose resources had been depleted thanks to the war. Hiccup wanted to maintain the peace and prevent any future wars, knowing that the Soviets would no doubt take the opportunity of occupying any countries they liberated, including Poland.

At the moment the talks were postponed as they were actually celebrating Winston's birthday. Hiccup was happy to act as the interpreter for everyone present as Stalin had rose out of his chair holding a glass of wine has a large cake presented itself in front of Winston.

"Marshall Stalin proposes a toast to the health of his friend Prime Minister Churchill, on this, his birthday," said Hiccup.

"Prime Minister Churchill," said everyone raising their glasses and Winston immediately blew out the candles.

It in take a genius to know that he was wishing for an end of this blood he war.

Stalin then turned his attention onto Hiccup. _"I would also like to propose a toast to King Hiccup, on his marriage. I regret that I was not able to attend the happy proceedings and I wish him and his future wife many long and happy years_."

His interpreter repeated the words.

"King Hiccup," said everyone

Hiccup rose to his feet. "I also like to propose a toast to this cooperation of friends and I think I speak for everyone here when I say, up yours Hitler."

Everyone laughed then raise their glasses. "Up yours Hitler!"

* * *

Sadly the negotiations weren't as cheery as dinner, Stalin was the first to be aggressive to the three of them.

" _So far in this war my people have bled more than any of yours altogether, we stand united against Hitler yet it is my people who have suffered more_ ," said Stalin in frustration.

Hiccup knew that he was gonna have a hard time with interpreting everything, sometimes he wished that he never was fluent in Russian.

Winston looked at him. "We kicked them out of Africa."

" _You merely swat flies while we bleed_ ," Stalin growled.

Out of the four leaders Winston considered himself to be the weakest link as his Empire was waning despite the aid from Berk. Presently he felt like a donkey rather than a lion, compared to the Russian Bear, who had successfully broken the German ranks, the American Buffalo who stampeded across the fields of Africa and the young Berkain Dragon, who is young and filled with new ideas.

Hiccup raised his hand. "Gentlemen, I think we are stressing far from the point. We are here to discuss what we can do now not what we did years ago. Part of these negotiations is to discuss the agreed date of _Operation Overlord_ …" He then looked at Stalin. "Which is an invasion of northern France."

"I agree," Franklin nodded. "We need to put an end to this war and find a way to keep the peace. It certainly didn't work the last time."

" _A piece of paper has very little of power to keep people at bay,_ " Stalin huffed.

"The _Treaty of Versailles_ was too uneven, plus your people didn't take part in the League of Nations," Hiccup added.

"We do need a new form of government to deal with human rights, one with its own army preferably made up from other nations," said Winston.

Stalin looked at them suspiciously. " _And what form will it take._ "

"Lady Valka and my wife I've been working together to solve that little problem," said Franklin and Hiccup nodded.

"My mother was very much against the _Treaty of Versailles_ and as well as the function of the _League of Nations_ ," said Hiccup he then turned over to Winston. "In fact we are basing the policies of this new organisation on a piece of English document that is held the crown together through our troubles. _The Magna Carta_."

"It is still in the early stages, but we are confident that where the League of Nations failed that this new organisation will succeed," Franklin assured.

Hiccup looked at the three of them. "We should also discuss what going to do with Germany, we clearly cannot leave it unchecked. I feel as if we might have to divide Germany herself between us."

" _Wiping out 50,000 German officers would be an excellent start_ ," said Stalin as he smoked his pipe.

"I don't believe my government would accept that," said Winston.

"I propose a compromise, 49,000," Franklin joked.

Winston did not find that funny. "I do not find a particularly funny."

"Neither do I," Hiccup added. "Most of them are just obeying orders and we don't want to completely destroy Germany, we want to remodel it. I recommend that we hold trials, not just the offices we have to sentence either, but civilians as well. Also, I feel as if we might have to divide Germany herself between us."

"We can discuss this at a later date, right now our primary concern should be _Operation Overlord_ and when it should be launched," said Franklin.

" _If Overlord is not launched by May I cannot guarantee that the Red Army will continue fighting against the Nazis_ ," said Stalin forcefully.

Hiccup was doing everything he could to maintain the peace between the four them, Franklin was clearly trying to cosy up to Stalin in order to get support against Japan. Winston considered Stalin as big as a threat as Hitler, there was no doubt that the man was a tyrant ruled with an iron fist. Hiccup to was willing to compromise to maintain the peace, but he did not want to give the Soviets too much power and believe that in order to counter communism they need a strong Europe which included Germany.

Negotiations continue for several more days until an agreement was reached. Try as he might Winston could not persuade the other leaders to postpone _Overlord_ and the date was say set for June 1944. There was also some agreement on the matter of war crimes and, despite making a jocular remark about slaughtering 50,000 officers, Stalin agreed that it was clear that he was testing the waters.

Hiccup and Winston also try to negotiate for Poland, not wanting Poland to fall into the hands of the Soviets. It was agreed to leave the west part of Poland alone for the West and the Russians could have the east which was mostly involved of marshland which would act as a security buffer for both countries, but they had a feeling that more discussions would be forthcoming.

Soon the four leaders sat side-by-side as the photograph was taken to mark the occasion, for that moment for they were known as the Big Four, the leaders of the major players in World War II. The only winners out of this conference had to be Stalin and Franklin, Hiccup and Winston didn't exactly achieve what they wanted and compare to the other two leaders they were the ones with the least to offer.


	25. D-Day

**March 5th 1944**

Almost immediately after the conference, there was some argument about how _Operation Overlord_ should be deployed. The Americans wanted for frontal assault, hoping to overwhelm the enemy quickly and efficiently, but Winston fearing that that would only lead to a massive bloodbath like that of Gallipoli favoured a more subtle approach.

Eventually both ideas were incorporated into the final designs and Winston immediately began _Operation Fortitude_. King Hiccup backed him up on the need of secrecy and surprise, because there was no doubt that Hitler was very much aware that they were coming to him next.

"If we are going to go through with this then we have to create a foolproof campaign," said Winston.

"Don't worry Winston, this will be another Gallipoli," Hiccup assured as the going over the plans.

Hiccup had now grown a very thick beard around his face and he was fit into the role of King much more comfortably. He was currently in London as he and Winston were going over the plans for Overlord.

Hiccup was looking over the reports that his spy network had managed to get hold of. "According to our spies Hitler is very much aware of the invasion of France, but he seems to be confident that we will come the most obvious point, Calais."

"Nice to see that deception was effective," Winston nodded. "MI5 is working with conjunction with your spy network relaying false information. We are also creating a false army at the base of Dover, this will be the greatest deception plan of all time."

"But I think we need to make it more believable," said Hiccup.

"What you have in mind?" Winston asked curiously.

"I believe that it would be more convincing if we get a well-respected general to be seen leading this invasion force, someone who the Germans or more specifically Hitler have great respect for," Hiccup suggested.

"Who keep in mind, there in mind that General Eisenhower and Montgomery are needed for this invasion force?"

"I wasn't thinking about any of them, I was more pointing towards Patton."

"Patton?" said Winston looking up. "That man has been relieved of duty after slapping shellshocked soldiers."

"Do you really think Hitler is going to believe that a general such as Patton has been relieved of command for just slapping a few soldiers?" Hiccup questioned. "He thinks that Patton is been called back for something and what if he suddenly finds out that he's in Dover with a large army battalion?"

Winston nodded. "Quite the deception your Majesty."

Hiccup smiled. "You're not the only one who values the very nature of surprise. However, according to recent reports there may be a problem. According to my sources Rommel is fortifying the coast defences."

"That is bad news," Winston nodded.

"Rommel, might see past our deception, I mean it's how we were able to invade Sicily," Hiccup reminded. "Fortunately he's not the man in charge, the man in charge of the defence of France is a Field Marshal Rundstedt."

"I know of him, he's the commander-in-chief of the West," said Winston.

"According to the information we been able to intercept, the man does not believe that the Atlantic Wall will be able to hold and as such has pulled massive reserves of tanks and armoured divisions across the coast. Fortunately, he's under the believe that we might come at Dover or the mouth of the Somme or any point where we might be close to Germany. We have done everything in our power in order to keep this belief in check, but I'm still willing to bet that will face heavy resistance at Normandy."

"Hopefully the new amphibious craft, we've developed will be able to turn the tide in our favour," said Winston as he lit a cigar. "Though I hear that you be joining your forces on the battlefield."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I am, General Eisenhower is not too thrilled, understandable given the dangers of this mission. However, my father was in the trenches on the front lines how can I do anything less?"

"But what about the future of your kingdom? You don't have an heir," Winston reminded.

Hiccup smiled. "Actually is no longer true, my wife has just informed me that she is pregnant."

Winston looked up. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, now I have to make sure that the child won't experience war like this again," said Hiccup.

"I still don't trust Stalin, he's hardly liberating countries," Winston muttered.

"We have to do something about the man, I mean we can't give him too much power," said Hiccup.

"We'll worry about that bridge when we cross I," said Winston as he looked at the plans. "We just have to make sure that everything is perfect for the invasion."

* * *

 **April 12th 1944**

Hitler was starting to feel the pressure, the Russians had completely shattered his army and now Italy had surrendered. He had managed to rescue Mussolini, but he was virtually useless without his army and now his forces were having a hard fight in Italy.

However the most pressing matter was the massive buildup of allied troops in England. There was no secret that throughout the course of the war that Germany had made a lot of enemies and they had joined forces with Britain and the United States in a massive invasion force.

He was currently looking at photographs of massive assortment of tanks and aircraft over the coast of Dover. Unbeknown to him these were actually just inflatable and paper cutouts, but from the air they looked real enough.

" _Is it true that Patton is leading the invasion_?" Hitler asked.

" _We have even heard the King George has inspected the troops there personally_ ," said one of his generals. "J _udging from their position we can only assume that they are heading straight for Calais. Plus according to our intel a diversion will take place in Normandy in hopes to divert our troops so they can land a successful invasion of Calais_."

" _Then fortify Calais with everything we've got_ ," Hitler ordered. " _I will not let everything we have accomplished over the past five years to go down the drain. Once we have dealt with the English and the Americans, we can refocus our efforts on Russia_."

The general looked at him awkwardly. " _Sir, many of us believe that overextending ourselves now would only assist the Allies. Over the past two years alone, our expansion plans have caved in upon themselves. Perhaps it would be wise to go on the defensive for while and rebuild our forces_."

Hitler looked at him furiously. "Y _ou suggesting that we should act like a turtle and curl up in our shell?_ "

The general quickly shook his head. " _No, mein Führer. I'm merely suggesting that perhaps a different tactic is needed, we don't really have the manpower or the equipment to perform any blitzkrieg tactics. Also our oil reserves are starting to run out as is our ammo, plus with these constant air attacks upon our fair city the people's morale is at rock bottom. We can no longer hide to them that we are losing the war_."

" _We haven't lost yet, our new V1 rocket should be able to turn the tide_ ," Hitler assured.

" _With all due respect, mein Führer, I fail to see how these V1 rockets will turn the tide_ ," said the general. " _We weren't able to beat the English into submission during the Blitz, especially now that they're so close of victory_."

Hitler slammed his hand on the table. " _I will not have my generals discuss defeat to my face. We will persevere and we will turn the tide of this war, we shall not surrender again and suffered the humiliation of defeat._ "

The general nodded and saluted and then walked out of the office.

* * *

 **May 1st 1944**

Ragnar was currently at a hotel going over plans for the Normandy invasion, so far everything they had done soon to be working. There was massive fortification along the port city of Calais and fans to a message from the BBC, they had acquired millions of holiday photographs at Normandy to give out a very detailed map of the beach.

They had even sent a submarine under the cover of night to get sand samples from the beaches to make sure their tanks would have enough traction. Plus the new amphibious vehicles they had designed would allow troops to be transported right onto the beaches with some protection.

The door then opened and Heather entered the room, the two of them had expanded upon their relationship and were now sleeping with each other. Of course that we would have happen soon if it wasn't for the fact the two of them had important duties in the war effort.

"Still going over the reports I see," Heather sighed.

"If this landing the success it could be the beginning of the end of this war," said Ragnar. "We can't delay it any further, according to our information the Nazis are creating some powerful weapons. We believe even one of them would be able to carry the atom bomb."

Heather looked at him startled. "I thought they had completed it."

"They haven't, but given enough time they will though it's clear from the report I've been receiving that the Americans will develop the bomb first," said Ragnar as he continued going through the notes. "However, there is another factor we need to consider."

Heather nodded. "You mean Russia."

"Hiccup is doing his best to keep the peace after the war, but that won't stop anyone from flexing their muscles and for all we know that might actually cause World War 3."

"I think two World Wars are more than enough," she said as she began to massage his shoulders. "And you should try and relax. I'm sure that everything will go off without a hitch, everything is being planned to the smallest detail."

Ragnar looked at her and smiled. "And as usual you're right."

The two of them then entered a deep passionate kiss.

That case soon led the two of them to the big bed in the hotel room on it in take them long to discard their clothing. The two of them were now laying on the bed in a deep passionate kiss rubbing their hands against the others body.

Ragnar then positioned his dick into her pussy and she gasped with a loud moan, after she adjusted to his size she nodded at him. He then began to move slowly up and down so that she could adjust to the movements before he could go faster.

Soon the two of them began moving their hips in time with the other and with one hand Ragnar rubbed her back with his fingers running through her hair and with the other he was rubbing her buttock. She had wrapped her arms in a soft but firm hug pressing his chest as close to hers as possible.

The two of them soon drowned themselves in the pleasure of each other's company and slowly Ragnar began to gain speed. He could feel the moans coming from inside of Heather's mouth as the two kept on kissing, the tongues dancing each other's mouths and biting the others lip.

Finally with one good push Ragnar came inside of her and she soon melted away in his arms. The two of them were exhausted after that and they laid in the bed for what felt like an hour looking at one another.

"I love you," said Heather as she traced a hand across his face.

Ragnar smiled at her. "I love you too."

* * *

 **June 5th 1944**

Today was the day, everything had been prepared, the ships, the man and most importantly the plan. General Eisenhower, who had been recommended as the Supreme Command of the Allied forces were with the other commanders and political leaders of the Allies.

General Montgomery had been selected as the commander up for the land troops, he was easily recognisable for his famous for his beret with the two badges. The commander of the air defence was the newly promoted Air Marshal Leigh-Mallory and in command of the Navy was Admiral Bertram Ramsay, the man who've been placed in charge of evacuating the British troops over the shores of Dunkirk.

Amongst the meetings were Prime Minister Churchill, King George, Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs. All of them were given a briefing of the final plans for the invasion, though Winston still had his doubts.

"Gentlemen, this will be our last meeting of the _Project Overlord_ ," said Eisenhower as he faced everyone. "I don't need to remind everyone of the significance of this invasion, if it succeeds will be one step closer winning this war."

It wasn't just the British, American and Berkain armies taking part in this operation, but other countries as well. Canada, Australia, New Zealand, France, Poland, Belgium, Czechoslovakia, Greek, the Netherlands and Norway. This would be the largest amphibious invasion force in the known history of the world.

"I believe we all know the importance of this victory," said Hiccup. "I think we all gathered here to discuss the final plans."

Eisenhower nodded. "Of course, as you know our primary goal is to invade the coast of Normandy. To do this we need to secure the five beaches which have been codenamed, Sword, Omaha, Gold, Juno and Utah. We Americans will be invading Omaha and Utah, the British Sword and Gold and a joint Canadian and Berkain force for Juno. Before we land we will launch parachutists behind enemy lines to sabotage and confuse the enemy, land invasion will soon follow."

"I'm still concerned that sending that sending so many men at one location is a bad idea," said Winston.

Eisenhower looked at him. "Prime Minister, I understand your reservations after seeing the disasters of a beach landing firsthand I would be surprised if you didn't have reservations. However, we have learned from that disaster and we are confident that we can make this landing a success."

"Just make sure that all those deaths are not in vain," said Winston.

Winston had previously tried to get on board one of the ships, but he was blocked by his cabinet and Eisenhower. He admitted that he got the idea from Hiccup, but unlike him he had no replacement and he was far younger.

Eisenhower looked at Hiccup. "Your Majesty, I still wish that you reconsider adjoining your forces."

Hiccup looked at him. "General, I'm afraid nothing you can say can force me to back down. Though I do assure you that I will not put myself in danger unnecessarily and I'm not looking for glory. I just feel that it would be in symbolic it one of the Allied leaders joined their men battle and unfortunately I am the only one capable of doing that. Franklin can't get out of his wheelchair, Stalin is too paranoid to step out his front door and Winston, meaning no disrespect, is not as young as he was during the Great War."

Winston shrugged. "Non-taken."

"It's a shame that de Gaulle refused to be part of this," said Fishlegs.

"He's too much you run a liability, he refuses to use British or American codes for the resistance members in France," Ragnar pointed out. "He wants to continue using his French code which are completely unreliable, we made it quite plain."

"He'll feel better when Paris is taken, though I get the impression that he's gonna make life difficult for all of us later on," Hiccup assumed.

"We should get ready, those beaches are going to be taking themselves," said Montgomery.

General Eisenhower nodded and then looked at everyone. "Then let's do this."

* * *

 **June 6th 1944**

It was early in the morning, so early in fact the sun had risen yet. Hiccup was facing the men which were going to board the ships making their way to Juno Beach.

"Men and women," he said knowing that some of the Berkain forces were in fact women. "Today is the day but we've all been waiting for for four years, today is the day that we stepped foot in France."

Everyone then immediately erupted into cheers.

"I won't lie to you, not all of you will be coming back, but I swear that your deaths will not go in vain," Hiccup continued. "You have been training for this for years, so stand strong and stand firm. I myself will be on the battlefield alongside you, because if my father was here he would have done the exact same thing. Today I salute your courage and remember that if we succeed today we are one step closer of burning the Nazis out of Europe. Now always work make?"

Cheers and erupted.

Hiccup nodded. "Then pack your stuff and I promise a bottle of champagne to the first soldier in Paris."

* * *

Hiccup was now on the _Skullcrusher_ with Admiral Eret and the two men were observing the coastline of Normandy. There had been a fear that the Normandy landing would be postponed due to the weather, but knowing that the longer they waited the more chance the operation would be revealed forced them to act.

They had already commenced the beach landings and already there were meeting heavy resistance, a few men did not manage to make more than a single step before they were shot. Amongst the Canadians and Berkains were also French and Norwegian soldiers.

"Is everyone in position for the second wave?" Hiccup asked.

Eret nodded. "They're just waiting on you, Sir. I'm surprised that you decided not to launch with the first wave."

Hiccup looked at him. "I had to give some insurance to Eisenhower, though I am going to be on the second wave." He then looked at Ragnar, who had just exited the radio room. "Has there been any news on the other beaches?"

"The British are making good ground on Sword, but the tanks are bogged down on Gold beach," Ragnar reported.

"Dammit," said Hiccup bitterly.

"What about the Americans?" Eret asked.

"I'm afraid the tide was against them on Utah and from the reports I am receiving from Omaha things are not treading well there," said Ragnar regretfully.

"Wish I can say the situation here was much better," said Hiccup. "I knew an aerial bombardment was a terrible idea. Our bombers are not exactly accurate, all we've accomplished is just give the enemy warning in invasion is coming

"I'm afraid I've got worse news," said Ragnar. "However I have received some disturbing news. Member those reports about the V1 rockets, they've just been launched straight at London."

Hiccup looked at him. "Is the air for shooting them down?"

"They're trying, but they are small and fast it's not easy," said Ragnar regretfully. "Though it sounds to me like one last-ditch attempt to force England to back down."

"When is Hitler going to learn of the British are too tough to be deterred by some terror attack?" Eret huffed.

"Any other news?" Hiccup asked.

"It seems as if we tired our attack perfectly, because according to our intelligence Rommel is in Berlin?" said Ragnar in disbelief.

Hiccup looked at him. "What is he doing there? Isn't he supposed to protect the coast?"

"I believe he considered with the poor weather in the English Channel that we wouldn't dare launch the invasion, so he took the opportunity to celebrate his wife's birthday," Ragnar shrugged. "On top it all his second-in-command is nowhere near the coast either and Hitler is fast asleep."

Hiccup looked at his watch. "But it's 9 o'clock?"

"Apparently the Führer does not wake up until noon, plus the army is not supposed to move out his orders," said Ragnar.

Eret face beamed. "That means we can get a foothold long before any German reinforcements approach the beach and the invasion will be easier now that Rommel is nowhere near the front."

Hiccup nodded. "Send word to all ships, maybe this will give the moment the morale boost we desperately need."

* * *

The battle of the beaches carried on the hours, but they were still making steady progress. It was clear that the deception plan had worked and they were getting reports from the other beaches that the casualties were not as high as the expected.

Hiccup led the charge that took control over the beachhead, they now have full control over Juno, all that was left was to join up with the other Allied forces. They had managed to capture several Germans, who are now under close guard.

Hiccup was making his way down the beach looking at the bodies of all those that weren't as lucky to survive.

"I won't allow your deaths to be in vain," said Hiccup solemnly. Ragnar then approached him. "What news from the other beaches?"

"The British have managed to captured Sword beach, with minimal losses and they are on the verge of capturing Gold beach, but they have suffered some heavy casualties. As for Utah, they met with very little resistance only about 200 to 300 men were killed."

"And Omaha?"

"I'm afraid the battle was still going on there, apparently there's more heavy resistance on that beach then predicted," said Ragnar regretfully.

"Rommel was doing no doubt," said Hiccup bitterly. "Well, there's nothing we can do for them except for we make our move on the next target. Was supposed to join up with British troops in order take the city of Caen, we need to capture that city before we can push further inland."

Ragnar nodded. "I'll get everything sorted right away."

"What about London?"

Ragnar looked at him regretfully. "I'm afraid it took a heavy hit from those V1 rockets and I think we can expect more attacks like that."

"Then we had better take France quickly before any more lives are lost," said Hiccup.

Ragnar nodded and walked off leaving Hiccup to stand alone on the blood stricken beach.

"I hate this war," he said bitterly.


	26. Liberation of Europe

**June 10th 1944**

Hiccup was in his command post going through the reports from Allied forces as they began spreading out from Normandy. It took a total of three days for the Americans to get full control over Omaha beach, which did delay their objectives.

Fortunately the deception worked even better than expected, the armoured divisions in Calais and moved over the past few days. Hitler clearly believe the deceptions, leaving the Normandy invasion was nothing more than a decoy for the rear invasion.

There was still a battle going on in Caen, his forces along with the British and Canadians were fighting a hard battle. The Americans on the other hand were more focused on capturing the western coast of France in order to cement their foothold.

"We seem to be making good progress," Snotlout smiled boldly.

"Not as much as we predicted, it seems the defences around Omaha were more fortify then anticipated about 3000 Americans were killed," said Hiccup as he shook his head at the map.

Then entering the tent were lieutenants Bucket and Mulch. The two of them had fought with his father during the Great War, but they had lost some body parts. Mulch, who was a squat chubby man was missing his right arm and left leg. Bucket, to was missing an arm, but he had received massive brain damage and he had been temporarily blinded. As a result the two of them could not join the front ranks and were supply officers.

"You wanted to see us, your Majesty," said Mulch.

"Technically I only wanted to see Bucket, but…"

"Am I Bucket?" Bucket asked looking at Mulch.

"Point taken," said Mulch.

"There's a George L. Stout, who has just made an appeal with President Roosevelt," Hiccup explained as he leaned back in his chair. "He's pointed out that our war could easily destroy sensitive cultural relics. It's also no secret that Hitler has been taking artworks from museums from all around Europe as a private collection."

"What is he care about art?" Snotlout grunted.

Hiccup looked at him. "He was a painter, a terrible painter but a painter nonetheless. According to our intelligence he even had Speer created a museum dedicated to storing all these artworks at the end of the war. However, the situation has greatly changed since then and Roosevelt has given permission to him to gather a group of experts in order to find these lost artworks."

"What's that got to do with us?" Mulch asked.

Hiccup pulled out a letter and place it on the desk. "Bucket, has been enlisted to join this operation codename _Monument Men_. It is after all no surprise that Bucket here is quite a skilled artist, strangely enough he only became good at it when he suffered his brain damage. However, due to his brain damaged I can't letting go off on his own without a chaperone."

"So you want me to accompany him?" Mulch concluded.

Hiccup nodded. "While it is important that we destroy the Nazis, it is also vitally important that we protect all Europe's artwork."

"Is this an order?"

"It's completely optional," Hiccup assured.

Mulch nodded. "Then we'll go right now."

Hiccup nodded. "Sadly by the time you get to America they would have already made their way to France, so you miss the debriefing. However, Colonel Ragnar has all of the materials needed and can brief you while you wait for them to land in Normandy."

Both Bucket and mulch saluted and walked off.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup in disbelief. "You're seriously sanctioning this waste of time?"

Hiccup looked at him. "I don't think it's a waste of time, I think it's important that we try to save as much culture as we can. Besides, the Russians have the same idea, but the going to haul the artwork for themselves."

"Why?" Snotlout questioned.

"They have lost 2 million men, they want revelations and I don't think taxing Germany is going to be the answer?" Hiccup explained.

"Why?"

Hiccup looked at him in disbelief. "Did you forget what caused this war in the first place? The French wanted massive reparations after the last war and as a result the economy of Germany collapsed. Now with the Soviets gaining strength, it's more important than ever that we maintain a strong Germany as a deterrent against communism."

Snotlout frowned. "I thought you all about making peace."

"I am, but I also believe in freedom which the Soviets will do everything in their power to control. I'll do whatever I can in order to maintain the peace, but I won't compromise the country's integrity to do so."

* * *

 **August 18th 1944**

The Allies had pushed further into France and _Operation Dragoon_ and then a complete success. The operation was basically another landing party on the southern part of France and they met with very little resistance, no doubt due to the fact that resistance had hampered the enemy in every turn and most of the German troops were preoccupied with stopping the Allied advance in the North.

The troops that landed were mostly American and those of the free French Forces and it didn't take them long to capture several key cities and ports. The Germans had attempted to take the several Navy vessels the port, but they had been scuttled by the French, it was clear that they were losing control over France.

De Gaulle had met up with General Eisenhower and Hiccup, he wanted the French troops to move into retake Paris.

"I demand that you send us to liberate Paris," de Gaulle demanded.

"Liberating Paris is not a primary objective, our main goal is to pushing the Germans back towards the Rhine," Eisenhower explained.

"So you would abandon Paris, it is what every French soldier dreams of and you would deny us recapture the soul of our country?" said de Gaulle outraged.

Hiccup then stepped forward. "Perhaps my forces and the French can we take Paris. It would certainly be a great source of morale not only for the French but all other Allied troops."

Eisenhower looked at him. "Your Majesty, surely you must realise that pushing the Germans back is more a priority."

"I understand the necessity, but what would you do if an enemy was occupying Washington? I know I would feel the same if any forces had conquered Berk," Hiccup pointed out. "Besides Hitler considers Paris to be his prized jewel. I think it would be in our best interests to liberate it."

"But Hitler would no doubt that demand the destruction of Paris in we move any Allied forces marginally close to the outskirts," Eisenhower reminded. "Besides, I do not want to see another Stalingrad, because that is what will happen if we send our forces to liberate Paris."

"There's already rebel fighting going on in Paris, I will not allow my countrymen to die while we stand around idle," de Gaulle roared.

"There is another reason to intervene, the French resistance in Paris will probably be wiped out without outside assistance," said Hiccup. "Remember the uprising in Warsaw? Stalin refused to move any troops to assist in the Poles were wiped out. Though admittedly the reason he didn't send troops was more on political reasons rather than anything else."

"If you do not approve, then I will have no choice but to send the entire French Second Armoured Division too single-handedly attack Paris," de Gaulle threatened.

Eisenhower closed his eyes. "Very well."

* * *

 **August 25th 1944**

With that approval Hiccup and de Gaulle moved their forces towards Paris, the fighting was immense as freedom fighters were fighting in every single street corner in the German military was being overwhelmed in all different corners.

Hiccup had also devised a new form of tactic in order to liberate cities, he got the inspiration from the old Roman formations. He had fashioned shields that had been made from Gronckle Iron and the soldiers placed them around in a protective shell and began to advance through the streets.

Bullets began bouncing off the shields and whenever tank began to take file upon them the immediately broke blank revealing a soldier with an anti-tank weapon. Before the tag even had a chance to fire the soldier would pull the trigger blowing the tank up.

A few Germans did try to getting close in order to fight them hand-to-hand, but the soldiers merely pulled out pistols and shot them down before they had a chance. It took six days for them to liberate Paris and that was only because the German commander Dietrich von Choltitz surrendered.

Strangely enough the German commander was a hero, he had order to demolish Paris rather than leave it in the hands of the allies. However, the man clearly loved the city and disobey that order and soon both Hiccup and de Gaulle were down the street where the French were showing their admiration.

Apparently there were few collaborators still wanting to kill the two of them and there was some small gunfire as they went down the streets, but they stood strong and firm and kept on going.

"Congratulations general, you have just liberated Paris," Hiccup congratulated.

"Paris liberated itself," said de Gaulle looking at him. "Though I do appreciate the aid that you and your soldiers gave."

"So what you plan to do now?" Hiccup asked.

"Rebuild and start a new constitution, or so we still have a war to win," said de Gaulle.

"Speaking of which I can't stay for the celebrations," said Hiccup looking at him. "We're beginning to push the Germans back towards the border and I'll be damned if we allow the Soviets to step in Germany before we do."

De Gaulle nodded. "Then I wish you luck on the battlefield."

* * *

 **November 30th 1944**

Hitler was getting frustrated as the Allies were approaching upon the border on Germany, they had successfully liberated a good portion of France and had already entered into Belgium. To make matters worse is only ally remaining, Japan, was also suffering from defeats.

General MacArthur was now leading an American force to liberate the Philippines and Admiral Nimitz was beginning a bloodied island campaign. Also the British were beginning to push them out of Burma, though he had to give credit for the Japanese fighting spirit. Very few of them surrendered and would rather commit suicide than be taken prisoner, but not before killing as many Americans as possible.

Also in July Hitler had somehow managed to avoid being assassinated, this had increased his paranoia and he immediately executed all those responsible. Amongst the conspirators was Rommel and in order to maintain his honour, as was protecting his family, he was given the choice of suicide and made it seem as if he had died heroically.

He still believe that there were many conspirators within the army and attempted a hunt them down. Unfortunately his officers once been very helpful, either they knew nothing about any conspirators or they were trying to protect them. Ordinarily he would allow the Gestapo to handle things, but right now he had immediate problems with the allies on his doorstep.

"T _his is unacceptable_ ," he said slamming his hand on the desk. " _How dare our forces retreat and disgraced themselves._ "

" _With all due respect Mein Führer, there is little they could do the Allied forces have completely outflanked us_ ," said one of his generals.

" _Then we outflank them and once we deal with them we can concentrate on the East_ ," said Hitler forcefully.

The generals looked one another confused.

" _But Mein Führer what you ask is just not possible, we do not have the resources to push pack the Allies_."

" _We're fighting in three different fronts and we are completely alone. Perhaps it would be wise if we hold back along our border, then we can hold out until we resupply._ "

Hitler slammed his hand on the desk once again. " _No, we shall push the allies out of France like we did four years ago. Once we have surrounded, we can offer them to surrender and once then we can begin pushing back against the Russians_."

Hermann Göring was also present. " _But Mein Führer my Luftwaffe is in shambles, we don't have near enough planes like we did four years ago._ "

The general nodded. " _We are also running out of ammunition, we need time to resupply._ "

" _I do not want excuses, I want it done!_ " Hitler demanded.

Everyone looked at one another knowing that this was a terrible plan, but Hitler was the man in charge and so they had no choice but to comply.

* * *

 **December 20th 1944**

Initially the allies believe that they could win this war before Christmas, but Hiccup correctly predicted that it would not be that easy. The Germans had launched a massive surprise attack that caught the allies completely offguard and were beginning to push deeper into Ally control territory.

On top of all that there had been some additional problems, like occupying the keyport of Arnhem. Montgomery had proposed a plan which involved parachutists codenamed Operation Maiden Garden. Sadly the plan did not go according to plan, most of the parachutists landed in the wrong positions and were captured.

They did eventually capture the poor but it did slow operations down now this surprise attack was being pressed upon the American forces. Hiccup was in his tent trying to keep warm as he went over the reports.

"It seems the Germans are trying to pull the same tactic they did four years ago," said Hiccup looking up at Ragnar.

Ragnar nodded. "That appears to be the case, but everyone agrees that despite their quick advance Germany will be able to extend itself any further. Hitler is putting every ounce of what's left of his doing dwindling military into this campaign, once it crashed we should be able to expand into Germany far quicker."

Hiccup nodded and then looked at the map. "After which our next biggest hurdle has to be the Rhine. The only way crosses by bridge and the Germans might be desperate enough to blow them up."

"Fortunately, per your recommendations, we have designed the bridge layer tank," said Ragnar. "And this one is specially designed to extend all the way over the Rhine, but it hasn't been fully tested until now."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, pardon the pun," said Hiccup. "Just keep up the offensive, I want us to enter into Germany at the end of January."

Ragnar saluted. "Don't worry, we will. So, how's Astrid?"

Hiccup smiled. "Apart from having cravings of pickled onions, she's doing fine. I just can't help but feel bit anxious, that I'm going to be a father soon."

Ragnar smiled. "You'll be a good father."

"I wish I was so certain," Hiccup sighed as he leaned back. "The problem is the baby will be arriving soon and I don't want to miss it."

"Hiccup, we can handle things here you should go back home, it would be a nice Christmas treat for Astrid," Ragnar suggested. "I'm sure we can handle things here, like you said this little offensive by the Germans is going to cave in on them eventually."

"I'll think about it," said Hiccup.

* * *

 **December 25th 1944**

Astrid was in the Palace trying to relax as best she occurred in a chair, that was hard to do due to the fact that her belly was now quite large. Currently a doctor was checking the health of the baby by placing a stethoscope on her exposed belly.

"Yes, the child seems to be doing quite lovely your Majesty," said he said with a smile.

"Thank you doctor, as much as I love having this baby I can't wait to have it out of me," said Astrid.

The doctor chuckled. "You're still a month away."

Astrid looked at Valka. "Was it this bad for you when you had Hiccup?"

Valka smiled. "I admit it was unpleasant, but don't forget he was born prematurely. It was a miracle that he didn't die so I'd advise you not to be too anxious to have the baby out of you."

"I just wish that Hiccup was here, I mean I know about the German offensive, but surely he can partner his men to be with his wife and unborn child," said Astrid grudgingly.

"Funnily enough, Ragnar said something quite similar," said a voice.

Everyone immediately looked up and to their astonishment they saw Hiccup entering the room.

"Hiccup?" Astrid gasped.

Hiccup made his way over towards her and the two of them kissed and Hiccup and then placed an ear down on her belly.

"You've gotten quite large," he said.

"At least you didn't say fat."

Everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

 **January 12th 1945**

The German counter-attack, which was now called the Battle of the Bulge had resulted in the collapse of the German army. As predicted, they weren't able to punch a hole and encircle the Allies like they did before due to the fact of dwindling resources and limited air cover.

They had managed to capture several Americans, but instead of surrendering an army unit led by General Patton broke through. This led to the collapse of the German army and been pushed further back into their own territory, there was also advancements from Italy and the Russians were pushing from East.

However, Hiccup's main concerns was the fact that his wife was about to give birth say that he was anxious would have been an understatement. Gobber was watching as he paced up and down with an anxious look on his face.

"You're going to wear down the marble floor if you keep doing that," said Gobber.

Hiccup looked at him. "My wife is about to give birth and on top of all that I have to deal with the issues of war. Not to mention this summit which is going to take place in a month's time, you know full well that the security of Europe depends upon those talks."

"But at the moment perhaps you should focus on one thing at a time," Gobber advised.

Hiccup said nothing and just kept on pacing up and down as they heard the noises going on in the bedroom. Hours went by until was late in the evening and still there was no response. Then they suddenly heard a massive yell coming from inside and then seconds later they had the sound of a baby crying.

Hiccup looked up with his eyes widened.

The door then opened and maid smiled at him. "Your Majesty, it's a girl."

Hiccup immediately entered and saw Astrid laying in the bed holding a bundle in her arms.

Astrid looked exhausted and cheerful at the same time. "Say hello to your father little one," she said cheerfully.

Hiccup slowly approached her and looked at his newborn daughter, who was looking at him with very big green eyes.

"She's beautiful," he said.

"What are you going to call her?" Gobber asked as he entered.

"Glinda," said Hiccup as he touched his new daughter's cheek gently.

* * *

 **February 7th 1945**

Hiccup was now in Yalta in the Crimea along with the other members of the Big Four, in what possibly could the biggest round of talks yet established in this war. It was now clear to everyone that Germany was going to lose the war and now the biggest contender was to maintain the peace and divide the spoils.

In October last year, Winston had approached Stalin in order to develop the influence that they would have on the countries in the Baltic states. Russia emphatically had full control over most of the states, but Winston was able to secure Greece.

Of course biggest problem at the moment was Poland, it had been the country that had started this war and England had promised to its aid if it was invaded. The problem was the Soviets refused to let go over Poland, but Winston's influence was not as powerful and had been previously. Franklin wanted the Soviet aid to deal with Japan and who was also quite ill, so the only person he could count on was Hiccup, who wish to avoid bringing you up into another war.

"Now the first thing we need to discuss is how to divide up Germany," Hiccup began. "I recommend that we split Germany between us along with Berlin."

Stalin nodded. " _But who gets which territory?_ "

"I also think that we should allow France to gain some influence," Winston added. "Primarily to act as a buffer, let us not forget they had suffered quite a bit during this war."

Stalin looked at him. " _Very well, but it will have to come out of your own zones, I refuse to give any more than need to be._ "

Hiccup nodded and presented them with a drawing of Germany which had different colours and flags representing their countries. Strangely enough Berk's flagging appear to be on the map.

"I notice that you don't seem to have your own zone," said Franklin.

Hiccup looked them. "I don't have a big enough army compared to all of you, most of my forces are either in the Navy or in the air force. Plus, I really don't see the point of expanding our influence any further than what we have now."

" _I also say that the German should pay reparations for what they have done_ ," said Stalin forcefully.

Hiccup looked at him. "Reparations? You do remember how we got into this mess don't you? The _Treaty of Versailles_ was too uneven, while I do believe that we have two ensure a demilitarised Germany along with denationality, I think paying massive reparations which they do not have would only start another conflict."

"I agree," Winston nodded.

"How about a compromise," said Franklin. "Most the reparations taking place can take in the form of forced labour. Germany has caused massive devastation across Europe, Warsaw is incomplete ruins, we have them to repair the damage they have done."

Hiccup grimaced. "I don't like the ideal forced labour, but there's no denying that rebuilding is going to take a lot of effort."

" _It is fine with me_ ," Stalin acknowledged.

Hiccup sighed and gave in. "Very well. Next as we agreed in our last summit, we shall put the Nazis on war crimes with the highest punishment on death. We can discuss the details of a later date and who to represent each one of our countries."

They all agreed.

"Now I think our next step is discussed the United Nations," said Franklin. "My wife and Lady Valka, have drawn up a proposal for its functionality. There will be a Security Council, which will be rotated except for six members which will be our countries along with France and China."

Stalin nodded. " _If it prevents any more bloodshed from my countrymen I will take it._ "

Hiccup and Winston looked at one another and nodded.

"I also wish to discuss the situation with Poland," said Winston looking at Stalin. "I cannot abandon Poland, especially after the guarantee we made six years ago."

" _We managed to liberate Poland from the Nazis, something which you failed to do_ ," Stalin reminded.

"You also had a hand to play in that invasion," Hiccup reminded.

"And I should remind you that I was considering to ally myself with both Britain and France, but the British Prime Minister did not want my aid," Stalin reminded.

"While I do not agree with Chamberlain's policies, he had good reason to decline your aid," Winston narrowing his eyes. "Your purges had left your country quite vulnerable as was proven in your little siege of Finland and the quick advancement of Germany."

Stalin looks furious, but Hiccup quickly stepped in. "Gentlemen, we're here to discuss post-war Europe, not to start a war amongst ourselves."

Franklin nodded. "Indeed and I still need assistance with Japan." And he turned to Stalin. "And I would welcome the age of the Russians in that regard."

The negotiations continued on the day, but eventually they all came to agreement. Germany would be split between Britain, America, France and the Soviet Union and despite Berlin being in the Soviet zone it was agreed that it who would be split between the four countries. They would also hold war crimes against the Nazis leaders which would be represented by all parties.

Try as he might Winston could not release Stalin's grip over Poland and could only get assurances that he would allow free elections. Stalin had also agreed to assist America in its war against Japan, but they didn't specify when they would send aid and in exchange would gain extra influencing parts of Asia there were controlled by Japan.

Once again the Big Four sat beside one another as the picture was taken for the papers. Hiccup, however, had a good feeling that Stalin would not make good on his promise on Poland, but short from starting another war there was nothing they could do.


	27. VE Day

**March 12th 1945**

Hiccup was back in command of the Berkain army which was making good progress across Germany. Ever since the Battle of the Bulge they've had an easy advancement throughout Germany, virtually unopposed.

The Soviet also making a push as well from the East and the Americans had worn a bloodied battle at Iwo Jima. However, Japan had begun sending in pilots and forcing them to crash down on Navy vessels in a suicide attack, they soon became known as kamikaze pilots. Despite this the Americans were making fine progress in the Pacific war and were closing in on Japan mainland.

However, for the Allies to invade Germany completely there was still one obstacle. The river Rhine, which was a massive natural barrier as it was a large river that span across Germany and so far many of the bridges had been destroyed.

Hiccup was with Ragnar as they observed the river.

"It's going to be one mighty obstacle," said Ragnar.

"And one we have to cross, we can't let the Soviets conquer Berlin by themselves," said Hiccup.

"What does it matter that they get their first?" Snotlout frowned.

"Because it will be a symbolic victory for them and who knows what they'll find in Berlin," said Hiccup.

"You mean the equipment that the Germans are developing," said Ragnar.

"We've seen the developments of the V1 rocket and the planning to launch the V2 rockets soon, according to our spies," said Hiccup with the binoculars down. "Has there been any word from our allies?"

"I believe Americans are still trying to locate a bridge to cross as are the British," said Ragnar as he took the binoculars. "I hear both countries are doing an extended bombing raid over Berlin, apparently the places and rubble."

Hiccup shook his head. "This is why I think bombing cities is pointless, it is hard and the people and they resist more. Not to mention we win this war we going to have a tough time rebuilding the city's we've destroyed."

Spitelout then approached him." Sir, we have anything prepared for the test."

Hiccup nodded. "Proceed general."

They then watched as a large tank was moving into place and attached to it was some sort of folding platform. Hiccup and Winston had worked together in order to develop this new form of tank, it was in order to extend a bridge over a wide area, but they had never tested on such a wide river such as the Rhine.

"You sure this will work?" Ragnar asked as the platform began to extend. "I mean the river is 40 km wide and we've only been testing on gullies and rivers that are only a fraction of that width."

"We're going to create the bridge bit by bit," Hiccup explained. "I'm hoping with all our manpower that we should be able to create the bridge in just under a week. However, in case I am wrong I am continuing search parties to find a more suitable crossing point, but it is important that we get over and I don't care we have to build a bridge ourselves."

Snotlout looked at him. "This has to be the craziest idea you ever come up with."

"Just means that it is sure to work," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, I mean our crazy plans always work," said Tuffnut.

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "Is that supposed to be comforting?"

"If there's a better option I will take it, but the Germans are destroying every single bridge across the Rhine and unless we can find one I'm afraid this is the only option," said Hiccup is immediately back to his tent.

"Can't say I disagree with you, the Russians might have been given a portion of Germany, which does encompass Berlin, but I don't trust them when it comes to the prisoner of war camps across Germany and the concentration camps," said Ragnar as he sat down.

Hiccup nodded. "We need a free every single concentration camp we can find as we make our way to Berlin. If even one 10th of the rumours are accurate about what's going on in there, then those people don't have long."

* * *

 **April 13th 1945**

Hiccup's plan on making a bridge had in fact worked, it was stable enough in order to move their tanks across and already the Americans and British had crossed over the Rhine with other bridges the found.

They were now making progress throughout Germany and that when they encountered a concentration camp. The Germans had left in a hurry and for good reason, because when they entered they found that all the rumours they heard about these concentration camps were accurate.

There were piles of dead rotten bodies which had been completely stripped clean. There were survivors, but they were in pretty poor shape it was almost as if they were looking at living skeletons. Some of them won't even wearing any clothes and they were huddled together trying to stay warm. Worse still some of them were elderly, women and children and on their arms have were numbers which looked as if they were marked with permanent ink.

Snotlout then immediately threw up upon seen them. "I just lost my lunch."

"My God," said Ragnar horrified. "It seems the Russians were write about the conditions here. How could anyone do this to their own people?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't know, it's just too inhuman. Get these people some medical attention and food, I don't care if they're coming out of our own rations they need them more than we do."

Medical teams immediately began to assist the poor survivors, no one disagreeing with the orders of giving them their own rations to the survivors. Despite the help they were giving these poor people, Hiccup had a feeling that something would be able to make it through the night.

Hiccup looked Ragnar as they began making their way through the concentration camp. "A King is supposed to protect his own, and that is what my father taught me. Inside that's true for any leader, but Hitler does this to his own people."

"In his mind they aren't his own people," said Ragnar looking appalled. "Jews, gypsies, homosexuals… anyone that doesn't fit in his version of perfection needs to be eradicated. We've been getting reports from other Allied forces, it seems that most of the concentration camps are even worse than this one."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "Hitler needs to be answer for his crimes, my main fear is that he might try to commit suicide before we get to Berlin."

"Now that's the coward's way out," said Ragnar looking appalled. "Do you want me to devise a plan in order to extract him?"

Hiccup nodded. "I don't care what you need to make it succeed, but make it happen."

Ragnar nodded.

Snotlout then immediately rushed towards the two of them panting for breath.

"Snotlout, what's the matter?" Hiccup asked.

"I've just received some terrible news, President Roosevelt is dead," he said frantically.

Hiccup and Ragnar looked at one another stunned.

"What?" Hiccup stared.

"Apparently he's just suffered from a stroke yesterday, we've only just received the news."

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "You did say that he looked poorly at the conference."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "It's a sad day to be an American, that man pulled America out of the great depression and led them to victory in this war. I just can't believe that he died before he saw the end."

"Who is the President now?" Snotlout asked.

"That would be Vice President Truman and I have to feel sorry for the man," said Ragnar.

"What do you mean?" Snotlout frowned.

"Harry Truman was only made Vice President three months ago," Hiccup explained. "I very much doubt that even knows about the _Manhattan Project_. Though in the long run I don't think the change of leadership will change anything, but it might affect the next conference we have of the other Allies."

"Not to mention that with the leadership elections baccarat home now over and done with, they'll be starting with the general election in a few weeks time," Ragnar added.

"Meaning that I'm going have to give up my emergency power, leaving everything in the hands of the new Prime Minister," Hiccup concluded.

"I imagine as well the British might demand a general election after Germany surrendered, I mean there hasn't been one in 10 years," Ragnar added.

"Let's face it the only leader that is going to stay put is Stalin until his dying day," Hiccup groaned. "I can only hope that the new president is up to the task, because the way that things look now Britain is declined as a superpower and we were never one to begin with. That means the two big players are now the US and Russia."

"And both countries can't be any more different than they already are," said Ragnar shaking his head.

"Let's hope that we can maintain the peace and not start another war," said Hiccup.

* * *

 **April 28th 1945**

Hitler had spent practically all his time in his bunker, only going out occasionally to address the troops. Berlin was now getting bombed practically every day now and on the outskirts of the city the Russians were closing in and were beginning to surround. He had hoped with the death of Roosevelt that the allies would be more inclined to peace talks, but that was not the case and felt the Americans had more resolved than ever before.

Things were much better in the West as the Berkain forces had cut a path and what about 10 miles away from the capital. Despite a city in ruins and his army decimated, Hitler refused to surrender and still believe there was a chance to turn the tide. To that end they had practically recruited everyone in the defence of Berlin, the young and elderly, even women. The Hitler Youth were now manning machine guns and had been made soldiers, despite had at some of them were only 14 years old.

" _Mein Führer, perhaps now would be the best time to discuss surrender?_ " said a general.

Hitler looked at him in outrage. " _I refuse to even think of the notion and I will shoot anyone who even whispers it."_

" _But our people are dying in the streets, I'm sure that the terms given by the Americans will be favourable_."

" _If it is the fate of our people to die then so be it, but I will not allow this country to destroy itself by surrendering the foreign powers._ "

The general could see that there was no way that he could convince Hitler to surrender and decided to walk out of the office. Truth be told many German officers were starting to question the sanity of continuing a war they were going to lose. Most of Hitler's inner circle had abandoned him among them was Göring and Himmler, two of his greatest supporters.

Hitler had even gotten so far as to invoke a scorch Earth policy in the inevitable then they were going to lose to Speer. Speer was devoted to the _Führer_ , but even he had limits and decided not to carry out with the plan.

The only question now is who would claim Berlin the Soviets or the Berkains. The general view was that it was ideal to surrender to the Berkains as they were far more reasonable, but as was just proven Hitler refused to even discuss it.

There were discussions of a coup attempt, but after the last one the SS had been a bit more diligent in snuffing out betrayers and defectors. The only thing they could do now was wait for the end and hope beyond hope that someone would see reason to end this blood he war.

Unbeknownst to them high in the sky was a Berkain bomber which was flying with a patrol of American bombers. Inside was Hiccup, who was now facing Ragnar, and the twins with possibly the most important mission in their entire lives.

"We'll be reaching Berlin in about five minutes, this would be a good time to go over the plan," he said.

Ragnar nodded and rose to his feet. "As we know Hitler is currently hiding himself away in a secret bunker. Fortunately our spies were able to give us detailed information on its whereabouts and architecture. We also know that Hitler doesn't plan to be captured alive and we want to avoid the bastard from avoiding justice. More so than ever given that Mussolini has just been killed by his own people in the most brutal fashion possible."

"So you're saying that our plan is to kidnap Hitler in the Lions den?" said Tuffnut stunned.

"It's not as dangerous as you might think, the lion's den is now in ruins and they won't be expecting an extraction team, most of their forces are in the front lines in order to push back against our forces," said Hiccup.

"Ordinarily parachuting down into Berlin would be suicidal, especially at night, but Hiccup has managed to design a new form of aviation," said Ragnar.

"And that would be these new suits were wearing?" Ruffnut assumed gesturing to their new costumes.

Hiccup nodded. "I got the idea from the gliders, all you have to do is grab hold of the straps around your ankles and give it a good pull. It will release a pair of wings that will allow us to glide down safely towards the city, but I can't guarantee that we won't run into problems which is why we're doing it at night and this bombing raid."

"And what's your plan to extract Hitler?" Tuffnut questioned.

"We're just going to hide out and to our forces enter the city," Hiccup explained.

"Wait, you mean to say that were going to hide out and hope that the enemy won't find us?" said Ruffnut in bewilderment.

"Without their leader they will be in chaos, not to mention they can't defend the city and search for their beloved _Führer_ at the same time," Ragnar explained. "By the time the get themselves sorted out our forces would have entered the city and our location would be safe."

"And any reason why you're coming with us your Majesty?" Tuffnut asked.

"Can any of you speak Fluent German or know the layout of Berlin?" Hiccup asked.

"Good point," said Tuffnut.

A green light then began to flash indicating that they had reached their destination.

"Go! Go!" Hiccup yelled.

The open the side door of the bomber and one by one they jumped out. Now ordinarily jumping out of an aeroplane was a dangerous thing to do, but tonight it was extremely dangerous as they had to avoid the bombs coming from the American planes anti-aircraft guns on the ground.

Miraculously the four them managed to avoid all the bombs and the shells coming from the ground. Once they reached the point the immediately drew out their wings and began gliding over the ruined city.

The big problem was that they had to stay close to one another so they did lose each other and they had no idea where they were going to land. Fortunately they landed on the top of the building and the moment they touched the ground the immediately folded in their wings.

"That was terrifying," said Tuffnut.

"Let's do it again," said Ruffnut excitedly.

"On your own time, we have a mission to accomplish," said Ragnar.

"So, we're in the capital of Germany which is possibly filled with millions of Nazis and the only things we have to defend ourselves our pistols," said Tuffnut gesturing to his sidearm.

"It was too risky to carry anything heavier or we could have fallen to our deaths," said Hiccup. "Fortunately most of these Nazis will be either hiding during this bombing raid or at the front in order to slow down the enemy, which is us."

"Either way still is the most important thing here," said Ragnar looking at the twins. "We need to get to Hitler's bunker as quickly as we can before he commit suicide."

"Which could be any time given his mental instability," said Hiccup.

"Okay, we'll be super stealthy," Tuffnut nodded.

"Or I will and my brother will make a ton of noise," said Ruffnut.

Almost instantly the children then broke into an argument began punching one another.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "You sure it was wise to bring the twins with us?"

Ragnar shrugged. "I couldn't find anyone crazy enough to go on this mission plus we did need some explosive experts in case we needed to break her way into the bunker."

Hiccup groaned. "Let's just move before we discovered."

* * *

They began making their way through the ruins of Berlin making their way into Hitler's secret bunker which was located close to the Reich Chancellery. According to recent intelligence the entire chancellery had been decimated by thanks to the air raids, in fact the same could be true for a good portion of the city.

Making their way and seen was extremely difficult, they had to grab some clothing in order to blend in with everyone. That was not difficult given the fact there were so many dead bodies littered around the place, but trying to avoid the soldiers was another story.

They knew from intelligence at the Germans would shoot anyone who would desert their post and the four them were healthy enough to help with the defences. One time they were nearly caught by an ugly SS soldier, but they were able to avoid him by jumping into a demolished sweetshop plus a good majority of the soldiers were bit preoccupied with the air raid.

"This place is even worse than London during the Blitz," said Ragnar.

"It's gonna take a fortune to rebuild all German cities," said Hiccup shaking his head.

"We're clear," Ruffnut whispered.

They continue to make their way to the chancellery and soon they reached the entrance of the bunker, which strangely enough was unguarded.

"I was expecting a few guards," Ragnar frowned.

"They're probably asleep, don't forget I don't think they're expecting anyone to infiltrate Germany now," said Hiccup. He then turned to the twins. "Get this door open as quietly as possible."

"Leave it to us," said Ruffnut.

"We're expert when it comes to blowing things up in any shape or form," said Tuffnut.

The twins then began placing explosives around the door and once they were done they immediately backed away from it.

"Fire in the hole," said Ruffnut as she lit the fuse.

A few seconds later there was a small bang on the door flew open.

"I'm impressed, you didn't overdo it," said Ragnar in amazement.

"Why you're so surprised?" Ruffnut frowned.

"Mostly through experience," Ragnar answered.

Hiccup pulled out his pistol. "Let's move, we need to grab the target as quickly as possible and get into hiding."

They began to make their way down into the bunker, and they knew that once they were inside it would be impossible for them to hide as the corridors were so narrow. Fortunately, most of the people inside were fast asleep and those that weren't were mostly their own spies.

Typewriter immediately saw them in his eyes widened. " _You're Majesty? What are you doing here?"_

"A _bducting the_ _Führer,"_ Hiccup answered.

" _In that case he's in the next room third door on the right_ ," he said.

" _Thank you_ ," Hiccup nodded gratefully. " _I suggest that you find a place to hide, the last thing you want to be is a suspect in the possible kidnapping of the Führer_."

The typewriter nodded and immediately exited the room.

With the directions they began making their way to the Führer office and it Sound as if he was having a conversation with someone. Knowing that time was of the essence, Hiccup immediately kicked down the door and they quickly entered.

" _Hand where we can see them_ ," he ordered.

That's when they discovered that the person that Hitler had been talking to was none other than Goebbels.

"Looks like we have the jackpot, not only do we bag Hitler but Goebbels to," said Ragnar.

Hitler looked outraged. " _Who are you? And what is the meaning of this?_ "

" _I think you know who I am Adolf_ ," said Hiccup casually.

Hitler immediately recognised him. " _King Hiccup._ "

Goebbels rose to his feet. " _It was foolish of you to come here your capture really excellent bargaining chip we've been waiting for._ "

Hiccup chuckled slightly. " _Actually I gave orders to my men to keep on advancing even if I am captured and that is a very big if_."

" _You really think that my people stand by while you hold the hostage?_ " Hitler growled.

" _I'm actually counting on it, with the two of you captured that would lead the hierarchy in disarray. They know they can't waste troops searching for you or else Berlin will collapse due to the Allied advancement. This will lead to an internal power struggle and by the time they get themselves our forces would have entered Berlin._ "

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "We can't stay here, the longer will you remain the more likely will be captured."

Hiccup nodded. "Cuff them and gag them."

* * *

 **April 29th 1945**

The next day, Hiccup and the others had created a makeshift base of operations in an abandoned building. They had taken precautions with both Hitler and Goebbels, strapping them to a chair and made sure they weren't close to anything which had the potential to kill them. They had even checked their teeth to make sure they did had any cyanide pills hidden away.

Ragnar was observing from the window watching as civilians were making their way through the ruins, most of who were badly injured. It was clear that everyone was more preoccupied with themselves rather than looking at the surroundings.

"Not much movement out there," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded. "Send word that we've captured Hitler and Goebbels. And see if you can't find out what's going on in German command."

" _How did you get a radio here?_ " Goebbels demanded.

Hiccup looked at him. " _Do you really believe that everyone is a patriot to your cause? Before the war even began we recruited several individuals, some of them were even privy to any of your meetings._ "

" _Traitors,"_ Hitler growled in fury.

Hiccup looked at him. " _Tell me was it worth it? Was this war truly necessary?_ "

" _I didn't want this war, I only wanted to restore Germany to greatness_."

Hiccup turned on him. " _You invaded Austria, you invaded Czechoslovakia breaking your word with Chamberlain in the process and then you invaded Poland? Did you truly think that the Western powers would stand idly by while you keep on expanding?_ "

" _They were the ones that issued the Treaty of Versailles, they were the ones that caused Germany's disgrace_."

Hiccup then looked at the ruined city. " _I have to say this for you, you certainly keep your word. You promised that in 10 years but the German people would not recognise Berlin, looks like you are right_."

* * *

 **May 8th 1945**

A few days later, both the Russian and Berkain forces stormed into Berlin and they soon converged on the ruined chancellery. It was a hard battle to reach the very top of the building, but eventually they did and placed their flags for all to see symbolising that Germany was now defeated.

Berkain forces were finally able to locate Hiccup and managed to secure the building that they were keeping both Hitler and Goebbels. Without the two men the leadership was in utter chaos and there was a lot of infighting, few German officers wanted to sue for peace knowing that the battle was lost while others were determined to fight on until the death.

Eventually out of the chaos, Karl Dönitz, a Grand Admiral, became the new leader of Germany. At first he wanted to keep the resistance going, but after the fall of the Chancellor he immediately ordered the Germans to surrender both America, Britain and the Berkains, knowing that the Soviets wouldn't show much mercy.

Fortunately there was relatively easy considering that the Berkains were already in Berlin along with King Hiccup. The war was practically won on 2nd of May, but there was still bitter fighting going on in your and it took some time for the message to got out of Germany's surrender.

With the disappearance of their _Führer_ it was almost as if the spell had been broken. Hiccup then officially announce that Hitler and Goebbels were under Berkain supervision, which didn't go down well with the Soviets as they wanted to bring him in as a trophy.

Hiccup was standing in front of the ruins of the chancellery looking down at all his troops, who had gathered.

"My loyal soldiers, I have just received word from General Eisenhower's headquarters that the Germans have surrendered unconditionally!" Hiccup announced.

Cheers immediately broke out across the entire street and the soldiers were dancing with one another with extreme enthusiasm.

Hiccup smiled. "As of today, today will be known as Victory in Europe Day, this is the day we have been waiting for us so long. Now it is time for us to mourn our dead and honour the sacrifices they made for not only their country, but for the world. Our brothers and sisters died so that we might live and prosper in a new world which is on the horizon. However, as much as it pains me to say this our battle was not yet over. We still have a big battle going on in the West and we must help our allies in putting an end this war once and for all.

"However, that is for tomorrow. Today we celebrate and rejoice in peace in Europe and tomorrow we start to rebuild what we almost lost. We will hold the memories of all those who died alongside us, those that cannot be with us to experience this celebration, we will honour them as heroes and life for them. As your king I am humbled to be in your presence and I salute your courage and bravery."

Hiccup then presented the V for victory sign and cheers erupted and it wasn't just here that people were celebrating, but all across the world.

In France there was a big celebration as De Gaulle always walking down the streets of Paris. In London, anybody who is anybody were at the gates of Buckingham Palace to get a glimpse of their king and queen, who stood beside their daughters and the man that led them to victory Winston Churchill. He gave them V the victory sign crying out that this was their victory, but they yelled that it was his.

In Moscow's things were just as lively there as anywhere else, there was a lot of dancing going on as everyone surrounded the portrait of Stalin. In America, in every single city everyone was dancing and kissing in the streets as confetti was being tossed out from the skyscrapers. In Washington all the flags were at half mast, in honour and memory of Franklin Roosevelt, who had not lived to see the day. Despite being the President of the United States, President Truman didn't consider himself the hero of America, that honour belonged to Franklin.

In Berk Astrid was standing outside the balcony with her baby daughter in her arms, smiling down as people cheered upon seeing her and their king, who was currently in Berlin. They also were honouring their former King, Stoick the Vast, who like Franklin Roosevelt did not see the end of the war.

However despite all these cheers, everyone knew that the war was and still going on and in the hearts they knew that Japan would not surrender as easily as Germany.


	28. End of An Era

**Let us honour the sacrifices of all those that died in World War II and pray that a war such as that will never happen again.**

* * *

 **May 18th 1945**

Hiccup was flying home back to Berk now with the situation in Germany pretty much under control. He had ordered his forces to help the Americans and British in any way possible, but already the Soviets were making strong claims on the territorial they were promised in Germany.

There was also the major issue of Japan, the Americans were fighting a hard battle Okinawa, which had begun on 1st April. Securing the island was a priority as it was the last island before an invasion of Japan naturally the Japanese were fighting hard.

Hiccup knew that the victory there would be won by the Americans, but there was a large implication. The discount was already extremely high and it was a good taste of what the Americans might witness when they reached the Japanese homeland, which had already been bombed by the Americans.

The only other option would be to blockade the entire mainland, but already there were rumours that the Japanese were preparing their forces. He would only give them time to train new pilots and develop new technologies to fight against the Americans.

Eventually they landed on the tarmac and once he is out of the plane he found that every single civilian had gathered around and were cheering loudly. Hiccup smiled and waved at his people as he began to make his way to the Palace where his wife and daughter were waiting for him.

"Welcome home," Astrid smiled.

"It's good to be back," said Hiccup pulling her into a kiss.

They soon entered the palace and almost immediately he was pounced upon by officials.

"We do have a situation, your Majesty," said Alvin.

"What kind?" Hiccup asked.

"A good majority of people want a general election now that Germany is no longer concern," Alvin explained.

Hiccup nodded, he had been expecting it. "We've been putting enough to long, but that isn't your only concern is it?"

Alvin nodded. "It's the Russians, they were quick to act upon the territorial they had gained an already spreading influence along the Baltic states. Not to mention with Berlin in the occupied zone, it is going to cause problems."

Hiccup looked at him. "We don't have any choice, unless you want to start another war."

"I'm just saying that the Russians have come out on top on this and we need to find a way in order to fight back," said Alvin.

"And how would you suggest we do that?"

"By showing them will force to be reckoned with."

Hiccup looked at him. "You're thinking that we should develop our own nuclear weapons?"

Alvin nodded. "We know that America is already on the process of completing their own programme. We also have a feeling that the Soviets are quite aware the Manhattan Project, you've seen the tests yourself you know what these weapons are capable of."

"And you think having more than is going to ease the problem?" Hiccup questioned.

"I have no doubt that the Soviets are going to commission their own weapons in order stay on top of the Americans and the British do not want to be left out, they will develop their own as well," Alvin pointed out.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I'm afraid any kind of decision like this will have to wait until after the election. I am not going to soil my hands in creating weapons of mass destruction without the barracking of a Council."

Alvin looked at him. "But your Majesty…"

"That's my final word on it," said Hiccup firmly. "But I do promise that once the council is established I will mention this commendation of yours. If the Council feels as if we should develop these weapons, then we will."

Alvin sighed. "Very well, you're Majesty."

"Now how long with these general elections last?" Hiccup questioned.

"Well, but we about four months maybe even more," Alvin shrugged.

Hiccup nodded. "Then let's hope that we can win this war before a Prime Minister is established. The last thing we want is a change of leadership in the next set of negotiations."

* * *

 **June 6th 1945**

Hiccup was in his office signing troop movements in the Pacific War, he was providing as much aid to the Americans as possible. At the same time he was giving relief efforts to Britain and France, to assist the rebuild of Europe.

He wanted to do more to help stabilise Germany, but he had to wait until the next conference which was to finalise what to do with Germany. His spine at work was still working on several documents they were able to acquire from Germany when they invaded Berlin.

He was also keeping an eye out on the campaign movements from the other party leaders. Mala, had been selected leader for the Militant party, she wanted to expand their influence beyond their Isles in order to counter Russian expansion. Surprisingly Fishlegs had been selected as the leader of the Conservatives, his views were more in line with Hiccup to strengthen a chaotic Europe. Mildew, one of the oldest men you could ever encounter, had selected as the leader of the Isolationists, who wanted to distance themselves from foreign affairs. They were the three big names in the election and each one had a different standpoint, but out of all of them Hiccup dreaded Mildew been the one in charge.

Ragnar then entered with more reports. "We've managed to code a few more files that we managed to acquire from Germany. Also, we're getting reports that prisoners of war are being mistreated."

Hiccup looked over the report. "Well, then no longer prisoners of war now the journey has surrendered which means the Geneva Convention no longer applies. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do in order to stop the mistreatment, not when we have other problems."

"Mildew," Ragnar assumed.

Hiccup smiled. "As you become a mind reader?"

"Hiccup, I've known you for over 10 years and be quite frank, sometimes you're quite easy to read," Ragnar pointed out.

"I like to hear what your view on the man is?"

"I think he would be the worst person to be made Prime Minister, for starters his way to old. He is even older than Winston and then there's his policies. If he was in charge she would immediately move all our troops out of the Pacific theatre and cut all ties with our allies. That isolationists thinking did not help America, they were caught with their pants down when Japan launched an attack on Pearl Harbour."

Hiccup nodded. "Sadly there's nothing I can do, if I try to act against him ill just make it look as if I'm trying to seize power. That would only strengthen his cause and leave me utterly powerless. I'm afraid were going to have to rely on Fishlegs and Mala to quell the tide."

Ragnar nodded. "I knew you were going to say that. By the way my father has just approved Professor Einstein's visit."

Hiccup smiled. "I can't wait to meet him, though I have a feeling he wants me to persuade Truman not to use the atom bomb on Japan."

"You really think it'll come to that?" Ragnar asked.

"Have you seen the death count at Okinawa and the fighting is still going on? The Americans have never suffered casualties like these before and this is only a taste of what we might expect when we invade Japan. Truman may be reluctant to use the atom bomb, but it might just force them to surrender."

Ragnar nodded silently. "Let us hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

 **June 27th 1945**

Hiccup was currently entertaining Einstein in his palace, the man was just as eccentric as he expected. Not to mention he was extremely brilliant and the two of them incurred enjoy friendship on a more scientific level.

"I must say your Majesty, you have quite the scientific mind," Einstein chuckled.

"I praise indeed coming from the Albert Einstein," said Hiccup dramatically.

Einstein laughed. "I must admit I was concerned whether you would give up your emergency power after the war, but these general elections have put my mind at ease."

"Last thing I wanted people to rebel against me after we won a major war," said Hiccup as he reached for a glass. "More wine?"

"No, thank you," said Einstein raising his hand. "I was wondering if your Majesty would indulge if I would ask a favour?"

Hiccup placed his glass down. "I know what you're about as. It's about the atom bomb?"

Einstein looked at him. "You're possibly the only person who could convince President Truman not to go through with the experiment."

"You're the one that warns Roosevelt about the dangers," Hiccup reminded.

"Yes, but that was because Germany was developing its own atom bomb and now they have surrendered," Einstein pointed out.

Hiccup sighed. "To be honest Professor these bombs do scare the heck out of me. Not to mention there's the little situation with Russia and what they might think of them."

"Exactly, if another world war appears will be using these bombs and if that happens humanity as we know it will be destroyed."

Hiccup looked him. "That if it happens, we're creating an organisation which will try and prevent such things were happening and will be far more efficient than the League of Nations. Also you have to bear in mind about the amount of blood spilled on Okinawa and how much more will be spilled if we plan an invasion of Japan."

Einstein closed his eyes. "So, you're not going to convince the president not to use them?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but as much as I hate to admit it the atom bomb might very well end the war decisively. Once Japan realises that we have a weapon of this magnitude, they'll feel as if they have no choice but to surrender. If they don't then we'll have to keep on launching these bombs again and again, but I'm hoping that there will come to their senses before we wipe all life of Japan."

Einstein just remain quiet. "And after?"

"After which you will have to hope that a weapon of great magnitude it will never be used again. I've seen the test results, it's unlike any kind of weapon that ever been developed and it might be the very reason why never be used again."

"And what if you're wrong? All it will take is one madman and we'll find ourselves in another war."

Hiccup looked at him. "Professor, sometimes you just need to have a bit of faith in humanity."

* * *

 **July 19th 1945**

Hiccup was now in Potsdam, in the home of the former Crown Prince of Germany. This was possibly going to be the final meeting between the Allied leaders as they were going to iron out some finer points.

This would also be the true test for Truman, who was the newcomer which did upset the balance as Stalin had no respect for the man. There was also a chance that Winston would be replaced depending on the results of the election which would come in a few days.

Winston was also used the chance to make one final push for Poland, but Hiccup had doubted that anything would come to it. Chances are the negotiations would carry on for a month at best and there was still the issue of Japan.

Hiccup managed to get the chance to talk to Truman. "So, how's it feel to be President?"

"It's quite the burden," Truman sighed. "And be quite frank it's not how I wanted to become president."

"I know the feeling," Hiccup nodded. "My father was murdered along with majority of the Council and I found myself sitting on the throne with the entire world in chaos."

Truman ordered. "It seems as if both you and I are kindred spirits."

Hiccup nodded. "Tell me what you gonna do about Japan? I know that you've been notified about the Manhattan Project."

Truman sighed. "To be quite honest when I heard about it I was startled the entire thing frightens the life out of me."

Hiccup nodded. "You know Einstein tried to get me to persuade you not to launch the bomb on Japan."

"Did he? So, are you going to ask me?" Truman questioned.

Hiccup shrugged. "To be perfectly honest, I don't think Einstein realises the reality of the Pacific War. Japan may be a bit disheartened now that it only ally has surrendered and we are making serious progress across sea and land, but the fact is they just don't surrender. Granted we were able to capture good many of soldiers at Okinawa, the largest amount of Japanese soldiers that surrendered throughout the entire war, but the Japanese are true warriors."

Truman nodded. "I agree, if we launch an invasion of Japan it's going to be the most bloodiest battle throughout this entire war."

"In the end it has to be your decision," said Hiccup.

* * *

 **July 27th 1945**

The situation in the Pacific had changed dramatically, the Japanese Prime Minister, Hideki Tōjō, who had led Japan October 1941 had been forced to resign due to the military blunders. Americans were still launching massive air raids upon Japan, but it in take the fight out of them and instead fuelled the fire already. Hiccup, Churchill and Truman, along with Chiang Kai-shek had also outlined the terms of Japan surrender.

Hiccup and Winston were going over certain things on the conference when Ragnar immediately entered looking quite solemn.

"What's the matter Rag?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar looked at them with a grimace. "We have just received word on the results of the election in Britain. I'm afraid that Labour has one with an overwhelming majority." He then looked at Winston. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, sir, but you're no longer the Prime Minister."

Winston just sat there in silence no doubt trying to process this information. "I suppose it is what we fought for, I suppose the people don't trust me to govern them during peacetime."

Hiccup looked at Winston apologetically. "I'm sorry about the outcome, Winston. You have been a good friend and inspiration to many and you will be missed."

Winston nodded and shook hands with Hiccup. "Thank you, your Majesty. We may win this war, with the Soviets I can predict that another one might occur."

Hiccup looked at Winston. "I can promise you that I'll do all in my power to prevent that from happening."

* * *

 **August 2nd 1945**

It was the final day of the talks most negotiations were going between Stalin and Hiccup, as they were the only members of the Big Four still in power. Hiccup knew that he can push Stalin too much and at the same time he had to make sure that American and French relations remain stable.

De Gaulle had been annoyed that he had not been invited to the conference, especially since France had been given occupied zones in Germany. There was also the question of leaving American troops in France, took a lot of negotiation but eventually Truman agreed to pull out.

The biggest issue was the war reparations at the Soviets had been demanding. Hiccup, along with Truman and Attlee agreed that massive reparations would only cause unrest in Germany. The Soviets were allowed to force reparations in their own zone. It was also agreed in order to dismantle Germany's military and help rebuild what which had been destroyed.

After the talks Truman immediately made his way over to Stalin, he had come to a final decision in regarding of the Manhattan Project. However, not only did he want Japan to surrender he knew that to stand against Russia they need to show a force of strength. Hiccup had agreed to accompany him to act as a translator.

"Oh we have a new weapon, a weapon of rather unusual destructive force," Truman informed him.

After Hiccup finished translating Stalin just looked at him sternly. " _I hope you use it to great effect on the Japanese_ ," he said simply before walking off.

Truman looked at Hiccup. "He didn't seem surprised and he didn't ask about what kind of weapon it was."

"Because he already knows," Hiccup assumed.

"But how?"

"Spies," Hiccup assumed.

* * *

 **August 7th 1945**

Hiccup was back at home reading the newspaper and the front page was indeed a headliner. Hiccup knew that Truman had sent an ultimatum to Japan, demanding their unconditional surrender.

There was no answer from Japan, no doubt they assume that Truman's speech was nothing more than a bluff. However yesterday, they soon learned otherwise, the US had dropped the atom bomb directly on top of Hiroshima, practically wiping it off the map.

The front page showed a picture of what could only be described as a cloud in the shape of a mushroom.

Astrid was looking over his shoulder as he read the newspaper. "Do you think that Japan is going to surrender now?"

Hiccup looked up at her. "I don't know, but it would be the wisest thing. The US will keep on dropping the bombs on Japan until they do come to their senses, but there is still the issue of their society. The only way they're going to surrender is it the Emperor himself announces it and that depends on his officials."

"Do you think they would really carry on, even after the destruction of an entire city in an instant?"

"I imagine that the reason why the Japanese did not take Truman's offer seriously was because they thought was empty words. Of course now they realise that they weren't, but the Japanese have a strong warrior spirit which is almost admirable however misguided."

"I understand that if one surrenders they could risk losing everything, but there again they could lose everything anyway. I mean don't the take the protection of the Emperor seriously, I mean what it the Americans drop a bomb on Tokyo."

Hiccup nodded. "There is that, not to mention that such devastation would do massive damage to their morale. However, in might also strengthen their resolve they might want vengeance if they lose their Emperor and many might even consider doing suicide."

"You really think they would go that far?" Astrid asked.

"You remember how many people committed suicide when we captured Hitler, not to mention Goebbels' wife killed herself and her children."

Astrid shuddered at the thought. "I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me too."

* * *

 **August 15th 1945**

Sadly Japan did not surrender and a few days later another bomb had been dropped, this time on Nagasaki. Also the Soviets had chosen that moment to invade Japanese territory and they were beginning to push them back, but they had still been no word from Japan.

Hiccup and Astrid were enjoying their evening meal when Ragnar immediately burst into the office.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry to disturb your meal, but I have some urgent news," said Ragnar panting for breath. "Japan has officially surrendered!"

Hiccup immediately rose to his feet. "What?"

"The Emperor made the announcement himself, though he didn't use the word surrender," said Ragnar. "I believe what he actually said was, 'bear the unbearable.'"

"As the fighting stopped?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar shook his head. "No, though it is going to take some convincing on most the Japanese troops and Russian once again as much influence as it can."

"Make all the necessary preparations," Hiccup ordered.

Ragnar nodded and immediately left the room.

Astrid was completely speechless. "It's finally over, we've won the war."

Hiccup sat back down in his chair. "Six long years, now we have two rebuild the world and make sure another conflict like there's never happens again."

Astrid looked at him. "Don't ruin the moment, let's rejoice that this terrible war is finally over."

Hiccup nodded. "When you're right you're right."

Astrid then pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

 **September 2nd 1945**

The date of Japan's surrender had been confirmed and representatives from across the world were now on board the _USS Missouri_. General MacArthur had been selected to sign the treaty as the Supreme Commander of the Allied Powers and General Yoshijirō Umezu, Chief of the Army General Staff, had ordered by the Emperor himself to sign the document.

After the two generals signed the document, representatives from the other countries present did the same thing. Admiral Sven had been selected as the representative of Berk and he signed the document directly after the British representative, Admiral Fraser.

Finally six years of blood and sweat was finally over and everyone was rejoicing that this terrible war had finally come to an end. There was still counting the dead, but it was estimated that over 60 million had killed making this the most bloodiest conflict in human history.

Hiccup was in his office and made a speech to his countrymen. "I am pleased to announce that just a few hours ago, upon the _USS Missouri_ , that the Japanese have surrendered unconditionally. The war is now over and now we can focus upon rebuilding and try and make a better world, but we cannot forget the sacrifices that so many brave young men and women made in order to bring peace across the world.

"While it is important that we should never forget the terrible events that started this war, it is important that we treat our enemies fairly and with honour as they have suffered just as much as we have. It is our duty in order to rebuild what has been destroyed, not only in our homeland but in the countries we invaded. It is my hope that our children and grandchildren will never live to see such another conflict in their lives.

"My only wish is that my father was alive to see this war won, but I know that he would be proud of everyone that took part in our fight for freedom. Once our dead have been set free, it will be time for us to look to the future in order to make it the most prosperous one we could make. I now ask everyone to take a toast for the honourable dead so that we might never forget their sacrifice."

* * *

Sadly the peace did not last long as the Soviets and the Americans began to prepare themselves for another conflict. The only upside was that neither country wanted to go into war directly, rather they were more focused on proxy wars in order to spread their influence.

After the war Fishlegs had made Prime Minister and began to assist with both Britain and America with rebuilding the city's had been destroyed during the war as well as help stop the influence of communism. The trials went on schedule and it wasn't surprising that Hitler had been sentenced to death along with many of his cohorts and many Japanese officials, though the Emperor was able to avoid such a fate.

Japan began going through massive reforms, women were given the right to vote and slowly Japan stopped seeing their Emperor is the living god, especially after seeing his photo in the newspaper showing that he was far smaller than MacArthur.

The British Empire had suffered quite a bit during the war and despite financial aid from Berk, their influence was starting to weaken. They had already lost India and threat projections show that they were going to lose more colonies, especially since that monarchies began to fade away in place for republics.

Hiccup remained king for many years and then finally abdicated when he felt that the threat of World War Three had died down. In fact, he lived long enough to see the collapse of the Berlin Wall and the collapse of the Soviet Union until he finally rest in peace.

' _From Stettin in the Baltic to Trieste in the Adriatic, an iron curtain has descended across the Continent,_ ' Winston Churchill, 5 March 1946.


End file.
